Another Spoke in the Wheel
by shsuhattie
Summary: Elizabeth Worthington is forced to come to terms with her past after her charades cause her to have to move back in with her father. What does she have to do with the Sons of Ipswitch? What happens when the truth is revealed? Rated for lang, drug use, sex
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Your typical high school party

* * *

Author's Note: I do not, or ever will, own The Covenant or it's characters. This chapter is to introduce you to the life of Elizabeth Worthington. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

_Your typical high school party. There are plenty of kegs, liquor, and malt beverages for all of the student population to get wasted on while gyrating against each other, discussing the latest gossip, looking to get into a fight, and looking for the next screw. At least those who weren't already currently inside one of the many bedrooms or vehicles on the property were doing so. Some say these things get boring once you've been to them countless times. Show me someone who truly believes that, and I'll show you someone that wasn't welcome. I love parties. They are a bit repetitive with the same people, same type of gossip, and same conflicts, but I cannot help myself. I love to watch. Observing people is one of my hobbies. Let me watch them for ten minutes and I can tell you almost everything there is to know about a person…_

"Who is HE?" asked my best friend Annabel stupidly grinning bringing her Smirnoff to her mouth to take another drink as we sat around the fire we started in the backyard.

"Who? Which one?" Grace was now alert, dark blonde hair swinging around, green eyes on the prowl and looking around the faces filling the yard.

"Him." Annabel replied giving a slight tilt of her bottle in the direction of a group of boys talking on the porch surrounded by plenty of gawking girls.

Grace and I followed her gaze to a tall, muscular guy wearing slightly faded blue jeans hanging loosely on his hips and a light blue polo helping to define his arms and chest muscles. He had white blonde hair, really tan, with light colored eyes. He somewhat reminded me of someone I had once known. I watched as he brought one of the red plastic cups to his mouth, grinning, and talking to a couple of his buddies. He had this boyish charm about him, seemingly innocent but rugged.

"Freshman." I simply replied.

"No way." Grace retaliated with a look of shock on her face, "Why is it that all the younger boys are looking too damn fine for their age?"

"Puberty's coming earlier and earlier nowadays, I suppose." Annabel stated, "Oh, well. I ain't 18 yet…" She drifted off clearly thinking some naughty thoughts.

"ANNABEL!!" Grace and I chided.

"Oh, come on Elizabeth, you have no room to talk! You know for a damn fact that if the boy were striking enough that you would do him no matter what!" Annabel retaliated.

"Did you just say 'striking'? I definitely do not know you." I grinned widely turning my attention back to the boy, "He is hot though, I'll give him credit on that, but I like my men just that…MEN!"

Annabel hadn't taken her eyes off of the boy throughout my entire banter but just sat there grinning brainlessly. I think the "bitch beer" was getting to her.

"You gonna go talk to him or what, girl?" Asked Grace.

She brought up her left arm not holding her bottle to place on her knee and rested her face in her palm, still grinning and sighing all the same.

"Oh, goodness, you want me to go and initiate the conversation again, huh?" I asked in my Southern drawl.

She brought her eyes to mine and grinned even bigger, not once moving her head.

"Oh, come on girl, I cannot be the one getting you ass ALL of the time, you gotta put some work in it too you know."

"Oh, I put work in it, just not in the conversation part of it all." She stated in a simple manner, "And besides, Jason is over there, you can easily get your way into the discussion."

"Oh, come on, get your ass up." I surrendered while pushing off the log to stand up, swaying slightly with a half-empty bottle of Vodka grasped in my hand.

I dusted the back of my light blue faded jean mini skirt and straightened out my dark blue ribbed halter top, pushing my honey brown waves out of my face. I turned slightly to offer my free hand to Annabel who _gracefully_ grabbed it and bounced up almost knocking me backward into the fire beneath. Grace slowly lifted herself up as well following behind me as I walked toward the porch.

"E!" Jason exclaimed, "I got your poison right here, baby!"

"Oh, really, and what would that be, Sugar?" I smiled as I sauntered over to him.

He was really a gorgeous guy. He was a senior like us, played football, baseball, and lifted weights daily to maintain that beautiful, sculpted body. I would know, I love running my fingers down his naked chest and abdomen and grab those tight deltoids and biceps when we… never mind, back to reality. His short brown hair was swept freely and his hazel eyes glistened from surrounding lights. I glanced from his smiling eyes downward to see that he was sitting on one of the chairs with a slip of mirror in his hand, skillfully chopping up some white powder into thinner particles with a razorblade. I could get anything I wanted from him. He had too much money, as did my family; however, it doesn't mean that I like to spend it. When it came to drugs, he was my supplier, and I never had to pay a dime. I gave him more than necessary with my body, and it wasn't like it was an actual payment for anything. I love feeling his bare skin on mine. He was honestly one of the best lays that I have ever had, and he couldn't get enough of me. All the people were gathered around him on the back porch waiting for their turn. Please like they were really going to get one.

I felt a nudge in my side from Annabel. I glanced over to her to see her moving her eyes to my right. There stood hot freshman boy. I rolled my eyes inwardly and sighed shifting my body more towards him smiling my friendly smile. He was talking to one of the other guys that I think was a sophomore though on the varsity team. I gently raised my hand to brush his shoulder slowly grazing it down his arm to his fingertips where I grazed his with mine. He stopped mid sentence to look over at me and smiled, not a grin, but an authentic smile. He did have a beautiful smile. "I don't think we have formally met, my name is Elizabeth Worthington."

"Beau Lawerance."

I moved a little closer to him, brushing my body up against him as I stood on my toes to whisper in his ear, "You've got quite the audience, my dear. My girl Annabel thinks you are a doll."

He brushed his cheek up against mine nuzzling his nose against my jaw line bringing his free hand up to brush my hair from my ear as he leaned in closer, "Damn, and here I was thinking that it was you who wanted me…" He leaned back grinning seductively. _Smooth. I got to give it to him. He was an absolute doll!_ I grinned back at him, biting my bottom lip and tilted my head back toward Annabel who was talking to Grace. He nodded his head in affirmation.

"Hey Annabel," I called extending my arm backward catching her forearm my icy blue eyes never leaving his cerulean ones, "I got someone I want you to meet." She slightly stumbled towards us coming to stand by my side, Grace somewhat behind her. "Annabel, this is my new friend Beau. Beau, Annabel."

She changed the bottle to the other hand as she extended her now empty one, "Hi." _God, she was good at acting all innocent. This boy is in trouble._

"Nice to meet you," he declared, grasping her hand into a handshake then pulling her closer to him to wrap his arm around her shoulders and huddled into her ear to whisper something. She giggled at the comment. Sure she was a ditsy, petite girl with long blonde curls that reached her mid back, but she knew how to play the game. She wasn't stupid.

I turned to look at Grace as she rolled her eyes, for she was thinking the same thing that I was. We both grinned at each other. _That boy has no idea what he's getting into. _We looked at each other for another couple moments then started chuckling.

"Hey, E! I got your present waiting on you baby, come and get it," I turned to Jason still chuckling. On his mirror, he had four fat lines of the white powdery substance staring back at me waiting, taunting if you will. "On your knees." He finished grinning ear to ear.

My smile instantly turned into a fake scowl as I stood there glaring at him, my lips slowly turning into a smirk. I lowered myself and "walked" toward him on hands and knees with a seductive look on my face getting to his legs as I grasped his ankles and slowly moved my hands upward on his tanned skin to the outside of his khaki clad thigh as I snatched the cut straw from his hands. His jaw dropping obviously turned on. He slowly raised his hands to cup my face then slid them to the back of my head in order to keep my hair from falling into my amused face. I placed the straw into my right nostril and ducked my head down to the mirror placed on his left thigh as I held my breath, my eyes never leaving his, and snorted the fat line of cocaine, tilting my head back and blinking a couple times, sniffling.

"Another?" he asked.

Again I smirked and placed the straw up my left nostril, replicating the process. I plugged my fingers to my nose and snorted once more making sure that I had not wasted any. I sat back on my feet as he rubbed one of his fingers over the leftover dust and brought it to my lips rubbing the remainder along my gums. He sat there, eyes never leaving mine, hand lingering on my face, with a glazed look in his eyes. Was it lust or the drugs, I honestly couldn't tell at this point. I felt the "drip" coat my throat making its way downward, waiting to feel the euphoria that was sure to come. I smiled and mouthed a 'thank-you' before pushing myself upward, bringing my vodka with me. Grace was standing there next to me. "Your turn," I stated as I patted her on her shoulder.

She glanced to Jason who nodded and offered her the straw. She took her two lines as I held her hair out of her face. Hey what can I say? I take care of my girls! She clamped her hand in mine allowing me to pull her up. We both bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek and watched as he continued to chop up some more of the substance. I would definitely be good for a couple of hours after that.

"COPS!" A drunk guy whose name I can't remember called out as he swaggered onto the back porch.

Or maybe not. Damnit. Why did they always have to try to come and ruin our fun?

"Who is it?" Inquired Grace.

"I think it might be Collin, he shaved his head?" Answered the guy.

She looked to me with a pleading look, "You going to handle this or am I going to get arrested…Again?"

"Please girl that was one time…" I replied.

"Two."

"Whatever, why is it that I always have to handle these situations?"

"Because you're good at it…and not to mention, he's in love with you!"

"Is not."

"Is too," she retorted.

We walked to the front of the house, I could see the blue and red lights flashing through the window. "Hey everyone, stay in the house. Step away from the alcohol, and don't do anything stupid until this is all handled, okay!?" I yelled.

All I heard was 'Yeah' and 'Sure' from a variety of people. I huffed and walked outside onto the front porch, Grace walking with me.

"Hey there, Collin. What are you doing all the way out here?" I inquired.

He was leaning up against the front of the cop car, preoccupied, watching some poor kid puke by the doorstep. Grace followed his gaze, mumbled something, and walked over to the kid telling him to take it around back. She was back by my side within a minute.

"We got some folks calling complaining about the noise."

"Yeah, since there are SO many people that live way out here. You ain't gotta lie to me. I know why you're here, and it ain't for your job." I winked at him.

"Elizabeth, you've got to stop it! When I am working, I need you to quit that!"

"So then why are you here, you going to arrest me?" I smirked.

"Depends, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know a little of this," I raised my bottle, "A little of that," I glanced over at

Grace smiling sharing a knowing look. "I'm sure we can get into some more trouble if you're looking to cuff someone!" We slightly chuckled, trying to hold it in while Collin didn't look too happy about the situation.

"I need to look inside the house, Grace, and make sure that there aren't any illegal activities going on."

"You mean besides underage drinking?" She snorted.

"You know what I mean, Grace."

I chimed in, "Why don't you forget about all that mess," applying pressure to his chest with my open palm while stepping towards him, sliding it roughly up to his shoulders and to the back of his dark blonde, shaved head, "and concentrate on me…" I stepped up and slightly bent his head toward me to lightly brush my lips over his while my other hand placed my vodka on top of the car and ran my fingers down his side to his belt grasping the handcuffs and pulling them out, "we can even try these out! I haven't had the opportunity yet!"

Collin inched closer to my mouth ready to devour me until I stepped backward, cuffs in hand, twirling them around my index finger. Grace snickered behind me, her hand covering her lips as she tried to choke back the laugh. He seemed to be having a war with himself until he finally let go. His strong arms wrapped me, hands roughly grasping my hips and pulling them forward into his own. He was grinning menacingly, his blue eyes sparkling, searching mine. My hands fluttered to his waist. He bent his neck down angling it, inching forward again. One of his hands forcefully grabbing a handful of hair, pulling my neck backward so that I had to look up at him. He slowly took control of my lips, nibbling at my bottom one, gently sliding his tongue into my mouth massaging it with mine. He brought me out of the kiss just as gently as he took it, staring into my dilated pupils. I trailed my index finger down the center of his chest to his abdomen into the waist of his uniform pants. Grace was just sitting back enjoying the show. I turned to her and lifted an eyebrow asking the question she already had the answer to. "Guest bedroom, top floor at the end of the hall. I closed it off in case of emergencies! Key is on the doorframe." She winked at me and giggled, turning and skipping into the front door.

I turned back to Collin and noticed the want in his eyes. He might have been 21, but I didn't care. Age ain't nothing but a number, right? He might be my brother's best friend, but like that has stopped me before. The warmth and sincerity of his kisses mixed with the roughness of his body always overwhelmed me to the point where I could get lost in him. He placed his hand over mine, interlocking our fingers, and tilted his head to the door telling me to lead the way. I walked ahead, dragging him along, smirking to myself. _Tonight was going to be a great night!_

_

* * *

  
_His warmth enveloped me. I lay there naked amidst the messy blankets on my back, arms outstretched, him on his side, head on my shoulder, hands claiming my body with the dead weight of his arm. He had actually fell asleep right after. Some police officer. He was supposed to be on duty. I scoffed. Well I had performed my good deed for the night. I was not tired. Even though I had been drinking before, the stimulant that I had taken heightened me. There was no way I was going to go to sleep right now. There was still a party raging downstairs… 'Oh my God!' I grinned happy with myself as an idea popped in my head. Lucky for me, Collin is a heavy sleeper. Thank God he doesn't erratically snore!

* * *

"Job's done ladies!" I exclaimed coming down the stairs, twirling a key ring around my finger. "Who cares to take a ride?"

Annabel and Beau were making out on the couch; of course she was dominating, straddling him while his hands roamed up and down her back, occasionally down to her ass to pull her into his hips. _Boys._ Grace was leaning against the bar by the kitchen in conversation with a couple of our classmates, drinking some beer from the keg, her lips stretching into a large grin, shaking her head as she noticed me. Annabel finally unlocked her relaxed mouth from Beau to look at me. She eyed the keys that I was shaking around and had a satisfied grin, and then it turned into shock. "He is going to let you take the patrol car?"

_Maybe she __was__ stupid._ "Do you honestly believe that he would LET me take his car after

I had been drinking, or in any case, at all?"

"Umm…"

I rolled my eyes knowing that she wasn't joking. "Get your ass up and come on. You too, Grace, let's see if we can make it _three_…" I smirked evilly thinking about our earlier discussion.

"Can Beau come, too?" Annabel inquired, still not moving from her seat on his lap.

"If he can handle it." I moseyed behind the couch to lean and whisper seductively in his ear, "Can you handle it, doll?" I nibbled his earlobe a little as I asked the question.

I looked at Annabel who was watching me, smiling at Beau's response to my flirtations. She could see the shock in his eyes as it registered what we were going to be doing. Then he looked at Annabel and grinned. _Yes, we were corrupting the boy and he was not complaining..._ He glanced back up at me, "Let's get out of here!"

"Great, first I need a fix, JASON!"

"Yeah, baby?" He called from his spot outside.

"Get your fine ass in here!" I demanded.

He came from the back door into the living room. I gave him a knowing look. He reached into his pockets, pulling out a small packet of coke waving it in my face. I nodded, he grinned, "What do I get?"

"The best ride of your life?" I stated as if it were common knowledge.

"Sounds good!" He shrugged and sat down on the couch by the couple, setting everything up on the coffee table.

Annabel, Grace, and I took turns enjoying our free entertainment. Jason and Beau just watched in amazement. Others looked; no one really cared, for Jason wasn't donating any for them.

"Alright guys, that was great, now let's get the hell out of here before Collin wakes up."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby. We had a deal." Jason raised himself off the couch, eyeing me from my face to my toes then back up.

"I know, and I'm complying. Now quit whining and let's go!" I turned to walk to the door.

"Hey, E?" Grace drawled out in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Gorgeous?"

"You gonna put some clothes on or what?"

I looked down to see that I had put on my halter and my light blue boy shorts, but forgot my skirt. I glanced back up and shrugged my shoulders, "Um, no! I don't want to risk waking him up. He'll wake soon once he realizes that I'm gone, so if we're going to do this, then we better get to doing it!"

"Here, here" Grace raised her cup, chugging the rest and dumping the container in the trash.

We filed out of there quickly, hootin and hollerin along the way racing to the patrol car. I noticed my unfinished vodka still sitting on the hood. I swiftly snatched it before Jason or the girls could grab it and sprinted to the driver's seat, shoving the key into the ignition and turning, hearing the delightful growl that followed. Grace grabbed shotgun, while Annabel sat between the two boys in the back. "Hey, E?"

"Yes, Jason?"

"Why is it that Collin isn't coming out cussin' and makin' a fuss?"

"Probably cause I handcuffed him to the bed…" I answered coyly.

Laughter erupted throughout the car as I pulled the gear to reverse and sped backwards coming to an abrupt stop inches away from a tree. All was silent for a moment. Beau just looked at me with wide eyes. "Hang on to your britches ladies and gentlemen!"

I put the car into drive and slammed my foot on the accelerator, screeching tires and throwing rocks from the driveway while Grace turned on the sirens that wailed loudly. Collin has to be awake by now. I chuckled to myself.

There are several things that I love about the Texas nights. They're warm, sure, but when you live in the country, the night sky has this impact on you. The stars shine so fiercely as the moon glows brightly. You can turn your headlights off and still see where you are heading. And that's how we were for about thirty minutes. We did not have a care in the world. We just hung back, relaxed, giggling, laughing, talking; occasionally taking swigs of the vodka that I assumed was empty by now while I drove at a comfortable speed down the country roads I knew like the back of my hand. I never wanted it to end, but of course there's always something that comes along to ruin it.

And that something was the police car, lights flashing, sirens blaring, sprinting behind us fast. "Pull over," Grace waved her hand casually toward the side of the road, "It was fun while it lasted."

I switched on the headlights and began to pull over. _Wait a second, there's only one person that could be._ The car behind me went to pull over as well, and when it parked and I saw who was coming out of it, I lowered my foot to the accelerator once again spitting debris as I howled. "What the hell are you doing?" Beau screamed from the backseat.

"Having fun," I stated nonchalantly increasing my speed, coming to a road I knew well, I lowered my speed enough to drift onto it. The path was dirt and exceedingly rocky, but I handled it well. Grace, Annabel, and Jason were bouncing up and down laughing, hollering. Beau sat there with a scared look in his eyes, gripping onto what he could.

"What's wrong, baby, I thought you said you can handle it? I promise you'll be fine, I'll take care of you."

His expression relaxed as he began to enjoy the excitement. I drifted onto another road, the occupant in the car behind me no more on my tail but still chasing. We continued like this for another ten minutes before I slammed on my brakes, giggling, grabbing the emergency brake and swerving the car in the opposite direction so that I was face to face with the other car. It stopped. Barely. The door was thrown open, and an angry man stepped out kicking rocks, mumbling some obscenities coming toward us. I turned off the ignition, unbuckled my seatbelt, and waited. Everyone in the car laughing. "WHAT THE HELL, ELIZABETH?" He yelled at me.

My door was jerked open, and I felt a tug on my arm that could have thrown me pretty far had it not jerked me back to the individual. My door slammed shut as I was thrust face first into it, my hands being shoved behind my back. The man placed handcuffs around my already sore wrists and turned me around by my shoulders pushing me back into the side of the car, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" He again interrogated.

My mouth had been tight lipped the entire time until that moment, when I saw his infuriated expression. I doubled over laughing. His look intensified as he asked, "What's so damn funny?" He glanced downward, "And WHAT are you WEARING?"

At this the entire vehicle erupted with laughter once more. I finally held in my chuckles to answer. "I was just thinking that this is the second time tonight I have been cuffed." I giggled some more, "And I didn't know that you liked it so rough, David." I giggled even more loudly.

His eyes widened. His head turned to Grace's white Toyota Corolla skidding to a halt behind David's police vehicle. Collin jumped out of the car running toward us. I swayed slightly and stumbled. David averted his attention back to me. "Are you DRUNK?"

"Chill big brother, I'm okay to drive." I slurred.

Collin was closer now coming up to us at a light jog. My brother's arm flung forward to catch him in his left jaw throwing him to the ground. "Damnit, Collin, what were YOU thinking? You are supposed to be working and instead you sleep with my SISTER?"

"Step-sister…" I corrected with emphasis on the 'step'.

His livid eyes turned toward me again, and I closed my mouth into a fine line as if telling him he wouldn't be hearing anymore from me. Collin came out of his daze looking awkwardly at David, rushing to tell him anything, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, David, I swear. I got a call about a complaint, and it turned out to be Grace's house, and Elizabeth was there, and… IT JUST HAPPENED. When I woke up I was handcuffed to the bed and my keys were gone!"

I glimpsed downward to his right wrist to see that the handcuffs were still firmly attached to his right wrist. I chuckled. David noticed this as well and huffed while taking his key to unlock it sliding it off his raw limb. "You've got to be more careful!" He reprimanded.

David once again put his attention on me. "Do you have ANY idea how many laws you broke tonight?"

"I can think of a couple…" I drawled.

"Well first, you are a minor consuming alcohol, and I'm not positive that's all you've been doing, you stole a fucking police vehicle, drove while intoxicated, evading the police…"

"I get it Bro, can I take them back now?"

"I cannot keep doing this, Elizabeth! You continue to get into trouble, and I am the one who constantly has to put my ass on the line to get you out of it! I'm telling our parents about this."

"You mean MY mother and YOUR father. They in no way qualify as OUR parents!" I retaliated.

He sighed heavily, surrendering. "Come on yall, let's get ya home." He opened the backdoor letting the two guys and Annabel out while Grace climbed out the passenger side. David unlocked the cuffs carefully detaching them. Everyone was now silent walking to Grace's car, "I'm following you back, and drive SLOW, please."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted and trudged to the car myself.

David gave Collin another stern look, "Get your ass back to the station. This will NOT happen again, ya hear?"

"Yeah, D, sorry man." Collin answered sliding into the car and driving off.

* * *

"Mom, this is COMPLETELY unfair!!"

"Elizabeth, I cannot have you continue doing these things. You could have killed someone, or even yourself! You are going to live with your father and that's FINAL!"

"But-"

"Don't. I cannot carry on this argument; the arrangements have already been made!"

"Mom, PLEASE, I promise I will be better. I won't get into anymore trouble! This is my last year of high school and it is already three weeks in. I have worked so hard to get this far, please, you cannot send me back to live with Dad!" I pleaded.

"There's nothing I can do. It's either this or Juvie, your brother cannot persist in risking his career to keep you out of trouble. Now get upstairs and pack, you are leaving on Thursday."

* * *

I got the idea of this story by listening to Zakk Wylde's music. It just put me into the writing mood. Ha! Ha! The next chapter will begin to let you know how the boys fit into the situation. I already have some chapters written, I would just like to see what you think before I post them, so please READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Firsts

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Covenant or it's characters. This chapter gives you some details of her history.

* * *

So here I am. On an airplane, heading to hell. Of course I was partially there anyways with the screaming kid in front of me, the jackass behind me kicking at the seat, and the obese gentleman sleeping loudly drooling on my shirt. I huddled closer to the window. Coach. I know we had the money for first class, but I assumed they were doing this to me to continue the punishment. Yay me. Can you sense the sarcasm?

Don't get me wrong. I am not a spoiled brat. Of course I normally get anything that I want, but normally I do not ask for anything. Just sometimes, like the situation I am in right now, I wish that it were up to me. I haven't been with or seen my father in nearly three years.

And it has taken me that long in order to get over what I left. I was finally satisfied with my life. Sure I got into trouble on most occasions and my "little black book" probably read more like the telephone book, but I was happy, well as happy as a 17 year old teenage girl could be given my past.

I used to be happy with my dad, too. But that was a long time ago, when my parents were together and he wasn't gone so much working. It wasn't like he just left my mother, he left me, too. Of course I was fine financially, but sometimes a girl needs her daddy. Since I was about nine years old, I never really had one. Finally, when I was 15 my parents officially divorced and my mother took me with her to Texas.

I never thought I was going back, not until now at least. I never planned on it. I just figured that once I had graduated high school that I would go to some college in the south and stay there until I died. I might have been born and bred in New England, but I was a Southern girl at heart.

I haven't thought about that place in a long time. I had a lovely family there, and I am not talking blood related. I had lots of friends, but only four that I would qualify as family. I had practically known them since birth. When my parents fought, I normally went to one of their houses in order to get away from the madness. I did not want any of the girls in my school to know about my problems because girls are only good for one thing: gossip. The boys would never belittle me or judge me. When we hit the teen years, we did kind of separate a little bit, for they chose to spend more time together, but that was okay, I understood. I pretty much ruined my relationship with them when I left, though I know that two of them will probably hate me forever for it.

I highly doubt they would recognize me now though. I have changed dramatically physically. My hair is originally blonde and with the New England weather, I was quite pale. I grew some. Okay, I grew a lot. About 4 inches vertically and another around my 'assets'. Maybe I can color my hair darker when I get there. I know I won't look washed out with my bronze skin like I would have three years ago. Maybe they won't notice me at all.

Sighing heavily I banged my head into the window a little and slowly closed my eyes, hoping this was all a dream.

* * *

4 years ago

"_Jesus Christ, Larry, AGAIN?" screamed my mother in the den._

_Oh, Goodness! Here it goes again. They were downstairs while I was up in my room, and I knew that I would not be getting any sleep tonight if I stayed there._

"_I cannot help it, Laura, I have to go! Do you like this lifestyle? How do you think you are able to live in luxury if I stay home every day just because you want me to?"_

_I climbed out of bed, throwing on my jacket, grabbing my scarf and cap by my door to put it on. I went to my dresser to grab an extra change of clothes throwing them into my duffel bag and ran downstairs; quietly tip toeing by the den to the back door. Once I closed it, I huddled myself more into my jacket to hide from the frigid November air, running swiftly across the yard to the part of the fence that I could shimmy through continuing to the house next door trying not to get caught in some deep parts of the snow. _

_I slid to the backdoor and quietly entered, climbing the stairs, resuming to the last door on the left. I gently knocked on the door. I had not noticed my tears gliding rapidly down both of my cheeks until that moment. A sleepy blonde answered the door, rubbing his eyes. He finally looked up to see me standing there, pulling me into his room and shutting the door. Silently he took my hand into his leading me to his bed as he climbed in pulling me down with him. We faced each other as he brought his hand to my face using his thumb to wipe away the tears. He bent forward to kiss my forehead and turned me around so that he could conform with my body and rest his head on mine, using his arm to pull me closer. I instantly fell asleep._

* * *

_The next summer_

_Every summer our families decide to get together in order to "reacquaint" themselves considering everyone is always so busy with work. It gives us kids time together as well. _

_We were about to begin high school, so this was considerably important. They had begun to drift away somewhat, finally noticing that I was indeed a girl, I don't know. I heard a knock on my door as I was reading __Catcher in the Rye.__ "Come in," I responded._

_A face with a jumble of brown hair peeked inside, only opening the door enough for his head to sneak in. "We kind of have a very important question to ask you."_

_Closing my book and placing it on the nightstand, I sat up a little more and patted my bed pulling my legs up Indian style, "Shoot." _

_He opened the door wider showing the rest of the boys huddled closely to one another clad in tee shirts and pajama bottoms leaning over each other to try and peek through the door. Finally they composed themselves and entered, Pogue making sure the door was shut tightly. They all climbed into my bed forming a circle, and I began to get nervous. Caleb licked his lips, obviously a little nervous as well and looked around at the other boys before directing his attention back to me. "This is going to sound kind of weird…"_

"_Come out with it already!" I began to get impatient._

"_Well, we uh, want you to be our first."_

_My eyes widened in horror._

"_Kiss." Pogue clarified knocking Caleb's shoulder, "First kiss."_

"_WHAT?" My face filled with shock._

"_See we were thinking…" Reid began._

"_Oh, that's never good," I cut him off._

"_We will be starting high school at Spencer next month, meaning that there will be girls and we will have girlfriends just like every other high school student."_

"_So can you tell me how figuring that leads to you all wanting to…kiss me?"_

"_Well we have never actually done it before," Tyler began._

"_And we don't want to seem like idiots when the time comes," Reid continued._

"_And we decided that we would rather learn with you." Caleb finished._

_I sat there dumbfounded, looking at each of them as they looked back with pleading eyes. "But I've never even kissed a boy!" I exclaimed._

"_It's okay, wouldn't you rather it be one of us anyways?" Pogue questioned._

_I sat there silently debating to myself. Do I want my first kiss to be with them? They are very important to me, and I would rather it be them than someone who turns into a jerk. "Fine." I drawled, finally surrendering, "So how do we do this?" I scooted closer toward the middle._

"_Me first because I'm the oldest!" Caleb exclaimed giddily._

_I saw a very disappointed look on Tyler's face as he set his gaze downwards. "How about Tyler first because he is the youngest…" His gaze shifted upward, his eyes shining brighter. "Well he has to be the first at something, right?"_

"_Fine…" Reid exaggerated, rolling his eyes._

_I looked back at Tyler. He seemed so excited, his cheeks flushing crimson as he tried to hide his face from me a little. He was always a doll. He had this innocence about him that shined through. He had just turned 14 as we were all nearing our fifteenth birthdays. I leaned forward slightly, lifting my hand to his cheek to caress it. My fingers grabbed his chin and tugged it toward me. He lowered his face to mine with measure as our lips slightly brushed. I leaned in a little more to apply more pressure. His hands sluggishly made their way to my shoulders to pull me in deeper. He pulled away, eyes still closed, lingering. My eyes opened as well as our faces stayed hovered close together, taking it all in. Someone cleared their throat and broke me out of my daze. _

"_My turn!" Caleb exclaimed again. _

_I grinned and shifted my body towards his. His hands covered mine, interlocking our fingers. He leaned forward quickly, pulling me in with his hands. His succulent lips reached mine. Even if he was a bad kisser, those plush lips were still perfect. I think that throughout his excitement, his saliva gland was overproducing. I laughed inwardly. It was nothing like Tyler. Next was Pogue. He was simple, not great, but not horrid either. He did not even touch me at all, he just tilted in, and it was over faster than it began. I assume that he just wanted to do it to get it over with and say that he had, in fact, kissed a girl that was not his mother. As soon as his lips released mine, I felt two strong hands grab my face pulling me to the side, I somewhat landed on Pogue as lips came crashing into mine. Then something weird happened, his tongue slipped in during my surprise, it was rushed, but calculated. I sheepishly reciprocated the motion, finally drawing back in utter astonishment. "What was THAT?" I asked._

"_I think it's called a 'French' kiss. I see my parents doing it all the time…" Reid explained matter of factly._

"_Well, that was a little weird."_

"_Yeah, try being the one watching it." Pogue chuckled at his own comment._

_We all sat there in utter silence afterward, obviously slightly embarrassed._

"_Alright you boys, get out, I'm tired." I commanded, turning bright red at my embarrassment._

_All of the boys were grinning stupidly, each coming in to kiss my cheek before they hopped off the bed and continued out. Tyler stayed behind. "You coming, Baby Boy?" Caleb asked._

"_I'll be right there!" Tyler hollered back._

_He turned his attention towards me when the door closed. He leaned in again, one hand climbing to my cheek, brushing my hair behind my ear as he pulled my face in to his, kissing me once again. This time, however, it was a little different. He bit my bottom lip after a couple seconds and slightly grazed his tongue with mine, slowly and confidently. When he pulled back, he looked directly into my eyes, his hand tilting my chin upward, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_A look of shock passed through my face. I know I didn't hear him right, "Huh?"_

"_I said 'will you be my girlfriend'?"_

_I had liked Tyler for a long time, of course him being a boy never really noticed it through all the video games and hanging out with the guys. I was excited and tormented all the same. He was my best friend, but hey he was my first kiss, why not be my first boyfriend? "Of course, Tyler, I would love to be your girlfriend!" I reacted with a huge smile on my face and throwing my arms around him in a hug. _

_We pulled back and he gave me a slight peck, jumping off the bed, obviously overjoyed. I had not seen him smile like that since he had gotten that bicycle he wanted for his 10__th__ birthday. "I got to go! I'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams!" He rushed while jogging out of the room._

_I leaned back on my bed mesmerized. I had just kissed four boys, my best friends. And I had gotten to become the girlfriend of the one boy that I had crushed on the entire time. Maybe high school won't be as scary as I thought, not with them beside me._

_(The Next Day)_

"_Geronimo!" A young Pogue yelled as he ran with the rope over the cliff wrapping his legs around it until it started to come back. He let go and almost landed on Caleb._

_I sat at the end of the pier with my feet playing with the cool, clear water watching the boys dunk each other and splash each other, occasionally coming over to me to splash me. I just sat there in my white bikini taking it all in leaning back on my hands. These were my boys. The loves of my life, not necessarily in a romantic way though I did find a bit of a soul mate in all of them._

_I heard heavy footsteps rushing behind me coming closer and closer. Before I had a chance to react, I felt two forceful hands push me into the cold water using my feet to push off the bottom. When I surfaced, I spewed the water outward that was in my mouth. I saw a grinning Reid begin to cannonball in near me. I looked around, waiting for him to emerge. I continued searching around, paddling my way around. "Reid!" I called out, beginning to panic when I didn't hear a response._

"_REID!" I yelled louder, catching the attention of the other guys who were a couple yards away._

_Something tugged at my ankle, pulling me under. I tried to kick at the intruder, but it didn't let up. When I tried to relax somewhat, the culprit grabbed my other ankle as well and lightened the touch as it slowly traveled upward towards by hips. A mass of blonde hair ascended the film of water to come face to face with me, his hands still rested on my hips. I was speechless. We were staring at one another, both quiet, until of course he had to speak, "Boo." He clearly stated._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Pogue quietly coming up behind Reid. He raised his finger to his mouth as in telling to hush. I glanced back at Reid, his lips turning upward into a smile, beginning to lean in. Pogue shot out of the water bringing his hands down onto Reid's head dunking him. I kicked backward to get away from the massacre as they began to wrestle around coming into contact with another body. Their warm arms wrapping around me, pulling me back to the other side of the pier as Caleb come up to join the other hollering duo. Tyler's lips pecked my cheek as he held me close then brought his lips to my ear, "I can't believe you said 'yes,' I'm the luckiest guy in the world."_

_I brought my head up to look into his eyes, "Have you told them yet?"_

"_No, I was planning on telling everyone at dinner. I think our parents will be happy, don't you?"_

"_Yeah, I guess. My mother was always telling me that I would end up with one of you," I giggled "How do you think they'll take it?" _

"_I think the guys will think it's weird, if that's what you're asking. They'll get used to it though. I'm just glad that I finally got the nerve to ask you." He somewhat chuckled and turned a light pink in the cheeks and ears._

"_What do you mean finally?"_

"_I've liked you for a long time, now."_

"_Me, too." _

"_Well, then, can I get a kiss from my girlfriend?" He asked sheepishly._

"_Yes, you may." _

_I turned into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing my lips to his in a short, sweet kiss._

"_What the hell is going on here?" _

_I felt Tyler stiffen somewhat around me as he looked past me to someone swimming up behind me._

_I turned wide-eyed to see Reid, followed by Caleb and Pogue a distance away._

"_Um…" Tyler began hesitantly looking to me then back to the boys._

"_Tyler is now my boyfriend, he asked me last night." I answered in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_Way to go, Ty!" Pogue praised._

"_Yeah, man, it's about time!" Caleb acclaimed._

_Reid just stayed put, not saying anything for a couple moments. "Congrats, baby boy." He finally commented, not really as excited as others. He began to swim to shore and quietly left to go into the lake house._

* * *

_(6 months later – January)_

_My parents' bickering had become worse once school had started. I could swear that I was hearing more smacking and punching noises than actual arguing. I really wish that I could do something, but it was out of my control. I found my time spending more nights at Reid's since he was the one who lived next to me. Tyler's parents had strict rules about me staying the night since we had started a relationship. None of us stayed in the dorms, our parents said next year we could. The boys and I were now 15 with the exception of Tyler who still had many months to go. School had been going surprisingly well. The boys and I tried out for the swim team and were put on the junior varsity team, causing an increase in the time we spent with each other. Reid was the only one acting differently, feeling a little awkward around Tyler and me when we decided to be affectionate. He dated a lot of girls, though, some sophomores and juniors, though I don't think much came from it. He did not seem happy with any of them. He broke up with them the moment someone else expressed liking him. Reid was still always there for me though, walking me to class when Tyler's was across campus with his arm around my shoulder bullshitting like normal, and he always offered me a place to stay when I needed to get out of the house. He taught me to play pool, really well might I add, and together as a team we would hustle the older kids for money at Nicky's. We tried to teach Tyler, but he couldn't beat me or Reid, though it was fun watching him try and get pissed._

_I had just walked in from swim practice on a Thursday. Reid's mom dropped me off and asked me to come over for dinner. I walked in the front door, dropping my heavy school bag in the foyer, gliding into the kitchen. Both of my parents were sitting at the table, abnormally quiet. When I stepped it, I halted in my steps as their eyes drifted toward me, their faces almost expressionless. I knew something was wrong. "Elizabeth, will you please sit down." My father motioned to the chair at the head of the table. _

_They were sitting opposite of each other. I slowly slid in the seat, "What's going on?" I shyly inquired._

"_Your father and I have decided to get a divorce." My mother replied._

"_What?" I could feel my heart beating faster and a cold sweat forming on my forehead._

"_I'm moving back home to Texas, and we have decided that you are to come and live with me." My mom informed, believing that I would not protest._

_I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I slowly asked my next question, "When are we leaving?"_

"_Tuesday, I have already notified the school, and I faxed your transcripts to your new school. Everything's taken care of."  
_

"'_Everything's taken care of…'" I drawled. "What about my friends? What about Tyler?" _

"_You will make new friends, and I'm sure that you will find a new boyfriend. It's not that you were really all that serious anyways…" My dad politely notified._

_I stood up banging my fists on the table as I rose. Tears began streaming down my face. _

"_Fuck you, Dad! You know what? Fuck you both!" Those were the last words I spoke to my father._

I awoke with the jolt of the plane. No one could tell that I was hurting. No one would be able to see the dread in my face. If you were outside looking in, however, you could see the single tear run down my cheek as we came into the airport in Boston.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Haunted

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Covenant or it's characters though I wish I did ;) What happened 3 years ago will finally be told.

A/N: Thank you SlytherinSecret418 for reviewing on the previous chaps! Can't wait to hear what you think about this one. BTW, I love Backside, that's one of my favorite stories on the site! Ha! Ha!

* * *

Coming out of the terminal, I headed to the front of the airport. Luckily, my mother had shipped all of my belongings already, so all I had to lug around was my carryon with some necessities.

I waited anxiously for my father, looking around over the crowds of people. I didn't see him. _He probably forgot._ I walked around a little more until I came across a man in his mid 40's with a slightly heavy build holding a sign that read my name. _Of course, why would he want anything to do with me now after all of these years? He sends a chauffeur to pick me up instead._ I carried on toward the man. He looked at a picture that he was holding than back up at me, "Well good evening, Miss. Worthington. My name is Samuel; I will be your driver. Your father is waiting your arrival at the house." He held a genuine smile, I returned it.

"Hello, Samuel, it is nice to meet you. Please, call me Elizabeth." I took his hand into mine expressing my sentiments.

He politely grabbed my carryon waving for me to follow him to the Aston Martin that he was driving. He placed my belongings in the trunk and opened my door allowing me to slide into the seat. He carefully shut the door and rushed along to the driver's side to hop in as well. He turned the key and slowly made his way into the traffic on our way to Ipswitch, Massachusetts, home sweet home.

We spent the trip asking each other questions. I learned that Samuel had two daughters aged 11 and 13. He had worked for my father for 2 years already and loved the job. His wife had divorced him as well but left the kids to him. Apparently her new boyfriend did not like children. I told him that they could come by whenever they wanted if they needed a girl's opinion. He just chuckled. He was a jolly, honest man who seemed like an excellent father. I wish that he could have been mine.

We pulled up to the gate as he typed in the security number into the keypad opening the gates allowing our entry allowing us to drive to the front of the mansion. Samuel hurriedly exited the car to open my door. I stepped out looking at the house I have not seen in almost three years. It was still as beautiful as when I had left it. "Thank you, Sam!"

I hesitantly strolled to the front door where it was opened for me. On the opposite side of the door stood my father, tall, chest out, arrogant. _Not much has changed._ "Glad to have you back, Sweetheart!" _Just kidding!_

He pulled me into a hug quicker than I cold realize it, almost squeezing the life out of me. I lifted one hand and pat him on his back, as if reciprocating his motion._ Does he not remember our last conversation? _He pulled back and pushed my shoulders out at arm's length, "Well it seems you have grown up!"

I rolled my eyes inwardly and sighed. "Glad to see you too, Dad." I lied.

"Well come on in, your room is still the same, the boxes are stacked in there. You will need to go through them tonight to determine what you will take with you to Spencer's. You begin on Monday, all of your information and books are sitting on the desk as well as your uniforms." He rushed me toward the stairs. I saw bags and a briefcase sitting in the foyer.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" I huffed.

"I'll be gone for two weeks, but since you will be staying at Spencer's, you won't even realize that I am gone. If you need anything, Sam is here to help. There is a debit card with your school documents for you to use for necessities. I will put 2,000 a month on it. Also I took the liberty of purchasing a car for you, keys are on the rack. If you need anything, my number is on the fridge. The key to your dorm is with your things as well, you can move in whenever you would like. The provost requests the pleasure of your company Monday morning at 7:00 am. Any questions?"

I had heard so much information in the last 5 minutes from my father than my entire life it seemed. My mouth gaped open; I had no idea what to say. "I guess if I have any then I will call you if I do."

"Alright, sweetheart. Make yourself at home. I love you! I will see you soon." Samuel grabbed his bags as my father hurriedly kissed my cheek rushing out of the door closing it.

Here I was, just moving back to the place I had grown up, and now I was all alone not even 5 minutes after returning. I trudged up the stairs to the end of the hall. I opened my door to see boxes upon boxes of my things stacked neatly throughout the room. I looked on my desk to see a folder with papers and a card with a key lying on top of it. I glanced back at the room, "I'm going to need some food!"

* * *

About 4 hours and half a pepperoni pizza later, everything was situated into bags to go to Spencer and the rest situated in the room. I crawled into bed, impossibly tired from the events that preceded. I lay back staring at the ceiling contemplating the occurrences that have haunted me for several years.

"_I wish you didn't have to go. You can't leave. What am I going to do without you?" Questioned Tyler._

"_It's not like it's my choice." I stated dryly continuing to stare at the television while lying on my bed with my boyfriend._

"_But I love you." He concluded._

_My eyes widened. I turned around on the bed to face him, "Wh-What?" I stuttered._

_His dark blue eyes gazed intently into mine as he brushed some of my platinum blonde hair behind my ear, "I love you, Elizabeth. I just wish I could've told you sooner. I find the one girl that I truly love and she has to leave. This isn't fair."_

_I began to cry as I grabbed his shirt bringing his lips to crash into mine. He was stunned for a second until he started to respond, applying more pressure, his hand drifting down to my arm to pull me in closer. He feverishly consumed my mouth, slipping his tongue into it, manipulating mine and drawing it out, continuing the process. My hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt as I tried to tug it off. His hands caught mine as he stopped, breathing heavily, "Stop, we can't do this." He pushed my hands away, pulling his shirt back down._

"_And why not?!" I exclaimed._

"_I'm not ready." His face was flushed, but I did not know if it was from our hot make out session or the embarrassing statement._

"_Well, it's not like I'm going to be around long you know. I leave tomorrow! And not to mention that we've been dating for a LONG time and we still haven't done it yet! You're a guy, you are suppose to want it!"_

"_I just think we should wait, you'll come back to me, I know it! I don't want to rush what we have, it's a good thing."_

"_You mean it __was__ a good thing!" I clarified._

"_What are you talking about?" He asked confused._

"_I'm leaving, Tyler, as in GONE! I won't be coming back! You don't want me? Fine! Get the hell out!" I screamed at him motioning my hand to the door._

"_Elizabeth, please, let me explain, don't do this!" He began crying._

"_Tyler, we both knew it was going to come to this when I found out. We're young, and we have so much to look forward to, there was no way a long distance relationship would work, especially when I know my mother will never let me come back and my father does not even care!" My voice sounded like it had given up, which in fact I had. _

_I had to quit dreaming, it was impossible for two young kids to try and have an adult relationship like this. Tyler looked at me defeated, his mouth agape. His expression turned to one of anger as he stood from the bed walking to the door. As he pulled it open, he turned to me and glared, "Have a nice flight!" It sounded so callous, so unlike Tyler. _

_When the door slammed shut, I sunk into my bed and cried, my body shaking to each of the sobs._

_About an hour later there was a crash downstairs. I jumped up from bed and poked my head out of the door. The last night in our home and my parents were continuing to fight. Couldn't they take a break for Christ's sake?_

_That, I believe, was the point when I changed. I had lost everything in my life that I had grown accustomed to. I felt empty, useless. Why didn't anyone want me? Was I that repulsive? I did the only thing I could. I grabbed my things and ran out of the house to next door. It was dark and snowing. It was beautiful, but for some reason, I felt as if I had no reason to bask in it._

_I hurried inside setting my jacket, scarf, and gloves on the table by the door. I ran up the stairs, not really caring how much noise I made, his family was used to it by now. It wasn't like it really mattered though because they slept at the opposite end of the house. I climbed the stairs, to the door that I was familiar. I didn't even knock, I just walked in. Reid shot straight up from his bed, frightened, but once he noticed it was me, he calmed. _

"_Elizabeth, what's going on? I just got a call from Tyler saying that you had broken up? Are you okay?" This was the most I have ever heard him ask. Usually he just gave a silent nod and let me lie down with him and fall asleep. _

_I walked over to the bed, climbing onto it pushing him down hard as I straddled his hips laying my hands on the bed surrounding his face. "Shut up!" I answered as my lips descended to his. _

_He immediately responded. His kiss was different from Tyler. It was rougher, more passionate, as if he had been waiting for his day forever. He wanted me. His hands wrapped around me pushing my shoulders down so that I was flush against him, then excitedly moving further downward, forcing me into him. I had no problem responding. I moaned into his mouth when he grasped my hips pulling them down onto his stiffness. _

_He really wanted me. Our lips melted together for what seemed like eternity until I finally broke it sliding my mouth over his jaw line to his earlobe where I flicked it with my tongue. I heard a soft moan escape him as his arms wrapped around me again, throwing me to the side as he slid in between my legs on top of me, resting on his forearms. "I've wanted this for so long," His voice raspy as he spoke, while continuing his kisses down my neck as well. _

_My nails were scratching whatever part of his back lie under them. I brought my manicured hands to the bottom of his shirt and tugged it upward. He slid out with ease, chunking it across the room to his dirty clothes pile. He came back to my neck. I reached one hand into a mass of milky white hair on his head, pushing it deeper into the crook of my neck, breathing into his ear, "I need you." I softly spoke resting my other hand on the waistband of his boxers, threatening to pull them down with a flick of my wrist._

_His face rose to mine, a mild shock illustrated in his features, "A-A-Are y-you sure?" His voice growing shaky._

_I rose up somewhat, watching him lean backward onto his knees. I grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it up over my head, tossing it to the ground by the bed, leaving me bare breasted as I lie back down in front of him, "Positive." I managed to choke out._

_He slowly leaned back onto me feeling the warmth of my chest against his as he covered me with his weight. His hands shakily explored the newly uncovered skin as he persisted in kissing me passionately. His hands softly slid down my sides to my pajama bottoms. Again he looked up at me as if asking permission. I nodded slowly as he pulled them down, lifting my hips slightly, and completely off. _

_He studied my entire body with his eyes before caressing his fingertips up the inside of my legs. I had no idea what we were doing, but we were just acting upon instinct. When he hit a ticklish spot on my knee I giggled silently, jolting somewhat almost kicking him. He held an amused smile and a wondrous eye watching my reaction to him. _

_I decided to change positions pushing him onto his back once more as I started nibbling on his neck and collarbone, working my way downward slowly until I got to his boxers. I lifted them up to get around his hardness and slid them down teasingly, as I continued his torture with my hands on his inner thighs roughly pushing my hands up his body until I was back to his full head of hair pulling him into me. We rolled over once again as he used his hips to spread apart my legs to wrap around his legs entangling with each other. _

_He held the tip of his penis up to my entrance and softly thrusted into me. We both let out groans as my nails embedded into his back. I know he felt the resistance, for he pulled back a little and then tried a little more forcefully. I wasn't aware that it would hurt so much. He slowly inched his way into me, watching my reaction, waiting for my winces to soften and my nails to relax in his shoulders before he continued. Once he was all the way in, I felt a couple of tears fall down my cheeks. He kissed the saltiness away as he continued to stare into my eyes. He knew he had to be gentle. He pulled out somewhat and plunged back in going a little deeper than last time. That got me to whimper a little louder. "Are you okay? We can stop." He asked caringly. _

_I shook my head no and brought my hands downward to his hips pulling him deeper into me. "Don't stop." I commanded._

_He nodded continuing to kiss my whimpers away as his pace quickened, and I continued pulling him deeper inside of me every time. I could feel the pain subside as a new sensation was flooding through me. The grinding action of our slender hips caused the pit of my stomach to become hotter. I grabbed at everything I could when I felt a release. Everything in my body contracted and shuddered as I cried out into his ear. "Reid, please, don't stop!"_

_That must have sent him on overdrive. Either that or the convulsions my vaginal muscles were doing to him. He began pushing into me harder and deeper, prolonging the sensation that I felt as I heard him grunt into me and tremble somewhat as he stilled, his hot mouth covering mine. When he pulled back, he drove his head into the crook of my neck, "God, Elizabeth!"_

"_Yeah," I tried to catch my breath, feeling like I was drowning, "Wow!" another breath, _"_So that was sex?" _

"_Yeah," he tried to breathe too, his heartbeat trying to come back down. "I guess it was." _

_He rolled off of me onto his back wrapping his arms around me bringing me closer. I almost instantly fell asleep, as my body came off of its high, but not before I heard something that I wish I never had to hear again, "I love you…" He breathed into my hair, one of his hands toying with my strands._

_That was the second time a boy had told me that in that night. And neither time did I say it back. _

_I used Reid, my best friend._

_I pretended to sleep._

_I tiptoed out of the house before he woke up the next morning._

_I left Ipswitch without saying a word._

_And I haven't talked to any of them since._

_That was the day that my curse had begun._

_The emptiness never went away._

* * *

So tell me what you think. Click on the button and let me know that I'm heading in the right direction. I appreciate any and all feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bad Habits Die Hard

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Covenant or it's characters. I was not creative enough to come up with that! I do however own Elizabeth, Bailey, and Skylar (If you imagine him as Channing Tatum in this chapter, it will do you good) Ha! Ha! I do not own any of the lyrics in this chapter either. I have gotten well over 100 hits and I just published it yesterday and for my first fic I think that it very good! I'm so excited! Please continue to read, and PLEASE REVIEW! I really do appreciate feedback.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the bright light flowing into the room from the large, uncovered window. I pulled the covers back and threw my legs over the side, slowly lifting myself and outstretching my arms over my head to stretch, relieving my tight muscles. I began to exit the room to go take a shower when something caught my foot sending me to fall on my face not so gracefully.

_Starlight, Star bright_

_Not the stars that follow at night._

_Stars sound, I hit the ground._

_No one knows who I am._

_It's the drugs and the alcohol that bring me down._

_It's the drugs and the alcohol that keep me around…_

_And it feels, yes it feels like it only rains on me…_

Rosenwall's "It Only Rains on Me" (A/N: Rosenwall is a band I found on myspace, check them out) blasted from the bedside table, my cell phone vibrating violently. I tried to untangle my ankle from the strap of the duffle bag and pulled my way over to it. I pressed a button and brought it up to my ear. "What's going on, Sugar!" I smiled brightly.

"_Just wanted to see how my girl was enjoying her new home. So I see that you got in safely, couldn't even call me and let me know."_

"Sorry, Annabel, I had a rough day yesterday. I crashed after I got here. How's home?"

"_Going pretty good, actually…"_ She trailed off, and I could already see her smiling and biting her bottom lip.

"What is it? Or better yet, who is it?" I inquired grinning.

"_How do you always know?"_

"Just my special talents!" I replied as casually as possible.

"_Yeah, we all know about your __**special**__ talents…"_ she giggled. "_Remember that guy, Beau?"_

"You mean the freshman that thought I was going to kill him that one night when we were riding in the cop car?" I laughed at the memory.

"_Yeah, well, we have kind of been, uh, __**seeing**__ each other…"_

"I'll bet. And?" I pushed.

"_And, this is weird to say even for me, but we are kind of exclusive now…"_ Once again trailing off.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "You, my Annabel, have decided to become exclusive…with a freshman?"

"_Yeah, you should try it sometime,"_ she giggled, _"And since I am older, he tries his hardest to please me which is more than I can say for guys our age."_

"That is true," I nodded affirming as if she could see it, "As long as you're happy."

"_I am."_ She stated surely.

"Well I'm glad for you, darlin'."

"_Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that. I miss you so much, E! It's boring without you here!"_

"I miss you too, Bel. Tell Grace, Beau, and the boys I miss them too and said 'Hi'."

"_Will do, talk to you later, girl."_

"Later." I hung up the phone. I had never been more homesick than I was at this moment. Here I had no one. I looked back to the duffel bag sitting on the floor. _Well maybe I can go move my stuff into the dorm today and meet my roommate. _I used the bed to push myself up and strolled to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I drove up to the dreary castle-like place known as Spencer Academy. I pulled the navy blue RX8 my father had purchased for me into a parking space pressing the trunk release as I pulled out my key and opened the door. It was around 11:45, and the students were still in class, but I had chosen to bring my things to my dorm so that I would not have to do it Sunday. That was supposed to be a day of laziness and recuperating, not overworking ones self.

I toted my belongings up to the third floor. I almost lost my balance on the way up nearly falling backward down the stairs but catching myself by shifting the weight of my oversized duffel. I strolled down the quiet hall to find room 316. When I came upon it, I set down one of my bags to unlock the door with my key. Once I opened the door, I threw one bag in and kicked the one at my feet forward into the door.

Once the door was closed, I took a look around. One half of the room had lots of art decorating the walls and pictures littering the surfaces. I peered at the pictures. The girl in the majority of them was slender, held a genuine smile with hunter green eyes and dark brown hair. She was attractive and the way she looked into the camera showed how captivating her eyes were. I think that I would like her.

As I continued examining her part of the room, I heard the door open and two girls talking. Once inside, I noticed the girl from the pictures and a shorter girl with straight, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She caught sight of me first, stopping in her tracks. The brunette continued to talk, but noticing that her friend's stare was fixated more over her shoulder, she halted turning on her feet to see me.

I put on my best toothy smile, "Hi! I'm your new roommate, Elizabeth." I outstretched my right hand, "And you are?"

The brunette finally caught herself, shaking her head slightly, smiling herself, extending her arm to reach mine, "Bailey Carpenter, nice to meet you. I wasn't aware I was getting a roommate." She shook my hand and calmly drew it back.

"Well, I really wasn't planning on attending. My parents decided it at the beginning of the week," something finally hit me, "Are you done with your classes for the day?"

Bailey answered, "No, we are just on lunch right now, I had to come by and grab my physics book that I left in here." She pointed between herself and the blonde, "Oh, how rude of me, Elizabeth, this is my friend Sarah."

I grinned at her and nodded 'hi' as she did with me as well. Shaking hands just seemed so formal for the moment. Her smile was as authentic as Bailey's. I could tell that I could like these girls.

Sarah was the first to speak, "So, Elizabeth, where are you from? You don't sound like you are from up north."

"No, not really, I actually lived in Texas."

"The Lone Star State." Bailey chimed in.

"Yes, maam." I smiled pretending to tip a nonexistent cowboy hat, "So when do you guys get done today? I would like to go out and see the town, try and acquaint myself with the people." I drawled, the last part jokingly.

Bailey answered, "Well I get done at 2. I have a free period. What about you, Sarah?"

"Well Kate and I were supposed to meet with the boys later, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we cancelled on them and just had a girls' afternoon. Then we can head out to the Dells tonight. Would you like to go, Elizabeth?"

"Sounds fun already. I am going to head back to the house and change then. I have some errands to run today." I wrote my cell number on a piece of paper I saw on the desk, "Here's my number, just call me whenever you are ready and we can meet somewhere."

"We can go to Nicky's, it's kind of a bar in town. Everyone hangs out there."

"No, Sarah, if we go to Nicky's then the boys will be there too stealing all your attention." Bailey exagerated.

"I'll make sure they don't go, I promise. Like I said, sometimes you just need a girls day, am I right?" She glanced to me.

"Of course," I smiled. I looked at the clock sitting on the desk and noticed that it was a quarter past twelve, "Well ladies," I drawled, "I have to head out, I have to meet someone for lunch."

"Oh shit," Bailey replied, "We need to head back to get to class on time. It was nice meeting you, Elizabeth. We'll meet at Nicky's after we get out?" I nodded. "I'll call you then." She walked over to grab her book and left with Sarah. I, in turn, grabbed my keys and walked out the door as well, locking it in the process. So far, I've been invited for a girl's day out and a kick ass party held at the Dells. _This might not be so bad after all._

* * *

I stood in the doorway at Nicky's in my tight faded blue jeans, pink wife beater, and navy blue fitted zip up hoodie. My nearly jet black, long, curly tresses that I had just had colored were framing my face as I glanced around the bar. I noticed the tattooed man serving behind the counter and grinned. I sauntered over to the counter and settled onto a stool. I glanced at my phone: 2:10 pm. I still had about an hour or two before the girls would call and meet me here. Nicky noticed me and wandered over, "Well, I don't recall ever seeing you in here before, miss."

He casually leaned onto the counter with his arm looking at me. I intently looked into his eyes with my own, smirking mischievously. A look of recognition passed through his face. "Well I know it's been awhile, Nicky, but damn darlin', how could you not remember me after all the times I donated generously to you after winning all those games of pool with Reid."

He seemed to be thinking for a moment until I saw it hit him. He sluggishly grinned, wrapping his arm around my neck, bringing me into a forceful hug leaning over the counter with my feet kicking in the air, almost causing me the inability to breathe. He pulled back and rested his forehead onto mine, "Elizabeth, honey, why didn't you say so? My, it has been awhile, hasn't it?" He kissed my forehead and leaned back, "You have grown up," he told me looking me up and down, not nearly in a perverted way, but enough to wish he was twenty years younger.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you age." I answered jokingly.

"Did you move back or are you just visiting?" He asked curiously.

"Here to stay. I kind of got into some trouble back in Texas, mom got sick of it, shipped me off, and here I am. I got here last night." I answered honestly. I loved Nicky. He always kept his eye on me never letting me get hurt. He was like one of those uncles that your parents disliked, but would always be there for you if you needed him.

"Have you seen the boys yet?" Nicky inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, and I would like to keep it that way." I gave him a stern look and he nodded, "I am just waiting for a couple of new girlfriends to get here. They're supposed to be here within a couple of hours."

"That's good; you were always the social one. But let me tell you, those boys were complete wrecks when you left. It might be nice for you to acknowledge them, you know."

"Yeah, well, the time isn't now." I shrugged callously.

The other patrons at the counter were starting to get pissed that Nicky was spending all his time with this new girl. He gave me an apologetic look, and I grinned and nodded at him. He busily gathered and filled orders and rushed back to me mildly sweating with a heavy grin on his face, watching me laughing at him. "Would you like anything?"

"How about you hang out and we have a drink?" I asked, batting my eyelashes jokingly and clasping my hands together.

"Are you driving?"

"Not anytime soon." I replied shaking my head.

"What's your poison?" He leaned in closer stating in almost a whisper.

"How bout 2 shots of Jaeger and a Vodka Sour?"

"Damn, girl, it's only 3 in the afternoon!"

"Well what can I say, Nicky? I like to start early, and believe me, it won't do too much."

He poured us drinks and we each took the shots. He then poured 2 shots of Jack and we downed those as well. He continued to serve the others at the bar as I spun around in my chair, crossing my legs, sipping on my vodka sour. I noticed several people at the pool tables. I turned back to where Nicky was working, and when he noticed me, I winked and tilted my head to the pool tables.

As I jumped down off the stool, I heard him chuckle heavily. I took off my jacket and threw it over the counter for him to keep a hold of and wandered to the group of tables. I caught the eyes of two individuals playing against each other, then they quickly looked down not wanting to be caught. One had curly hair, dark blonde or light brown hair, quite hot, but he seemed a little too arrogant to me. The other was about 6'2'', well built, hazel eyes, and a nice ass from what I could see while he was bending over the table about to make a shot. His dark hair was shaved closely to his scalp. This was too easy. "Hey there, gentlemen. Mind if I play winner?" I slid onto a stool situated by their table, leaning over slightly to put my elbows on my knees to let them see somewhat down my shirt at my navy lace bra.

Both boys looked from the table at me. The curly haired guy eyed me up and down and smiled wickedly. At that moment, the shaved head guy bent back over the pool table and with one quick motion sent the 8-ball into the corner pocket. He stood up to his full stature, pushing his chest out a little bit and stepped over to me, "Come on, Baby, let's see what you got!"

* * *

The boys and I were walking down the hall, when I saw a mocha skinned beauty sauntering our way, in tow with a light blonde chick and a brunette. She walked right into Pogue's arms, wrapping her arms tight around his waist, lifting her head to give him a peck on the lips. Caleb grabbed Sarah and lifted one arm over her shoulder. Bailey fell in step between me and Tyler interlocking her arms with ours as we walked to swim practice. I glanced over at Bailey, she was talking to Tyler. She was one of the hottest girls in school, she was real, and I had already had her. I'm surprised she still talks to me after what I did to her junior year. She was totally into me, and I screwed it up. I fucked her, and I left it at that. She was the kind of girl that you dated, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. There was only one girl for me and she was long gone. If I couldn't be with her, then I wouldn't let anyone in like I did with her. _Who cares about that emotional shit anyways when I can get laid anytime I want?_

At the doors to the locker room, the girls stopped in their tracks. "You going to come watch practice?" Caleb asked. Sarah shook her head. _Well this is new._

"No, we met Bailey's new roommate today, and we're meeting her at Nicky's for a girls' afternoon. That means you boys are NOT invited, so stay away!" She glared at me, I just smirked my infamous smirk, "I mean it! We'll meet you at the Dells tonight. Is that okay?"

We all nodded and headed into the locker room while the girls hauled ass down the corridor. I glanced back to look at Bailey's ass before I smiled to myself, shaking my head, walking through the door. _I wonder if her roommate is as hot as she is._

* * *

Both boys stood there, mouths open in shock. I just smiled widely casually leaning on my pool cue. "You boys up for another game, or are you tired of handing me your money yet?" I awaited their response.

_When I speak I cross my fingers._

_Will you know you've been deceived?_

_I find a need to be the demon._

_A demon cannot be hurt. _

I hurriedly fished my phone out of my pocket, pressing the button and pulling it up to my ear.

"Hello." I answered.

"_Hey, Elizabeth?"_ Came a familiar voice on the other end.

"Yeah, it's me."

"_We'll be up at Nicky's in about five minutes, we just left the dorms."_ It was Bailey.

"Well I'm already here. I'm playing pool at the tables. See you in a bit!"

"_See you."_ And with that, the phone clicked to silence.

I had been walking around the table kind of pointing my toes to the ground as I was talking. When I looked up, I noticed the boys were fascinated in my movements, or fascinated by my ability to beat their ass at pool. "I'm going to get another drink. I'll be right back. Someone want to rack?" They both began moving, I turned toward the bar and chuckled to myself, giving a slight nod to Nicky who was eyeing me.

I crawled up onto the stool and waited for him to come to me. He set another vodka sour before me and motioned his finger to come closer. "Be careful with those two, they are nothing but trouble."

I handed Nicky a 20 bill from my large stack of newly collected money. "Yeah, but they're too easy." I grinned, causing Nicky to slightly chuckle. He took the money and poured another two shots of amber liquid. We clunk the glasses together and brought them to our mouths, letting it slide down our throats smooth. I winked at him again and grasped my drink heading back where I came from. "Hey boys, I've got a proposition for you," I slightly slurred. This caught their attention.

* * *

I glided into the smoky bar following Bailey and Sarah to the pool tables. I noticed that Aaron and Skylar were here playing pool with some girl. _Probably one of his many hoe's_. I saw that Bailey was kind of looking around somewhat, not necessarily seeing the girl that we came here to meet, Elizabeth, I think her name was.

The girl with Abbott rose up from the table with a cigarette in her mouth. _Those things are so bad for you._ She extended her hand until Aaron shook it, "Deal!" I heard him say.

She looked about our age, but I saw her slide to the side table and grab her glass of alcohol. _Hmm. _She looked our way and waved. Bailey and Sarah began strolling towards her. She reached her arm out to hug Bailey then Sarah. She turned to me, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth."

"Kate." I replied. _Who was this girl?_ She was beautiful with her dark black hair, icy blue eyes, and bronze body.

"I didn't even recognize you hardly, girl. Decided to dye your hair?" Bailey questioned jokingly.

"New town, time for a change." She shrugged carelessly looking over at the boy, "Alright ladies, give me a moment, and let me finish kicking these boys' asses." She chalked up her stick.

I laughed somewhat and sat down in the table nearest them. I watched as Skylar broke. He sent two solids in on the first shot. He shot another two in before he missed one while trying to bank it off the side.

I watched intently as Elizabeth sauntered around them, sly like a cat. I glared when I watched her smirk and glide her backside into Skylar as she went to bend over the table to observe her shot. His hands came up to her hips and slowly slid down her legs. She jerked her arm back and shot the cue into the striped ball, knocking it smoothly in. She continued around the table, never missing her shot. _This girl is amazing. She would give Reid a run for his money!_ The thought of a girl beating him as bad as she was these two was slightly more than hilarious, but I couldn't help but think it. She had knocked in all the striped balls in one turn. She glanced upward every now and then, smirking mischievously at the boys who stood in awe before she would push the stick, letting it glide effortlessly in her hand connecting with the white ball.

All that was left was the 8 ball. It looked to be a difficult shot from what I could tell because a lot of the solids were still on the table in the way. She walked around the table, continuing to look at all the possible angles. She tapped one of the corner pockets before lightly grazing the cue ball into the side of the 8 ball. It banked off the side and we all seemed to take a breath as it continued to the intended target. It slowed, and I heard her suck in air sharply. It got to the edge and kind of halted before it went in. She let out the breath she was holding but looked to where the cue ball was rolling into the side pocket. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She yelled, slamming the stick on the table.

The boys had a huge grin on their face as they checked out Elizabeth. _This doesn't look so good. _Aaron was the first to speak. "Wear a skirt!" He grinned more widely, if possible, and set the stick down beside hers while he persisted in walking toward the entrance.

Skylar came up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her into him. Elizabeth had a scowl on her face as she watched Aaron walk away. Skylar bent towards her ear, huskily whispering into it. Her face seemed to get happier as her lips turned upward. He kissed her cheek and patted her ass causing her to jump forward in somewhat shock before leaving with Aaron. Elizabeth held her hands behind her back and somewhat skipped over to us playfully, in a better mood than a minute ago, a sly smile covering her face. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She seemed alright from what I could tell. She wasn't snobby or arrogant, she seemed...real.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked her, always the nosy one. _Like I have any room to talk_.

"I just lost a bet." She mumbled, not really wanting to tell us out of embarrassment, "And I had them too! That's what pisses me off the most!" She frowned sarcastically before laughing.

"What were the terms?" I asked.

She stopped for a moment biting the inside of her cheek. "You will just have to see tonight at the party. And please don't think badly of me by what I have to do." She seemed sincere and honest, but it was obvious she didn't want anyone to know yet.

We all looked at each other. I raised my eyebrow, curious, but I knew I wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon. "Alright, let's get some food, I'm hungry!" We continued to the bar where Nicky seemed to be working his butt off. We continued to chat a little bit. I found out a little more about Elizabeth.

"So did you have a boyfriend back home?" I inquired.

Elizabeth about choked on her vodka sour that Nicky had glided to her easily. "N-No. I don't do boyfriends." She replied. This caught Sarah's attention.

"Why not?"

"Nosy much?" She responded teasingly, "I had a boyfriend a long time ago, it didn't work out. I would rather not have to deal with the emotions, I just like the sex."

Sarah then spewed some of her Pepsi out her nose during the last part of Elizabeth's statement causing us to laugh. It was funny how open and honest Elizabeth was while discussing intimate things such as that. It seemed kind of, I don't know, _comforting._ It was like you know that she would make a good friend because she did not seem judgmental. And the fact that she dressed casually with little makeup here at Nicky's made me believe she wasn't anything like Kira Snider and the rest of the stuck up bitches.

I continued to take in Kate's facial expressions. I do not know if she could tell, but her thoughts were so simple to read. When I first met her, I knew that she really didn't know what to make of me and that she would not have talked to me to begin with if it had not been for Bailey and Sarah. Now, however, I could tell that she was opening up. She knew I wouldn't be a threat to her or be like the other girls from the school. She seemed like a spoiled princess, but she did seem to have a heart which is more than I can say for a lot of people I knew a long time ago, Kira Snider being one of them. I think I had just found my circle of friends. I decided to turn the conversation from me to them, "So what about you all, any boyfriends? Sarah and Kate both nodded a yes, while Bailey just shrugged her shoulders. "Names?" I asked with a slight hand gesture.

"Caleb," Sarah replied, "You will get a chance to meet them tonight." _Caleb? There must be some other Caleb's at Spencer. Don't freak out._

"Pogue," Kate motioned a finger to herself. _You've got to be fucking kidding me! The people I become friends with are dating the people that I am trying to avoid. Karma's a bitch!_

I looked to Bailey. "I'm not dating anyone. I decided against it last year after the whole Reid incident…but that's a long story." My heart dropped somewhat in my chest. _Reid? Well at least she didn't say Tyler. _"I am kind of crushing on a guy, Tyler, but we're really good friends, so I don't think that it is going to go anywhere. No harm in trying though, right?" She turned to me. _Damn._

"Right." I mumbled, sipping on my drink and nodding my head in affirmation, "Let's get out of here. I need to get ready for the party tonight. You girls want to come over?"

"Sure." They replied.

I downed the rest of my drink and stood up slightly swaying. I interlocked my arms with Kate and Bailey and headed for the entrance, turning my head to glance over my shoulder giving Nicky an air kiss. Bailey took my keys and decided that she would drive my car while Kate and Sarah hopped into her VW Bug, following closely behind as I navigated. Within minutes we were pulling up in front of my large empty mansion. _This is going to be a fun night. _Remember the sarchasm?

"It Only Rains on Me" Rosenwall

"Demons" Guster

A/N: Things get interesting in the next chapter! If I have 10 reviews by 5 o'clock, I'll post it tonight! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Another Vodka Sour, Please!

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own the Covenant, blah, blah, blah, only the characters that aren't in the movie! You finally get to find out about the bet! Happy Reading! If you listen to the song by Zakk Wylde, you can pretty much get where I came up with the idea of this scene.

* * *

We arrived at the Dells a little after 10. We made our way to the makeshift bar and got some drinks. Sarah reminded me a little bit of Annabel. She was ditzy as hell, but smart, and she enjoyed drinking the Smirnoff wine coolers, too. She handed me a Vodka Sour, apparently she already knew my drink of choice. I asked the guy behind the bar for four shots of Jaeger. He obliged with a smile. We did another round of it afterwards just to get us into the mood. People tell me that Jaeger knocks you on your ass. I say all you have to do is drink it responsibly. It's a good way to get a buzz and then you sip on mixed drinks in order to maintain it.

There were many small bonfires stretched across the beach. Rock music played loudly from the giant speakers located near the bar. Hundreds of bodies were congregated everywhere, gossiping, dancing, and drinking heavily._ Just like any other party._ The view here was gorgeous, though. The moon reflected off the ocean and the light from the fires burning on the beach were dancing across the waves. I looked toward the heavens to see the stars twinkle. _Absolutely beautiful. _We made our way closer to one of the bonfires and huddled around it, continuing to talk about anything and everything.

It was the middle of October and in New England, that means cold. Glancing around, however, no one was appropriately dressed for the weather, us included. I kept my long hair down, slight curls brushing my face with the wind along with my hot pink flowing skirt with navy blue and white stripes. My navy fitted corset top hugged all of my curves, showing off the tattoo on my shoulder and coming up somewhat in the front to display my dangling diamond belly button ring grazing my tan skin. My navy strappy heels made it difficult to walk in the sand that I thought that I would end up breaking my ankle by the end of the night. _I guess that's the price you pay to look presentable. _Sarah was dressed in a denim miniskirt and long sleeved hot pink sweater with a deep v-neck showing off some cleavage I wasn't sure that she had. Kate pulled her hair back into a high ponytail clothed in a white halter that showed about an inch of her stomach and faded blue jeans that hugged her every curve. Bailey chose to keep her hair down as well, but straightened it to wear it was just past her shoulders, her bangs wisped to one side flawlessly. Her attire consisted of white shorts and a dark green tank top with dark blue lace. _I can definitely see what had Reid interested, but why didn't he stay with her?_

The girls told me everything about the foursome that I had grown up with. Caleb was Sarah's man; they met at the beginning of school when she transferred in. Apparently he was the best at freestyle in the state. He was like the leader of the pack, every decision went through him, which I can tell that Sarah didn't like too much. She seemed like a free spirit, and she may not be anymore with Caleb barking instructions. Pogue and Kate had been dating since the end of freshman year. I knew she looked familiar, but we were never friends while I was here. She was enormously in love with the boy, but apparently she didn't enjoy being at the end of his list of priorities. It was his family, the boys, his bike, and then her. Who figured my Pogue would be the bad ass riding around on a Ducati? Go boy! Be a rebel! I laughed to myself.

Bailey told me everything there was to know about Reid and Tyler. Apparently she took my position as their best "girlfriend" when she started junior year. I was somewhat jealous of the girl for all she knew that I did not. Tyler was the quiet one around crowds, but the joker when it came to their inner circle. He was happy. He dated occasionally, but not much ever came out of it. She said that last year he dated an Amanda girl who was really pretty, and it was thought to become serious, but she turned out to cheat on him with Reid. That ass! How can someone's best friend do that? _Oh, wait, he did almost three years ago._ But in his defense, Tyler and I were broken up for all of an hour and a half. Reid had apparently continued to get a hold of every girl he met, but he did not date. He just chose to manipulate girls into his bed and leave before morning then continue the process with the next girl. Apparently every girl in Spencer knew of his reputation, but he was a charmer and most girls lined outside of his dorm room in order to get the chance to become the next piece of trash he threw away. Bailey said that this happened to her as well. She believes that he really did care about her though, but he just wasn't the dating type. He did not like to become involved with anyone intimately. Well emotionally intimate anyways. They are still friends though. The sad part about the situation is that while she was describing Reid, it reminded me of myself. Then she told me that I should be careful with his tactics. I inwardly snickered. _If only she knew._

About this time, I felt a pinch on my ass. I turned around about ready to slap the jackass that believed he could put his hands on me when I came face to face with Skylar. Aaron was off to the side with that shitty ass grin on his face. I smirked at Skylar. His intense eyes stared me down, looking over at my outfit, "You look good."

He was wearing a navy button up shirt and khaki shorts. "As do you, my dear." This got him to smile.

Aaron grabbed at the hem of my skirt, "Nice." He nodded.

"You can't touch that yet, mister!" I flirted pushing his hand away.

At this moment, a song by Zakk Wylde blew through the speakers, the sound of the guitar piercing the air. "Ready to make good on the bet?" Aaron asked.

"If I must…" I trailed off shrugging my shoulders and rolling my eyes sarcastically.

I caught the attention of the girls and stated that I would be back, "Please don't think any less of me." I pleaded.

Skylar grabbed my hand and began to lead me to a platform where some girls were trying to do some coyote ugly shit. I looked back at the girls and mouthed 'hot' and pointed to Skylar. They just laughed and nodded.

Skylar's hands found their way to my waist and grabbed forcefully bending his knees to lift me to the platform. They crawled up after me. I saw Kira Snider and some of her friends 'trying' to dance. At the two hard beats at the beginning of the song, I shoved her and her friend off. Aaron came up behind me wrapping his arms around me laughing. I glanced over at the girls and they were too. I grinned widely as Skylar took a place in front of me. I began swaying my hips to the music, grinding into one then the other. I bent down to the floor, brought my legs up straight, and then seductively carried my top half up, pushing my ass into Aaron's front.

_Alone in the garden and all that would be_

_Alone in the garden you thought would set you free…_

Skylar grabbed my hand then spun me to him, pulling my hips into his as hard as possible, I let out a moan as I let my top half bend backward and slowly came back up. As we neared the chorus, I felt Aaron's hands wrap around me to the hem of my shirt. _Well, here it goes…_

* * *

"Dude, hurry the fuck up will you!" Tyler yelled as they exited the Hummer.

"I'm almost done, I just gotta fix something!" I yelled back.

I looked into the mirror, tugging on my beanie, making sure my blonde hair peeked through. _It takes a lot of work to look this sloppy._

"Damn, Reid, you primp worse than a girl does, man." Pogue snickered.

I threw open the passenger door and slid out. "Whatever man, you're only in a hurry because you're whipped." I countered. He shut up. "Besides, I got to look good for Bailey's roommate if I'm going to get her to come back with me tonight." I shrugged pulling my fingerless gloves tight.

Caleb scoffed then retorted, "You know Bailey's probably already warned the girl about you, right?"

"And that's where the charm comes in, fellas. No one can resist it, not even Bailey!"

That statement earned him a slap in the back of the head from Pogue and Tyler.

Walking down to the beach in our normal order, I noticed a dark haired girl being placed on stage by Skylar, and he and Aaron climbed on as well following her. _Pricks._

Leave it to Pogue to determine within a millisecond where Kate was in the crowd of people. All three of the girls were watching intently at the girl on stage. Pogue wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump. "What are you doing?" He asked placing his head on her shoulder.

She pointed up to the stage. _Duh._ I walked over to Bailey and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her into my side. She looked hot tonight. I _love_ those shorts. Tyler said hi to the girls and gave them all kisses on the cheek and Caleb took his position with Sarah. "So where's the roommate?" I asked watching the girl on stage as Aaron lifted her top over her head during the chorus leaving her in her skirt and hot pink lace bra. _Damn._ All three of them pointed to her. _You've got to be kidding me!_

I nudged Tyler, and shifted my head toward the stage where a crowd was hooting. The girl didn't even seem fazed by any of it at all. She just continued to be handed from one guy to another. "Twenty bucks says black lace."

Tyler scoffed, "Nah, pink lace." He pulled out a bill.

Caleb raised his eyebrows and looked to Pogue who was grinning at the duo. He raised his voice so that they could hear, "I say nothing…again." He dug into his pocket fishing out a crisp 20 bill.

They all looked to Caleb who sighed heavily. "Pink satin to match her bra." He dug thorough his wad of bills.

The three girls looked at each other knowingly. "Our sixty dollars says white cotton!" Bailey exclaimed.

The boys looked at the girls in shock. "Do you see that girl up there? There is no way she wears cotton panties, not dressed like that!" Reid lectured.

Bailey just shrugged her shoulders and looked back to Elizabeth who was dancing against Aaron with Skylar kneeling down in front of her, his hands on the outside of her legs moving his way up slowly. When he reached her skirt on the next chorus, he raised it up slightly letting his hands grab onto her behind and then sluggishly pulled it down revealing…

"White cotton BOYSHORTS?!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. I looked at the girls in shock handing over my money.

"Well she knew that this was going to happen tonight, and I'm pretty sure she didn't want to wear revealing undies!" Sarah stated casually while counting the money separating it evenly into threes.

"What do you mean 'she knew this was going to happen'?" Tyler asked intrigued.

"She was at Nicky's today when we got there playing the boys. She was kicking their ass too, in one run might I add, and when she went to knock in the eight ball she scratched, too. This," Kate waved toward the stage, "was part of the bet." Kate informed.

"And she actually went along with it? Girl's got brass balls." Reid looked back at the girl amazed. He caught the tattoo of some symbol on her right shoulder and the piercing in her navel. _This is one hell of a girl._ I elbowed Tyler in the rib when I saw Amanda strolling toward us. Tyler saw as well and caught on, "See you in a bit." I mumbled while we wandered off, getting closer to the platform and dark haired girl being rubbed on by Aaron's slimy hands.

Skylar was behind her now, kissing on her neck, pushing her bra strap off of her shoulder, moving his lips with it. Her eyes were closed, head tilted upward. She seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place it. I know she's new so I haven't screwed her…yet. As the song picked back up again, I noticed Sky's hands fiddling with something on her back and all of a sudden he pulled her straps down, taking the bra with it. She continued to dance though as the yells from the crowd got louder, her eyes stayed tightly closed, but a smirk was on her face as she raised her arms up to wrap around Skylar's neck. The bra was thrown onto the stage as Aaron maneuvered his hand from her stomach straight upward between her breasts to her shoulder.

Her eyes opened and her hand went out to playfully shove him and his hands away from the bare skin. Her breasts were tan, supple, large, perfect. I was in heaven. _I have to have this girl. _The song died down, and I watched as she snatched her clothes from the ground. The guys jumped off of the platform and Skylar helped her down._ He is such an ass._ He whispered something in her ear, and she laughed and nodded. They walked off toward the bar as she stayed trying to put her bra on. I ambled over to her watching her bend over to slide her skirt back on, admiring the view. "Pretty nice dancing up there…"

I crossed my arms over my chest. She jumped and swung her head around, her hair somewhat in her face as she looked over to me. I saw her eyes widen. I peered into her almost gray eyes, she really was familiar. I tried to place her, but she turned around too quickly for me to get a good look. She pulled her shirt back over her head and hurriedly jogged away in her heels. I watched her back as it grew smaller with the increase in distance in utter astonishment. _What the hell?_

* * *

I cannot believe I just showed my ta-ta's to the entire Spencer population. It was hilarious though, watching some people's reactions when the song ended. I saw that the girls and two guys were walking up, trying to make their way through the crowd toward me. I was helped down by Skylar as he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "You are so damn sexy." I know. I blushed somewhat and laughed. "I'm going to get a drink, you want one." I nodded.

I smirked to myself as he walked off. _I'm going to get some tonight!_

I turned around and tried to dress myself as quickly as possible. I was bent down pulling my skirt on when I heard a guy's voice behind me, and I jumped in shock. "Pretty nice dancing up there…"

I quickly turned my head to look up at who said it. It was a voice that I did not know, deeper. I caught a glimpse of a tall good looking guy with white blonde hair and icy gray blue eyes. _Oh my God! Reid!_ My eyes widened in horror as I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and ran off. _What the hell am I doing? _I was halfway to the bar when I ran into a hard body. I almost fell backwards on my butt, however, two strong arms caught my arms before that happened and steadied me. "Thanks." I mumbled, not looking up.

"Hey, Elizabeth, you looked so hot up there. Wait a minute, why were you running?" I heard Bailey's voice in my ear. _Oh, fuck me._ I gazed upwards and I was captivated. The guy had long shoulder length hair and beautiful hazel eyes that were all too familiar. His body was that of a Greek god. His eyes captivated mine. He looked at me closely and I saw his epiphany. I heard Kate clear her throat. I glanced over at her and she glared at me. "Elizabeth?" Pogue seemed to choke out.

This caught Caleb's attention as he quickly diverted his eyes to me as well stopping mid sentence to something he was saying to Sarah. All was silent. I knew I was caught, and I was trapped. I couldn't deny it any longer. I tried to stay away, but there was not much I could do at this point. Bailey broke the silence. "Pogue, Caleb, this is Elizabeth. She's my new roommate, and she moved here from Texas. It seems like you already know her though, Pogue." She pointed out.

I weakly waved. Pogue still had his grip on my arms. He pulled me in tightly to him and hugged me as hard as possible. When he finally drew back, Caleb was much closer, looking at me like some science experiment gone wrong. He was speechless. He brushed my hair behind my ears as he tilted my chin upwards. Tears were stinging my eyes, and I knew that he could see the film of water waiting to be released. His once indifferent feature parted for the grin to take place. "I've missed you so much, baby girl!" He stated softly. He used his hand to wrap around my neck and pull me into him bringing his other arm around me.

The other girls watched in surprise as their new friend was being nearly attacked by the two guys that were taken. Kate seemed to be getting upset at all the attention being on me. and she cleared her throat again bringing Pogue back to reality. He looked at his angry girlfriend, then back to me. "Oh, Kate, um, remember when we used to talk about the girl that we all grew up with."

"Yeah, the one eventually started dating Tyler and broke all of your hearts when she left. Her name was Eliza-whoa…" her eyes widened and she snapped her head to me. I looked back down to the sand in my toes. "It's you!" She accused. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

I couldn't come up with a good answer to tell them in front of the boys. What was I going to say? 'I didn't want them to recognize me.' Or 'I was trying to avoid them.'?

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I faked a smile and looked up at Kate. "I haven't talked to them in three years, and honestly I was glad to have made friends with you all, and I didn't know if they had said anything about me at all, and I didn't want to mess anything up." I answered honestly.

"You look different." Of course Pogue enjoyed stating the obvious, "But your eyes are exactly the same."

Caleb began to speak, "I'm going to go find Reid and Tyler. They are –"

"NO!" I screamed grabbing onto his arm. "Please, don't. I don't want to mess up their night. Tyler's been doing well, and I really do not want to blow it, okay!?" I exclaimed.

"They are going to find out one way or another." Pogue clarified.

"Yeah, but not now. I know they hated me when I left, and I can't deal with that right now okay, let's just have a good time and deal with it when it comes." I debated on the verge of tears.

"Fine…" Pogue didn't really seem too enthused about the situation, but he and Caleb did seem glad to see me. I looked back over at Caleb, he really was a looker. His lips were still as full as the day we kissed. He was beautiful, that's the only way I could describe it. From what I saw of the three out of the four boys, they had mass amounts of sex appeal. _Oh, quit, dirty thoughts!_

"I need a drink." I motioned to the bar and we as a group walked to it.

While in line, I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder holding a vodka sour in front of my face. I smiled and gazed upward into the eyes of Skylar. "Drink for my lady?" He bent down to kiss my cheek as I grasped the cup.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I giggled, mockingly batting my eyelashes at him, he grinned back. I could feel Caleb and Pogue next to me staring him down like the big brothers they always tried to be. I glared at them telling them to back down. They did.

"Can we dance?" He asked in my ear, his breath sending goose bumps down my neck and arms. I nodded, taking his hand as he led me off. Again I turned my head over my shoulder at the girls and winked at them before being led to the mass of rotating bodies.

As we got closer, I tugged at his hand. He looked back to me as if asking 'What?'. I looked toward the woods where various cars were parked and glanced back smirking as I tugged on his arm once again. He willingly followed.

* * *

Hmmm... I wonder what's going to happen! Ha! Ha! Read and Review to find out, give me your input!

Lyrics from Zakk Wylde


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Cursed

A/N: This chapter contains mature content of sexual nature. You have been advised! Thanks to all that reviewed. You make me come along with this quicker!

* * *

I led Skylar further into the woods carefully stepping over logs and such so not to break my ankle by tripping. I stopped in front of a large tree with his hand still holding mine tenderly. I pulled him into me as he slyly placed his hands on my shoulders. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him downward. Our lips met in a gentle, innocent kiss. I pulled back, staring into his eyes as his grip on me tightened, and he forcefully pulled me flush against him, his lips colliding with mine hungrily. His hand wrapped into my hair pulling my head backward as he rushed his lips over to my neck to nip at the area. His lush lips warmed my body and when he drifted them downward, the spots began to cool from the cold air, causing even more goose bumps to consume me. His body flush against mine warmed me from the inside out. I was deep in lust as was he. _No promises. Just sex._

He backed me into the tree, hard. I felt the bark dig into my bare skin. He grabbed my hands from his shirt and threw them above my head, using one of his to hold my wrists in place as he began to attack every inch of bare skin within reach with his tongue. His other hand drifted down from my shoulder firmly pressing against the curvature of my sides to my hip then drifted back to grab a handful of my behind. I moaned into his mouth, obviously turned on. I pulled my wrists from his reach and grabbed once again at his shirt pulling him flat against me as his body pinned me to the tree. I continued to kiss on him as well, mostly his neck, where I would nibble his jaw line up to his ear and slowly lick that as well and slightly blow on it. This caused him to grind his lower half into me. I snickered. _Boys are too easy._

His hands reached below my skirt and his fingers slid under the waist of my panties and he slowly pulled them down and threw them far away from where we were. I wrapped my arms around his neck when he came up and he cupped my bare ass with both hands. I pulled myself up to him wrapping my legs tightly around his hips, crossing them behind his back. I continued to grind myself into him vigorously, feeling his dick getting firmer each time. He raised my shirt over my head and dropped it to the side. My fingers began to speedily unbutton his shirt. When I did I rubbed my hands roughly across his firm pectorals and slid it off of his shoulders. I grabbed as hard as I could at his shoulders pulling his body closer to mine. He leaned into the tree again taking my upper half with him.

He grabbed the back of my neck pulling me into another feverish kiss. His other hand wandered behind me to unsnap my bra pulling it off of me, for the second time that night. While continuing the passionate liplock, his calloused hands found their way to my breasts pushing me back into the tree and kneading them. Once our lips left each other, I was breathing heavily as was he. He brought his thumb to my mouth where I moved my tongue over it and sucked on it. This caused his lower half to twitch. I smirked. He brought the thumb downward to caress my nipple, causing it to harden to his touch. I threw my head back and sighed. He seemed to be enjoying this. I ground my hips into his again and lowered one hand to his belt which I easily unfastened and unbuttoned the pants he was wearing. Unzipping was a little more difficult since that area was so taut from his growing hardness.

He lowered his mouth to my left nipple bringing it into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled the area. I used my hands to pull his pants and boxers down somewhat over his hips until they tumbled the rest of the way. My hand touched his sensitive tip and he shuddered. I continued to wrap my hand around it, stroking it gently. This brought his attention back to my lips where he kissed me again, then breaking it, wheezing bringing his forehead to mine, looking deep into my eyes. He moved his hips forward slightly and I placed the tip toward my entrance; I sat onto it using my legs to pull him in deeper. He groaned loudly letting out the air that he was holding into my mouth as his lips took mine again. _This boy liked to kiss_.

I gasped quietly enjoying how much he was filling me. I squeezed my legs tighter pushing him deeper into me. I whimpered for a moment, then succumbed to the pleasure it was causing as he gyrated into me. He pushed me deeper into the tree if possible as our bodies started rocking with each other, picking up speed. I was riding him hard, taking some control as his hands cupping my buttocks pulled me closer to him, adding more friction to the metal piercing that I had on the hood of my clitoris. I felt him pressing against my wall. I was sweating, barely able to breathe, and loving every moment of it.

At this point, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. If I have learned anything while having sex with random guys, it was to make sure you get yours as fast as possible, preferably before they even have the chance. There are some guys out there that do not care about anything but themselves. The way this guy was focusing on every part of my body made me believe that he wasn't one of these people at all, but he might not last long, not with what I'm doing to him. I chuckled to myself.

Sky began to thrust himself into me more forcefully, I was sure that I would have some bruises come morning. It was great though. I was getting hotter than before, feeling the ache in the pit of my stomach waiting to be released. I ground into him harder, gripping his shoulders, pulling him into me deeper with my legs. The constant hot breath tickling my neck and body as he continued to kiss my neck. "Oh, God," I breathed. "Don't stop, please, don't stop." I moaned his name, "Sky-Sky-lar!"

I bit his shoulder as I felt my release. Wave upon wave of pleasure passed through my body. I loved sex, but I was also cursed by it. I caught glimpses of my past during this event. Vision's flashed before my eyes as I threw my head back. Tyler lying on my bed telling me he loved me; me in Reid's bed telling me the same thing. I could even feel Collin's breath on my neck as he stated 'I love you', series upon series of flashes during my moment of pure pleasure.

My walls tightened all around Skylar, my raspy moan bringing him to his brink as he filled me with his liquid, grasping onto me tighter than ever while all of his muscles tensed. "Oh...God," he growled still lightly thrusting until he was finished. He never pulled out of me. He just lay against me on the tree that I was scratching my back on the majority of the time. _I'm going to look like I got into a fight tomorrow morning._

He kissed me again as we tried to control our panting. My eyes glazed with unshed tears. I blinked them back and unwrapped my legs, sliding down onto my toes still pressed firmly against his body. His hands wrapped in my hair tugging my head back to look at him. He kissed me once more, heatedly, and then pecked my cheek. He bent down to pull up his boxers and khakis. I looked around for my things. Skylar leaned over again and found my bra and shirt. He handed them to me with a small smile. I quickly pulled my clothes back on and searched around for my undies. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I think I threw them somewhere." His hand raised behind his neck to rub it, slightly embarrassed.

I turned back to him and grinned. He responded by putting his arm around me, his shirt only half buttoned. _Yeah, everyone's going to know what we were doing. _

"No worries, darlin', I got plenty more." I waved my hand nonchalantly not really worried about it. "As long as you don't try to make me do a striptease for the student population again, I think we're good."

"Well, will I be able to see any more of your panties?" He inquired leaning over to rub his nose to mine.

"We'll see." I shrugged, and he grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers pulling me back to the party and to the bar where I had left my friends earlier. I looked around but didn't see any of them. Skylar had a grip on me for awhile after that, a permanent grin plastered to his face, occasionally leaning over to steal a kiss. He often looked at me as if absorbed in my eyes. I knew that look. _Crap, it's happening again. Why does every guy I screw try to have some sort of relationship? I don't believe in love!_

* * *

She wasn't aware of the person watching the entire act take place a few yards away partially hidden by some of the underbrush and trees. He bent over and retrieved the cotton boyshorts from the ground putting them in his pocket as he followed the couple back to the party.

* * *

Hmm...I wonder who that could be. Any guesses? I would love to hear what you think. R&R. Make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Emptiness

* * *

A/N: I am really excited about how this story is coming along. I see that there have been well over 700 hits, and people have added it as an alert and as a favorite. Thank you guys so much! And for those that reviewed, thank you. I have read a majority of yall's stories and it really means a lot that you think that this story is good. Well you know the drill. Read and Review!

A/N: I'm being dragged to Austin this weekend with my boyfriend for his quad race, so I might not be able to update. I have 10 chapters written and I have been wanting to only put up one a day so that you don't have to wait forever while I write new chapters. But if you want me to put up Chapter's 8 and 9 today, REVIEW! :)

* * *

I was officially lost. My roommate was being coddled by Pogue and Caleb, and then she freaked out by the fact that they wanted her to see Reid and Tyler. I had never heard of her. What the hell is going on? She dated Tyler? Why were they so upset when she left? I don't remember her. I watched as she walked away with Skylar, and she turned back to wink at me. The boys continued to watch her as she decided to change the direction toward the woods. _Well, I wonder what they are going to do._ I still had so many unanswered questions. After she was out of earshot, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So what the hell was THAT?" I yelled motioning toward Elizabeth my eyes moving from Pogue, Caleb, then to Kate. Sarah nodded in agreement, wanting to know what just happened.

We got our drinks and walked over to a secluded area and sat down on the beach in front of the water.

Caleb sighed, bringing Sarah close into his side. Pogue sat behind Kate hugging her closely as she sat in front of him. I was off to the side, ready to hit someone for not talking.

"Her name is Elizabeth Worthington, and she was born and raised here along with our families." Pogue began trailing off somewhat as if he really didn't want to rehash the situation.

Caleb decided to take over, "She was the one girl that we could tell anything to, kind of like you, Bailey." He looked at me. "But THAT girl, the one that we met tonight, that apparently is very open about her sexuality and carefree, was not the girl that left here." He paused as if trying to take it all in, "Don't get me wrong, she is still her, but she has changed dramatically. She used to be shorter with less curves. She had naturally platinum blonde hair. She was pale, kind of like Reid, and actually you could have thought of them as twins for their physical similarities. She used to be self-conscious and reserved, but we loved her. The summer before our freshman year, she and Tyler started dating. He was really in love with her. That January, her parents told her that they were getting a divorce, and she was leaving with her mom to go to Texas."

Caleb finally took a breath and continued, "The week before she left, she kind of stopped talking to anyone except Tyler. She wouldn't answer any of our phone calls. She shut all three of us out, but she had grown distant from Tyler, too. The night before she left, Tyler called me crying and told me of the huge fight that they had where she apparently wanted to take their relationship to the next level, and when he said he wasn't ready she went off on him and told him to get the hell out, and she was never going to see him again, and there was no point in pretending that they were going to be together forever when he didn't want her _physically_ then." My heart felt for Tyler, but also for Elizabeth. Tyler was a great guy and he had the right to refuse, to try and be a gentleman like always, but all she wanted was to consummate their love and being a girl, I understand how it feels to be rejected.

"She didn't say anything to anyone when she left. She and Reid were really close. When her parents fought, she always stayed with him. He was her main best friend. I think that he had feelings for her though, now that I think about it, but she chose Tyler, and I think that is what killed him. He was a wreck when she left, and that's when he began the whole playboy thing; he quit dating girls and just began using them. I think something else went down though, but he never said anything about it. When I bring it up, he threatens to kick my ass!" Pogue finished. _Well that explains a lot._

"So I take it that is why she doesn't want you to say anything to Reid and Tyler about her being my new roommate?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think so." Caleb replied hanging his head, "But they are going to find out eventually, and I think it would be best coming from her than any of us, you know?"

"I understand." I replied nodding my head, "Poor girl, she had to give up everything she had known because of her parents: Her boyfriend, her friends…"

Kate and Sarah nodded as well.

"Well they are going to probably figure it out at the party she's throwing at her house tomorrow," Kate said staring out at the ocean, "I think we have already invited a majority of the people here." For the rest of the time, we were silent.

* * *

I don't get why she ran away from me. It was like she was scared of something. What's wrong with me, why the hell do I care? I walked around with the bottle of tequila I had snatched from an underclassman drinking my way into oblivion. I saw that Amanda and Tyler were talking, getting a little cozy. _Big surprise. He's such a pussy when it comes to sticking up for himself._

I felt someone's hands grab onto mine pulling me against them, dancing on me. I looked down to see Cecilia, a sophomore I fucked about two weeks ago. She grinned up at me, batting her lashes, trying to be cute. _She wasn't good enough for a repeat._ I gazed around, continuing to dance with the girl when I saw the raven haired girl leave the group with Skylar. They were walking towards us, but she looked towards the woods and stopped, tugging on his arm. _I guess he's getting lucky tonight. It should have been me._

I saw the group grab drinks and walk closer to the water and sit down. They all had this look of astonishment. I saw that they were talking, and Bailey was really paying attention. _Man, she's beautiful._ I decided to get closer to see what they were talking about.

They were talking about Elizabeth. I had not heard them say anything about her for almost a year. The last time Pogue said her name, I punched him in the jaw. _That bitch! I cannot believe that she just left without saying anything._

Pogue discussed how I am the way that I am with girls because of her. _That's bullshit. I am the way I am because I choose to be._

"So I take it that is why she doesn't want you to say anything to Reid and Tyler about her being my new roommate?" Bailey asked. _Wait…WHAT? _Elizabeth is Bailey's roommate? No it's not, it can't be, that girl doesn't look anything like Elizabeth except…_her eyes._ My heart sank. I was filled with so many emotions that I couldn't differentiate them. I knew one really well though: anger. I looked back toward the trees at where she took Skylar. I had to see for myself.

I walked quietly in the direction they headed into the trees. I heard loud whimpers and groans. Hiding by some brush, I watched as Bailey's roommate was giving Skylar the ride of his life. I couldn't take my eyes off her; the way she sounded, her movements, the sweat beading off her forehead, the way her small petite hands grabbed at everything and her lips kissed at everything. That couldn't be Elizabeth, she did not look like that. And then I heard it. "Oh, God," she breathed. "Don't stop, please, don't stop." She moaned his name heavily almost choking, "Sky-Sky-lar!"

"_Reid, please, don't stop!" _I remembered the memory like it was happening all over again at that moment and the way she sounded when she said it. _It was her._

I felt dirty. I couldn't take my eyes from her, even if they were still at it. Eventually, she slid down and they dressed. The moonlight seemed to reflect off her eyes, they seemed somewhat sad. I saw something white out of the corner of my eye in stark contrast with the green and brown of the grass and fallen leaves. They started walking off. I bent over to pick up the object, it was her underwear. I smiled and put them into my pocket, following them out.

I continued to observe the couple throughout the night. She was drinking too much. She began to sway and stagger when she wasn't attached to Skylar's chest. She walked away from Skylar and Aaron's pack and headed to the bar grabbing another drink. Instead of going back; however, she looked as if she were sneaking off, going to where the cars were parked. I followed her not too closely to make sure that she wasn't going to try and drive. She downed her drink tossing the cup to the side as she staggered to a bad ass RX8. She bent over and picked up something from the top of her tire. _Probably the keys._ She pressed the unlock button and her lights flashed. I have had enough. I got closer, ready to run when I heard the engine turn.

* * *

I was getting tired of all the unwanted attention at the moment. Skylar continued to parade me around as if I were his girlfriend or something. Aaron and his guy friends leered at me while the girls, Kira included, glared, not knowing who I was. I ran out of my drink and decided it was time for another. Skylar offered to go with me, but I insisted that I was a big girl, I could handle myself. I glanced around after renewing my drink at the small groups of people. I saw Caleb and everyone sitting away from the fire on the beach. Another guy and girl joined them, and I figured it was Reid, but his hair was dark. _Tyler._ I blinked the tears back and decided now was the time to get the hell out of here.

I knew I was drunk, but I didn't care at the moment. The way his hands were on her just made my skin crawl. What am I saying? _I just had sex with a guy._ I'm going home. Now where did I park my car? I wonder if Bailey will be okay to ride with someone else. I got to my car and finished my drink, tossing it to the side. I reached on the top of the back tire and grabbed my keys. I pressed the unlock button and opened the door to slide into the seat. I reached for my cell phone in the cup holder and saw that I had 8 new text messages and 3 missed calls. _Well shit!_ I text messaged Bailey to let her know I was leaving and to see if she had a ride. Then I skimmed through all the ones that I had received. Three were from Bailey asking if I was okay and that she couldn't find me. Annabel let me know what she was doing right at that moment with Beau. I laughed. Grace sent a text saying that she missed me. Collin sent one and Jason two that stated that we needed to talk. _I wonder what about? _

I scrolled through my missed calls, all three from Jason. _Well it must be really important. _I pressed the send button and held it up to my ear, not caring that it was probably past one in the morning. I knew he was awake; it was Friday night after all. It rang twice before I heard an answer. "_It's about damn time!"_

"Sorry, Jason, I left the phone in the car, I was at a party just got back to it."

"Excuses, excuses." He joked.

"Oh, shut the hell up. Now would you mind telling me what was so urgent that you felt that you needed to blast up my phone?" I teased.

"_Well, um-"_ He started and paused.

"Jason, just talk already!" As you may have noticed, I am somewhat impatient.

"_I want to ask out Grace."_

"Well that's great, Sugar, you just better treat her right." I sternly told him.

"_She wanted me to ask your permission, first, before she would tell me anything though."_

"Why? I mean sure we used to fuck all the time, but it wasn't like we were officially dating or anything. You had other girls, I was with other guys, and Grace knew that."

"_We had a relationship, we cared about each other, and I loved you, so we both just felt it right that we ask is all."_ I was quiet for a moment taking it all in, _"I miss you so much, and if I can't have you, I have to move on, you know?"_

I finally caught my breath, "Wait, did you just say that you _love_ me?" I managed to choke out.

"_Please, like you couldn't figure that out, E." _He scoffed.

"Well I'm glad that you want to be with Grace. She's an amazing girl, and she will be a much better person for you to fall in love with than me, believe me."

He let out a sigh, _"Thank you, E, and I don't think I will ever meet a girl that is better than you."_

"Whatever, J, just take care of her. You're welcome. Goodnight." I slurred and hung up the phone without giving him a chance to respond and tossed it across the car.

I lay my head on the steering wheel banging it a few times, keeping the tears from falling. Why is it that they have to say _that_? I brought my head back up and fumbled with the keys trying to put it in the ignition.

A hand came into view snatching the keys from my hand. It took a moment to realize what had just happened until I heard the same voice from earlier. "What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself or what?"

I gazed upward to see "Reid?"

"Elizabeth?" He bent down to become eyelevel with me, his voice softened, "What are you thinking, drinking as much as you did and about to drive?"

My eyes glazed over with fresh tears and I finally let them fall. I ducked my head into my hands. He nudged me, "Scoot over."

He climbed into the driver's seat as I took passenger's, wrapping my seatbelt around me. I stayed quiet. He turned on the ignition, putting the car into drive and maneuvering around the other vehicles onto the road. "Where are you going tonight?"

"My house." I answered slowly and quietly.

The car was quiet the entire ride. He pulled my car into the driveway. I tried to open the door, but he locked it. I turned to him, "We need to talk," he simply stated, not looking at me but directly ahead.

"Come inside." I surprised myself that I could actually speak. I was shaking all over, nervous, knowing that this would come eventually. He turned off the ignition, grabbed my cell phone off the ground in front of me, and opened his door, unlocking mine.

I pushed my door open and tried to stand, but I was finding a difficulty in doing so. I guess I did drink more than enough tonight. Once I tottered to the door, I saw that Reid had already opened it with my key, and he stood in the doorway, his hand reaching for mine.

He pulled me into him, and the next thing I knew I felt a strong arm under my knees as I was lifted up, being carried up the stairs I probably wouldn't have succeeded in climbing. My eyes closed. I heard my door open and his voice, "Damn, girl, what the hell happened to your room?"

My eyes opened again glancing around a little dazed, "Bailey, Sarah, and Kate got ready over here tonight before we went to the Dells." My scratchy throat spoke out. I sounded like shit.

Reid carefully brought me down to my feet as he pulled back the covers. He leaned down unstrapping my heels as I braced myself with his shoulders, first one, then the other. "Where are your pajamas?" he inquired softly.

"I don't wear any." I replied nonchalantly.

He looked up from his position kneeling on the floor. I shrugged and pulled my top off then shimmied out of my skirt, realizing then that I did not have any panties on when the cool air reached the metal. Reid held an amused expression eying my new accessories. I stumbled over to the dresser to pull out some more and slid on some black lace boy shorts, then stumbled back toward the bed falling not so gracefully into it.

I heard shoes being tossed to the floor. I opened my eyes halfway to see Reid yanking his dark hoodie and undershirt over his head to reveal his rippled features. He unbuckled the belt holding up his dark, ripped jeans and unbuttoned them pulling them down. He wore navy checkered boxers underneath. His body was magnificent, a lot different than the last time I had seen him. _My, had he grown up. _He crawled over me to the other side of the bed, inching under the comforter then pulling it up over me too. He pulled my body to rotate it toward him. I felt the coarseness of his gloves. _Well that's new._ We sat there face to face, our blue eyes fixated on each other.

I felt his hand caress my face, and I began to cry all over again. I thought that he would be angry, but now he was just quiet. I knew that he had a lot of questions, but he didn't try to force them on me from the get go. Finally, he asked the one question that I had been dreading to answer for almost three years. "Why did you leave me?" He whispered.

"I had to go; my mom was making me move to Texas with her." I tried to answer the question, but not the exact one he wanted answered.

"You know what I meant, Elizabeth." His thumb rubbed over my tears, wiping them away. I only began to cry harder.

"I still felt empty…" I looked away from him, "I still _feel_ empty." I choked out.

"You didn't feel anything for me, did you? Not like you did with Tyler?" His voice began to show his emotions, it felt as if was about to shed tears of his own.

"I never felt anything for anyone, Reid." I let out a heavy sigh looking back into his glazed eyes, "I care about you, you were my best friend, and the one I always could count on, but I didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of the next morning, knowing that I would be leaving anyway. It was my first time; I didn't know what to do." I exasperated.

He moved so that he was on his back, staring at the ceiling, "It was my first time, too, you know." My head snapped to look at him. _What?_ "And you didn't even think it right to say 'goodbye' knowing that we probably would never see each other again."

"It was wrong of me, I know…" I began.

Reid cut me off, "Wrong? _Wrong?" He choked,_ "It killed me, Elizabeth. I loved you my entire life, and then Tyler gets you before I do, and then when I do get you, you leave me without a word. Every girl I meet, I compare to you. Every girl I … fuck…I can't help but see your face, your eyes…It's like I'm cursed or something…" He let out all of his emotions to me as I listened. I knew that I had caused him pain, but it hurt even more for him to say it.

When he finally finished, I was quiet. "I'm cursed, too, Reid." I plainly declared.

His gaze turned back toward mine. "What do you mean?" He asked interested. He turned his body toward mine and propped his head on his hand.

"I can't really come up with the words to describe it right now, Reid." I sighed deeply, slurring my words, ready to pass out.

"Well can you answer two simple questions for me then before you pass out?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Shoot." I answered, closing my eyes.

"Who is Jason? Was he your boyfriend in Texas?"

My eyes shot open, "How do you know about-"

"I was watching you to make sure that you didn't drive off." He explained.

"He was some guy I was fucking; I haven't had a boyfriend since Tyler." I stated simply.

"Why are you back?"

I really didn't know how to answer this question. I huffed loudly, "I got into a lot of trouble, and my mom got tired of me jeopardizing my step-brothers job by using him to get me off. We were at a party at my friend Grace's house and Collin showed up. He was a cop that worked with my step-brother, David, and we kind of had a history. Grace needed me to keep him occupied so that he wouldn't bust people like Jason who had drugs and everything on them. After we…you know…I handcuffed him to the bed and stole his car keys, and we kind of took a joyride. Then once David caught up with us, we went on a car chase. No one got hurt or anything. I was just playing around, but I was coked out and drunk." I paused, "And it wasn't the first time. They decided to ship me off, and well, here I am." I looked pleadingly into Reid's eyes to see his reaction.

He looked to be in deep thought. Several minutes passed by before he said anything, "How many guys have you been with?"

"Well, how many girls have you been with?" I retaliated.

"Too many." He looked back to the ceiling.

"Me, too," I answered pulling the covers closer to my face.

All was quiet for about five minutes, and I heard Reid take a sharp intake of breath, "Do you ever feel anything?"

"You mean aside from my orgasm?" I joked.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "like do you ever feel anything for the person?"

"Well there were some that I cared about like you, Collin, and Jason, but none that I didn't feel the emptiness with. What about you?"

"Well…there was this one girl…" He trailed off. His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me to conform to his body like old times. "It was you." He breathed in my hair. A couple more moments passed. "You look so different." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Time does that too you." I replied.

I felt him kiss my head and snuggle into me. I fell asleep. It was one of the best night's sleeps that I've had in years.

* * *

Well it seems that Reid end Elizabeth are repairing their relationship...for the time being. We'll see how I feel when I write the next chapter. Give me your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sherlock

* * *

A/N: This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter; It explains a few details about how comfortable Reid and Elizabeth are with each other and why they were always better friends than the others.

* * *

The light tapping on the door woke me from my peaceful slumber.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Go…away!" I whined into my pillow, throwing the covers higher over my head to try to drown out the noise.

"Miss. Worthington?" Samuel asked softly, "Are you decent?"

"Sure," I grunted, not really fully awake.

I listened as the door crept open and two sets of light feet tiptoed on the floor. "What the fu-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence when I felt two hard bodies jump on me spreading their weight over my frame. "Owwww!" I whined.

"Oh, shit, sorry Elizabeth, didn't know you had company." Pogue stated as he flew off the bed, Caleb following him quickly.

The sleeping body next to me did not move. I lowered the comforter from my face to peek out. They both looked shocked eyeing the lump under the covers next to me. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed as I tried to slide out of bed, feeling a burning sensation across my back as my entire body ached.

I walked to Pogue giving him a hug, wincing when his arms held my back tight. I wrapped my arms around Caleb's waist, sliding under his arms to get a hug from him as well. "Sorry to wake you up, babe, but we're hungry, and we thought that we could go get breakfast and catch up." Pogue explained in a hushed tone.

"By 'we' you mean…?"

"Me, you, and Caleb... and Reid?"

I heard a slight grunt as the body in the bed started to shift. Reid's body jumped up, knocking the covers off of him as he tried to remember where he was at. I laughed. He glanced up at me and smiled, snickering to himself. Caleb and Pogue's mouths were open, gaping like a fish as they looked from him and then to me and then back to him. "What's the matter, darlin'? Thought you didn't leave quick enough from some girl's room?" I joked.

His hand came up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, "Actually…yeah." He grinned widely, and finally caught notice of the two other boys whose expressions had not changed, "Morning, fellas." He stated casually.

"Well if we're going somewhere, I really need to take a shower. I think I'm hung-over." I claimed while turning around to the armoire to grab some clothes.

"What happened to your back?" Pogue asked seeing the red scratches from the bark of the tree, again with the obvious.

I looked over my shoulder, "Do you really wanna know?" I questioned as a naughty smirk took hold of my lips.

Caleb caught on, his eyes widening as he turned to "REID!" he yelled.

Reid brought both hands up surrendering, "Wasn't me, man. We didn't do anything. I just drove her drunken ass home and we talked, that's all."

"Well while you boys are busy fussing at each other, I'll be in the bathroom. Make yourselves comfortable. It might be awhile." I winked as I walked to my in suite bathroom and closed the door.

I reached over to the faucet and turned on the hot water full blast. I watched as the tub filled with the boiling liquid, steam rising high filling the room. _Perfect._ I unhooked my bra and pulled the straps down letting it fall to the floor and yanked my boyshorts off as well kicking both articles of clothing out of the way. I lowered my throbbing body into the water, wincing a little as it hit my open cuts, but adjusting to it quickly. I lay back in the tub, letting the heat relax me. I closed my eyes and slid down into the water, wetting my hair, and I could vaguely hear the sounds coming from the other room.

* * *

"So you and Elizabeth didn't…" Pogue started motioning to me then to the closed bathroom door.

"Nah, man. It was nothing like that," I explained causing Caleb to blow out the air he was holding, "She fucked Skylar last night." I matter of factly stated while shrugging my shoulders like I didn't care. _But I do care._

"WHAT?" Caleb exclaimed, eyes wide open.

"Please, man, like you didn't notice. I think the whole party knew." I scoffed.

"But they met yesterday…" Caleb tried to reason.

"And obviously she's plenty more experienced then she was when she left." I argued.

Pogue was being quiet, taking in the conversation. "Wait a minute…Reid, how did you know it was her? I had to be practically be in her face to realize it."

"I heard you talking about her to Bailey. That reminds me, she did not make me this way, asshole." I teased, slugging his shoulder, "Anyways, I followed to where she and Skylar went to see if it was really her, and let's just say they were _really_ getting to know each other. She's not as innocent as you want to think she is." I clarified.

"Well, I guess we have a lot to talk about then. We're not letting Tyler know she's here yet, okay Reid." Caleb clarified, "He'll find out tonight from her."

"Whatever you say, Boss Man." I mock saluted, picking my clothes up off the floor, seeing the white undergarments from last night fall to the ground. I grinned, kicking them under her bed without the guys seeing them. "You do realize that he's going to figure out something's going on though, right? Especially when we pull up here tonight."

"Which is why we're getting him shit faced before we bring him." Pogue explained, grinning, clapping a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Since when did you turn into me?" I pointed at my chest, laughing, "Usually I come up with those ideas."

Pogue playfully shoved my shoulder as I walked to the bathroom door grasping the handle. "What the hell are you doing, man?" Caleb hissed as he realized who else was in there.

"Relax, Caleb. It's not like I haven't seen it before," I shrugged and continued to walk in.

"Your funeral," Pogue stated. I grinned.

* * *

The water blurred my vision as I lay under the surface for awhile. I saw a figure come into view staring down at me. I jumped up, accidentally getting water up my nose as I tried to blow it all out. "Attractive." Reid stated sarcastically.

"What are you doing in here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, rubbing my nose.

I watched as he lowered his boxers, tugging them off, "Make some room."

"Reid…" I began, sighing.

"We've already seen each other naked before, and I need to bathe too, you know." He cut me off smirking.

Before I had any chance to refuse, he set one foot in the water quickly taking it back out, hissing. I laughed. He slowly set it in once more as I pulled my legs to my chest as he slowly sank into the water. Luckily this tub was big enough for two or I would be quite uncomfortable at the moment. I had seen plenty of male forms in my life, but Reid was sexy. He was tall and slender, but cut in all the right places. The tattoos just made him look so much more appealing as well. And it looks like something else grew quite a bit since the last time I saw him as well. Now I see why the girls line up for him. _Bad thoughts, Elizabeth, quit it!_ I closed my eyes tight, trying to rid myself of the mental pictures. "Turn around," he commanded. I complied.

He grabbed my loofah and squirted some cucumber melon body wash into it as he lightly scrubbed my back to clean my 'battle wounds'. "Did you ever tell him?"

I felt his body tense behind me as I laid my chin on my knees. He paused in his movements until he finally overcame the surprise of my question and replied, "No." I nodded. "I was so angry with you the next day that I tried to forget about it, forget about you. I figured you weren't coming back, and I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Tyler over some girl who didn't care about me." He exhaled heavily.

"He told me that night that he loved me for the first time." I confessed and Reid again paused, "And when I tried to show him that I cared about him, he turned me down. We got into this huge fight and he left. Then my parents started fighting again. I just felt that I lost it all, you know? I knew you always made me feel better, but at that point I just wanted to feel." He wrapped his arms around me, "And then you told me that you loved me…" I began to tear up. "That's my curse, Reid." I paused.

He laid his forehead on the back of my wet head, "How is that a curse, baby girl?"

"Every guy I fuck wants something from me. Almost every guy that I've hung around with has said that they love me. And I use them all, Reid." I huffed, "Every time I…reach my point…I see these, I don't know how to explain them, visions maybe? They are like hallucinations, sometimes visual, but most of the time auditory. It's like every guy that has said that he loves me flashes through my mind at _that_ moment. It kind of kills it if you know what I mean." I shrugged. "It's like all of the things that I've done wrong in the past has come back to bite me in the ass, but hey, karma's a bitch right?" I softly laughed.

"Yeah." He continued to scrub the dead skin from around my scrapes, being as gentle as possible, "So what does this tattoo mean?" He asked brushing his naked hand over it, politely changing the subject.

I looked back at him and playfully grinned, "Look it up!" He threw the loofah in my face, "Ass!" I elbowed him in the rib. We finished bathing and were dressed ten minutes later.

When we exited, Caleb and Pogue were sitting on the bed looking through some of my photo albums. Pogue glanced up at us, grinned at me, and shook his head looking back down. "What?" I asked intrigued, walking over to see what he was looking at.

"You really _have_ changed, freak." I looked at what he was pointing at.

"Oh shut up, Pogue, it was Spring Break, and I was drunk off my ass!"

"Well it is pretty hot…so who's the chick your mouth is attached to?" At this Reid and Caleb both knocked me out of the way to look at the picture.

"Damn, girl, I'm going to have to keep you around!" Reid snatched the album to get a closer look at it.

"Anyways," I rolled my eyes, "That's my friend Grace. The blonde curly haired girl that's scattered through the albums there is Annabel. They were the two girls I hung out with all the time." I sat beside Caleb and took the other book from his grasp setting it in my lap as I pointed her out.

"She's cute." Caleb thought out loud. I pinched him, "Ow, what was that for?" he whined as he rubbed the area.

"You're taken!" I simply stated and flipped the page. "This is my friend, Collin; he's a police officer back home, works with my step-brother." I pointed at him. He was snuggled up against me at the beach, at least I _looked_ happy.

"Fuck buddy." Reid clarified still looking at the picture of Grace and me kissing.

"Thanks, manwhore!" I snorted.

"Sure thing, slut!" He smirked, finally detaching his eyes from the picture to glance at me, as if telling me to do something.

I picked up my cell phone from the bedside table ready to chunk it at him when it began to sing to me. I looked at the caller ID. "Well, speak of the devil." I answered the phone,

"Hey, Sugar."

_"Hey, Baby. You busy?"_

"Not at the moment, just going through my photo albums with some old friends." I explained.

_"Well, I wanted to ask you something."_

"And what would that be?" I teased.

_"I miss you a lot and I've been thinking; I know a way for you to come back here."_

"How?" I asked slightly interested on what he would say, but glancing up at the boys who were eyeing me, probably listening to the conversation.

_"Move in with me."_

I stood straight up off the bed almost tripping on my own two feel, "HUH!?"

_"Well if you decided to do that, then you could come back and be with me. Your parents would not really have a say since you are technically an adult in the state of Texas."_

"Collin, I can't move in with you." I whispered trying to walk into the bathroom, "You know how I am, and, not to mention, I can't be a monogamous person."

_"But-"_ I didn't get to finish hearing what he said as Pogue grabbed my phone and brought it up to his ear.

"Listen man, she finally came home and you are not getting her to go back. End of story." He hung up the phone and tossed it to me, "Now let's go eat, I'm hungry." He finished as if he had not just hung up on my conversation.

The three of us followed him out my door and downstairs where Samuel was waiting. He stood up from his spot on the couch. "I have made all the necessary arrangements Miss. Worthington." I looked at him dumbfounded. He continued, "Well I suppose you did sound like you had been drinking, but you called me last night for me to make arrangements to organize equipment and service for you to use for your party tonight, and also for me to stay away once it begins."

I made an "O" shape with my mouth as I nodded my head, "Sorry, kind of forgot. Thank you so much, Sam!" I hugged him, "Now get the hell out of here and enjoy a day to yourself. I have the boys here, they can tote me around," I laughed.

"You do have a car outside, babe!" Reid said as if I were stupid.

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes, but I'm hung-over, and I don't think it to be wise to drive in my condition while my brain is trying to push itself out of my head." I pushed his forehead in a 'duh' motion with my palm eliciting snickers from the other three men in the room. I looked to the foyer, the bright early morning rays shining through making patterns on the tile of the floor. "Let me go get my sunglasses." I hurried back upstairs.

* * *

I try to review my chapters before I post them, but I will have Chapter 9 up later tonight, and that might be the last one until I get back Monday. I appreciate the great feedback I received! Be a doll and leave yours! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Defeating the Principle

A/N: So this is my last update until Monday. I havn't had the chance to review it as much as I'd like, so if you see anything, let me know. Thanks to those who reviewed. Have a great weekend. Hope this will last you!

A/N: Drug usage in this chapter, you have been warned!

* * *

I couldn't help but stare as she sat across from me in the booth at _Benny's_, the small diner that we used to eat at almost every Saturday morning when we were younger, looking intently at the menu as if it were written in Gibberish. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, curling while it dried, wearing a baggy t-shirt from her old school, and jeans. She didn't put on any makeup at all, she was just natural. She was absolutely beautiful. _What happened to her? She was always pretty, but damn! If Kate knew I was having these thoughts I would be castrated. _"When the hell did he change up the menu? All I know is that I want a shit load of hash browns, eggs, and waffles. That's it! Now show me where on this menu I can find that!"

"Bottom of the second page on the right," Reid replied dryly keeping his eyes on the menu in front of him.

Elizabeth began flipping back through the pages, "No it's no-…Damn!" I guess she found it.

Caleb began chuckling to himself, desperately trying to hold it in, but he still earned a heated glare from her.

The waitress finally came by to take our order. She gawked at Elizabeth when she ordered her meal AND a mushroom omelet. She noticed, "What?" She asked shyly, "I'm hungry." She glanced around at the rest of us and we just shrugged, each giving our order after the waitress regained her composure.

"So…" Caleb started wrapping an arm around her.

"So?" She looked up at him, knowing that he was about to ask a question, she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, teasingly smirking.

"You and Skylar?" He prodded. I was pretty interested in the topic myself and leaned closer.

"What about me and Skylar?" She grinned widely. She was just toying with Caleb. She knew.

"You two together?"

"We fucked." She started nonchalantly waving her hand. Caleb's mouth dropped at how she could state that fact so bluntly. _Who was this girl?_ "But that's it. I don't think I can do a repeat with the boy. He was way too clingy afterwards."

"Why not?" Caleb asked in confusion.

"I don't want a relationship." She casually stated.

Caleb blinked a couple of times, "What do you mean 'you don't want a relationship'? You had sex with the guy."

"So? I don't want a relationship because I would like the opportunity to fuck the next guy that comes along if I choose to do so. I like the whole 'no commitments, no obligations' thing. It suits me perfectly. Guys do it all the time, why can't I?"

Reid raised his coffee in the air, "Here, here!" Caleb gave him a pointed stare. "What, man? She's going to do what she wants, and I actually agree with her. I do it all the time; you don't say anything to me about it anymore. Just let her be. She's grown up to make her own decisions about who she does and doesn't have sex with." He looked back at her.

She gave him a thankful smile then looked up at Caleb and gave him an exaggerated nod, content with the fact that he really didn't have any say in her sexual endeavors.

I finally chimed in, grinning, "So she's like Reid. How did we not see that coming, Cay? They hung around with each other enough." I chuckled, she kicked me in the shin playfully leading the table into more laughter. Caleb eased up on her.

We talked about her friends from home, what she has been doing, and how she ended up back here. "You did what!?" Caleb shouted. Then as quietly as possible, he got closer, "You stole a cop car?" He seemed amazed that she could be such a troublemaker.

Elizabeth brought her nose to his and rubbed it slightly before pulling back, "Yeah, we just had a little ride in it is all. It seemed like a great idea at the time." She tried to defend.

"And you didn't get arrested?" I asked, surprised.

"Not that time." She said softly, glancing at her fingers in her lap.

"You've been arrested!" Caleb shouted almost angrily. The entire diner glanced in our direction as she slid lower in her seat, "Sorry." Caleb whispered, "You better start talking."

"Actually, I'm just going to go to the ladies room. I'll be back in a minute." She stated sliding out of the booth to the restroom.

* * *

As I walked into the diner's bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. _What would they think of me?_ Things seem to be going so well. Of course I'm different, but they were so excited to see me. It wasn't the reaction that I thought they would have. Then they showed up this morning to bring me here, like old times. I can handle them finding out that I'm pretty much a slut and that I have been in trouble before. But there are some things I don't want them to know. _What happened to me?_

When I came back from my thought process, I noticed that I had begun to cry. I hastily wiped my tears with the back of my hand and turned on the faucet, splashing the cold water on my face.

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this tonight?" I asked, "Tyler would never get too messed up _before_ a party."

"That's why we're going to make sure he doesn't know exactly what he's drinking, I bought some moonshine off eBay a while back," Caleb answered slyly, "We're starting him early. Just make sure you drive him over my house, we'll let you drive the hummer to Elizabeth's. He'll be so out of it, he won't know what the hell is going on."

"Damn, Caleb, I see that you really have been thinking about this, huh?" Pogue questioned, laughing.

"Well do you really think that he would go willingly? After what she did to him? I've never really seen Tyler pissed, but I would assume that seeing her and how she is would definitely take him somewhere passed angry." Caleb explained.

"You don't even know the half of it." I stated looking down at my hands, pushing my plate away from me.

"What are you talking about?" Pogue looked intently at me.

I knew that I shouldn't say anything. I've been holding it in for so long and now she was back. It was killing me inside to have never told anyone about why I got so angry when I heard her name, about why I couldn't have a girlfriend, about why I couldn't be with Bailey even though I did care for her. I was full of shame. What I had done with Amanda was in no way comparable to what happened with her. He loved her. But I loved her, too. I didn't force myself on her, she did to me. She _wanted_ to be with me. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

Caleb eyed me attentively while I focused on my thoughts. I glanced up at him, then to Pogue. I felt compelled to say something, "Nothing, forget I said anything."

At that moment, Elizabeth walked back from the bathroom and slid down by Caleb. The waitress, whose name was Tammy, walked over and took our empty plates, "Well, miss, I guess you were hungry."

She gave Tammy a large, genuine smile, "Told ya so! I'm a growing girl, I need food." Her accent was cute. It was a mix of New England with a more Southern twang. I guess that's what happens when you grow up with parents that are from different parts of the country.

"Well guys, what do you say we get out of here? I apparently have a lot of things to do today for this party I guess I'm having tonight." She sighed, "I've got to do a lot of shopping. You think y'all could handle the booze?"

"Not going to be a problem," I declared, "Caleb's mom has enough alcohol to supply the entire state and I can get a couple kegs."

She held a confused expression looking to Caleb while he was frowning at my statement. I suppose he felt the need to explain, "Mom became a drunk when Dad died."

"Oh," she left it at that. _Smart girl._

I nudged Pogue in the shoulder to let me out, "Come on baby girl, let's go. I'll drive your car home." I grabbed the ticket and paid leaving Tammy a good tip. The boys followed us out walking to Caleb's Mustang. "See you later."

Elizabeth waved 'goodbye' and glided into the passenger seat pulling out her cell phone. She dialed some buttons and brought the phone up to her ear. About 10 seconds later she spoke, "Hey, Bailey?"

"Just got finished eating breakfast with the boys. You feel like going shopping? I need to get stuff for the party tonight." She continued.

She paused for a moment obviously listening to Bailey's answer. "Alright, how soon can you be at my house?...Alright, see you in a bit, babe. Okay, B, later." She flipped her phone closed and set it in her lap. She looked over to me, "What?"

"You and Bailey are getting pretty close…" I straightforwardly answered.

"What, Sugar, you worried that I'm going to find out about last year? Already did." She glanced back to the road, "She's a sweet girl, Reid. Not a lot of girls around here are, I remember. Not to mention, she's hot! I don't understand why you didn't keep her."

I really did not want to have this conversation…wait a minute, "Did you just say that she's hot?" I snapped my head back to look at her, smirking.

She laughed, "Yeah, I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality to say so." She teased, "I think she's gorgeous, but it's like she doesn't see it, which makes her even more beautiful."

"True," I confirmed, turning down our road. I felt something vibrate on my stomach and reached for my cell phone that was located in the front pocket of my hoodie. _Tyler_. "What's up, man?" I questioned coolly.

"_You didn't come back to the dorm last night. Where the hell have you been?"_ He sounded angry.

"Took Bailey's roommate home last night, she was a little wasted." I answered, knowing that he was thinking that I had gotten laid. I laughed inwardly.

"_Oh, well you could have told someone. Or called!"_

"So how did last night go, Ty?" I teased knowing that he was with Amanda.

"_Shut up, man. We got back together last night. Please, Reid, don't fucking sleep with her again. I know I'm expecting it and all, but for once, please prove me wrong." He sounded frustrated._

"No problem, dude, she wasn't that good anyways." Elizabeth gave me a pointed look, and I mouthed 'not you' shaking my head. The corners of her lips turned upward somewhat as she looked out the window at the scene that passed.

"_You're an asshole."_

"I know. Will you come pick me up from my parent's house in half an hour, we got shit to do today."

"_Sure, man, you are so lucky I'm still friends with you."_

"I know, Ty. I don't know what I'd do without you," I answered sarcastically and hung up the phone, placing it back into my pocket as I pulled into her driveway, typing in the security code and driving to the front.

Elizabeth sat in the passenger's seat looking at me, slightly amused, "So who wasn't that good?" She mocked, reaching for the handle.

"Amanda, apparently Tyler felt the need to take her back last night." Her smile faltered somewhat as we continued walking to the door.

"So that was Amanda." She more than muttered to herself.

"How do you know about Amanda?" I inquired curiously.

"Bailey told me about the love triangle. That was an asshole move, Reid. At least _I_ was not still dating Tyler."

"Hey," I started raising my hands in mock surrender, "She was all over me, and if she wanted my dick that bad, I wasn't going to deny her. I told him, and he dumped her. I did my duty as a friend. She wasn't good enough for him anyways." I defended.

"Probably not, but it defeats the principle." She argued half-heartedly.

"Come on, like you've never done that before," I scoffed.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She placed her hands on her hips looking up at me from the doorway, seemingly pissed off.

"Please, Elizabeth, don't try and act innocent. I guarantee you've probably slept with some of your friends' boyfriends. I've only seen one encounter, but it seems to me like you've become quite the slut."

The next thing I know my face was flung to the right and I felt an intense throbbing in my jaw. I tasted the copper in my mouth. I've been slapped by a girl before, but she actually _punched_ me. I brought my face back to look at her, tears streaming down her face. "Excuse me," she bellowed poking my chest, "I have NEVER slept with my ANY of my friends' boyfriends, you son of a bitch! How dare you? I might be a slut, but I'm not that low! I thought you of all people would understand that!"

I tried to apologize, but she raised her hand to stop me, "Just leave, Reid." I raised my arm to touch her shoulder. She stepped back, "Just go!" She waved me off walking into the house and slamming the door in my face. I turned around, defeated, and trudged to my house next door, in shame. _Why the hell did I say that?_

* * *

I ran upstairs and slammed the door. _Who does that bastard think he is? _I threw my phone to the floor and screamed, needing to find a release. I bent down to pick up my phone when something from under my bed caught my eye. I squinted and reached for it, slowly pulling it out. _What the fuck?_ Aren't these what I was wearing last night when… "He watched me," I muttered to myself.

The doorbell rang. That better not be him, I'm going to give him a beating he will never forget! I rushed downstairs to the door swiftly opening it. "Oh, hey Bailey."

Kate and Sarah were with her, standing a bit behind. "Hey E! I hope you don't mind that I brought the girls along, you said shopping and I thought of them."

I smiled, "Well let's get out of here then, I need to get a lot of stuff! Do you mind if you drive, I'm still hung-over and I don't feel like killing anyone today?" I joked.

"No problem, girl, come on." She motioned me to her Bentley.

While driving into town, I observed all of the old stores that lined the streets. I noticed a in an alleyway a man giving a younger one money. _Hmmm…_We parked and were about to head inside. "I'll be right back y'all. I think I saw someone I know." They never questioned me. _Thank goodness._ I walked to the alleyway, seeing a guy in his 20's leaning against the brick casually smoking a cigarette. He was a looker with short blonde hair and green eyes, a little too skinny though. "Hey there," I strolled up to him, "What are you holdin'?"

He took a drag of his cigarette and eyed me up and down. "You're new."

I scoffed, "Obviously…I just moved back here this week, and I'm looking for a supplier. You gonna help me out or what?"

This sparked his interest as he took a step closer to me, "Well, what are you looking for, miss?"

I repeated myself, "Like I said, what do you got?"

"Well I got some weed, powder, and XO's on me. If you want anything harder, I'm going to have to get it for you." He grinned as he looked at me.

"Well for now, give me some Ecstasy and some powder. You busy tonight…um…?" I asked not knowing his name.

"Ace. Why? You want a little company?" His hand grazed my cheek and I stepped back.

"Nah, dear, I think I'll be good. Actually, I'm throwing a party tonight; maybe you can make some money." I shrugged. I gave Ace my money and he gave me a pill and a baggie. "It's down Garwin Way. You'll know which one it is. Make sure you bring more coke, I have a feeling I may want more." I gave him a wink and walked off, stuffing my illegal substances in my bag. _This shit better be good. _

As I entered the store, the girls were already trying on clothes. "There you are, woman, I was wondering when you'd mosey on back." Sarah giggled coming out of the booth dressed in a very short denim skirt and tight red halter.

"Damn, girl, if you wear that tonight, Caleb is definitely going to drool!" I howled excitedly. Her smile fell somewhat, "What?"

Kate walked out, eying Sarah's frown, and glanced at herself in the mirror messing with her hair, "Apparently, Caleb likes Sarah to be conservative in the way she dresses…"

"What the fuck?" I retorted, "Is he running for governor or something? If you feel sexy, then wear it. Screw what he thinks." I shrugged, "Tell me something, does he fuck like he has a stick up his ass, too?"

A loud hyena laugh came from the third booth as Bailey threw the curtain open. "Please, E, they haven't even done it yet."

"Huh?" I looked at Sarah, my eyes wide. She looked away from me, "Sarah?"

She huffed, "Well, it's not like I haven't tried. He is a complete gentleman about everything. He says that he doesn't want to rush things, and when the time comes, it will happen." I laughed loudly, "What's so funny?"

I tried to calm myself before answering, "That's the same thing Tyler told me before I left. What is up with those two? They act like girls." I laughed even louder before Kate joined in as well. Sarah finally broke down and laughed deciding to buy the outfit. Bailey stayed kind of silent the rest of the day.

* * *

It was nearing 8 o'clock and we had finally set everything up: the speakers, the sound system, the lights, hid the valuables, etc. The boys were suppose to be by in a little while with more alcohol, but Elizabeth already had a bar full of liquor. Kate and Sarah had left to go back to the dorms to get ready and I stayed with Elizabeth. She had some awesome clothes and we wore the same size.

I couldn't help but think about her history. She had grown up with the four 'Sons of Ipswitch' and left breaking their hearts. At least that's how Kate put it last night. I know they took her out to breakfast this morning to catch up. _Was Reid there?_ I know Tyler wasn't. Tyler loved _her_. She wanted him and he wouldn't give it up to her. I can tell that it still bugs her. Whenever Tyler was brought up, she would try and dodge the situation or make a joke. _Does she still have feelings for him? _Her voice brought me out of my thoughts, "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours, B?" She teased, pulling on a pair of ripped jeans and wrapping a hot pink rhinestone studded belt through the loops. I watched as she pulled a hot pink tank top over her head, straightening it out. It covered her breasts but that was about it. It looked hot. _What am I thinking?_

"Nothing," I lied, "I guess I'm still worn out from last night." She reached in her armoire and pulled a white shrug over her shoulders and buttoned the only button.

"Need a little pick-me-up?" She asked reaching into her bag pulling out two baggies waving them with a wide smile, one with a pill and the other with a white substance.

"What is that?" I got up to get a closer look.

She pulled out her wallet and walked over to her computer desk to grab a picture frame with a picture of her with two other girls and sat down on the bed. She pulled out a credit card and poured a bit of the white powder onto the glass, chopping it up. "Coke." She continued chopping, making sure there were no chunks. Her hands worked fluidly situating it into four long, thin lines.

I sat on the bed next to her, curious. "I've never done that stuff before, I mean, I have smoked weed with Reid a couple of times, but not anything harder than that."

She pulled out a twenty and rolled it up, "Well there's a first time for everything…" She looked up to me and smiled, "And don't worry, Bailey, I'm not pressuring you to do anything, but it seems like you could use it. I'll be here for you if you need anything at all. I'll take care of you."

I felt comfort in her words and I trust her. I really had been stressed out today. _Maybe it won't be too bad. I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks I am._ "How do I do it?"

Minutes later I sat back on the bed with Elizabeth, feeling a sense of euphoria as I sensed a weight being lifted. She pulled out the pill. "Feel like trying this out with me?"

"What is that?" I felt dumb in asking all of these questions, but I was interested. I envied this girl and the way she was so free.

"Ecstasy. I don't want to take the whole pill by myself, I'm going to cut it in half. You will feel everything, it's amazing!" I watched as she cut the pill in half with her credit card and handed me a half, snorting the remaing powder from the tab as to not waste. _Waste not, want not._ I threw it in my mouth grinning as I swallowed it dry. She watched me and grinned, downing her half as well. _This is going to be one hell of a night!_

* * *

It was about 6 o'clock as I drove me and Reid to Caleb's manor. Amanda called and said something about a party and that she would meet me there. _Whatever._ I had two kegs sitting in the back of my hummer. I hoped like hell that we wouldn't get pulled over. I really don't feel like using.

We walked into the kitchen. It looks like they've started the party early. They were playing poker and throwing back some vodka it looked like. I sat down with Reid as they dealt the next hand. Caleb gave me a drink and as I took it, I felt my throat burn and my eyes water. _That isn't Vodka._ But it was good, I continued tossing them back as well with the boys. With the day I've been having, I needed it. I noticed that Reid wasn't drinking at all. "What's up, Reid?"

"I'm driving your drunken ass. You really think that I'm going to let you drive me in your condition. I'm far too precious a cargo for that to happen. I feel like getting laid tonight, not dying before I get the chance." He chuckled.

About two hours later, I felt it. My head started spinning. Reid and the guys were laughing at me, but it seemed like the same was happening to Pogue and Caleb.

About ten o'clock rolled around and we decided to head out. I had sobered up a little bit, but I think that I'm still shit faced. _Fuck me_. I'm going to be screwed in the morning. They threw me in the backseat with Caleb as we leaned on each other, laughing and singing some song about some lady lumps at the top of our lungs.

The next thing I know is that I'm being led into a house that I know is familiar, but I couldn't place it. Reid was beside me, letting me lean on him a little when I needed some help. We walked around, brushing against people who littered the area a bit until we came up to a bar with girls dancing on it. I froze in my steps unable to move or take my eyes away from the scene in front of me. _Is that…_

* * *

_Yeah, I know I'm a "witch" with a capital B for pulling a cliffhanger on you, but I had to. It makes the next chapter that much more enjoyable! I hope you will let me know what you thought. Send me a review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Euphoria

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted. There is mention of drugs which I know that some have a problem with and also a humorous encounter between Elizabeth and Bailey. There are also some sexual situations. Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

I was in absolute heaven. I have never _felt_ like this before. My heart was racing, my throat numb, and my body sensitive to every sensation as I danced with Sarah and Kate. Elizabeth went to get a few drinks. "Hey, B?" She yelled over the music. I glanced in her direction by the bar. She motioned for me to 'come here' in a teasing manner. I bumped into a few bodies as I neared her, grabbing her outstretched hand as she pulled me to the bathroom and locked the door. "Ready for another?" I nodded my head. "How you feeling?" She asked worriedly.

"Absolutely amazing," I gleamed, watching her make more lines of that incredible creation.

"Good," she gave me a cut straw, "This will be easier to use." I took my couple hits and watched her take some, too. She just seemed so graceful in her motions. I was happy that she became my roommate. There I go with my drunken random thought process again. "Chew on it." She motioned to the straw as I put it in my mouth, feeling it numb. "Let's go dance, shall we?" She asked while wiping her nose, eyeing herself in the mirror to make sure there was not any noticeable, and I did the same.

"Yes, maam, let's," I giggled, grabbing her hand, letting her lead me out to the loud, booming room onto the bar. Kate and Sarah joined us soon afterwards.

"Yo, Sky!" She yelled to the boy getting a drink. He eyed her lustfully. _Oh, shit!_ "I need the Jaeger!" He went to pour a glass, "NO! The bottle!" She made a 'gimmie' motion with her hands as he brought it over to her, "Thanks, doll." She smiled and took a swig.

I know they had sex last night. She went off into the woods with him for awhile and afterwards he was all grabby on her. She looked uncomfortable in the situation; I guess she doesn't like the commitment part of it all. I don't blame her. After all, after Reid, I just quit having any kind of intimate encounters, period. She's been trying to stay away from Skylar all night. I guess that's why she had us climb up here. He was hot, though, I'd do him in a heartbeat if I didn't mind the school finding out about it the next day. He liked to enlighten anyone and everyone about his sexual escapades.

The next thing I know Sarah is behind me, Elizabeth in front of me facing me, and Kate behind her. We were all grinding into each other to the beat. The song ended and the next one picked up. 'Pour some sugar on me.' Elizabeth made a howling noise in excitement. This song might be old, but it's awesome! Sarah's hands made their way around my waist as she pulled herself closer to me. "E" rubbed her hands up my body in a seductive manner, playfully, as Kate knelt down with her hands on the inside of E's thighs. Talk about sensory overload. I playfully unbuttoned her shrug pulling it down her shoulders, and then I wrapped my arm around the neck of the girl in front of me to bring her closer.

The heat of her breath on my neck was multiplied by like 1000. I was getting seriously turned on, and I was only dancing. Elizabeth said that Ecstasy does that to you though, that it increases sensations. I was high, and I was drunk, and I was horny. I pulled Elizabeth's head in brushing my lips against hers. _Wow! Now I know why she likes to do this stuff._ Each individual hair on my body stood on end. She kissed me back. I felt all sorts of sensations from Sarah, Kate, and Elizabeth's hands mixed with kisses from Elizabeth as I feverishly pressed harder into her mouth bruising my lips. I ran my tongue around her bottom lip as she opened it. She was a damn good kisser. I heard a lot of whistles and cat calls as I came back to reality somewhat pulling away. She was grinning, leaning her head back against Kate and laughing. _This is embarrassing._ She grabbed my neck, bringing my face to hers and kissed me softly making sure to explore every part of my mouth before she drew back, giving me a final chaste kiss and rubbing her nose against mine, scrunching her face in good humor as we continued dancing. _We were just having fun. _

I grinned like Dopey from Snow White, looking around the room when I noticed the four boys standing still, faces expressing total awe, arms full of bottles of liquor. Tyler stared, mouth agape. Reid looked like a kid in a candy store. Pogue's head was moving with the movement of Kate's hips, and Caleb looked…angry?

* * *

I watched as Tyler stopped mid-stride as we were walking to the bar to drop off the drinks. I followed his gaze and saw Bailey and Elizabeth making out on the bar, dancing, hands roaming, Sarah and Kate seemed to enjoy watching it as they danced behind the two. I couldn't help but feel a certain stiffness arise from my nether-regions as my blood began to quickly flow there and leave my brain. _What I wouldn't give for them to be in my bed with me. _

Pogue seemed to be very much interested in the scene as well, but probably because Kate was grabbing at both of them from her spot behind Elizabeth. I saw Caleb in my peripheral and he didn't look too happy. _What the fuck is wrong with him? This is the opportunity of a lifetime! _Pogue was the first to speak, "Well, I guess she's drunk off her ass again," I chuckled remembering what her excuse was this morning.

Tyler's eyes were focused on Bailey. I guess it can be expected. None of us have ever seen this side of her before. Sure she was fun and carefree, but tonight, she gave us our money's worth. If we had paid money, that is. The song ended and the girls hopped off the counter and sauntered over to us. Elizabeth walked off in the direction of the bathroom. _Damn, she looked hot tonight!_ I needed to apologize, but something tells me at the moment that it should wait.

Kate just about attacked Pogue as she ran up to us, sloppily kissing him and jumping into his arms, grinding herself into him, moaning. I know they would have sex here and now if we would let them.

Bailey walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then Tyler, who continued to stare at her in amazement. "It's about time you fuckers got here." She giggled.

Sarah strolled coyly to Caleb, obviously noticing his expression, "What's wrong, Caleb?" She raised her hands to his cheek but he jerked his head away. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _What the fuck is his problem?_

"What are you wearing? And what was that on the bar? Everyone could see under it, you know. I'd expect it from Elizabeth, but not from you. You looked like a…like a…"

"Caleb, I guarantee that if you finish that sentence you are going to feel my foot up your ass." Bailey started. He turned his head to her shocked, "Even further than the stick that's already been shoved up it!" _Go Bailey! _"She looks gorgeous, now be a nice boyfriend and tell her that. She's having fun, lighten up. Y'all aren't married or old! Appreciate the fact that she can wear what she's wearing and still look classy." She said, annoyed, shutting him up then grabbed Sarah's hand and led her back to the dance floor. Kate gave Caleb an angry look and followed. Caleb stood in shock, glancing at us individually.

"Dude, you're a dick." Tyler casually said chuckling, earning a pat on the back from me and a nod from Pogue.

"You all really condone that?" Caleb motioned to the bar where the girls were dancing moments before.

"Not only do we condone it, we relish in it. Did you not see that lip lock? I think I'm still hard." I argued looking down at my crotch to the unnoticeable hardness that used to be present. Pogue and Tyler nodded, "Now if you excuse me, I'm getting drunk." They followed to set down the booze, as Caleb and Pogue went back to the Hummer to grab the kegs. The p_arty has finally started._

* * *

I stood leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, staring at the sight before me. One of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. _Bailey._ I cannot lie and say that I do not want her. I do, but she is my best friend. I remember what happened last time I decided to date one of my best friends, and it did not go well.

We've never spoken since that night. The night I decided to be as cold as she grew to be and left. I wanted to give in to her. I really wanted to be with her, but not like that. I wanted to be intimate with her when we wanted to be, when it just happened, not because she thought that she would never see me again. She was the first and only girl that I loved. I wonder how she is now. Has she ever thought about me? Did she forget everything we had? _No._ She wouldn't. She's not that cold-hearted.

A pair of dainty hands wrapping around my waist from behind shook me from my thoughts. "Ty-ler." I cringed; I hated her voice, especially when she was drunk. I scrunched my face and brought my fingers to my temple to try to massage the sound out, "What's wrong?" Amanda asked, only adding to my pain.

I unwrapped her hands and brought her around to face me, "Nothing, babe, just have a headache." I bent down to give her a virtuous peck on the lips.

"I've got something for that," She pulled out a small, white tablet. I just shrugged and popped it in my mouth, washing it down with my Crown and Coke. She giggled. _God, I hope this works fast. _I was hoping that being with Amanda would help me get over the impulse to ravish Bailey. Too bad it wasn't helping as much as I wish it would.

* * *

_Tyler_. I saw him just now after Bailey and I kissed. He was amazed, staring at _her_. After the song, I ran to the bathroom to continue my hyperventilation. I think I just sobered up in the instant I saw him next to Reid. It was unmistakable who he was. I thought that I would see him as the same fourteen year old boy from a long time ago, but no, he had to get even more incredibly attractive. He must have grown a foot or so, and the way that the red polo clung to his body made me salivate. His jeans hung low on his waist, his eyes glazed, and thick, brown hair styled trendily. I wanted to run my fingers through it. _Oh, my God!_

What would he say if I just went up to him and gazed into those beautiful midnight blue ones? I tried so hard to make myself less recognizable, but right now, for some reason, I wish that he would notice me. He never really glanced at me though when I was on the bar with the girls, his attention was focused on another person. I wiped my tears back. _What did you expect, Elizabeth?_ He was obviously over me before he walked out my bedroom door.

I composed myself and walked out once more rushing to the bar to grab the Vodka. Now I'm really going to get messed up. I caught sight of the girls and glanced around, no boys. _Huh…_I shimmied on over and began the endless exercise known as dancing, drinking my pain away.

After about 20 minutes I noticed that I no longer held that euphoric feeling. Taking a glance at Bailey, her pupils were still fully dilated, and she was enjoying every touch that any of us were giving her. _I need a cigarette._

* * *

While Amanda was pushing herself up against me, I felt a weird sensation. It was as if I were intensely aware of every touch to my skin. I knew I wasn't going to hold out for long, and I hungrily sought her lips with mine, letting her know exactly what I wanted. She pulled back smirking, lacing my fingers with hers and began to pull me upstairs. This place was very familiar. She continued to walk to the end of the hall and opened one of the doors. I looked around, bewildered at how recognizable it was.

Almost an instant later, I heard the door close and my shirt was off as she was kissing down my chest, to my stomach, to the top of my jeans. _Woah! _I grabbed a handful of her auburn hair as she unbuckled my jeans and pulled my hardness out wrapping her hot, wet mouth around it in almost an instant. I nearly fell over from the ecstasy I felt at that moment.

She flicked her tongue along the end of it, teasing me. I pushed her head all the way onto me as I enjoyed the elation that was rushing through my body and pulled her back up, continuing the process in a frenzied motion.

It had been almost five minutes until I knew I was on the brink. My breath shortened and I felt my eyes roll back. "What the FUCK are you doing in MY room?!" I heard a girl yell from behind me. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that this was all a dream.

* * *

I left my extra pack of cigarettes upstairs o_f course _in my room. I tried to dodge all the sweaty forms as I stumbled to the stairs, pushing those out of my way that did not move.

When I reached the second floor, I looked over the ledge, observing the masses. I had a good size manor, and it seemed as if the entire Spencer population was here and then some. As promised, Kate and Sarah passed the word around quickly, for they had the biggest mouths in school, but not in the bad way.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I cannot believe that Bailey chose to do the drugs with me. At first, I was only teasing, thinking that she would say 'no', but she wanted to try it. I hope the others don't realize it though. She just seems drunk, but giddy. They'll probably consider me a bad influence on her if they do figure it out, and I really don't want them to think that even though I know I probably am. She seemed out of it all day, as if she were upset about something. It happened after the Tyler comment. Maybe she was not too joyful that I had a past with him, after all, she did tell me the first day that she was crushing on him. _Tyler_. _No, no thinking about him!_

I really needed a cigarette. As I neared my room I heard heavy groans from inside. _What the hell?_ I even put a sign on my door to warn those seeking to have a 'pleasurable experience' to not enter mine.

Oh, I was mad. I don't even think I had turned the handle before I started yelling, "What the FUCK are you doing in MY room?"

There before me stood a dark haired, shirtless guy gripping onto a head of auburn hair of a girl kneeling in front of him. _Great!_ When the guy turned his head to look at the intruder, I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach, all the air had been knocked out of me.

I don't know what came over me. I had no control of my movements as I took two steps to stand directly in front of him, my eyes never leaving his. The girl began to talk, frustrated at me for ruining their session, but I wasn't listening to her words. He began fumbling with his jeans, apparently trying to put 'little Tyler' back in it's cage. My hand left my side and was thrown in the air as I made contact with his cheek. He turned his face back to mine, brows furrowed, and obviously angry. "Next time, read before you enter. I expect the both of you to have a little respect and get out." I brought myself to state calmly.

I snatched my box of Marlboro Lights from my bedside table along with the Zippo that Jason gave me for my 17th birthday and scurried from the scene, down the stairs, knocking people out of the way. I know I was crying. I hate crying. He was in _my_ room, getting relieved from some girl. I don't know if he realized it was my room or not, but it still hurt. I don't think I could ever go in there again, not without replaying it in my head every time. I knew that he finally became intimate with someone who wasn't me, but knowing about it and seeing it are two completely different things. I had no idea where I was going but a hard surface stopped me mid step. I bounced back slightly, but was settled by two soft, yet firm, hands. _This is getting to be a regular occurrence. _"You okay?"

I slowly looked up, my cheeks consumed by hot tears, to see Ace. I calmed, using the back of my hands to wipe my face, seeing black smudges. I wiped my index fingers under both eyes to fix my running makeup as my body stood confidently straight and I smirked, "I will be if you still have some stuff left." He nodded, patting his jacket pocket. Grinning, I reached for his hand and glided into the open billiard room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying it! Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Eyes

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm really excited at how this is coming along. I didn't think that many people would be interested in this story when I started, but I'm happy that you guys are reading it. You are keeping me going. This chapter has references to drug use. Please read and review. Have a good day!

* * *

_What just happened?_ I thought to myself as the beautiful, buxom, raven-haired girl ran out of the room. She slapped me…hard. We were only messing around, and it was not like we were having sex on her bed or anything. Amanda looked pissed that we had been interrupted, and to be honest, I was too. I was almost done for Christ's sake. Why couldn't she have barged in a minute later? At least then I would not be stuck with this intense pain in my stomach. Amanda was still cursing, as if I were paying attention. I brought my hand to cover her mouth, "Calm down. We'll just go to the Hummer, okay?"

I felt around in my pockets. _Well, I guess Reid has the keys._ He better not have already gotten piss drunk and lost them. Again. He did that once last year. Let's just say that when Reid is in a good mood and gets enough alcohol in his system, he begins shedding clothes. I had to use to start the truck that night, and the next morning, the girl he had lost his pants to called and brought them back to the dorm. I took Amanda's hand in mine and walked out of the open door.

* * *

After talking to a couple guys from the swim team that weren't complete douche bags and saying 'hello' to a few girls I haven't gotten to 'know' yet, I made my way back to the bar to get a refill. I saw Elizabeth go into the pool room leading some guy. _Go figure._ She has yet to say anything to me. I rolled my eyes inwardly, leaning against the bar, watching Bailey dance with the girls. I know she was not just drunk. Her pupils were huge, and she had way too much energy, and even though I know she is not as innocent as she seems, she doesn't like to display it. I think I know who to thank for that. The show I caught when I arrived was the sexiest thing I had seen in my life. _Now if only I can get them both in my bed…again…at the same time!_ I'd die a happy man.

Someone obstructed my view. I tried to crane my neck to look over their shoulder, but I felt a hand nudge my shoulder, "Reid, I need the keys."

I broke my concentration to glare at Tyler, "You aren't going anywhere, man." I stated sternly.

"No, shit. I just need the privacy." He tilted his head to Amanda, who was behind him talking to some blonde chick.

I smirked, "There are rooms here, _with beds_, you know."

"Yeah, we already tried that, but some psycho bitch decided to interrupt screaming something about being in her room and how we had no respect, and blah, blah, blah."

I stared at him in disbelief. _Elizabeth._ Did he even know? "Who was she?" I asked, watching him, bringing my glass of Bourbon to my lips.

"Fuck if I know," he whined, "Some black haired girl. You'd do her. Lord knows that she needs some dick or something to get her out of whatever mood that bitch is in."

_Already have._ "Yeah, that's B's Roommate."

"THAT was Bailey's roommate? The one from last night?" I nodded. "I figured she'd be cool."

"She is. But judging by the red mark on your cheek, I'm guessing she's not cool with you." I wonder what all she had walked in on. "You are such an ass, Ty." I finished the rest of my drink in one gulp.

"What? How am _I_ an ass?"

"You really don't know who she is, do you?" He shook his head as if I were stupid. I patted his shoulder a little rougher than friendly and took a step to him, "Well, I promised I wouldn't say anything because she wanted to tell you herself, but look around, Ty, doesn't this place seem a little _too_ familiar?" He looked at me dumbfounded. I lowered my voice, "Next time you see Bailey's hot ass roommate, look in her eyes. It gives her away." I reached for the bottle of Jaeger that she was drinking earlier, then using my shoulder to push Tyler out of the way, I walked past to dance with the girls.

* * *

_Look in her eyes?_ I did look into her eyes. They're blue, a very familiar shade of grayish blue. So? Why the hell is everyone acting so damn sketchy about this girl? _Damn. Where the hell did Amanda go?_ I turned to glace around the room. 'Probably went to the bathroom.' I started to walk around, talking to those who stopped me, hurrying the conversation along. _I need to get laid._ The door to the right was open, so I figured I'd peek in there to see if I could find her. As I glanced around the room, a familiar shade of pink brought my gaze back. "Hey, Simms. You want to play a game?"

She was snorting a line of cocaine through a cut straw, some older, blonde guy holding her curls out of her face. I turned my attention to a short, redheaded kid in front of me. I think his name is Bryan. "Sure, man." I took the cue from his hands and looked back at the girl. She was working on another line.

Throughout the game, I couldn't help but stare. She was going through a lot of coke. I saw her take a small, white pill similar to the one I had taken earlier. She leaned back on the couch, seeming to enjoy everything going on around her as she took a drag from her cigarette, slowly exhaling it as if it were her last. Her chest rose and fell fanatically. I eyed at how her long curls settled across her shoulders slightly passed her breasts. It complimented the bronze skin, but her blue eyes sold it. She was stunning.

The blonde left for a minute, and I was tempted to go talk to her, to see why she was acting so idiotic earlier, but Skylar walked in and sat next to her, throwing an arm around her as if marking his territory, and began whispering in her ear. She giggled profusely, claiming that the action tickled or something. The other guy came back with a couple of drinks and handed one to her. I watched as Sky gave him a look, but he sat down next to her anyway. "She's hot, huh? New transfer student or something. This is her house." Came from the other side of me. It was Bryan.

I cleared my throat, shaking my thoughts, "Yeah…if you like coke whores." He shrugged. I took aim and missed my shot.

"Elizabeth, are you in here?" I heard a girl call out from the doorway. It was Bailey.

"Yeah, B, I'm about to have another round. You in?"

Bailey giggled, nodding, then stumbled over to the couch, crashing on top of Skylar. "I'm sorry, Sky." Ste tried to get up, but he held his arms tight around her, keeping her still, so she just let her body calm onto his. _He better watch his hands._

"It's okay, B, I share!" Her roommate made a squishy face, bringing her nose to nudge against Bailey's, then giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, winking, and taking a glance to Sky, as if motioning her consent to who she would share.

I hadn't even noticed the other guy making lines until Bailey was lying across the girl's lap snorting some. I guess I couldn't keep my mouth shut, "What are you DOING, Bailey? I rushed across the room. She jumped up, wrapping herself around Skylar keeping her mouth shut.

"What does it look like, Ty?" The girl said quirking an eyebrow at me, "She's having fun." Bailey nodded in agreement, planting a kiss to Skylar's cheek in the process.

"Yeah, fun, Tyler. Look it up." Bailey put in, giggling tremendously. She was smashed. The raven haired girl stared me down as if daring me to interfere. She placed the straw to her nose and took another hit, causing her eyes to water and handed the piece of glass and straw to Bailey once again, never taking her eyes off of me. Then the blonde guy placed something in her hand that she in turn gave to Bailey who popped it in her mouth. "Yum!" She exclaimed joyfully giving the mystery girl another kiss, but this one lasted a bit longer and was not so innocent. Bailey looked at me and leaned further into Skylar, then to her "girlfriend" giving her a knowing glance. The girl huffed, then glared at me. She pushed herself off the couch and came to stand sheepishly in front of me, placing her hands in her back pockets. Her eyes softened as they held mine. I tried to look closer, a film of water threatened to spill from their confinements.

"_Elizabeth, are you in here?"_ I remembered Bailey's slurred words.

It was as if I had completely sobered up as realization hit me. _Those eyes._ Reid was right, they did give her away. They seemed to have lost their brightness after all of these years, but it was her. She came back!

"Tyler?" I turned to the voice in the doorway, "Are we going to go finish what we started or what?" Amanda placed her hands on her hips, eyeing us, probably wondering why this girl and I were invading each other's personal bubbles. I looked back, Elizabeth's gaze shifted downwards and I watched her walk away, wanting to say anything, but not able. She brushed past Amanda as she made her way out the door. My eyes darted back to Amanda. "Well?"

* * *

This chapter is much shorter than the others, but no worries, the next one will be better! Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: No Strings Attached

* * *

A/N: Caution, folks! There is a LOT of sexual material in this chapter. Just giving you a head's up! Review and let me know how I'm doing with this story. Thank you to all who reviewed. You get me pumped up to hurry and finish the next chapter!

* * *

I found her on the back patio. She was sitting on a dark green couch gazing up at the stars. There were several people around, but she secluded herself from the others choosing to stay in the corner. I found that I had walked up to her, hovering before her. She turned her eyesight to me for a moment and made contact with my eyes, then back to the stars. I mutely positioned myself next to her, fiddling with my hands, wishing that I could say something. She fumbled with the pack of cigarettes, sliding one out and bringing it to her glossed lips, flicking open the Zippo one handed and lighting it. Taking a deep drag, she slowly leaned her head back onto the couch again to gaze at the night sky, releasing the smoke from her lungs. She did not seem sad, nor did she seem happy, just indifferent. I couldn't take the silence anymore, "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

Again, she was unresponsive. She finally decided to nod her head and give me an answer, "Good." Short, to the point, cold. Something was definitely wrong. I know that she had seen Tyler after I watched her walk out of the room; he followed with the red-headed slut, grabbing the keys from me with the same facial expression that Elizabeth had been giving me for the last couple of minutes.

"So...what did he say?" I pressed, hoping for an answer that was more than one syllable.

Her eyes never moved, but I heard her whisper in the same icy tone, "Nothing."

I was starting to get irritated, "Elizabeth, I know you talked to him. What did he say to get you upset?" I began to wrap my arm around her shoulders.

She moved away, scooting further down the couch, bringing her knees to her chest, taking another hit. "I'm not upset. He didn't say _anything._" She stressed the last word. "He just looked at me like I was crazy. I knew I should have never come back."

"Why would you say something like that?" I was hurt. We all missed her, and it was a blessing to have her come back into our lives. _Fuck Tyler._ He should have never made her feel this way.

"You all seem to have great lives here. I don't mean to make things worse, but apparently that's what happens when I'm around." She sighed heavilly, releasing the smoke from her lungs in the process, then continued, "I've changed since I've left, and I know that Caleb doesn't seem to like it, Pogue could care less, we had a fight today, and Tyler has forgotten all about me, and Bailey…"

"What about Bailey?" I asked truly concerned.

"She was upset today. I think it was about the fact that Tyler and I had a history. Hell, I have a history with all of you. She wanted to try those things with me, and now I feel like I've corrupted her or something…Tyler seemed so angry at me for letting her."

"Hey, now. Don't start stressing yourself out over everyone else. Just worry about yourself. I know Bailey was on something, and she seems to be having a good time. It was her choice. Don't blame yourself for someone else's actions." I tried to comfort her, make her realize that I was happy that she was back. She let me put my arm around her and pull her to my side. I offered her the Jaegermeister bottle, watching her gracefully lift it to her lips to take a swallow. I couldn't help but think that she's the biggest bad ass I know. _She drinks from the bottle._ I don't think I have ever seen her use a cup except for the other night and that was because she couldn't. She drinks everything straight. I have just added another tally to confirm my previous statement from the other night. _She's got brass balls._ I laughed inwardly.

After taking the drink, she set it in her lap, her fist clutching it as if her life depended on it. She lay her head against my neck and I felt the heat of her breath. "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, Reid," She began confessing.

"And you do not need to tell me any of it right now, okay?" I know that she was hammered. People begin to spill their most intense, painful secrets when they are messed up. I didn't want her to do that. I wanted her to wait until she was ready before she began to expose herself.

She let out a heavy sigh, opening her eyes. I felt her long lashes brush under my chin. She pulled back to concentrate into my eyes, her gaze intense. "Thank you." She whispered, pausing for a second, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked softly laying the side of my head against hers.

"For punching you and yelling at you earlier. If I were you, I would have assumed that about me too."

"I was out of line. I'm sorry for saying those things. I guess it's one of my defense mechanisms." I felt her laugh silently, "What?" I asked looking down at her.

"You actually used a word with four syllables. I'm proud." She smiled at me, an authentic smile, showing the whites of her teeth, lacking any type of mischievousness or malice.

I smiled too. "What are you _on_?" I joked.

"Cocaine and Ecstasy. Why? Want some?" She teased.

"Ecstasy, huh?" I questioned, bringing my finger to trace her jaw. "How does that feel?" She closed her eyes as if lost in the moment and made a noise that usually accompanied a girl eating a piece of chocolate cake after having been deprived of it for a month. "That good, huh?" She playfully slapped my hand away while rolling her eyes, standing up, swaying a bit.

"Come on. Let's go make sure Bailey hasn't done anything she'll regret in the morning. Last time I saw her she was with Skylar."

My eyes widened, "You left her with _Skylar_?"

Walking back into the house, she took another swig from the bottle and handed it to me. She grabbed onto my hand as she led the way through the house so that we wouldn't get separated. With one hand grasping the entryway, she leaned into the room that she had vacated earlier and took a peak. She pulled back to look at me, shaking her head. I decided to direct our little expedition to the living room area and sure enough, there she was, dancing hot and heavily against Skylar, letting his hands roam over her body as she leaned back against him.

I felt Elizabeth squeeze my hand lightly within hers, getting my attention. She smirked playfully and skipped over to the couple getting in front of Bailey, matching their movements. Bailey wrapped a hand around her waist and seemed to enjoy the attention. I shrugged. _Might as well._ I joined the group, slipping my hands onto Elizabeth, pulling myself close to her, smelling the strawberry shampoo that I had washed her hair with earlier, closing my eyes to enjoy the scent. She lay her head back onto my chest, obviously enjoying the sensation of my and Bailey's hands on her body. Her hips swayed in sync with mine, her arms wrapping around my neck, helping to support herself.

* * *

Here I was, in the backseat of my Hummer with Amanda bouncing around on top of me, and I couldn't cum. My thoughts were everywhere but on the girl in front of me. Elizabeth had come back. I knew that she would eventually. At least that is what I told myself everyday for the first year. Now that I had finally gave up on her, she shows up. She was completely different. _What was that in there?_ She looks totally different. She no longer appeared innocent and gullible like she was before. She was secure, sure of herself, and definitely not pure.

Thinking about her new appearance caused my groin to become hotter. I wanted to run my fingers through her dark, silky hair. I needed to feel myself in her. I needed to hear her scream my name. I started to respond to the girl in front of me, grabbing onto her hips and throwing her over to lie down against the leather seat. I was plowing myself into her, extremely deep and as hard as I could thrust, until she started flinching. I knew it was hurting her, but I couldn't help myself. I gritted my teeth and shoved into her violently.

I thought of Elizabeth and what I should have done to her all those years ago. I should have gave in and made love to her. I hated myself for how I responded. All of my pent up aggression just came out of me as I sent one final blow into her spilling my seed with a harsh growl. Amanda never said a word as she dressed and slid out of the backseat going back into the party. I fell asleep, thoughts of the dark haired beauty on my mind.

* * *

"Bailey, are you feeling alright?" I inquired, concerned, whispering in her ear while dancing heatedly before her. She was sweating profusely from the activity, eyes seeming to roll back slightly as in a state of euphoria.

Her glassy eyes met mine as she smiled, "I have never felt better!" She slurred, taking a sip out of her glass of water I had retrieved earlier.

"Just keep drinking plenty of water. No more alcohol, alright?" I pressed, sternly looking into her eyes as I paused my movements waiting for her response.

"Alright." She answered, nodding her head, giving in. I know that she knew that I was just trying to take care of her as I promised. I never intentionally break a promise.

Reid's hands held firmly to me. One was possessively clutching my stomach, holding me close, while the other slid along my other side. It felt so good to be held at that moment. I felt a wetness between my legs as he nuzzled his nose along my cheek up to my ear. I couldn't take it anymore. I _needed_ more. I turned in his arms, rubbing my hands up his chest bringing them to wrap around his neck, lifting myself up to his ear. "Upstairs?" He nodded, unraveling my hand and slowly led me upstairs to my room.

* * *

Once we entered the room, I let go of Elizabeth's hand to glance around the hallway to make sure we weren't noticed. I shut the door and locked it, turning around to see her already lying on the bed, she had kicked off her heels, and her head was laying on her open palm. She called me over seductively with her finger, biting her lower lip playfully. _Should I be doing this? _

Even though my thoughts were debating against themselves, my feet followed her request until I stood beside her bed, my eyes hungrily taking in her form. She brought herself to her knees before me and pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me bare chested. She took in my naked torso with her hands, feeling every muscle and every cut as if memorizing it. Her hands felt so good against me. I lowered my head to hers, but she pushed me back slightly, staring into my eyes, "If we're going to do this, there can be no strings attached."

I nodded. I _needed_ her. I would say or do anything to keep her touching me. I forcefully grabbed the back of her head, entwining my hand in her smooth black locks, pulling her into me as I devoured her lips. She tasted like cigarettes and sweetness. She opened her mouth to me, letting me all the way in, wrapping her hands around my neck drawing me in deeper, fighting me for dominance.

I let one of my hands roam her body; scared of letting the other go for fear that she would stop kissing me like she was. She was hungry for me and me for her. I didn't want it to end. My fingers flirted with the edge of her top. She raised her hands straight over her head giving me permission to slip it off. I complied. She wore nothing under it. Her brown breasts glowed prominently from the light of the bedside lamp. God, how I missed the feeling of our bare skin colliding with one another. My mind was now fully on Elizabeth and her form, and I had no complaints.

I brought one arm under her knees as I continued to hold the back of her head and flipped her onto her back crashing on top of her to claim her lips once more. She rubbed her body against mine arching her back into me as my hands slithered down her curvature, pulling her hips into mine impatiently. She let out an excited moan of pleasure feeling what she had done to me.

I brought my rough hands back up to her face, using one to pull her hair to tilt her head back giving me access to her neck. Her manicured nails gripped my shoulders implanting them into my skin. I bit into her neck as I felt the sensation and grunted. Roughly, I kissed and nipped a trail down her clavicle making her way to the valley between her breasts. Her fingers entangled my hair pulling me into her body, wanting more as the moans surfaced. I used my tongue to tap against her erect nipple, grasping onto it with force, massaging it, eliciting more moans as my other hand made its way to the inside of her thigh powerfully clutching it, spreading her legs.

Lifting myself some, I began to fondle her belt buckle and quickly slid it through the loops chucking it across the room. Breaking contact, I pulled her jeans off of her rapidly, leaving her naked lying before me. I have never before seen such magnificence as I had at that moment. I had been with numerous girls, but she was a woman. One who knew what she liked and how she wanted it. She knew how to work the exquisiteness of her figure as she raised her leg to rub against my thigh pulling me to fall back on top of her.

I gradually made my way down her stomach, lightly kissing every spot I could, focusing on a couple of the freckles that lie right below the curvature of her breast, then trailing my tongue from her belly button downward. I wrapped an arm under her silky leg bringing it over my shoulder to let her foot rest on my back. She opened her other leg wide letting it rest on the bed. I placed delicate kisses on her inner thigh to the crease where her leg began. I found my way to her glistening folds. She was ready for me, but I wanted to do this. I gently blew air onto her center. I felt her leg twitch. She liked it. I looked up into her eyes. She was watching me expectantly, wanting me to hurry, resting her body on her forearms to get a good view. This was something I wasn't going to rush. My eyes never left hers as I licked her slit. She bit down harder on her lower lip, digging her heel into my back pulling me forward. It was one of the sexiest visions I had ever witnessed.

I ran my hand up her body to her left breast, rubbing my thumb over her nipple and inserted two fingers into her wet, warm hole. She leaned her head back bucking her hips once. Sliding my fingers back and forth, I lowered my mouth onto her nub, flicking my tongue across the piercing and began to suck on it. Her hips bucked again, this time continuously as she lay back onto the bed one hand gripping the pillow and the other in my hair. She tasted so good. I found myself making noises as she did as I hummed against her. She seemed to like feeling of all the stimulations at once. I felt her walls tighten, each time lasting longer and her legs tensing strongly. Her heel dug into my back not letting up, and I knew she was close.

I used, my eyes blackening behind my closed eyelids holding her on the brink. I heard her frustrated, "Almost..." I began to make a 'come hither' motion with my fingers, hitting her sensitive spot and sucking harder, rapidly tapping my wet muscle against her accessory. She whimpered louder, frustrated that she couldn't reach her peak. Finally, when her fist was about to pull my hair out, I let her go. She screamed in ecstasy. Her sticky juices flowing onto my fingers like a river and I felt her heartbeat through the walls as it clenched onto them.

When she was finished shuddering, I gradually drew my fingers out, licking her fluid that was left on my lips while wiping my fingers on her comforter. I climbed up to her face. Her chest rose fanatically and her breaths were hurried. She gazed up at me through half-lidded eyes and brought my face to hers once more eagerly exploring my mouth, tasting herself. I felt a push as I was thrown to the side onto my back. She swung her leg over me to straddle my hips, her hungry mouth never letting go. Her hands traveled down my torso, across my stomach to my jeans. She slid one finger underneath my boxers, teasingly skimming it from one hip to the other. She broke from my lips and smirked, "My turn."

Her tantalizing lips traced along my jaw to my ear, nibbling on my lobe. My arms wrapped around her tightly as she continued her attack on my neck, my palms possessing her, pulling her as close as possible. She slid her body downward, leaving wet, sloppy kisses. She found her way to my nipple and flicked her tongue across it, then lightly blowing cool air onto it, causing it to harden. God she knew just what to do to turn me on. I wanted to ravish her now.

She undid my jeans with her teeth. _Where did she learn that?_ She giggled at my wide-eyed reaction. It didn't take long before she slid them off, and we were completely exposed to each other. I wanted to roll her over, but her legs were strong, they wouldn't let me. She would flex her muscles, leaning in the other direction until I lay flat on my back. My stiffness stood at full attention for her. She continued to toy with me as well, letting me get it to her entrance and sliding it against the wetness, but when I went to enter her she would pull away.

Finally, when she decided that I had enough, she lowered herself onto me, inch by inch, to let me feel her moist, slick, hot center. My fingers roughly dug into her hips as I pulled her further down onto me. She arched her back in enjoyment, letting a small groan escape her lips. She began to rock back and forth on me, grinding herself on my pubic bone. It hurt somewhat, but she felt so good. Her breathing grew heavier, and I tried to hold out but it was proving difficult. Just examining how excited she was and feeling her reaction to me almost sent me over the edge. I was so close, but I wanted her to get one more in. The friction mixed with the drugs must have been doing the same to her.

"Oh…God…Reid…Oh…" She kept repeating it over and over and she rocked more vigorously onto me. She was almost there, and I had to close my eyes tightly and concentrate on something, anything, to keep me from blowing my load when I heard her voice. Her legs squeezed and her muscles constricted as her hands resting on my quads gripped harder. She cried out as she released, continuing her movements.

I ultimately blasted myself into her, feeling my toes curl, "Damn…Elizabeth…" My hands clutched her ass vehemently jerking her harder against me to keep her going. When her body ceased convulsing her upper half fell onto me, both of us gasping for much needed air.

"Don't say you love me." She teased, mumbling into my chest, giggling slightly. I began to laugh with her.

I drew circles against her bare back with my fingertips as she rested, noticing a scar across her shoulder that wasn't there the last time. I gazed down at her. "You've gotten _really_ good since the last time." I joked.

She chuckled, "Yeah. It looks like you have, too." She looked up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes, "Again?" She asked expectantly.

I smiled down at her, not answering, but wrapping my arms around her throwing her to the side to slide between her legs, pressing my lips to hers.

* * *

Well that was fun. Ha! Ha! Tell me what you guys are thinkin! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow morning! Till then...Reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Good Morning, or not.

* * *

A/N: Hey folks, here is the next installment. Let me know what you think! You finally get to find out a bit about Elizabeth's past!

* * *

"_Hey, Cara, you ready to go, hon? I was supposed to be home an hour and a half ago." I asked over the music to the tall, leggy redhead finishing off a bottle of Malibu. _

"_I'm sorry, Elizabeth, here," she tossed me her keys, "You drive. I've been drinking too much."_

_My eyes widened, observing the keys in my hand then back up at Cara. "I can't drive! I don't have my license…and I've been drinking, too!" I exclaimed, suddenly scared, not feeling too thrilled about the situation._

"_You'll be alright, girl. I promise." I couldn't help but believe her. She had never broken a promise since I met her a couple of months ago. She was the first friend I made after moving here, and I was greatful. After saying our 'goodbyes' we began walking, more like stumbling, out of the house to the silver Hyundai Tiberon in the driveway. _

_I plopped down in the driver's seat, clumsily sticking the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life. I had seen many people drive before. How hard could it be? I pulled the shifter downward until it rested on the "D" and lightly pressed on the accelerator. It jolted forward, and I found myself throwing my foot on the brake. I glanced over to Cara. She just stared at me, seriously for a moment, before letting her laughter consume her, howling up at the night._

"_Maybe we shouldn't do this." I stopped, giving her a pleading look._

"_Oh, quit being such a baby, Elizabeth, and DRIVE!" She yelled, frustrated. I obeyed, grasping the steering wheel with my sweaty palms as I tried to focus on the road before me._

* * *

_I opened my eyes, feeling an intense throbbing throughout my body. I tried to wipe my eyes, but one was attached to something metal and cold. My vision was blurry as I began to shift, feeling an extreme amount of pain in my legs, abdomen, and left shoulder. I knew that my face was swollen. A figure entered my field of vision as I began to get a clearer focus. "Miss. Worthington?" The man called. I tried to nod my head, but it was too excruciating._

"_You were in an accident. We found you in a car a couple miles from your home, you hit a tree. You were driving, yes?"_

_I just blinked. I finally released the lump in my throat to speak, "Huh? What happened? Where's Cara?" My throat was hoarse. It took every ounce of energy to form complete sentences. _

_I tried to push my body up, but I couldn't move my hand. I looked down to see that I was handcuffed to the railing of a hospital bed. The man cleared his throat, "Miss. Worthington, your blood test showed that you had excessive amounts of alcohol in your system at the time of the accident. Your friend, Cara, well…" He paused as if contemplating how to word his next sentence, "She wasn't wearing a seatbelt and was ejected from the vehicle. She died on impact. I'm sorry, but we know you were driving, and you have to be held accountable." Darkness consumed me._

* * *

_When I awoke once more several hours later, there was a doctor in the room with me, studying a document in the folder and checking the monitors. "Doctor." I croaked._

_He held a smile, but it was one of those smiles that you knew had to have been practiced. It was bad, I know. "Well, there you are. We were wondering when you'd open those pretty eyes again." He brought out a small light from his pocket and held my eyes open as he flashed it._

"_H-How bad is it? I f-feel like I've been beaten with a hammer." My voice was throaty as I strained to get the words out._

_He pulled up a chair and sat down hesitantly. "Well you were the lucky one, I'm sure you've been told that by the officer that was here earlier. You have two broken legs; your left clavicle was fractured as well, most likely from the seatbelt. You have several lacerations to your face, but none too deep. You've been out for a couple of days." He concluded, but the look on his face seemed like he had more to tell me. After several moments, he broke eye contact with me, "We couldn't do anything to save the baby though, Miss. Worthington, you were bleeding internally and we had to focus on saving you."_

_I know I didn't here him right, "W-what baby?"_

"_You didn't know?" I shook my head 'no' as I felt my tears streaming down my face, "You were a little over two months along." _

I sat straight up in a cold sweat, panting. I glanced at the girl silently sleeping next to me cuddled up into the fetal position. In the moonlight, I caught sight of the scar on her left shoulder.

* * *

I roused as the early morning light filled the room, warming me. I stirred reaching to the space next to me to find it empty, my arm coming across cool sheets. _Well, I should have expected that._ I heard a light tapping on my door. I sat up, "Reid?"

A muffled voice spoke through the door, "No, it's Bailey. Can I come in?" I quickly jumped from the bed to wrap my naked self in my black satin robe and answered the door to a rough-looking girl rubbing her eyes, "Are you feeling as shitty as I am or what?" She strolled in crashing onto my bed.

"Pretty much," I replied, somewhat upset that she wasn't a certain blonde, chiseled, blue-eyed boy from next door, "But that's what Sunday's are for…recuperating." I crawled into bed next to her and fell back to sleep.

* * *

I walked downstairs, tip-toeing to not wake anyone who was still sleeping. The dream I had was so vivid, so real. The scar only confirmed it. She had been pregnant before. _Was it mine? _

So many ideas were floating through my head. I noticed that the manor was utter chaos, a sea of plastic cups, empty beer cans, and trash. _I guess I can help her out._ When I exited out the back door, my ebony eyes faded into their normal light blue. I rushed away from the house to mine next door, closing the door and running up the stairs two at a time. I flung open my door and almost tripped over the bodies on the floor. Caleb and Sarah had taken to my bed while Kate and Pogue lay intertwined on the floor with my comforter covering them.

"Where have you been, man?" Pogue asked stirring, raising himself off of the floor inaudibly, trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake the others.

"I slept over at Elizabeth's…Pogue, can I talk to you…downstairs?"

"Sure, man. Come on, I'll make some coffee." We walked out of the room, gently closing the door until it clicked.

We sat at the kitchen table, sipping from our mugs. I didn't know what to say or how to begin. My mind was going 100 miles per hour. "What's on your mind, Reid?" Pogue inquired.

"It's about Elizabeth…" I began.

"Of course it is." Pogue smirked, giving me a knowing look.

"What's that look for?" I was confused.

"What did you two do last night when you went upstairs?" Pogue was grinning now.

"How did you-"

"Me and the girls were looking for you, and Bailey told us."

"Oh…" My eyes went back to my mug.

"It's alright, Reid, it was expected. We knew it was going to happen eventually. You are two of a kind." He clearly explained.

"It wasn't the first time." I looked up to him furrowing his brow. I went ahead and answered his question, "The night before she left." His expression illustrated his shock, giving him away as he did not understand. "She showed up after her fight with Tyler that night and pretty much attacked me, and I knew that I should have said no, but I couldn't because…because –"

"You loved her." Pogue stated plainly. I nodded, looking back down at my mug.

"But tonight, she said that we couldn't fuck unless there were no strings attached, and I agreed to it. I just wanted to be with her again…and it was incredible. She's like a freaking rabbit…" I chuckled but was brought back to reality remembering why I was upset, "But I had a dream of Elizabeth's past, and it seemed so real."

"Well I see glimpses of Kate's past sometimes, too, when we're sleeping together. It's from our power." Pogue entered.

"In this dream, though she was in a car accident and was hurt pretty bad. One of her friends died and she was driving…and…" I couldn't bring myself to say it without showing my emotion, "She was pregnant…and she lost the baby…" My voice cracked.

* * *

"Miss. Worthington?" Knock. Knock. Knock.

I moaned in my pillow and whined, "What?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were still alive in there. I _was_ going to call the maid service to come clean everything up, but I guess you beat me to it." Samuel replied.

I scurried to the door and opened it to see his bright, jovial self. "Good morning, Samuel. What do you mean I beat you to it?" Bailey stirred and opened her eyes. "Come on, B, let's go make some breakfast. I'm hungry."

The three of us stepped down the staircase, and I noticed how unbelievably clean everything was. "Well, I wonder who we have to thank for this?" I turned my astonishment to Bailey who shrugged her shoulders. _Reid and the boys._ "Call the boys over here; tell them they'll get a free meal for helping out."

* * *

_Hey! You're a crazy bitch,_

_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back-_

"Hello?" My voice sounded rough and abrasive.

"_Tyler, it's Bailey. Where are you?"_

I took in my surroundings, remembering the night before. "In the Hummer, outside Elizabeth's."

"_Are you serious?"_ She asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes." I confirmed rubbing my hand across my face and trying to push my aching body upward into a sitting position.

I heard a laugh from the other end of the line. _"Well, come inside, we're making breakfast. Come on into the kitchen."_

"Alright, see you in a minute." I hung up the phone and dressed myself, noticing how I reeked of condoms. _Damn._

* * *

"So you're saying that three years ago, you two…" I motioned with my hands.

"Yeah." His eyes never left his coffee cup.

"And if what you saw was real, then she got…"

"Uh huh." He nodded his head slowly.

"Well, did you use anything?" I asked in disbelief.

"I didn't really think about it at the time." He shrugged, then slightly jolted, reaching into his pocket, grabbing his phone. He looked at the screen, "It's Bailey." He opened it and brought it to his ear. "Hello?...At the house…Yeah, everyone's here, except Tyler…Oh, okay, I'll let them know…See you in a bit…Bye." He closed the phone and heaved himself from the chair. "They're making breakfast next door; I'm going to go wake Caleb and the girls." He drug himself up the steps solemnly, to the second floor, obviously disturbed about the recent events.

I guess that explains a lot about why she is so different, if the dream were in fact reality. She said that she had been arrested before when we went to breakfast yesterday morning, and it seemed to pain her when we asked her about it. That one event probably set off a ripple effect in her life, causing her to be the way she is now. She acts as if she were invincible, like nothing can harm her. I've been wondering what happened to her. _Now, I guess I know._

* * *

"I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T. Do you know what that means?..." I continued to sing along to the CD, whisking the eggs in a large bowl to the beat, dancing in place. I turned around and was startled by the blue eyed brunette leaning against the doorway, smirking at me. "Get that smirk off your face, you remind me of Reid." I giggled nervously, continuing to whisk away.

I watched as his eyes roamed my body, bringing them back up to my eyes, he commenced toward the island in the center of the kitchen and took a seat on the stool. His cheeks tinted a light pink. "I'm sorry." He rushed, his eyes glued on the countertop.

I stopped in shock, "What?" I asked surprised.

"For last night, I should have realized it was you." His eyes slowly moved up toward mine, locking.

I broke contact and turned around, "Well, I've been working on not being noticeable, so I really didn't expect you, too." I supposed he could tell that I was not as okay with it as I tried to put off.

"So what are you making?" He managed to try to initiate a different conversation.

I turned back to the stove to dump the bowl of eggs into the pan, "Scrambled eggs, waffles, hash browns, and some bacon for you pig eaters." I turned to give him an amused expression.

"Since when did you become all domestic?" He asked me curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good question. I'll let you know when I do." I quirked a smile. "Why don't you come help me?" I held out a spatula.

"Actually, I really need to take a shower. Where's Bailey?" He slid off of the stool to stand erect. He towered over me.

"I think that she is helping Samuel set up the table in the dining room. Um… if you need to shower, you can use mine upstairs, it's fully stocked and all. You do remember where it is, right?" I drawled in my Southern accent, raising an eyebrow lightheartedly.

"How could I forget?" He stopped mid step glancing at me apologetically wanting to fix his statement. I waved it off, turning back to the stove. I listened as his footsteps became more distant. _You don't want him._

* * *

I turned the handle in the shower to pure hot. I reached under the stream of water to feel the temperature. _Perfect._ I stepped under the scalding water and wet my hair. When the steam consumed the room I smelled strawberries. It must be her shampoo. I reached for the bottle and took a sniff when I popped the top. _Yup._ It was such an aphrodisiac. I remembered how she looked downstairs just now. Her black, silk robe only reached to her mid thigh, and I knew that she was bare underneath. I could see the outline of her curves, her nipples stiff from the cold kitchen. It clung to her body, giving me a glimpse of her form. I looked downward to let the water run down my neck. _Shit._ My eyes met my growing erection.

After I relieved myself and finished my shower, I took a step out into the room filled with warm vapor. I wiped off with a towel and wrapped it haphazardly around my hips as I exited the bathroom back into her bedroom.

Looking around, I noticed how different it was since the last time she lived here. It was more grown up, darker colors rather than the pink that her mother had painted it when she was younger. I caught a glimpse of an open photo album on her desk. I sat down in the swiveling chair, seizing it into my hands as I turned the page, observing the many pictures.

Most were of her and two other girls, one with dark blonde hair and the other with light blonde curls. There were a lot of guys that were in there as well, two seemed to make more appearances than the others. Her hair was a lighter brown then. _What happened to her blonde hair?_ She was always pretty, but I guess time has helped her grow into her looks. And boy did she. She was the poster girl for exotic. Or erotic. I came across some snapshots of a dark haired guy and her kissing passionately. I flipped the page, and there was the other guy, the one that seemed to be in a majority of the photographs, the one with the blonde hair. This album was like a trophy of some sort, demonstrating her conquests or something. _Who is this girl?_

I couldn't look at it anymore, I slammed the book shut and placed it back on the desk, a frame caught my attention. It was of the five of us, the summer before she left, at the lake house. It was our last night there, and we were sitting on the back porch all huddled together. I had never been happier than I was that summer. _What happened?_

I figured that I would get finished changing so that I could go downstairs and eat. I was famished. When I pulled the knot in my towel loose, it fell to the ground.

"_She's the kind of girl you bring home to your mother._

_She looks good in blue jeans, even better under covers._

_She's a devil in bed, between the sheets._

_Ask her if she's a saint and she'll get down on her knees and pray._

_Yeah, yeah…"_

I watched as the phone glowed vibrantly and vibrated viciously. _Should I answer it?_ No. The ringing stopped, and when I turned around to continue to get dressed, it rang again. It was the same song. I glanced at the caller ID. Grace. I opened the phone and it automatically answered. I cautiously lifted it to my ear. "_Hello_?" The girl questioned on the other end of the call.

"Hi." I swallowed. "Elizabeth is downstairs right now."

"_Uh, huh,"_ she stated, _"Who is this?"_ She asked curiously. Her voice sounded sweet and pure southern.

"Ty-Tyler." I stuttered.

"_Tyler, huh? So I take it you were last night's fuck buddy?"_ She inquired, snickering.

"Um…No." I replied curtly, scoffing, "I'm one of her old friends."

"_O-kay."_ She responded slowly, _"Never heard of you."_ What the fuck does she mean that she's never heard of me? Didn't she ever mention me? _"Can you just tell her that Grace called, and I need to talk to her soon, please?"_

"Sure." I simply answered, trying to hide the hurt.

"_Thanks, darlin'. Take care of her for me."_

"I'll try." I smiled. She asked me to take care of her.

"_Nice talking to you, Tyler."_

"You too, Grace. Bye."

"_Later." _

* * *

Breakfast was ready, and everyone was gathered at the dining room table. Reid seemed a little standoffish since he arrived. I wonder what crawled up his ass. He wouldn't even look at me. He just gave a nod when he moseyed in and followed Bailey to the dining room where the food was piled. _Where's Tyler? _

He should have been done by now. I scurried to my room and opened the door, catching a butt naked Tyler placing my phone down onto my bedside table. I shielded my eyes as he jumped, startled. "Sorry." I turned around, "Everyone's here and the food's ready."

"It's okay. It's my fault for not getting dressed quicker. Grace kept calling, so I answered it."

"What did she say?" I asked, trying to hide my blush.

"Well at first she asked if I was last night's fuck buddy." He seemed as if he were repulsed by the idea. "Then she said that she never heard of me." His voice had changed to slightly upset, "But she wants you to call her back as soon as you can." I nodded. "You can turn around, now."

I uncovered my eyes and turned toward him. "Thanks. Sorry, again. That's twice now that I've walked in on you with little clothes on." I chuckled nervously. "I need to get dressed real quick."

"Yeah, do you always cook with just a light robe on, or do you want to get your most intimate parts burned?" He teased.

I playfully pushed his shoulder as I picked out a pair of navy cotton capris and a white tank top. "No peeking." I slipped off my robe. He was standing in front of the mirror, and I saw him open one eye to sneak a quick look. "I said no peeking!"

"Sorry, my bad. I couldn't help myself. Someone tells me not to do something, and I just have this impulse to do it." He shrugged. "I already saw you naked Friday night anyways."

"Half-naked." I corrected, sliding my capris on then quickly pulled my top over my head before he decided to open his eyes again, "Okay, all done!"

* * *

I opened my eyes. It didn't matter what she wore, she was still stunning. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry." She placed her hand in mine. I missed that feeling of her warmth rushing through my veins. Her hands were soft, delicate. I just wanted to feel more of her warmth against me, but I needed to talk to her and discuss everything before I should even think about that. She smiled, but there was sadness in her eyes. I wonder what she was thinking. Is it the same thing as me? Does she even think of me that way anymore? I had so many unanswered questions.

Once we reached the dining room, she let go of my hand and slid into the seat between Bailey and some older gentleman I guessed was Samuel. Reid was unusually quiet, picking at his plate, as was Pogue. The girls carried most of the conversation and Samuel asked some questions about last night. "So did you guys have fun?" I watched as a mischievous smirk graced Elizabeth's lips as she looked deep in memory, "Yep. We need to do it every weekend." She laughed and Bailey groaned.

"I don't think I can handle it that often." She frowned, whining. She was so cute.

"So what happened with Skylar after I went to bed?" Pogue coughed loudly and drunk some orange juice quickly. Bailey grinned watching him. _What the hell did I miss?_

"Well?" I asked, curious. She glanced at me, and her smile faltered as she scooped up some eggs and shoved them in her mouth. _I knew it._ She slept with him.

"He's pretty good, huh?" Elizabeth questioned, causing me to choke on my orange juice almost shooting it through my nose. "Easy there, Buddy." She giggled. Bailey gave her a knowing smile and slightly nodded.

Caleb changed the subject. _Thank God!_ "Hey baby girl, do you need any help taking things to the dorms today?"

"Already did it." Caleb looked at her wide-eyed, fork paused midway to his mouth.

"When?" He asked in disbelief.

"Friday. That's when I met Bailey. It wasn't much; just a couple bags of necessities. Besides, I knew that I would be way too tired today to do much of anything. I plan ahead." She chuckled, taking a bite of her waffle.

Sarah broke into the conversation, "Why don't we just have a girl's day today and recuperate together. I'm done with all of my homework."

"Me, too." Kate chimed in. Elizabeth looked to Bailey who nodded.

"Alright. Sounds good." She shrugged. "I'll probably be too busy this week trying to catch up to do anything anyways."

"I can help with the assignments if you would like." I offered. _Please say 'yes'._ Reid took his eyes off his plate and glanced between us with interest as did everyone else.

"Thanks, Tyler. I could use all the help I can get." She smiled genuinely, her eyes showing her appreciativeness.

I smiled back, happy with myself for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Well now you know the story behind Elizabeth's past. Don't worry, there will be more. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. :)

Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry

Blue Jeans by Silvertide

Mention of lyrics "Independent"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: First Day

* * *

A/N: I am very excited at the feedback left. I added this in as a filler chapter and there is some funny stuff toward the end. Hope you like it! Read and Review please!

* * *

"So who is it going to be?" Kate prodded while steadily painting my toenails black.

I knew that was coming; she asked the answer everyone wanted to know. I eyed Elizabeth who was giving Sarah a manicure. The question did not seem to disturb her at all. "Neither," She answered surely, not taking her eyes away from the nail she was working on.

"What do you mean 'neither'?" Sarah questioned surprised.

"I _mean_ I am not going to be with either of them. Just because I'm back does not mean that I have to start where I left off. I just wanted to get their friendship back, and it seems that I've completed my mission, so why ruin a good thing?"

"What do you mean that you aren't going to _be_ with either of them? You were _with_ Reid last night!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly. _Reid._ You of all people know how he is, Bailey. He agreed to my 'no strings attached' clause, so as long as he abides by it, I don't see a problem with having sex with the boy when I feel like it. He can be with whoever he wants and so can I." She answered matter of factly.

I understood where she was coming from. You don't try and get involved with Reid in an actual relationship. I already made that mistake. "Does Tyler know?" I asked, feeling sorry for the guy.

"Nope. I don't think so, and neither does Caleb from what Sarah told me…so please girls, let's keep it that way." She eyed each of us pleadingly. We nodded our head in agreement, telling her that we would not say anything to a certain 'Son of Ipswitch.'

There was a knock at the door. _Damn._ It was suppose to be just us. I should have known that the other guys wouldn't abide by it. I stood up and waddled on my heels, careful not to mess up my toes as I answered the door. Noticing who it was, I slid out into the hall and closed the door, "Hey." I uttered sheepishly, a blush creeping on my face.

"Hey, Bailey," returned Skylar. I was enchanted by his movements as he raised his arms around me into a hug, "So I had fun last night." He murmered into my ear.

I smiled at the memory. "Me, too. Is that why you are here? For a repeat?" I glanced up playfully in his eyes. "Because the girls are here, so I don't think we can. Sorry to disappoint you." I explained, snickering.

He chuckled along with me, "Well, that would have been nice, but that wasn't the only reason why I came. I actually wanted to see if you wanted to go out Friday night."

I grinned, "You know you don't have to ask me on a date. We already had sex."

"I know that," He affirmed, "But you are just not the type of girl that you have sex with and not talk to afterwards, you're different." He shrugged, "You are the type of girl you are supposed to date."

"Well, thank you for the thought process." I giggled, "Sure, I'll go out with you Friday. We can talk more about it later though; I have got to get back in there before they send a search party." I joked.

I went to open the door, but my hand was grabbed, and as I was spun around and pushed into the wall, his body pressed firmly against mine. He instantly reduced the distance between our lips and gave me a sweet, tender kiss, bringing his hand up to brush my cheek. When he pulled back, I couldn't help but feel a little weak in the knees.

"Goodnight, B." He smiled and turned to walk down the hall to the stairway.

"Night." I whispered more to myself than to him before walking back into the dorm room, feeling a lot better than before I walked out.

* * *

We were hanging out at my house playing pool and watching some TV after breakfast at Elizabeth's. I did not have any idea of what to say to her. So many issues were clouding my mind at the time and still are. I don't know how to bring it up. What am I going to say? 'Hey, Elizabeth, so you were pregnant before?' or 'I heard that you killed someone.' She didn't know our secret. We never told her, even though sometimes, I wanted to divulge it. Maybe I can reveal it now. No, I can't. _Get a grip, Reid._

I cannot necessarily tell Tyler about the situation. He is my best friend, and usually when something is bothering me I tell him. Talking to him is hard though, especially after last night. His smile had not faded since we left her house. He was more than excited to see that she was back. How does a person tell his brother 'Hey, Ty. I slept with your ex girlfriend who you were in love with after you wouldn't give it to her, and she may have gotten pregnant with my child, and oh, yeah, I fucked her again last night countless times.'? That would go over well.

Of course, the major topic of discussion was Elizabeth. If I had tried to get her out of my head before, the guys sure as hell weren't going to make it easy for me. "She's beautiful. I mean she's always been cute, but now she's…"

"…fucking hot!" Pogue chimed in casually leaning against the pool stick.

Tyler gave him a glare from his chair, "Not what I was going to say, but…yeah, she is."

For a couple of minutes, Tyler did not talk, he seemed deep in thought. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed, "What are you thinking about over there, Baby Boy?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know, man." He looked up from his hands to eye each of us, "I really missed her, and I tried to hate her, but I couldn't. All I've ever wanted was for her to come back, and now that she's here I don't know what's going to happen between us. I want to be with her, but what if she's over me?"

Pogue and I gave each other a knowing look. I felt an intense pain in my stomach and a cold sweat. _Oh, shit, I think I'm going to throw up._ I gulped down the acid taste in my mouth. Caleb kept tight lipped, for a second, "Listen, Ty." He started, "She's not the girl that left here. I don't think you should think so much about it, just be friends with her. See where it takes you. Don't try and rush things." _Always the wise one._

Tyler frowned slightly, "Yeah, Caleb. I guess you're right." He sighed heavily, focusing his attention to the television.

_What have I done?_ Tyler is my best friend, and here I am, fucking the girl that he still loves. He doesn't know what she's like. He knows that she does drugs, but I don't think he knows how 'sexually active' she is or that she's already _been_ with people since she has come back even though she hinted about Skylar this morning. What would he think about her? What would he do if he found out about our past? I know that he seems to be the nice guy, but I have a feeling that he would not be such pleasant fellow if he found out about her and me, or the truth that she's been hiding.

* * *

"What the fuck, Grace, it's 2 in the morning. I got class in a couple of hours." I mumbled into the receiver, my voice still sleepy and my head face first in the pillow.

"_Sorry, darling, but __**someone**__ doesn't like to return phone calls." _She replied sarcastically.

"Shit, I knew I was forgetting something today. My bad, girl."

"_So…who was the guy with the deep voice who answered the phone earlier?"_ She asked curiously.

_Fuck._ I never told her about Tyler, or my past in Ipswitch. It was too complicated. "Just some guy I went to school with."

"_He sounds cute."_

I smiled somewhat when I thought about him and how good-looking he had gotten through the years, "Yeah, he's pretty hot."

"_Well…"_ She drawled expectantly.

"Well, what?" I smirked. I know how the girl thinks.

"_What does he look like?"_

"Dark hair, tall, beautiful smile, bright blue eyes…" I smiled at the thought.

"_So in other words 'fuckable'. Have you done him yet?"_ She inquired nosily.

"I'm not having that conversation right now, Grace, I'm too tired. What did you need?"

"_Fine, woman. I'll get the details later. I want pictures!"_ She laughed,_ "Well Jason and I are together…"_ She began.

"Surprise, surprise." I mocked, "He called me the other night to ask permission or some shit."

"_I just wanted to say 'thank you'."_

"And you do it at two in the morning?" I whined, "Well you're welcome, let me know if he fucks up, and I'll come home and kick his ass." I joked, "Now can I go to sleep, please."

"_Good night, Sunshine!"_

"Night, Hooker." I flipped the phone closed and dropped it. I heard it clank on the floor. Oh well, I'll get it in the morning. I fell back asleep.

* * *

"So how was the meeting with the provost?" Bailey asked me as I came out of the office.

"Oh, you know the usual, 'Hey, how you doin? How you been? Don't mess up.'"

She laughed and interlocked her arm within mine as we made our way to our lockers which were surprisingly next to each other. The group showed up a couple of minutes after, all decked in their uniform. All I could think of was last year's Halloween party at Annabel's when we dressed as Catholic school girl sluts. Yeah, buddy, that was a fun night. It turned out to be one of Collin's fantasies. He loved it!

The guys looked appealing dressed in such attire. Reid, of course, made it look sloppy, but it was sexy. I rubbed the heap of blonde hair on his head, "Morning, Blondie!" I smirked.

He didn't say anything back; he just looked down to the floor as if he didn't want to be here. _What the hell is his problem? _He's been giving me the silent treatment since we were _together_. First, he leaves before I wake up and now this. Screw it. I'm done. I should have known he couldn't handle it.

I turned my attention to Kate and Sarah and gave them a hug and moseyed on to give Pogue and Caleb some affection. They gave me kisses to my cheek. I found my way in front of Tyler. _This is awkward._

He just grinned and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I took a deep breath, catching his scent. It was intoxicating. I let my eyes close as we stayed in that position for a couple more moments, and I slid my arms around his waist. He pulled back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Reid looked extremely uncomfortable. _Oh, well. It serves him right._ "So, what class do you have first?" He asked, keeping an arm around my shoulder studying the schedule I pulled out of my bag with me. "Calculus…cool, can I walk you?" He asked hopefully.

"Why, of course you may!" I teased, stuffing the piece of paper back into my bag and wrapped an arm around his waist as we sauntered off with the group. Bailey and Caleb had the class with us. I watched as she made her way up toward Skylar. "Hey, hussy, where are you headed?" I joked.

She grinned and glanced up at him who was smiling back at her, patting the seat next to him. "Skylar was the one that came by the room last night." She said in a hushed tone. My eyebrows raised, "He asked me out on a date, and we're supposed to talk more about it."

The way she was grinning like a crushing school girl made me smile. She seemed happy about the situation. "Have fun." I sing-songed, "I want details, please."

She gave me a mock salute similar to the one from the first day that we met, "Yes, maam." She continued up the steps and sat next to him. I watched as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. _Well, isn't that cute._ All I know is that I'll castrate the boy if he hurts her.

I felt a tug on my shoulders from Tyler's arm as he led me into a middle row, and I was placed between him and Caleb who both reached into their book bags and pulled out their notebooks. So studious.

I glanced upward and my eyes met with a lot of heated glares from several girls in the class. I was already used to this. I suppose some things don't change. I watched as the professor walked in, books and briefcase in hand. _I hate Calculus. _Give me Geometry, Trigonometry, or Algebra, and I'm a boss, but Calculus just was not my best subject. I groaned laying my head on my arms that were crossed on the table.

I felt a nudge in my left side, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." I fiercely stared at Caleb. He pointed his pen toward the front of the room. "Pay attention."

"Yes, sir." I mumbled, hearing a snicker from my right.

"So we seem to have a new student with us today." _Great_. "Miss. Worthington?" He seemed to be searching around the room.

I heard various whispers. Of course my name sounded familiar, but the face was not what they expected. I raised my hand, "Present." More whispers. _Yay, me!_

"Miss. Worthington, there is a lot for you to catch up on. You might need a tutor. May I suggest-"

"Already have one." I nudged Tyler's shoulder that in turn began to grin and nodded at the teacher.

"Good. Now that we have that settled, welcome to Spencer Academy." I grinned, "Now to where we left off…"

* * *

_I'm going to die of boredom._ It had only been ten minutes into the lecture, and I was going crazy. I tried to gain Tyler or Caleb's attention, but they wouldn't talk to me. Fine, if that's how they were going to be.

I sat up straight, pretending that I was listening. I placed my right hand on Tyler's knee. He jumped slightly and snapped his head to me, and I shrugged and smirked. I began to slowly drift my hand upward along his quad. He was completely still, trying to concentrate. His face was turning crimson as I continued my torture on the poor boy. When he couldn't take it anymore, he instantly slapped his hand over mine, pulling it back toward his knee. I laughed silently and repeated my motions, making sure my fingertips lightly brushed against his inner thigh. This time he grabbed my wrist and turned to me. He mouthed a 'quit it' and I smiled shaking my head 'no.'

I don't know what came over me, but I suppose I was feeling evil at the moment. I locked my fingers with his and pulled his hand to my leg, letting it rest. He smiled at me, and then turned his focus back to the lecture. When I knew that he was attentive to the man before us, I pulled his hand down to my knee and slowly dragged it under my skirt along my leg.

I noticed his breathing get shallower, and I spread my legs slightly wider. He took a big gulp and squeezed my thigh, digging his fingers in, not letting me move them further upward. I brought my free hand to cover my mouth as I let out a light gasp and Caleb turned his head to me in confusion. I choked back a snicker. The bell rang. _Finally._ Tyler quickly removed his hand and gathered his things. "So, Baby Boy, when are we going to study?" I grinned at his blushing face.

"We have swim practice after school, but we can meet afterwards." He managed to verbalize, pulling at his tie.

"Good," I nodded, still smiling widely as we exited the classroom, my arms locked within Tyler and Caleb's. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

I had to add that part in. How could I not? Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. The next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: What is Love?

* * *

A/N: This is a relatively short chapter, but the next one is longer. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Our next class was Shakespearean Literature. Of course, I was excited. Not. Who likes to read Shakespeare? You get confused the second sentence into the story. Why couldn't they modernize it a bit? When the hell am I going to use this in college or in my future career? I'm sorry, but my job will not deal anything with old plays.

Everyone was in the class, but the seats were assigned. There was an open seat next to Reid that Professor Knight placed me. _Great._ Now I don't have anyone to talk to. He was acting like an ass, which I suppose should have been expected. I huffed as I set my book bag down next to me and took my spot. Reid was trying desperately to ignore me. I couldn't take the silent treatment any longer. "What the hell is your deal?" I whispered as the professor began speaking about Romeo and Juliet.

"Nothing." He rudely replied, pretending to pay attention.

"Nothing, my ass, Reid. What's up with the silent treatment, huh? Are you regretting what happened the other night?" I softly asked, begging for an honest answer.

He finally turned his eyes to mine, seeming somewhat pained. "Of course not, it was amazing. I've just been thinking about things."

"What things?" I inquired.

"We didn't use anything, Elizabeth." He stressed 'anything'.

I finally understood, "Oh," I muttered, "That's not something you have to worry about, Reid." His eyebrows raised slightly, "It's called an IUD. I can't get pregnant for five years, well 2 and a ½ now."

He let out a long breath that he was apparently holding. He still seemed deep in thought. "That's not all of it, is it?" Like I have stated previously, I am very observant.

He shook his head 'no' but kept his attention on the teacher. "Tyler-"

A voice cut him off, "Mr. Garwin, Miss. Worthington, do you have something to say about Romeo and Juliet."

I answered before Reid could say anything smart-alecky. "You mean other than the fact that it is severely overrated. It's not that great of a story."

"It's an amazing story. It's about two people who fall in love and aren't allowed to be together. It's the greatest tragedy ever written." Kira retorted from a couple of rows below me in a snide manner. _Her surname really describes her._

"There is no such thing as love." Several people in the classroom began to whisper at my remark.

The professor shushed them. Kira scoffed. "Please," the professor motioned a hand, "Continue, Miss. Worthington."

I sighed heavily, "Fine." I stated shortly, "Love is nothing but an abstraction. How does one define love? Measure it even?" I looked around to see shocked faces, "You can't. It is nothing but a series of operational definitions. You measure what you can observe and conclude that it shows that you _love_ someone. It's bullshit."

"Someone obviously has never been loved. Daddy issues, much?" Kira started crudely.

"Actually, quite the opposite, Snider." I gave her a pointed glare, "Too many guys have told me that they _love_ me that I'm sick of hearing the word, but I have just never felt the need to reciprocate the notion." I paused for a moment, "The only reason people even say that they love each other is to get something from them. They either want sex or to stake their claim on a person, it's ridiculous. Yes, Romeo and Juliet were teenagers who weren't allowed to be together because their families hated each other." I agreed, "They met one time and all of a sudden they wanted each other, they _had_ to marry each other secretly. It wasn't love, it was lust!" I paused so that everyone could get to speed. "The only real tragedy in the story was not that they defied their families, fell in _love_, and ended up dying. It was the fact that they believed in such a thing as love in the first place." I concluded.

Kira and the rest of the class stayed silent. The teacher looked intrigued by my distaste, and grew slightly amused, taking it all in. "I think you have just won the debate, Miss. Worthington." He smiled. There was a loud bang of a book closing and shuffling. I looked behind me and saw Tyler, seeming extremely pissed, stuffing his items in his bag, swinging it over his shoulder as he made his way down the steps, glaring at me in the process, "Where are you going, Mr. Simms?"

"Away…from her." He snottily answered before pushing through the door ferociously. _Oops, maybe I should think before I speak._

I turned toward Reid who didn't seem to happy. "You are such a bitch." He mumbled lowly.

I bit the inside of my cheek in slight remorse. Sarah and Kate were looking sadly at me from the right. I bent my face down into my arms, letting out a deep breath as the professor continued his lecture.

* * *

I sat quietly from my seat, catching a glimpse at Elizabeth every now and then. She was so pretty. I know that I was infatuated, but I can't help myself. She was my first kiss, my first girlfriend, and my first and only love. She continued to talk to Reid for a bit, looking somewhat upset. I wonder why Reid was ignoring her. He may still be pissed off at her for leaving in the first place.

The teacher just called their names. _Oh, shit._ Please don't say something stupid, Reid. Elizabeth answered instead. Kira tried to counter her statement on Romeo and Juliet. That's when I heard it, "There is no such thing as love." _What?_ He asked her to continue which she did. It pained me to hear her talk like that. The words flowed from her mouth with disdain. Kira retaliated, saying that she's never been loved. _Yes, she has! I love her!_

The next words out of her mouth caused my breathing to stop. How many guys have told her that? I didn't want sex from her. Well, yeah, I did eventually, but I really did love her. As she finished her rambling, incredibly appalled at the idea and how stupid Romeo and Juliet were, it hit me. _She never loved me._

I didn't know whether to be heartbroken or angry. I chose the latter. I slammed my book shut and threw it in my bag before rising from my seat. I glared at her, she seemed a little worried about my reaction, but she wasn't going to deny that she spoke those hateful words. She was just stating what she felt, which was cold, agonizingly so. _What happened to the girl that I fell in love with?_

I retreated back to my dorm room, stomping like a child. I was so foolish to believe that she cared about me, or that we were meant to be together. She's not Elizabeth; she's a soulless, cold-hearted bitch inhabiting her body.

* * *

It was finally my free period. _Thank God!_ I found a spot under a tree outside in the courtyard. It was perfect for trying to catch up on some reading. I have already sat through three boring classes, succeeding in pissing off two people…well three if you count Kira, but technically she's not a person. She's a leech. She sucks the life out of people with a sneer.

After Reid called me a bitch, he refused to talk to me…again. Is it my fault those two dipshits fell in "love" with me? No. I'm sorry if I decline to be obligated to feel something in return. I prefer to be unattached for a reason.

I began to read through my calculus book. I suppose Tyler was not going to help now. He was so upset. I have never seen him that way before, even as kids. He was never temperamental with me except for the one night when we fought. He wanted to stay away from me. To be honest, that kind of hurts, but he needed to stay away from me, I would just taint him.

A dark shadow fell over me, limiting my view of the page I was trying to concentrate on. "I need to talk to you."

I wonder who it is...hmmm...I guess you are going to have to find out tomorrow! Tune in! Ha! Ha! Click that little button and leave me a review, pretty please!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Distractions

* * *

A/N: Well it's about 2:30 in the morning, so technically it's Sunday, so I'm going to go ahead and post this chapter. You finally get to find out who the mystery person is! Enjoy! Read and Review Please!

* * *

"What do you want?" I asked rudely. I know I was being rude, but at the way my day was going, I couldn't care less a the moment.

He kneeled down next to me then sat back onto his bottom, stretching his legs out before him, facing me, and pulling papers out of his backpack, sighing heavily. "It's amazing what you can find on the internet, nowadays." He threw the paper clipped information onto my calculus book.

_One local teen killed, one injured in drunk driving accident_

Below the headline was a photograph of the scene. I had tried so long to get the image out of my head and here it was, tossed to me, here to torture me again. I ran my fingers over the picture of Cara, my best friend. She was beautiful. Next to her photo was me: pale, blonde, seemingly innocent, but never again. I felt the tears held within, stinging my eyes, trying to blink them back, but failing. "W-Where did you get this?"

"I figured there was something going on with you. I knew that something had to have happened to you to make you like this. You said that you have been arrested, and now I know why." His voice was soft, empathetic. "You could have told us, we wouldn't have judged you for this."

I looked from the paper to meet Pogue's hazel eyes, letting my tears fall freely. He reached an arm around my neck to pull me into his chest letting me sob onto him. "Th-that's n-not all of i-it." I managed to hiccup through my sobs.

He rubbed my back soothingly with one hand and sifted his gentle fingers through my hair as he consoled me. "What else, sweetheart? Tell me." I shook my head. "Please, Elizabeth, I need to know what happened, you have to tell someone. I promise it will stay between us."

"I'm a-a h-horrible p-person…" I started. I truly was. I slept with my boyfriend's best friend who also happened to be mine. I killed two people. I manipulated everyone around me to better help myself. I was no better than the dirt on my shoe.

"No, you're not. You are an incredible girl who had something extremely traumatic happen to her. Please talk to me." He cooed, as we rocked back and forth.

"I s-slept with Reid…"

"I know."

"I mean before…"

"I know. He told me yesterday."

I dug myself further into his chest, shamed, grabbing onto his jacket tighter, my knuckles turning white. Pogue didn't seem as if he were judging me. I knew he wasn't. But it was so hard to choke the words out of my mouth. The only people that knew were the doctor, my parents, and Grace... and the court system. "I was p-pregnant." The last word opened the flood gates and my body heaved.

"Was it his?" I nodded. "And you lost it?" I couldn't answer through my weeping, but I nodded my head once more. He grabbed onto me tighter and let me cry it out for as long as I needed. I had finally revealed my secret, or one of them at least, and I did not know whether to feel better or worse about it.

* * *

Walking back to campus, I still felt troubled. Of course I had calmed down, but something was still haunting me. Several students were out in the courtyard. It was a nice day for fall. It finally stopped raining last week, and the sun was able to shine through the clouds.

The sight I caught before me stopped me in my tracks. There under a tree was Pogue, and in his arms was Elizabeth. I narrowed my eyes, and I could tell that her body was limp as he held her head into his chest and was whispering into her ear, brushing some of her black locks behind it. _That son of a bitch._

When she pulled back and nodded to him, I could see the black smears painting her cheeks. He kissed her forehead as she tried to wipe the smudges away, but it didn't seem to help much. She had been crying…immensely. Over what, though, I'm not sure. I have to ask him about it at practice.

He was the first to stand, wrapping his backpack over his shoulder. She was putting a textbook back into her book bag. When she finally finished, she placed her shaking hand into his, allowing him to lift her up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she continued to stare at the ground walking back inside, hiding her guilty eyes from everyone around her. I noticed them though. Maybe she was human after all.

* * *

Well, lunch was slightly beyond uncomfortable. Kate was sitting on Pogue's lap possessively clutching onto him. Apparently some snotty girls probably discussed our little situation outside and threw in some fictitious information to make the gossip sound juicier. Do you see why I do not like to reveal my intimate problems with women? Seriously. All you get are pointed glares and whispers and issues. I know that she knew that it was false, but I understood her reaction.

Pogue continued glancing at me concerned, but his eyes were filled with understanding. He tried to get me to eat something, but I wasn't hungry. Bailey decided to sit with Skylar and his gang of ding dongs. I liked Skylar. He just wasn't my type. His friends, however, were the dumbest bunch of people I had ever met and that's saying something.

Sarah watched me with compassion. I realized that after the incident in literature that she probably felt sorry for me. She felt sorry that I felt the way I did. She tried to start a conversation, but I just wasn't in the mood to talk. I was afraid to. I had been blubbering so much earlier that I was worried that I would have no voice if I decided to speak. I could not deal with the looks from them. Caleb held Sarah close to his side, not knowing what the hell was going on, but also not asking. He always knew when I wanted to be left alone.

Reid, like Bailey, was also not sitting with us. He found himself a blonde three tables over that he informed us that he had not 'had' yet. I did not care if he had sex with other people, because I'm not one to be tied down either, but bringing up the past with Pogue hurt. I was brought to have to suffer the event all over again, agonizing over the memories.

He was so lucky he did not have to deal with what I had to go through. The more I think about it, the more I believe that I would not have told him if I had not lost it to begin with. I would have most likely had an abortion anyways, so there would have been no reason to disclose it. _I'm such a liar_.

Tyler sat in front of me, quiet. It was to be expected. He purposefully tried not to look at me, though I could feel him doing so every now and then. I knew I looked like shit. After Pogue and I walked back inside the building he led me to the girl's bathroom to wash my face. My eyes were still swollen and puffy, and my nose was still running. I _felt_ like shit. I held my heavy head in my hands and continued to stare at a spot on the table, away from everyone else, concentrating hard.

A slight movement knocked me out of my thoughts. A plate was pushed slightly toward me. I glanced upward to see a set of blue eyes, glistening slightly, as he nodded back to the plate. "I'm not hungry." I said coarsely reverting back to the spot on the table that was so intriguing. Yep, my throat was scratchy.

He leaned in toward me over the table, whispering, "Please…eat _something_."

I looked back into those eyes that were so captivating and sighed. I seized the fork that he was holding out for me, already used of course, and took a bite of some left over vegetables in an exaggerate manner. After another couple of bites, I sat the fork to rest on his plate and sipped on some of his tea to wash everything down. A small smile graced his lips, obviously enjoying my surrender. I could not help but try and smile back, though I knew that it was strained. "We are still going to study later, right?" Tyler finally asked.

"I thought you wanted to stay away from me." I retaliated sarcastically, letting a smirk taint my features.

"I promised you I would, and I never go back on a promise." He simply stated, smiling. I frowned slightly trying to hide it. I had promised him several things that I went back on. Why was he being so nice to me?

"After practice?" I asked hopefully. He nodded. _Good._

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed as the four boys from my childhood exited the locker room. "When did my scrawny best friends become ripped hotties?" The girls chuckled at my proclamation. I glanced between the three girls, "Seriously, I vote that we all head back to my room after practice and have, like, a massive orgy." I joked as I raised my hand. This incited more laughter as they tried to contain themselves. We were capturing an audience, including the boys, who were seemingly intrigued at what I could say to make the girls howl like hyenas.

I had already seen Reid and Tyler butt naked, but there is just something about a Speedo that just rubs me the right way. Or it might be the gleaming water droplets that torturously roll down their bodies painfully slow. I never really got to ogle Tyler or Caleb or Pogue for that matter, and I was enjoying the show they were putting on.

Pogue's body was that of Adonis, it had to be. Every muscle in that man's frame was defined. Caleb was tall and lean, but with a six pack nonetheless. Tyler, oh god, I seriously need to get laid. I cannot be thinking about him like that. I needed to stay away from half-naked Tyler, or I would definitely get into trouble. He would expect something out of it if I were to give in.

Reid…been there, done that. I wouldn't mind doing it again if the boy would get his head out of his ass and stop caring about my words and start focusing on my actions. He was the first boy I had ever been physically intimate with, and for some reason, even with the past situation that he knew nothing about, I still felt comfortable wrapped up in him.

* * *

All of us were in the locker room changing before practice. Apparently, it didn't matter where I was, but Elizabeth would always make the center of the conversation. It wasn't between us though, but the other guys. "Have you seen the new chick?" One of Aaron's friend's asked to everyone.

"Hot." Aaron answered simply with a wide toothed grin, "Too bad you didn't make it to the Dells, you missed one hell of a show. But I think Skylar here knows more about her than anyone else, huh, Sky?"

Tyler halted in his movements, slowly pulling the white button-up shirt down his arms. Skylar grinned, obviously deep in thought, replaying the memory. "Yeah, she's _definitely_ hot." He agreed with a motion of his head.

"So how good is she?" Aaron asked slugging his shoulder playfully. Tyler continued to listen, not really moving, but curious. Pogue and Caleb glanced at me, and I shrugged my shoulders continuing to undress as if nothing was happening.

"Well…" Skylar began, "She knows how to work it, thinking about it still gets me hard." He gloated with a smile.

"Wait a minute," Brady began, "I thought you and Bailey were together now." He pointed.

"We were, and we are." He shrugged, "I had Elizabeth Friday night, and me and Bailey were together Saturday. I'd rather stick with Bailey though; you can't really trust the other one. She's the type of girl that would fuck anyone she sees, but we're still friends though."

I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't pissed off that he was talking about her like that. It was pretty much the truth though. She didn't want to settle down. Neither did I. I was not one to get on her ass for it. She's a grown woman; she can make her own decisions. But you could trust her. If you are friends with her, she would not intentionally screw you over. She always said what she felt. She was the most honest person I have ever met. _Why the hell am I defending her?_

Then there was the Bailey factor. She and Skylar were together. He didn't deserve her. She was too good for him. She was too good for me. She's too good for everyone except maybe Tyler. He would never be with her though. They were best friends, and he blames himself for what happened with Elizabeth. He seemed pissed at the moment, throwing his clothing into his locker and slamming it shut. Skylar just confirmed that he slept with both of the girls that he has been crushing on. His whole body was darker, redder. He was tan, but it still showed on his face. What would he think if he found out that I was the only other guy in school that accomplished that task?

He remained tight lipped as he watched the other guys walk out into the pool area. His fists clenched tighter when Skylar walked by joking with his buddies. When it was only us four, he turned his attention to Pogue. "So what was going on with you two earlier?" He asked in spite.

Pogue stopped in confusion and replied, "What are you talking about, Ty?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Pogue. I saw you two in the courtyard earlier looking pretty cozy. And from what I have just heard, she's pretty easy. Are you fucking her, too?" Tyler moved to get into his face, clenching his fists once more.

"Baby boy…" I began sternly. "Watch what you're saying."

"No, Reid, it's alright." Pogue raised his hand to silence me. "Tyler, it was not like that, at all. She was crying and she talked to me about it. Do you honestly think that I would do that to you, or to Kate?" He placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder to calm him down which he did.

Pogue talked to Elizabeth earlier? Why was she crying? I looked to Pogue in question but he just shook his head.

Caleb tried to be the peacekeeper as usual, "Tyler, man, we all know that you still care about her. We told you that she's changed. Just give her some time."

We stepped onto deck, and I heard Elizabeth, surprised, loudly talking with the girls. They began to laugh a little too loudly catching everyone's attention. What the hell were they talking about?

A couple rows down from her sat the little blonde that I had made plans with at lunch for after practice. She was cute: a little shorter than Elizabeth, a little lighter, but tan, blonde curly hair that may have been bleached, but I know how to find out for sure. I snickered inwardly. Amanda was sitting with her, staring at me as well, hungrily. _Crazy bitch._

Elizabeth laughed a little louder and caught my attention. Her smile was contagious and her laugh sweet and engaging. Her eyes met mine as I knew I was staring. _Whoops_. She smirked somewhat, spreading her legs a little, letting me get a peek at the pink lace underneath, causing me to lick my dry lips excitedly. Yes, she was bad, but Skylar was right about one thing: she _did_ know how to work it.

"Garwin, you're up!" The coach called to me breaking me from my thoughts. I turned to see the coach with a clipboard motioning his head to the water. Tyler had just climbed out. I stepped onto the platform and got into position, diving in when the screaming whistle rang through my ears.

* * *

After we finished our practice, we stepped out of the locker room to see a variety of girls waiting. This was normal, but what I didn't expect was to see Amanda. _Oops_. Reid walked over to the girl next to her, obviously today's lay, and snaked his arm around her waist continuing his pace strolling down the hall.

Bailey's face lit up when she saw me, a light blush coloring her features. Or not. Skylar walked around me and wrapped his arms around her into a hug placing a simple kiss on her cheek. He pulled back and noticed Elizabeth conversing with Kate and Sarah and poked her in the side with a finger. She turned to him with a playful scowl and he hugged her as well, kissing her temple. _That dick._ I heard her whisper to the two, "Have fun. Stay off of my bed." They laughed lightly at each other as the duo walked down the hall. Sarah, Caleb, Kate, and Pogue said their 'hellos,' but I was caught up by a bouncy red head who decided to step in between me and my friends.

"Hey, Tyler, so are we on for this afternoon or what?" Amanda asked.

Elizabeth turned her attention to me as she heard this. She seemed somewhat hurt, her eyes managed to make contact with the floor. "I can't, Amanda. I promised a friend that I would help them catch up on their schoolwork."

Elizabeth's eyes traveled up to meet mine and a small smile crossed her lips. I was so happy that I could still make her do that. I know that when I got in Pogue's face earlier that it wasn't like that, there was something going on with her that neither wanted to discuss. I just hated being out of the loop, and that's how I've been feeling lately when it comes to our group. It was like they all knew things that they didn't want me to know. And I found out in the locker room from Skylar's big mouth. I was mad, but I had also made a promise to her that I would help, and I did not plan on breaking it.

Amanda was still in front of me and caught my eyes not looking at her, but behind her. She turned to see who I was looking at, "Her? Isn't that the bitch that walked in on us and slapped you the other night?" She voiced acerbically.

"Yeah, it is. Her name is Elizabeth Worthington, and she happened to be one of my best friends since childhood. She just moved back, and I'm helping her out. Get over it." I answered shortly. I can't believe I had just told her that, but it felt good to talk shit to her. I saw how she was eyeing Reid earlier, and I'm not as stupid as some people would think.

Amanda's mouth was agape as I ambled around her to my friends, smiling at Elizabeth reaching out with my hand that she placed her soft hand in delicately, smiling back. "We're going to have to go to your room since Bailey took over mine."

"Well, Reid took that girl to ours, so library it is." I replied, sighing sarcastically. We both chuckled somewhat on the situation and took off down the hall to the library.

We found our way into the library filled with students and commandeered a couch near the back. She sat placing her feet sideways underneath her pulling her Calculus textbook out showing it to me as I sat next to her, "This first. It's going to take awhile."

I huddled up closer to her side as she opened it to the first chapter. I inhaled the faint scent of strawberries, closing my eyes slightly, taking it in. She smelled delightful, and all I could imagine was her long, silky hair draped over my face while she was on top of me. _Okay, Tyler, get those images out of your head, man!_

After about 20 minutes she slammed the book shut and threw it next to her letting out a frustrated groan. "I can't take it anymore! I don't get it! I'm never going to pass this class!" She held her head in her hands more than perturbed. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You'll be fine, baby girl, I'll help you, and you'll understand it eventually." I pulled her hands away from her face and tilted her chin toward me, "I promise." I stated softly.

Her grey-blue eyes captured mine as she glanced up, and I found myself quickly licking my lips. My eyes drifted to the plush, soft, glossed lips that adorned her mouth, then back up to hers. I felt as if I were in a trance as I began to lean in closer to her, using my grip on her chin to pull her toward me. I could feel her warm, rapid breath on my lips as we moved closer. My eager lips slightly brushed against hers, but she turned her face to the side and downward so that when I went in fully I kissed her cheek instead.

I pulled back confused, but she would not look at me, "I can't do this, Tyler." She seemed pained to say those words.

"Why?" She didn't answer, so I pulled her face towards mine again with both hands clasped onto her cheeks, brushing her hair behind her ears "Why?" I asked again.

Her gaze met mine, and I could see the water filling them. She closed them tightly trying to hold it back, "You deserve to be with a girl like Bailey, not me." Her hands settled over mine and pulled them down her face into my lap.

I think my heart quit beating and the breath was knocked out of me. I began to get angry again, "What? So you can go and have sex with random guys like Skylar, but you can't even _kiss_ me?" I asked offended, "What happened to you?"

She began to place her belongings back into her bag, purposefully not looking at me. She started to leave, but turned around and looked at me dead in the eyes, "I can't be that girl for you, Tyler!" She whispered heatedly.

I scoffed, "Why not?" I motioned, "What happened to the old Elizabeth? Why can't you be her again? Honestly you cannot tell me that you enjoy being the resident coke whore!" I retaliated furious, not caring how loud my voice carried.

"'What happened to the old Elizabeth?'" She mimicked in disbelief. "This is me! This is the _real_ me, Tyler! If you can't accept that and be my friend, then I have no reason to talk to you anymore. The _old_ Elizabeth is long gone!" She began to cry once more, pausing in thought, but her eyes were still fixed with mine. The last words she stated were fuming with hatred, "She died the night you walked out the mother _fucking_ door!" She exited the library quickly, stomping, similar to the way I had earlier today, everyone in the room staring after her. I could do nothing but gape in shock.

* * *

I needed something, anything, to calm me down, and I know just who to go to for that. I neared the dorm room, and noticed that there was a tie on the door. _Classic._ I began banging on the door impatiently with my fist. "Hold on!" Someone yelled from inside in frustration.

The door swung open and I sauntered in, not caring that the man wrapped in nothing but a comforter was staring after me in astonishment. I glanced at the girl lying under the bedsheet, clinging to it protectively, "Get out!" I motioned toward the door.

The girl looked somewhat scared, and hurriedly tried to dress herself. "What are you doing, Elizabeth!" Reid yelled at me.

I turned to him and glared, which shut him up. He was livid that I was interrupting his afternoon session with the girl that he had been working on all day, but he wasn't going to question me. I knew he could tell that I was beyond infuriated, and he knew at whom.

The young blonde scurried from the room, "I'll call you," Reid proclaimed after the girl, before I slammed the door shut and locked it. "What is this about?" He shouted at me.

I pushed him against the wall roughly, pressing my body to his as I eagerly took his lips with mine, not even waiting to be let in, I pushed my way into his mouth with my tongue, pulling the comforter away at the same time. He pushed me away gently, trying to catch his breath. His eyes consumed my body, and I knew he wanted me. I pushed him even harder into the wall, grinding myself against him. He tried to push me away again, "I can't…" He seemed to be fighting a war within himself.

"What? You don't want me?" I asked sensually as I began to slip my jacket off my shoulders letting it fall to the floor. I then brought my nimble fingers to unbutton my shirt, one by one, slowly and seductively, watching his breathing growing tedious, "I dare you to tell me you don't want me." I dragged the shirt from my shoulders allowing it to plunge to the floor as well. I pressed my body against him once more, toying my fingers down his chest, "I saw you watching me today in the pool, so don't pretend that you don't want to make me scream…" I whispered into his ear before capturing his lobe between my teeth.

That was all it took, as he dove toward me plowing into my lips and tearing at my skirt. His hands greedily seized my body as we made our way to the bed impatiently. I needed to get over this feeling in the pit of my stomach. The feeling that I felt every time I saw or thought about Tyler, his features, his touch, his scent, his lips. I know that I was using Reid, and I know what he felt for me, but I can't help it. He was the best distraction I could ask for at the moment. I needed it.

* * *

That little slut...hehe...I hope you enjoyed. I might not be able to post Monday, I have a Literature Review due Thursday and I need to take it by my mentor for him to read over, and since I have been writing more of this story than my schoolwork, I'm a little behind. Please don't hate me, I will just have to post several chapters in one day to make up for it! Have a great weekend! Reviews, please!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I Love Her

* * *

A/N: Of course there is the usual disclaimer - I do not own the Covenant or any of it's characters. Everything you do not recognize is mine. Enjoy reading. I have the next two chapters already written because I will be super busy until Thursday, so you will have updates!

* * *

I lay there for a couple of minutes, silently reflecting. My curse was still intact, but it wasn't as bad with Reid. I suppose that's why I enjoyed screwing him more than the others. That and he knew how to use that tongue of his. I made to rise off of his bed to get dressed and get the hell out of Dodge; however, Reid decided that I wasn't going to go anywhere. He pulled me closer, conforming himself to my body, as usual. "Stay with me." He softly commanded in my ear, warm air causing goosebumps to form over my bare body.

"But I figured that you would want me to go." I teased. "Don't you like it when you don't _have_ to tell the girls to leave?"

I felt his body laugh as he pulled me closer. "I know I don't have to tell you to leave, but I like it when you stay and let me hold you."

"I figured you'd be tired of me by now." I grinned, knowing he couldn't see it.

"Mmm…" He grumbled into my hair, "I don't think I could ever get tired of that."

I turned my body to face him and rubbed my hands down his chest as he brought one of his hands to cup my face, brushing my cheek lightly with his thumb. "Really?" I inquired playfully. My nails inched slightly lower scraping at the skin, continuing to do so.

"Oh, I think you've worn me out for the day, but there's always tomorrow." He answered with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk gracing his lips.

He began to lean his face toward mine to kiss me, but the phone vibrating on the bedside table ruined it. It wasn't mine. Reid reached over my body, making sure to brush his lips against mine in the process and pulled back glancing at the screen. He brought his finger to his lips to make sure I stayed quiet. "Hey, Tyler…yeah, could you give us another half hour maybe?...Good. See you then." He hung up and tossed it back on the table. "He'll be here in a little while, maybe you should go." I nodded and rose from the bed, picking up my scattered clothes and dressing quickly. As I tugged my jacket on, he came up behind me, wrapping his strong, tattooed arms around my waist into a hug, and kissed my neck, slightly nibbling on it. "Tomorrow?"

I spun around to face him, glancing downward at the appendage I ravaged earlier then back up to his eyes, sending him a wink, "We'll see."

I opened the door cautiously, slipping out unnoticed, and rushed down the hall to the stairs. As I came to my dorm room door, Skylar was on his way out. "Hey, Sugar!" I greeted with a grin.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey, E." He pulled me into a friendly hug.

"Have fun?" I asked mischievously as we pulled away. He grinned widely. "That's what I thought." I said, poking him in the side. "See you later."

I continued to walk into the door, seeing Bailey naked trying to find a change of clothes. She jumped when I closed the door and greeted her. I had already seen her pretty much naked anyways when we changed. "So I take it you had an enjoyable afternoon?" I amused, while taking off my jacket and unbuttoning my shirt.

"Well, from the disheveled mass of hair on your head and…" She squinted to get a closer look, "…the bite marks and hickeys on your neck, I assume I can say the same for you!" I laughed as her face went from entertained to shocked, "So you and Tyler…"

"NO!" I shook my head vigorously waving my hands.

"But I thought that you two were studying after practice?" She inquired, confused, pulling a pair of cotton shorts over her legs.

"Well, that didn't work out. We ended up getting into a fight." I threw myself onto my bed wearing my pink undies and matching bra and screamed in frustration into my pillow, muffling the sound.

I felt the bed sink beside me and her hands rubbing my back softly, "That bad, huh? What were you two fighting about?"

"He got irate when I wouldn't kiss him," I mumbled into my pillow. Her fingertips stopped circling the tattoo on my bronze skin. I shifted, lying on my back as she pulled her hands into her lap staring down at me intently, "And he called me the 'resident coke whore' which is true and all, and normally I wouldn't care less, I've been named worse, but for some reason it hurt coming from him."

"You still care about him." She explained matter-of-factly.

"Of course I do, I care about them all."

"No, Elizabeth, you want to be with him…like before." She raised an eyebrow at me, as if daring me to deny it. Of course I was going to. I don't want to be with him. I don't deserve him.

"That's not it, B. I know I could never be with him like before. I don't do relationships. I fuck. That's the end of it. Maybe it's just the whole 'wanting what you can't have' thing."

"But obviously you can have him."

"But I can't give him what _he_ wants, Bailey. He wants it all. He wants a lot more than I do, and I'm not going to mess up our friendship again." I huffed and turned back over, "Why can't he just be like Reid? Why does he have to be so damn perfect?"

"You actually _want_ him to be like Reid of all people?" She asked in exasperation.

"Reid does what I want without any questions and without any form of commitment, so yeah. That would be nice."

"So is that who you were with just now?"

"Uh huh." I confirmed into my pillow.

"Oh, Elizabeth." She stated, transferring her body to lie next to mine as she wrapped me up into her arms. She was motherly, always being the one to take care of others, kind of like I was with her. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck and my breath steadied as I fell asleep.

* * *

_What is going on with you?_ I asked myself about the raven haired beauty currently wrapped up in me. Today was an eventful day. I knew that she and Reid were having problems this morning that seemed to look up second class, but after her contemplation on love, things seemed to go downhill once more. Tyler was more than disconcerted at her rambling and Reid quit talking to her again, ignoring her.

Pogue was right. Reid was in love with Elizabeth, and so was Tyler. I don't think Tyler ever quit loving her. It always seemed like he was waiting for something, like the girls that he was with was just a means to pass the time until the one came back. Reid just seemed to use all the girls he was with as a means to get over the one he never got to have.

Reid continued to act like himself, but he purposefully _tried_ to disregard her in front of the others. She thinks that Reid has no commitments in their little affair, but that has to be far from the truth. He never has sex with a girl more than once, some twice, and he seemed as if he had no means of ending their trysts just yet. He is only pretending to not care, so he can be with her in any way that she'll have him.

I feel somewhat troubled about it though. I wanted Reid, and he used me. He couldn't have a relationship, he told me. What Pogue told me at the party last Friday made perfect sense as to why. He couldn't have a relationship because his heart was set on her.

And then there is Tyler. Amiable, kind-hearted, wonderful Tyler. She might not believe in such a thing as love, but whatever emotion lies right before it is what she feels for him. She just denies it. That is why she cannot be with him. She doesn't want to disappoint him. If she doesn't give in to her feelings, then she will not have to deal with the consequences. I hardly understand. But she's hiding some things that she has yet to tell me that could make this so much easier to figure out.

Tap. Tap. Tap. I snapped from my thinking process and turned my attention to the door. I noticed a shadow occupying it. Tap. Tap. Tap. _Fuck!_ I gently glided Elizabeth's arms from my side and arm and slid out from under her. I pulled the blanket lying at the end of the bed up over her to keep her warm as she shifted somewhat, but did not wake. I tiptoed to the door and soundlessly opened it, witnessing a disheartened looking Tyler. "Is Elizabeth here?" He asked his throat scratchy.

I quickly slipped through the door and closed it behind me, bringing my finger to my mouth to keep him silent. "She just got to sleep." I whispered just loud enough so he could here. "You want to go to the café downstairs?" He nodded. "Hold on, let me get some shoes on."

We were sitting at a small table in the corner, sipping on our hot chocolate. "How pissed is she at me?" He finally voiced, his eyes drifting from his cup to mine.

"She's not mad at you, Tyler." I shook my head.

"But I called her a-"

"And she said that it was the truth. It just hurt a little coming from you." I cut him off.

He exhaled heavily. "Bailey, I love her." His eyes flicked back to his coffee cup, "But I know that she will never be with me the way I want. And then earlier today, when she said that there was no such thing as love, that hurt me in the worst possible way because I finally realized something…" Tyler's voice dropped to barely a whisper, "She never loved me back."

My heart sank for him. I knew how it felt to feel something for a person and not get it in return. "She has feelings for you, Tyler." I declared as I placed my hand over his, rubbing it gently.

He glanced upward in hope, "Really?"

"She won't admit it." He frowned once more, "But I really believe that she does. She just doesn't want to hurt you or let you down. Something is wrong with her, and she won't confess it to anyone. Be there for her, and be her friend. It's what she needs, and who knows?" I shrugged with a grin, "It may lead to more."

He smiled at my honesty. He had faith. He truly adored the girl, no matter what she did. He seemed to be in deep thought, and then his lips began to turn downward again, "I don't know if I can handle her being with all of those other guys though. I mean I heard about Skylar in the locker room, but has there been anyone else? Was she with anyone Saturday night?" He glanced at me, wanting the truth.

I sighed deeply, "Yes." I replied not looking into his eyes but down at my cup of hot chocolate, almost gone.

"Who was it?" He asked, his voice deep and enraged.

_Your best friend. _"I don't know." I lied, continuing not to glance into those angst filled eyes, "And it doesn't matter," I defended, "You two are not together. Not to mention, you've been with other girls, haven't you? As I recall, you were with Amanda Saturday night!"

"But-"

I held up my hand to silence him, "No 'buts', Tyler. She can sleep with whoever she wants. It's her choice, not yours." That was the end of that conversation.

He continued to ask me questions about Skylar, which seemed a little uncomfortable, but he listened intently. I really liked Skylar. At first, I know that he really wanted Elizabeth and she wouldn't give him the time of day, but they are friends, and that's all she wanted. He surprised me, though. He really seemed to like me back. He was different than I originally thought, especially when he showed up at my door Sunday night to ask me out on a date. He put me at ease. I had never liked a guy like this since Reid. Skylar did not seem as if he were going to treat me like that though. Tyler told me that he better not, or he would get his ass kicked.

I might have crushed on Tyler for awhile. He was an amazing guy, and we could talk about anything, but the more we chatted, the more I realized that he was more of a brother than anything else. _A really hot brother. _He would take care of me and watch over me with my best interest at heart.

* * *

Hell, if I knew Tyler would take this long to get back to the dorm, I would not have told her to leave. God, she was miraculous. Her body was heaven, and the sex was mind-blowing. I've been with so many girls before, but none of them compared to her. They never have. Bailey was the closest I had ever come to her, and I ruined that chance a long time ago.

I don't know if I can keep doing this 'no strings attached' thing. I mean, it would be great if every other girl I was with would understand it, but with her, I want to be attached. I want to be with her. I need to be. I love her.

After those hurtful words today in literature, I really did not even think about talking to her again, and right before I finally get to fuck the other girl, she barges in. I had finally convinced her, and now I probably wouldn't have a chance. Oh, well. It didn't matter. I highly doubt that she would be anywhere near half as superior as Elizabeth in bed. She knew just what to do to please a man.

I still could not get that dream out of my head, though. Pogue had apparently talked to her today, but he refused to talk to me about it. He said that it was personal and that she had confessed to him things that he promised would stay between them. I was peeved, but I would have probably done the same thing given the situation. All I ever wanted to do was ask her, but I had no basis for the assumptions to give her.

I lay back with my arms crossed beneath my head staring at the ceiling. Tyler is my brother, and I care about him more than the others, though I would never say that out loud. I know that he still wants to be with her, and part of me feels like shit because I have her. I tried to say 'no', but the way that she would tease me by nibbling on my earlobe drove me insane. The way her legs would squeeze my hips when I was on top of her, and the noises that she would make when she was close sent me spiraling into oblivion. She was a drug that I could not get enough of. _Damn, I need to take a shower._

* * *

Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen! I don't think any of them know what they want. What do you think? I know I'm confused. Ha! Ha! Leave a review and tell me what you like and don't like!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Scandal

* * *

A/N: I know who she's going to hook up with, but this is going to be a long story, so you guys have to continue reading to find out! Ha! Ha! Review, please!

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of soft fingers stringing through my hair. _Bailey._ I rolled over, and met someone I did not expect to see. "Tyler?" I asked groggily, rubbing my sleep infested eyes. "Where's Bailey?"

His voice was soft and quiet as he replied, his fingertips continuing to sweep the hair out of my face, "She's downstairs in the café. We went and had some hot chocolate earlier, and Skylar turned up and stole her from me." He chuckled, "She gave me her key and told me to come and talk to you."

I sat up, resting my back against the headboard, pulling the covers up with me. "Oh. Well…what did you want to talk about?" I couldn't look at those eyes, those windows of midnight blue, the color of the clouds when the sun finally set.

One of his solid fingers gripped my chin and tilted my head higher, but my eyes never moved. "Look at me." I complied hesitantly, "I'm sorry about those things that I said earlier. It was wrong of me to call you that."

"You were right." I confirmed, gripping his wrist tenderly and setting in my lap to intertwine our fingers. "I'm not the same girl that left here, and there are reasons for it, but I can't talk to you about it." My gaze strayed and became focused on our hands. He was brushing his thumb along mine.

"I'll wait until you are ready. I just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, before that night." He shrugged his shoulders, "I just got so angry when I heard about you and Skylar in the locker rooms, and then you didn't want to kiss me…" He tapered off somewhat, "I know that you probably don't think of me like that anymore, but I still want to be in your life. I want to be your friend, I want you to talk to me about things that are bugging you, and I want to be the person that you can always count on to be there for you when you need them."

I couldn't help but let the tears fall at his honesty. He tugged me with our attached hands until the momentum sent me crashing into him as he held me close, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. I whispered, "Thank you."

He pulled back and stood up from the bed quickly. He walked to the door where my backpack was hurled to the ground. "You're welcome." He lifted it and ambled back over to the bed to take a seat at the end of it, "Now that that's settled, I also _want_ you to pass Calculus and graduate with the rest of us. So…" He pulled out the textbook, "Let's get started."

I scowled at him playfully initiating a smile out of him and myself, snatching the book from his hands and opening it to chapter one. "Alright, now where we left off…"

* * *

The over excessive beeping plucked me from my dreams. _Son of a bitch!_ Someone turned it off. _Thank God!_ I tried to drift back into sleep for another couple of minutes until I realized that my pillow was a lot harder than normal…and it was moving up and down. There was a strong pressure on my back and shoulder that felt like someone's hands. I opened one eye to get a glimpse of the man I knew was next to me. Tyler. _Mmm. _My arm was wrapped across him in a similar fashion resting on his shoulder as if I were pulling him close to me. I smiled to myself. We must have fallen asleep last night while we were studying. He still had his clothes on minus his shoes.

I had not noticed that I had been grinning and drawing patterns with my fingers across his chest until I heard the sharp intake of breath as he stirred awake as well. I glanced up into those big, beautiful eyes as he looked down into mine, a bright smile coming across his features. "Morning," I uttered weakly, my voice scratchy.

He pulled me tighter to him and kissed my forehead. "Morning," he imitated. "What time is it?"

A new voice interrupted, "Time to get up. I was going to wake you when I got in last night Tyler, but you two looked too damn cute." _Bailey. _I glared at her with a smirk and pushed myself off the bed, noticing the draft, and realizing I was in my undergarments. _Oh, well._ "Collin called last night, too." Bailey continued.

"Ugh…" I walked back to the nightstand, snatching my phone. Tyler had not moved, but he patted the empty space that I had just vacated, and I crawled back under the covers with him, letting him wrap his arms around me once more. I scrolled through my phonebook and pressed call. A few seconds passed until he answered, _"Good morning, Sunshine!"_

"Morning, Collin." I yawned.

"_Nice to know that you called me back."_

"Well, if I didn't, you would have continued calling." I teased. "What did you need?"

"_I just wanted to see how things were going for you there and to apologize about last time."_

"Everything's fine here. I've been busy, so I haven't got a chance to call you back. That was one of my old friends that hung up on _you_. No need to apologize, babe."

He laughed a little_, "Well, I know that your birthday is next weekend, and I was wondering if you were going to come back down here seeing that it is a 4 day weekend for the high school here…come and see your old friends."_

"We don't get that luxury," I groaned, "Sorry, darlin'. I don't think I can."

"_Oh, well, it was worth a try though, right?"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you later, k?"

"_Alright. Bye, baby."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and tossed it back across the table and snuggled back into Tyler's warm hold.

"Who was that?" He asked, kind of grunting the question considering he was half asleep.

"Collin. A guy from back home." I answered sheepishly. _Please don't ask what I think you're going to…_

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"No. Not really." I answered.

"Oh." He gripped me even tighter then let me go, "I better go and get ready for classes. See you in a little bit?"

I mumbled a yes when I felt the warmth leave me. I followed him out the door with a towel and shower pack, still strolling around with barely anything on. _I have no shame._

Some girls were sauntering around, coming from the showers or going to them, seeing Tyler walking with me with his arm sluggishly locked around my shoulder, looking disheveled as if he had just woken up which in fact he had. They were glaring at me with envy, or jealousy, or upright horror considering they were in no way made up for a 'Son of Ipswich.' I never needed to care. They could all see me without my make-up and still think of me as the same girl. There was no doubt what today's scandal would consist of. And this is probably the first time in my life that a rumor about me was going to be false.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to our floor, I reflected on this morning. It was wonderful waking up in her arms, and she did not seem uncomfortable given the situation. I can still smell the faint scent of strawberries that inhabited her hair and the vision of her face when I awoke. She seemed happy, content.

All I want is for her to be satisfied with herself. The sparkle that infested those blue eyes that I gazed into this morning was similar to that of the girl from several years ago. Maybe Bailey was right. It would just take time, and I had plenty of patience.

I am not idiotic. I know that Collin must have been one of the guys that she was _involved_ with. I cannot say much though; I have a past as well with members of the opposite sex. I should have never expected that she would wait for me. Part of me wishes that she did, but then again, I don't think I would feel good if she had and I had not.

Walking down the hallway just a second ago was hilarious. All of the girls were wondering what was going on with me and the raven haired magnificence that walked next to me. That pink lace set though was really hot. I had great difficulty not letting my hand drift down to that nice, plump ass of hers. _Alright, Tyler, get it together. Be her friend!_

As I neared the dorm I shared with Reid, I realized that I would soon be bombarded with a series of questions. _Great._ I opened the door, and sure enough, there was Reid, pulling on his white oxford shirt. "Hey there, Baby Boy! Where have you been all night? You're looking a little rough." He laughed.

"Yeah," I started to strip my clothes off and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, "I fell asleep in Elizabeth and Bailey's room."

I noticed Reid halt in his movements for a moment before continuing. He turned his back to me. "So what happened?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing, I went and apologized for being a dickhead and helped her study. We just fell asleep. We're going to be friends." I said the last sentence half-heartedly.

It seemed as if Reid let out a breath that he had been holding, "Well, that's good Ty. Just make sure you don't push her." He advised me as he walked toward the door, "See you in class. I'm going to go get some breakfast."

I nodded, and followed him out, heading in the opposite direction toward the showers.

* * *

"So I heard some very interesting news this morning…" I started as I sat down next to my buddy.

She smirked at me, eyes full of mischief, "And what would that be, Blondie?" _Ouch_. I hated being called that.

"Oh, not much…just that Tyler was your little toy last night…" I grinned.

"Jealous much?" She teased and leaned in closer to my ear to whisper, "You know you were my only toy last night."

Damn, her breath in my ear and on my neck is such a turn-on. I don't think I can wait until after practice. I scowled at her when she pulled back but couldn't hold in the chuckle before nodding in agreement. "True."

She and I glanced upward to Tyler's seat, smirking like our normal selves. He just shook his head and grinned at us. People were still talking about it: whispers and gossip filled the room.

I noticed his grin turn into a scowl as he glanced slightly to our left. We, in turn, focused our attention next to us. There was Amanda, red as a beet, staring my baby down, breathing deeply. "Did you fuck him?" She voiced accusingly, loud enough for the whole room to become silent and observe the unfolding scene before them.

I shifted my eyes to the beauty next to me who looked at me as well, and we busted out laughing, she pointing to the fuming girl, silently asking if I believed what she was asking. This didn't help the situation at all. She seemed to be getting more infuriated and slightly more embarrassed all the same. She reached out for Elizabeth's hair, grabbing a fistful and jerked her out of her seat. She continued laughing anyways, amused at the fact that the girl was fighting…well…like a girl.

Someone's hand wrapped around Amanda's wrist, pulling it out of Elizabeth's curly locks to jerk her face to face with Tyler. "Don't you touch her again." He sternly commanded. She yanked from his grasp. Elizabeth continued to laugh at the circumstances as she plopped down and leaned into me. "And to answer your question, it is none of your business what we did together last night."

"I'm your girlfriend." She retaliated.

"Ex-girlfriend." He clarified as she huffed and rushed to her seat beyond humiliated. _Way to go, Tyler!_

He focused his attention to us and I couldn't help but speak, considering everyone was waiting to see what happened next, "Well, it's about damn time you put that bitch in her place."

He greeted me with a smile and our handshake and focused his attention to the girl beside me. "You okay?" He asked concerned, brushing her tendrils behind her ears.

"Do you honestly think someone pulling my hair would hurt me? I found it quite comical." She shrugged with an impish grin.

"Good." He kissed her temple and scurried back to his seat as the teacher walked through the door. All was quiet for the remainder of the class.

* * *

Lunch was just as bad. The entire group bombarded us with questions that Bailey answered instead. Nothing had happened last night. We just fell asleep and that was all. Sarah and Kate quirked their eyebrows thinking like girls, of course. Caleb and Pogue found it hilarious. They have obviously been in this situation before as well.

I was squeezed in between Reid and Tyler at the table and Baby Boy had been so kind to bring me a fruit salad instead of me waiting in the lunch line. Reid decided to consume some of it when he thought I wasn't looking. I didn't care though. The more he ate, the less I did. We continued laughing as loud as possible about the evolving scandal. Apparently someone also heard the remark I made yesterday during swim practice and deemed it necessary to inform everyone that I was indeed having sex with all four of the boys at our table, and the girls did not mind or had also joined. Oh, how dramatic high school can be.

"I've never seen these people so enthralled with us." Kate mentioned glancing around the cafeteria at the blatantly staring student body.

"I know," Sarah agreed, "And it's not just the girls but the guys, too."

Reid threw his arm around my shoulders, "Its cause of this hot piece of ass right next to me. Right, Baby Boy." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I elbowed him in the rib as Tyler reached behind me to tap him in the back of the head. The group, as usual, chastised him, "REID!"

He tried to feign innocence, "Well, it is the truth!"

"Hey, Ty?" I teasingly sing-songed.

"Yes, Elizabeth." He coyly responded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but…do you want to give these folks something real to talk about?"

This caught Reid's attention as he snapped his head in our direction and gave an impish grin. "Yeah, Ty. Get these guys going!"

"What are you two talking about?" Tyler asked confusedly.

"Oh, Tyler," I started as I seductively shimmied myself onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, "You are so clueless sometimes, it's cute!" I joked.

I suppose he got the gist of the situation because he seemed to have no problem with responding. One hand went tightly around my waist as the other held my neck and pulled me close, "Like this?" He quirked an eyebrow at my earlier question.

I couldn't help but giggle as he dipped me and playfully pecked my cheeks jokingly and pulled me back up. We continued to laugh a bit at everyone's response until our eyes made contact. I could see the laughter in his eyes, and I had not seen that at all since I had been back. He was absolutely gorgeous at that moment, angelic even. He reminded me of the boy I had crushed on so long ago. _God, how I missed that Tyler._

* * *

Well that's all for today's installment! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Wager

* * *

A/N: Tyler, Reid...Reid, Tyler...Bailey? Am I confusing or what? Sit tight guys and girls, there's still plenty more to write! Thank you to all that have reviewed. I know that some of you are mad at the characters for being so darn complcated. Ha! Ha! Well, please read and review!

* * *

"Mmm…that was unbelievable." Reid groaned in my neck.

"Tell me about it," I panted heavily, "I'm surprised you're not sick of me yet." I giggled running my fingers through his blonde hair, massaging his scalp.

"Never…" He huffed, "Why? Are you bored with me?" His eyes met mine, pleadingly.

"Not yet," I teased and bent down somewhat to kiss his sweet, tantalizing lips. He chuckled somewhat against them.

"I better get back to my room and get ready. Tyler probably wants to go to Nicky's tonight."

"Yeah. I forgot about that."

"You're going?"

"I told Kate and Sarah I would head up there. Bailey's probably wanting back in so she can get ready for her date." I laughed thinking about it, "We've kicked her out every night this week"

"It's okay. She has pretty much moved into Sky's room anyways. I guess I'll see you up there," He muttered, still out of breath as he bounced out of my bed to dress and quickly headed out the door, pausing somewhat, then rushing back over to me for one last kiss. "You're amazing. You know that?" He mumbled against my cheek, nuzzling it.

"So I've been told." I joked, and pushed him back and out the door, closing it behind him. I called Bailey to tell her it was safe then headed to take a shower.

Every day this week had been the same routine. I would attend classes, flirt with both Tyler and Reid and a couple of guys on a regular basis, watch swim practices with the girls, study with Tyler in his dorm, then retreat back to my own to have Reid waiting on me. It has been an awesome week to say the least, and now it was Friday afternoon and time for the weekend.

* * *

"Well look who has decided to finally grace us with her presence this evening," Caleb joked as Elizabeth glided toward our table wearing an orange halter baby doll mini-dress. She smiled and gave us all hugs and kisses on our cheek.

"Sorry, it took so long, but I decided to stop and get some party favors." She shrugged as she sat in my lap and wrapped those silky, bronze arms tenderly around my neck.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "Do I even need to ask about what those 'party favors' were?"

She grinned at him wickedly, "Nope." She leaned into my ear, whispering seductively, "Want to get a drink with me, Baby Boy?" I felt the tip of her tongue lick my earlobe, and it took every ounce of strength to control myself. I was too worried to speak with fear of my voice cracking, so I smirked mischievously back, patted her bottom playfully, and she stood up with me following close behind, grasping her hand as she led the way through the mass of people to the crowded counter.

It didn't take long to get Nicky's attention. "Elizabeth! I was wondering when you were coming back here. You left something."

Her face contained a confused expression. He bent down under the counter and pulled up a hoodie. She smiled and seized the article of clothing, "Thanks Nicky. I forgot all about it."

He noticed me standing beside her and our hands clasped together. "So I see that you found your boys…" She nodded, "And I take it that you would like your usual?" He quirked an eyebrow at the question, focusing on her intently.

"Make it 4 shots and 2 drinks please. I'm trying to get Tyler here wasted."

Nicky chuckled, shaking his head. "Coming right up, sweetheart."

How could she get drinks? Nicky never served to us, or Reid for that matter, but that was probably because Reid is stupid when he's been drinking and draws way too much attention to himself. Come to think of it, I would probably serve the girl, too, especially how she looks tonight in that dress. It didn't take long before he completed the order and sat the drinks before us. "Your usual is Jaeger shots and Vodka Sours?" I furrowed my brows and stared at her.

She smirked, "Yes, sir. I normally don't drink anything else." She grabbed two of the shot glasses and handed me one. She clanked hers to mine and quickly shot her head back, downing it. I replicated her motions. Jaeger was a little too sweet for me, but hell, she was the one getting it for me. "Another?" She asked as she picked up the two remaining shots. I shook my head, "Fine, more for me!" She shrugged and swallowed the contents back to back. I couldn't help but watch in amazement. She lifted the Vodka Sours and handed one to me. I didn't mind these too much at all.

* * *

The girls were on the dance floor, grinding against each other while Caleb and Pogue were playing foosball, and Tyler and I were hustling Aaron and his boys at the pool tables. I've been trying to be nice to Sky lately for Bailey's sake, and I could somewhat stand him, but Aaron continues to piss me off. We won another game, and I noticed that Elizabeth was dancing a little dirty with a couple of guys who were groping all over her. She still had a drink in her hand, gulping it down. She was enjoying every minute of it.

I handed my stick to Tyler and made my way to the dance floor when the song died down. She caught a glimpse of me and smirked, motioning for me to come to her with her right index finger, in a similar fashion to the first night that we were _together_ since she had come back. I pulled her from in between the two douches that quickly became aggravated and into my arms as "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado began to play. I should have known. It was the perfect song for us. We were indeed two of a kind.

I draped my arms around her as she backed into me, "You have no idea how much I want you right now." I dug my fingers into her hips and jerked her tightly against me as she began to roll her hips. She giggled, and we continued to sway and tease each other throughout the song, singing the lyrics to each other.

* * *

"You do know that you dance a lot better than you sing, right?" Reid asked me as we drifted off the dance floor back to pool tables.

I chuckled and slugged his shoulder throwing my weight into it in which I lost my balance and fell onto him. "Ass." I slurred. Tyler had just won a game, bumping the eight ball off a bank and into the side pocket. I staggered to him, tossing an arm around his shoulder. "Let's go dance, Tyler."

He squeezed my waist with one of his arms, picking me up and placing me onto the stool nearby. He leaned down to get eye to eye with me, "I don't dance, now sit here and chill." He grinned, and I scowled as he began to play another game with Reid.

I huffed, crossing my arms around my chest. After several minutes, I could not stand being quiet, "Tyler!" I shouted at him, sulking. He turned his attention to me, raising an eyebrow. I slid off the stool, making sure that my dress hiked up a bit. "I did not get all dolled up to sit on a stool in the corner of some bar!" He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "We're going to make a little wager." I smirked and he returned it.

"What kind of wager?" He asked curiously.

"I win, and you have to let me teach you how to dance…tonight." I stressed.

"And if I win?" He questioned.

"What do you want?" I noticed his cheeks blush somewhat, "I don't bet sex in pool, Tyler." I teased.

He seemed to really think about it, catching his bottom lip with his teeth until a grin took over his features and his eyes lit up. "Okay, c'mere," He motioned with his finger as I complied. He leaned down to whisper in my ear so no one can hear, "I want you…" He kissed my cheek with those luscious, velvety lips of his, "To strip for me…" He brushed my hair behind my ear letting it slowly travel down my neck, "and only me…" He continued to breathe in my ear until he took my lobe in between his teeth slightly, finishing, "Tonight."

He conveyed his eyes back to intently gaze into mine, and I felt my stomach jump slightly. _Tease. _I stretched out my hand to meet him into a handshake, "Deal." As he reached for it, I quickly withdrew it, "As long as that is all you are expecting. Nothing more."

He beamed, "That's all." I stretched my arm out again and shook his exaggeratedly.

"Well then Simms. Prepare to have your ass handed to you!"

"Be careful with those words now. You _are_ drunk." Reid interfered, racking the balls for us.

Aaron decided to break into the conversation of course, "She actually plays better when she's drunk. Except when she goes to hit the 8 ball." He snickered.

"Bite me." I retorted, recalling our last game. _I had them._

"When and where, baby?" He sauntered up next to me and went to place his grimy hands around my waist. Abbott was good looking, but I don't think I could trust him.

"Oh, please…" I rolled my eyes, pushing him off of me playfully, "Not even in your dreams, babe. Now get back so I can play."

He didn't take any offense to it and stood back. I pulled out a Marlboro light from the box I had stashed in my cleavage and went to light it when I realized my Zippo was still in the car. _Fuck me._

A flame emerged in front of me coming from a Bic held by a gloved hand. _Reid._ I should have known. He was always looking out for me. He even held out a drink for me that he had gotten from Nicky. _Good boy._

"Ladies first." Tyler stated mockingly.

"By all means." I retorted, motioning for him to go, "Let's see if you've gotten better over the years."

"I've gotten better at a lot of things," He teased as he aimed his shot. He made eye contact with me and shot the cue ball into the triangle, sending them scattering all over the table sinking three. Two solids and one stripe. He set up for another shot and made another solid. He stood erect with a wide grin. I just stood next to Reid smoking my cigarette and occasionally taking gulps of my alcoholic beverage.

"Don't get too cocky now!" I warned him. He missed the 2 ball. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Told ya." I shrugged, finishing off the cup. I held my cigarette between my lips as I aligned my shot, "By the way, Ty, thanks for clearing up the table for me." I don't think it came out that way with my lips wrapped around my cancer stick and the fact that I had been drinking heavily since I had arrived, but he seemed to understand it.

I closed one eye and tried to concentrate on the angle. It sank without hesitation. I sent in another three in a row with ease. As I bent over I felt a light brush on my thigh slowly ascending under my skirt. Tyler leaned over me watching me try and take aim. His husky voice sent shivers down my spine in the worst way, "Don't miss." His voice lingered, but I kept my focus and scored! He scoffed and pulled away, somewhat upset that he couldn't stir me up. _If he only knew._

I missed my next one, and he continued to sink all but one excluding the 8 ball. I continued to make my way around the table tapping the small orbs into their resting place. Ultimately the only sphere left was the black one. Tyler was too easy to beat. During his last turn he had knocked it inches away from the corner pocket. During my turn, it easily glided in. I stood straight, leaning on my pool stick, smirking evilly. "Well, my dear, it looks like _I_ won!" I sat the stick on the table and slowly strolled in front of him reaching out my hand, "Mind if I have this dance?"

* * *

_She won._ I should have expected it, she always used to beat me when we were younger. I wasn't going to cheat though like Reid normally would. I hated dancing, but it was a win-win situation for me anyways. I had the chance to get exceedingly close to her and not get into trouble for it later.

"Mind if I have this dance?" She asked as she set her palm waiting for me to take it.

I gave her a boyish grin and intertwined our fingers, "It's your funeral."

A slow sensual song with a good beat began blaring. We reached the dance floor and she turned, setting her arms to dangle around my neck. Mine immediately found her hips. She began swaying side to side, rolling her hips. I knew I looked like a dork trying to keep up with her. Finally after several failed attempts she stopped.

I know I must have been blushing several shades of red. Well, I told her I didn't dance. She placed her palms on my chest, "Show me how much you want me." She stated.

I know I didn't hear that right, "What?"

She explained, "Dancing like this is typically used to get a person back into your bedroom, right? Well, that's what I do anyways. Reid, too. It's kind of like a preview. You demonstrate all that want and all that need by exploring each other, teasing, testing how your bodies match…" She pressed up against me and my breath caught. "It's like sex, you have to match the others actions, get into a rhythm." She gripped at my shirt and pulled me closer to her, "Now, like I said earlier, show me how much you want me."

I instinctively wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her tight into me. I heard her gasp slightly. I smirked. "Like this?" I asked as I slid one hand lower, inching at a slow pace. She must have enjoyed my touch because her eyes drifted closed, and she began to arch her back.

I choked back a groan when she rolled her hips agonizingly into mine, "Now follow my hips." She commanded. I surrendered into her, rubbing my hands in several motions along her bare back as she raked her fingers through my hair. It was completely sensual. _Why haven't I tried dancing before?_

She pulled away slightly and turned around sitting into me. Her body conformed to mine as she lifted her hands to my hair and arched her back. My hands glided across her entire body, and she did not mind at all. I was somewhat worried, though, about my growing arousal as she continued to grind into me, continuously causing friction.

After she had a few more drinks and danced some more with me and Reid, it was just me and her at the bar as she ordered another shot. "Tyler?"

"Hmm…" I was drinking a Coke.

"Would you mind driving me home? Reid can take my car back to the dorms or something." I nodded in agreement. I sure as hell didn't want her driving in her condition. She was still functional, but very giggly, and she had issues waling more than 20 feet at a time. She took her shot, and I paid her tab. That girl can drink, that's for damn sure. Nicky made sure that she had a ride home, and I calmed his concerns.

As we drifted back to the table filled with our friends, Elizabeth chucked her keys and hit Reid in the side of his head as he was talking to some blonde on his arm. He looked about ready to kill someone until he saw who it was that did it and smiled. "You can take my car back to the dorms. Tyler is taking my drunk ass home." He nodded. "No funny business better take place in my car, Garwin!" He chuckled at her bluntness, and the girl next to him seemed slightly embarrassed. We bid everyone 'goodbye' and left Nicky's.

The remaining droplets of alcohol must have metabolized because once Tyler finally succeeded in hauling my intoxicated being to my room, I became even dizzier. I couldn't control my giggling fits, and Tyler was amused by the situation. I tossed my purse on my computer desk and continued to the stereo, turning it on the FM station and fiddled with the knob until a slow R&B song surfaced.

I kicked my chair away from my desk toward Tyler. "Sit." I commanded with a smirk.

"Why?" Tyler inquired.

"Well you said that you wanted me to strip for you, didn't you?" I teased.

"But I lost the bet." He seemed beyond confused.

"Well then," I began, moving with the music, "Tonight must be your lucky night." I giggled, tugging on the knot of my dress on my neck letting it fall.

He never protested. He sat in the seat, lust-filled eyes gazing over my entire body as I teasingly unhooked my black strapless bra, permitting it drift to my floor as well. I moved closer to him clad in nothing but a black thong, slowly plummeting to straddle his hips, my stiletto heels allowing me the height to keep my body off of him as I swayed my body in his field of vision, arching my back. I felt his velvety palms starting on the side of my knee, leisurely floating upward, his eyes fixed on my face for any reaction.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, slightly squeezing them as I coasted my body downward, allowing myself to sit on top of him, his hands resting on the outside of my thigh, trailing circles. His eyes seemed darker, full of want. I continued to move on him, slithering my front against him and arching backward giving him all the contact he needed for the moment. I felt his growing arousal under me, his hands shaking as he brushed his fingertips down my stomach to feel the faint bit of sweat that had accumulated from my exercise throughout the night.

His head descended to the valley between my breasts as he placed a feather light kiss there. I could feel his full, soft eyelashes on my hot flesh as he did so, tickling me lightly. I pulled myself up and entangled one hand into his hair and peering into those half-lidded eyes. I took my bottom lip between my teeth as I came to my decision. I lowered my lips closer to his, letting my eyes drift closed, waiting for him, breathing a little heavily with anticipation.

It never came. After several moments, I gradually opened my eyes to observe Tyler's eyes closed as if contemplating something. "What's wrong?" I whispered worriedly.

"You're drunk." He huffed.

I furrowed my brow, "And there's a problem with that because…" I motioned with my hands.

He sighed deeply, blowing out all the air he was holding as he locked his eyes with mine, "I want you to _remember_ our first time together. I want you to remember me making love to you." He admitted, caressing his knuckles down my bare arm.

I laughed and tried to choke it back, "'Making love?'" I couldn't help my uncontrollable fit of amusement, "I just want to fuck."

He pushed me off of him swiftly and not so gently and stormed out of my room leaving me on my ass on the floor, still laughing. _Was it something I said?_

I crawled to the desk and pulled out my cell phone, squinting to read the words as I scrolled down my list of contacts. After two rings, the man on the other line answered, "Want more?" He asked.

"Yeah, powder and something else." I answered suggestively, "Get over here."

"Give me 5 minutes." And he hung up.

It only took him three.

I know, I know. I'm mean. These folks just can't get their act together. I told you it was going to be a long story :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Right Idea

* * *

A/N: Wow! I have had over 5,300 hits so far on this story and that's awesome! Thank you guys who have been avid readers and leaving me your reviews. It makes my day that much better! Please continue!

* * *

The heat from the sun through my windows roused me, and I rolled out of bed rather clumsily. Glancing back at it, I realized it was empty. _Thank goodness._ Ace was pretty smart, leaving before I woke up. Glancing at my desk, I noticed that he left me a present. I began to smile thinking that I now had some entertainment for tonight.

As if on cue, my phone began to vibrate roughly, and I was never happier to have turned off the volume. I don't think I could have handled it this morning. Glancing at the screen, I noticed it was Bailey.

I answered smiling, "Good Morning, B." I drawled.

"_Morning, E."_ She laughed, "_I just wanted to let you know that the coast was clear."_

I began to scurry down the stairs, "Well, that's nice to know." I teased, "So how was your first _official_ date with Sky?"

"_He took me to the beach after dinner and we just hung out."_

"Aw, so he's a romantic. Didn't know he had it in him." I joked, opening the fridge.

"_Yeah,"_ Bailey agreed, _"He's much more different than I thought."_

"I'm glad…" I stated sweetly, "Okay, now come get me." I insisted in all seriousness.

"_What?"_ Bailey asked confused.

"Tyler left me stranded at my house last night, and Reid took my car back to the dorms. And now I'm bored."

"_Alright, just let me get dressed and grab your keys from Reid, and I'll be over in a little while."_

"Okay, later."

_"Bye."_ I tossed my phone on the kitchen island and pulled out the carton of eggs to make breakfast. _Now what trouble can I get into today?_

* * *

_I'm so damn stupid._ She was throwing herself at me, giving me a striptease I had only dreamed about, allowing me touch her supple skin, seeing her bare and hot under my fingertips, and I did _nothing_. She was the object of my every desire. I craved her. And I did nothing!

She was inebriated though. I needed her to be aware of her actions with me. I wasn't someone like Reid who would still have sex with a girl if she was on the verge of blacking out. I just wanted her to be with me the way she wanted several years ago.

Apparently, that's not what she wanted now. She just wanted sex from me and that would have been it. She didn't want to be in a relationship with me. She just wanted to use me. My heart ached when she made fun of me for wanting to make love to her. That's how it should have been. I have a feeling that it has never happened to her before though. I think that pains me more, thinking that no one has handled her with the care that she deserves.

About five minutes from campus, I realized that Reid was probably still using our room with that blonde from the bar. I decided to turn around and head back from where I came. I could sleep with her and not have sex with her. I could wait until morning and talk to her about it. We were friends after all.

But when I pulled up to the gate, I realized another car in the driveway, and the same blonde guy from the party last weekend at the doorstep, knocking at the door. When it opened, Elizabeth stood there naked except for her panties. She had a bright smile consuming her face as she attacked the guy with her mouth, pulling him in and slamming the door with her foot. I flung the car into gear and drove, tires screeching. _What did you expect?_

When I arrived back to the dorms, I rushed upstairs, almost plummeting over a girl in the process. She jerked back against the wall and caught herself. When she went to glare at the perpetrator, I realized that it was Amanda. I don't know why I did it, but I roughly took hold of her and kissed her aggressively, pinning her into the wall. After a few short seconds, she responded. She was too easy. All she wanted was the popularity of being with a 'Son.' I just needed to rid my brain of the thoughts of what Elizabeth was doing at that moment.

* * *

I hung up with Elizabeth and commenced with putting on a fresh pair of jeans and a green halter top. I snatched my dorm key from the dresser and proceeded in dashing out the door, locking it in the process. Rushing down the hall, I bumped into a guy walking out of Amanda's room, and to my surprise, it was Tyler.

His eyes widened at the sight of me, and I couldn't help myself. "I thought you and Amanda were over." I quirked an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest, shifting most of my weight to one leg while tapping my foot.

His mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish as I tried to hold a straight face until he finally answered me, "We were."

He quickly turned to walk upstairs, but I fell in step beside him. "So Elizabeth said that you left her stranded last night…"

"It was her fault," he rushed in an annoyed tone.

This increased my curiosity, "So what happened?" I prodded.

"She wanted to sleep with me."

I shrieked slightly, clasping my hands together like a small child until I saw the frown on his face, "And you didn't."

He breathed out deeply, "I told her I wouldn't make love to her because she was drunk, and then she decided to laugh at me for saying it because she just wanted to fuck."

I grimaced, "I'm sorry, Tyler." I wrapped a comforting arm around him as we made it to his floor.

"I should have expected it. I was going to go back and talk to her, but that guy she was doing drugs with at the party showed up, and let's just say I know she got what she wanted."

He sounded so depressed, "But didn't I see you come out of Amanda's room?" He nodded hesitantly, seeming enamored with the floor, "So why are you getting upset? You did the same thing she did."

We made it to his door, and I waited for him to open it. "I wouldn't have done it if she did not do it first." The doorknob turned with the motion of the key and he opened it.

I walked in before him, catching Reid tangled in his sheets with his naked, white ass staring straight at me. _Lovely._ Sarcasm! I whispered to Tyler, "It doesn't matter. You still did it."

He didn't seem too happy with my honesty as he traveled to the bathroom and snatched a towel from the rod. I saw Elizabeth's keys on the bedside table and snatched them, walking out of the room before I could hear his retort.

I pulled up to the mansion a la Worthington and let myself in. I found Elizabeth in the kitchen making breakfast. "Mmm…Smells good in here."

She jumped a little at my presence, and I couldn't help but snicker. She set two plates down on the island and we took our seats. "For you, my dear, for coming to get me this morning. You truly are my hero." She exaggerated sweetly in a pure Southern accent.

"Why, thank you!" I dug into the scrambled eggs, "So how was Ace?"

She coughed out her food just as quickly as she put it in. "News travels fast, huh?" She inquired dryly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand

"I ran into Tyler this morning." I shrugged.

"Tyler left last night before Ace got here." She stated perplexed.

"He came back." I continued eating. "What were you thinking?" I asked somewhat curtly.

"Tyler turned me down…again…and I was horny." She shrugged her shoulders casually. I couldn't help but laugh at her bluntness.

"He was only trying to be a gentleman for you." I defended after the laughter died.

"And I like it rough." She waved it off, "Tyler is a gentleman, and I never planned on sleeping with him, but the way he touched me last night altered my perceptions a bit," She halted to take a gulp of her orange juice, "But it's never going to happen and last night verified why." She finished with a nod, silently confirming that conversation over.

* * *

I seriously need to get over the girl. I need to quit thinking about her. She's not going to give me what I want and I know that what we had is gone. She made that clear last night. I let the hot water roll over me, consuming my naked body, relieving all of my muscles.

Reid is having a poker game tonight. I know there will be girls there, maybe ones that he hasn't already screwed. That would be nice. I think that is why I don't date too much. I hate having Reid's leftovers.

Maybe she was right. Maybe there is no such thing as love. And I was going to prove that to myself tonight. Perhaps she and Reid have the right idea. If you don't develop feelings then you can't get hurt. I'm sick of being the one that invests my time and emotions and gets fucked over in the process. Yeah, tonight, I'm going to try it.

* * *

As I strolled out of our half-bathroom after having taken a piss, Tyler walked through the door, clad with a towel around his waist, looking thoughtful. _Hmm…_ I tumbled onto my bed face first into the pillow, spread eagle. "What time did you get in, man?" I mumbled.

I heard drawers open and close and could tell that he was trying to find some clothes to wear. "I left Elizabeth's a couple minutes after I got there and drove around for a bit. I got back to campus around 2 or so…"

He was hiding something. I peeked one eye into the lit room as I turned to lie on my cheek facing him, "I know that's not all."

His body was crimson. He was either embarrassed or angry. When his fist connected with the wall, I could sense it was the latter. He never got mad unless it had to do with her. Oh, shit!_ Did he find out about us?_

"I slept with Amanda when I got back in for some asinine reason." He seemed upset about it, but I was sort of relieved. I suppose that means that he did not sleep with Elizabeth. They looked pretty _friendly_ last night, but I know Tyler. Even if he had the chance, he would not have done it because she was plastered. "I'm so stupid." He reprimanded himself as he banged his head into the wall emphasizing each word.

"Actually, no you aren't dude. Listen. You're a guy. A guy has needs, and Amanda is the type of girl always willing to satisfy those needs." I retorted in my dry manner, "So actually you're pretty smart…wait a second! You guys are not back together are you?" I sat straight up to give him my stern look.

"She probably thinks so, but no." He shook his head. "Are we still on for poker tonight?" He asked changing the subject.

I lay back down, arching my back to stretch somewhat and crossed my hands over my head, "Yeah," I muttered. "My house, 8 o'clock." I confirmed.

"Who is all coming?" Damn the guy was full of questions now.

"Some guys I know and some girls that I don't. Bailey knows about it. I think she's coming. I don't know if E is going to show or not. She'd probably be the only one to actually play anyways."

I heard the clattering of keys, and I suppose my look was the only thing he needed to understand my question, "I'm heading to the house to see my parents for lunch. They're actually home this weekend. I'll be back later."

"Alright, later man." I waved off uncaringly, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was short, but it was a filler. Some fun is going to occur in the next chapter! I might not have it up until Saturday though because I am extremely busy today to finish it! Please don't hate me :) Show your love and review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Drama

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys. I was extremely busy writing a proposal, and I hadn't finished this chapter until just now. I hope you guys like it. I'll have the next one up tomorrow! Read and Review!

A/N: I looked online and the closest I came to Kyle was Ryan Sheckler. I think that boy is adorable, a little young, but cute and seemingly innocent.

* * *

"Dude! It's about time you got here. The game is supposed to start in half an hour!" I yelled to my best friend as he entered the living room in my house. I was trying to pull out the poker table.

"Sorry, Reid. Dad wanted to talk." He huffed, not really sounding excited.

"What about?" I asked, not really caring, but he seemed as if he needed to get it off his chest.

"College." He replied disdainfully. He reached under the table from the other side and lifted with me. "I'm surprised you just didn't use."

"Yeah and have Caleb on my ass all night? I think I'll pass. I actually want to have a peaceful time without any drama." I gusted, straining to carry it to the center of the room.

"Are Bailey and Elizabeth coming?" He inquired, more than curious. I nodded as we set the table down slowly and carefully as to not scratch the hardwood floor. I heard him mutter something that sounded like "No drama my ass."

I smirked, "Maybe they'll get drunk and make out again." He shrugged nonchalantly, "What's your problem, Ty?"

He plopped down onto the couch and elevated his feet to rest on the coffee table. He breathed heavily, frustrated, while rubbing his eyes, "Are there going to be any girls coming tonight that you haven't had sex with?" _Okay, I'm lost._

What was all this about? "Huh?"

"I need a girl, preferably one you haven't already been with. I think I'm finally going to take a page out of your book."

Alright, now I know I must have heard wrong. Amanda was one thing. He did actually care about her until what happened with us. He wasn't one to casually be with a girl, "Not that I'm not happy to hear you say that, but where the hell did this come from?" I questioned leaning on the table.

"I'm starting to think you and Elizabeth are right about the whole relationship thing." He shrugged his shoulders, not looking directly at me but at the table.

I suppose he was giving up on her. I guess that's good, less competition. I wouldn't really call it competition though. Elizabeth and I had an understanding. I could have her all I want as long as I don't talk about commitment. With Tyler out of the picture, though, I don't have to worry about our secret. _Hmm._ This could be the greatest thing I've heard. "I have a couple friends that go to the public school here, and I know they are bringing some girls. I know one, Kayla, built like Elizabeth, dark hair, hot! She's smart, too."

"How would you know if a girl is smart?" Tyler asked astonished.

"She wouldn't get with me." I retorted, smirking. "You better be careful though, her brother is the one bringing her."

"Great…" Tyler mumbled, rolling his eyes.

* * *

There was a knock on the front door. Reid shuffled his way into the foyer to open it, and I sat comfortably on my spot on the couch, complacent for the time being. I heard a group of girls talking and Reid already sweet talking. _Some things never change._

The group walked into the living room, five girls and a guy not counting Reid. I pushed myself off of the couch in order to exchange pleasantries. "Tyler, this is Kyle." They nodded a greeting. "And this..." He pulled a girl from behind him, "…is Kayla, Kyle's sister. Kayla this is my athletic, attractive, completely heterosexual, recently single, best friend Tyler." He wiggled his eyebrows at me as I rolled my eyes inwardly and took her hand in mine.

"Tyler." I stated, not able to tear my gaze from her. Reid was right. She was built like Elizabeth, tall and curvy in all of the right places. Her hair was a dark brown like Bailey's, but she had brown eyes. Her skin was creamy, and I could already see myself caressing it later.

Her smile never faltered, "Kayla."

Reid continued to introduce me to the remaining women that had accumulated around and honestly they were all attractive. As more people showed up, we began to congregate around the poker table drinking beer and cracking jokes while everyone's money was gathered by Caleb and Pogue counted out chips.

Kayla was sitting on one knee and her blonde friend on the other. Kyle stationed himself next to me. He looked young, younger than me. He was shorter, but he seemed alright. He was Reid's dealer. They met a while back at some party, and I suppose they've been hanging out ever since, probably while I'm studying. Reid usually has not been back to the dorm until late recently.

I finally realized that Kayla was whispering something in my ear that I really didn't hear. I glanced up into her smiling eyes but something else caught my attention.

"PARTY'S HERE!" A female shouted as she burst through the door, giggling and trying to carry various grocery bags and her purse. Bailey walked in right after her. I rolled my eyes. _This is going to be fun._

"Who is _that_?" Kyle nudged me the side motioning his head toward her. Reid has rushed over to them, helping with some of the bags as he placed his other arm around her. They walked into the kitchen, and I noticed his hand slide a little too far down her back as he tapped her jean clad ass cheek. She just grinned and looked up to him with a smile, not phased by any of it. I guess it is normal though. That's how they both are. They like to flirt, and they've been best friends since we were kids and I know they don't mean anything by it.

"Elizabeth Worthington," I huffed. His eyebrow raised and his mouth gaped open in awe.

"That's her?" He pointed to the now empty doorway.

"Yeah," I furrowed my brows, "Do you know the name?"

He grinned and took a swig of his bottle, gulping it down. "You could say that." He continued to stare at the spot amazed, "Ace told me _all _about her when he got home this morning." Okay, now I'm really confused, "He's my roommate." That must be the guy that came over last night when I left. _Great._

* * *

Reid led us into the kitchen, his gloved hand firmly planted on my ass squeezing it roughly when we were out of sight from the others. "So what did you bring me?" He asked me, sounding like a five year old waiting for a toy as we set the bags on the counter, sifting through them.

"Food, beer, liquor, and…" he continued pulling items out, "…me!" I said in my perkiest manner.

He swiftly turned around, wrapping those tattooed arms around me, clutching both cheeks in his hands as he lifted me with ease to set me up on the kitchen island, situating himself between my thighs, then rubbing his hands up and down them. He made a growling noise as he dug his face in the crook of my neck nibbling on it, and I began to suck on his earlobe, twirling his earring with my tongue. I couldn't help but giggle. Bailey stood to the side, chuckling at the scene, thankfully not uncomfortable.

"Okay, down boy!" I pushed him away playfully, sliding myself off the counter and opening my purse to pull out the cocaine that Ace had left me this morning. "Bailey, are you goin' to hit this with me or what?" I gave her a mischievous smirk.

Reid did not seem too happy that I stopped him, but he snatched the packet from my hands, "You aren't doing this shit unless you let me try it."

I scowled, "Since when do you do powder?"

He shrugged, "Since now." He pulled out a porcelain plate from the cabinet and set it in front of me with the packet on top, "Go ahead and fix it up." He stated in a 'duh' manner. _Fine!_

* * *

Reid came marching back in looking completely satisfied about something. He was sniffing more than normal and took a seat in his chair. Bailey sauntered in soon afterwards, taking a seat across from me sharing a glance with Reid and smirking. Bailey was smirking. _That's not normal._

"What's Elizabeth doing?" Pogue questioned over the chatter from everyone else.

Reid gave Bailey a half-smile and without looking at Pogue answered, "She's making some dip or some shit."

About that time, she ambled in with two large bowls and sat them on the table, one with some tortilla chips and another filled with cheese and salsa. Moseying around the table, she kissed Pogue and Caleb on the cheek. The girls weren't here with them tonight, something about going to see Sarah's parents since she hadn't made a trip home since she came to Spencer.

Reid began to introduce her around the table to those that she did not already know. She smiled and greeted everyone in her southern accent, making sure that she drawled more than normal. Some of the girls seemed to be pleased with her while others gave her a look of disdain, taking her hand with fake smiles. I guess you can't be that hot and have every girl you meet like you. _Shut up, Tyler. She's not that hot!_

She introduced herself to Kayla who was one of the girls that didn't seem jealous. _Good._ She glanced right over me, pretending as if I weren't there. _Bitch._ Her eyes drifted to Kyle beside me, and she smiled wider if that were possible. She leaned over Bailey to shake his hand and the contact lasted a little too long. She seemed as if she were mesmerized.

* * *

"And this," Reid began, "Is my friend Kyle. He's the one that I get my shit from."

"Uh huh." I nodded once extending my hand out to the beautiful guy sitting next to Tyler.

I was entranced by those eyes, a metallic, twinkling blue. His head was shaved under his cap and was a dark blonde from what I could tell. He appeared younger, but I knew he wasn't. His hand took mine gently, and I could feel the softness of his skin and the calluses on his fingertips. I knew I was grinning dumbly, but he seemed to be doing the same.

Someone cleared their throat, and I noticed Tyler out of my peripheral vision glaring at me heatedly. I rolled my eyes and let go of his hand, lowering myself to sit next to Bailey. "Can we start playing now?" Tyler asked annoyed.

"Fine," I started irritated, "Just as soon as your balls drop." I sat my forearms crossed on the table before me, leaning over, probably allowing a lot of cleavage show from the droop of my blue v-neck sweater. I raised an eyebrow antagonistically.

Tyler's face went crimson, fast, as he frowned at me, "What the fuck is your problem?" He banged his fist on the table.

"'What is _my_ problem?'" I looked around at the table in disbelief as my eyes connected with his once more, "You are the one that just got pissy with me like some chick."

The girls on his knee glanced at each other shifting around uncomfortably. Tyler's mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say before actually pushing out the one phrase that sent me over the edge, "Weren't you the one all over my dick last night?" He laughed sardonically, "You aren't anything but an easy bitch, and that's all you'll ever be."

* * *

What a way to leave you hanging, huh? Sorry, but I wanted to make sure something got out today like I promised. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! I'll try and have the next chapter up early tomorrow. Have a great night!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Talk

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't put up this chapter yet. I started reading everyone else's stories and forgot to edit this. Please don't be too mad! :) There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter and some people learn new things. Read and Review. Enjoy.

* * *

I bit the inside of my cheek, almost drawing blood, staring down the man before me who was grinning scathingly. _Don't let it get to you._ "Well, at least I don't hide what I am." I managed to spit out, "Tell me something gentlemen," I glanced at all the guys at the table whose mouths were open in shock, "Would any of you turn this down…twice?" No one said anything, "I think Baby Boy might be lying to himself about something." I stared him down once more raising from my seat and casually leaning over the table resting my upper body on my palms, "You sure you aren't gay, babe? I mean, it would explain a lot." I smirked.

I could tell he was furious, but he was trying to hide it. He nuzzled his nose against the brunette's shoulder and lightly kissed the area before leaning his forehead against it, smirking at me. He can't do that. I smirk! "Nah, I'm not gay, _babe_. I just choose not to sleep with whores. You never know what you could catch." He shrugged at me in a Reid-like manner.

Before I could reach over the table to knock him senseless, someone's strong hands clasped my elbows, pulling me back. I took a swing at the person behind me only to make contact with Caleb's jaw. _Whoops._

He let me go to rub his face where I had punched him, completely in shock. My eyes widened and the words escaped me. I had no idea what to say. I had always had a temper, but I had never let those types of words get to me. I had been used to them. Why did it matter so much now?

Caleb lowered his hand to clasp mine, "Let's go take a walk." I couldn't do anything but nod and follow halfheartedly.

* * *

_What a bitch!_ She calls me gay? Just because I wouldn't have sex with her? What the hell? I could not help but feel somewhat remorseful about what I had said, especially when I saw the reaction. That punch definitely looked like it hurt. I know it was aimed for me. Caleb pretty much pulled her out of the house, even though she wasn't really fighting against it.

"What the fuck, man? _That_ was low." Reid voiced in disgust as he pushed himself and made his way to the back door. "You all go ahead and play a couple hands. We'll start the tournament when they get back!" He yelled as I heard the back door slam shut.

Bailey sat across from me with her arms crossed in front of her chest giving me the look. I mean _the_ look. She appeared as if she wanted to castrate me. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Just because you are jealous does not mean you have to be a complete jackass." She stated coolly as she lifted herself from her chair to follow Reid.

Kayla leaned into my ear to whisper, "Is that the ex-girlfriend that left you 'recently single'?"

I gazed up into those brown puppy dog eyes of her and pulled her close, "No." I smiled to calm her nerves, "She's no one. We just grew up together."

"Good." She nodded at her response and covered my lips with hers, "I really don't want to deal with the drama."

"Yeah," I mumbled, rolling my eyes inwardly, "No drama."

* * *

"Sit." Caleb commanded as we neared the pond behind the Garwin house.

"Fine!" I huffed as I plopped down not so gracefully sulking like a schoolgirl.

Caleb set himself next to me with one knee bent casually strewing his arm on it and leaning back on the other in order to look at me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? You were there?" I brought both of my knees to my chest, hugging them, resting my chin in between.

"I mean do you want to talk about what you did to make him so pissed off in the first place?"

"Why does it have to be me that initiates it? Maybe he's just an asshole! Ever think of that?" I exasperated.

"If it were Reid you were fighting with, then I would understand. Tyler doesn't ever act like that."

"I don't even understand why he's so mad in the first place. It should be the other way around. He's the one that left _me_ hanging."

"So you did try to have sex with him last night?"

"Well, yeah." I stated dryly, "And we would have to if he didn't talk about 'making love.' I told him exactly what I wanted and that was to fuck, and apparently he didn't like that so he left." I groaned frustrated. "He has no right to get pissy with me because of the fact that I got what I wanted from someone else!"

"Wait, WHAT?" He yelled, shocked, "You had sex with someone else last night after he left?" He restated trying to see if it made sense in his head.

"Duh." I know at this point I was sounding like a bitch, "I needed some affection." I shrugged my shoulders, "And don't you start patronizing me, Mr. Danvers. You have no right to talk to me about my sex life when yours is nonexistent."

"How did you-"

I cut him off, "Girls talk, Caleb. Now will you please tell me why you haven't slept with Sarah yet? I know it is not because you don't want to push her into it. Honey, she is ready and willing. And as I recall, you were quite overjoyed to kiss me when we were kids." I teased with a grin, trying to calm him after noticing some from the blush spreading to his cheeks.

He softly laughed, trying to ease the tension of the conversation and most likely replaying the memory, "It's not that I don't want to be with her, Elizabeth. It's just that…nevermind." He paused looking away from me.

I turned to him and rested a palm on his shoulder comfortably. He continued to not face me. "Caleb, look at me." I demanded, soothingly. His eyes met mine, "I might not be your best friend anymore, Cay, but you are still mine, no matter how much you disapprove of my lifestyle. I am the one person you can come to for girl stuff because, as you can see," I motioned my hands in a look-at-me manner, "I am a girl!" I joked.

He laughed, "Fine." He paused trying to come up with the right words, "I haven't slept with Sarah because I am scared."

Now, I was confused. "Scared about what?"

"I want to know that the first girl I have sex with would make a good mother." He mumbled.

I blinked, "What? The point is not to get the girl pregnant, dipstick!"

"I know that," He slugged my arm playfully, "but the girls around here are the type to try and trap you. And before _you_ say anything, I know that Sarah is not that kind of girl. Just in case she was to get pregnant, I want to know that she is the type of girl that would stay with me and take care of our son." He answered in all seriousness.

"Son, huh?" I smirked.

"Yeah, it's kind of tradition. My entire bloodline consists of males." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "And not to mention, even if we were to finally do 'it,' there's nowhere to be alone. I want it to be right, romantic even. I mean Sarah and Kate room together, and that's not romantic, and then mom is always home…"

"What if I could help you with that?" I inquired earnestly.

"How?" He asked curiously.

"Leave that up to me. I'll give you details on Tuesday." I pushed myself off of the ground, wiping off the leaves and dry brush that had stuck to my jeans and hands. "Now get up, I have a game of poker to win!" I stuck my tongue out at him eliciting a chuckle as he took the hand that I had reached out for him to help him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I around his waist as we began to walk back to the house, "I'm sorry, by the way."

His brows furrowed as he glanced at me, "For what?"

I tapped his cheek and he flinched, "For that." I snickered.

He rubbed the cheek that I had punched earlier and now tapped lightly, "That really did hurt, you know. I really don't think Tyler could have taken it as well as I did." He joked.

I shrugged, "Probably not. But he deserved it."

* * *

I found Reid sitting on the marble steps in the backyard, lighting up a joint, staring off at the pond intently. I could see two shadows in the distance knowing it was Caleb and Elizabeth. I sat next to Reid as he inhaled slowly and deeply. He held it out to me which I gladly reached for it. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes enjoying the scene. "Did you know?" He asked out of nowhere.

I was slightly confused in my intoxicated state, "About what?"

"Tyler. About last night." He answered simply.

I sighed heavily, "She _and _he told me this morning." I handed the burning essence back to him.

"He's wrong, you know. She's not a whore. I mean she's only been with Skylar and me since she has been back." I purposefully did not speak, but stared forward. Apparently Reid noticed this, "What, Bailey?" _Shit._

He was my best friend, and I did not want to lie to him. "When Tyler left last night, she called Ace." I huffed.

He nodded continuously for a bit, taking it in, smoking his drug of choice. "It figures."

Several more minutes passed, and I could not help but ask the question that had been bugging me for weeks, "What does she have that I don't?"

"What are you talking about?" He retaliated handing me back the joint as he brought his bottle of beer to his lips to take a sip.

"Why do you love her?" He choked on his drink, bringing up his gloved hand to wipe the excess off his chin.

"Who said I loved her?" He looked away, back at the shadowed figures.

"You pretend like it doesn't bother you when guys talk about her, but it does. You've had sex with her all week when you are normally known for one night stands. Not to mention you chose her over your best friend back in there. I know she is the reason why you are the way you are with girls. Pogue was right. The way you look at her says it all." I explained softly and with a slight twinge of envy.

"Bailey, it's not even like that. I care about you, and I knew I would be a disappointment. The only difference between you and her is that she had me first, and I never got over it." I had never seen Reid this sincere and honest. He wrapped an arm around my side pulling me in tightly to his side and rested his chin on my head, "You are one of the best girls I've ever met, B."

"She was your first love." I spoke as I reflected upon everything that he had uttered.

Without pause, he responded, "She was my first everything." He chugged the rest of his bottle and took another hit.

_Wait a minute._ Did he just say what I think he said? "She was your first?" I asked in a baffled manner.

He nodded slightly, blowing out smoke that had recently filled his lungs. "First love, first kiss, first…" He did not finish the sentence, but I knew where it was heading.

"But she just got back. I don't understand."

"Well obviously it happened a long time ago." He glanced ahead at the figures coming back into focus as they were making their way back to the house.

I was even more perplexed, "Wasn't she with Tyler?"

"Up until the night he left her." He replied dryly.

I finally understood. Last night, when Tyler left, she got what she wanted from Ace. The night before she left Ipswich she tried to be with Tyler and he turned her down. I suppose maybe history does repeat itself. "The night before she left? That's why you were so mad at her all of these years." He nodded, and the two people we were watching came to the steps.

* * *

Hmm...Now Bailey knows. I wonder what is going to happen. Leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Have a great night!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Causing a Scene

* * *

A/N: I've had over 7000 hits, 13 favorites, 30 alerts and close to 80 reviews. You guys are amazing! Please keep it up! For those of you that might be a little lost as to why I wrote Tyler this way, it is because he is a guy. I've grown up with guys my whole life, and let's just say that even though he is the nice one, he's still jealous, and jealousy brings out the worst in people.

* * *

"I'm sorry for causing a scene, Reid. That was never my intention." I apologized sincerely.

He nodded his acceptance and reached his hand out offering me some of his weed. Caleb interfered, "You know that stuff isn't healthy, right?"

Bailey started giggling, and I could not help but join her. "Caleb, you really should hit this shit just to get you to loosen up. Here." I handed it to him but he shook his head, "Smoke it, or I will bust you in your jaw again." Bailey laughed harder and Reid joined in, "I'm serious, Caleb. Don't worry, just do. Just for tonight. I promise I won't tell a soul."

He hesitantly seized the burning drug and brought it to those succulent lips. He inhaled deeply, and then choked coughing up his lungs, or at least that is what it sounded like. Reid chortled, "That's some good stuff, huh, Caleb? Take another hit."

For once the fearless leader did what Reid commanded shocking all three of us. This time he did not cough as much but held it in longer. He presented the remainder to me, and I shook my head. "You are going to tell me to do it, but you won't." He questioned.

"Damn straight, honey. I'd rather be up not down." I retorted with a playful smirk. "Let's go inside guys. I really need something to drink." I offered my hands to both Bailey and Reid to assist them in rising, and they took them willingly, following me and a now high Caleb back inside. _It's so fun corrupting the innocent._

Once back inside the warm mansion, the four of us strolled to the living room to find a heated debate occurring between Kyle and Pogue. Once we moved closer we realized they were arguing over their hands, but not in a hostile manner which I know put me at ease. I would hate to see Pogue get really mad at someone. In order to lighten the situation, I made my presence known which caused Tyler to clutch the brunette in his lap tighter. _Jackass._ "Anyone want a drink?" I asked in my sweetest accent and brightest smile.

After accumulating various drink orders, Bailey offered to help me. As we sauntered into the kitchen I put my bartending skills to work. While in the middle of making a cherry vodka sour for my new friend Kayla, B asked me a question that almost lead to the destruction of an almost full vodka bottle crashing to the tile floor, "When were you going to tell me that Reid lost his virginity to you?"

It was not the question of a jealous girlfriend, but a hurt friend that was upset that something important was not ever mentioned to them. My hands started shaking, and I set the bottle carefully on the kitchen counter. "Honestly?" She nodded, "I wasn't." I bit my lower lip, "It's too complicated." I managed to muster.

"How?" She asked indignantly, "I'm your friend. You are supposed to tell me these things."

"It happened a long time ago, and I lost _my_ virginity to my ex-boyfriend's best friend. Would you want to tell anyone if it were you in that situation? Especially the girl that you had just befriended that had a thing for both of the boys that you had a history with?"

She paused to think. I know Reid told her. He might not have done it intentionally, but only two other people knew other than me, and it was him and Pogue. It doesn't take a neuroscientist to figure that one out. We were going to have to have a talk later. "How could you do that though? To Reid? To Tyler? They love you!" She clarified in a huff.

"Bailey, it was a sexual attraction and a need, not love. That's all it ever was."

"Maybe for you," she mumbled, while trying to stuff as many beer bottles into the crook of her arm as possible.

"And that's all that matters." I retorted pulling out the leftover powder to consume for my satisfaction, "Bailey, you know I care about you," She stopped her movements, "And I care about both of them, but my past is _my_ past, and I don't want everyone knowing about it. Just judge me for how _you_ view me, not by what others tell you, okay?" I pleaded.

"Okay." She agreed softly as she left my vision and ambled through the kitchen door leaving me alone with my drug of choice.

* * *

"So did you get the bitch to retract those claws of hers?" Tyler mused finishing off another bottle of beer, directing the question to Caleb even though he did nothing to make contact with him.

Caleb retaliated heatedly, "Tyler, next time you say something like that, I will make sure that I do not hold her back so that you get the full effect."

Pogue decided to enter the conversation, "Yeah, Baby Boy, and the next time you talk to her like that, she won't have to bust you up." He glared at the boy, "I'll do it."

Tyler shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and everyone was quiet for several moments. I decided to light up a cigar that I stole from my father's office, causing a groan from Caleb. I shifted my gaze to him knowingly with a smirk, and he kept his mouth shut. You have to love Elizabeth for making possible this glorious event. I have one up on him. _This is going to be fun._

Bailey hauled ass into the living room with her arms full of beer bottles. She seemed upset. _Oh, shit._ She talked to Elizabeth. I'm so stupid. Why did I have to say anything? It just felt so good to finally get it out in the open, to rid myself of this secret as I did with Pogue. Maybe it was because I really do care about Bailey and the way that she sounded when she asked me that first question caused my chest to tighten. The truth was that Elizabeth was everything that Bailey was not, but years ago, she was exactly the same.

When I first met Bailey when she transferred in last year, I know I was just looking for another lay. She didn't make it easy as it had been with other girls. She was naïve, but she possessed this certain strength about her that just seemed too perfect. She was gullible, sweet, and spoke what was on her mind, exactly like Elizabeth. She finally gave into my charm after several months, and it meant something. As much as I tried to deny it, I know she meant more to me than all of the other girls, but I understood in that moment when we were lying together with her head on my chest, sleeping, that I would never be what she deserved. She was too good, too pure. What surprised me most about her was that she insisted on being friends after the whole saga, which I refused to disagree with. I could always talk to her.

Elizabeth was strong willed, intense, brilliant, and passionate. She was a leader, not a follower. She was not the same girl we grew up with, that is definitely for sure, and she was hiding many secrets, and I kept continually thinking about the vivid dream that I had when I was with her. I had not had another one since, probably because she would make me leave before she fell asleep. For someone who was not comfortable with attachments, she did like it when I held her. The more I think about it, the more I believe that she does it more for me than herself. I know she cares about me, but I know that she will never feel the same way about me as I do her. She said that she was with me that night because she wanted to feel. Something tells me that she has never found what she was looking for.

"Okay folks." Her chipper voice pulled me from my reverie, "I have a cherry vodka sour for Miss. Kayla," She handed the drink to Tyler's toy, "Vodka and Sprite for her friend, rum and coke for Caleb," He eyed her confused, "Just drink it." He took the glass from her, "A Scotch for Blondie here," she ruffled my head with her soft, feminine hands as she seated herself on my lap wrapping an arm around my neck looking at my cards, "And the bottle for me." She grinned widely, and I chuckled at her cuteness.

"Careful, man. We all know what happens when _she_ gets drunk" Tyler implied carelessly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and Pogue reprimanded him with a stern tone. _Well, since he's asking for it…_ "I don't think that is such a bad thing, Ty." I smirked mischievously at the brunette boy as his mouth gaped open, unable to respond, "It could be fun." I shrugged.

"Aww…" Elizabeth exaggerated getting in on the joke, "Give me some sugar." She cooed as she cupped my face and made kissy noises within centimeters of my mouth. All I wanted at that moment was to project my tongue in order to taste her, but she pulled back laughing. "Okay, so let's get this show on the road. How much is the buy-in?" She pulled her purse from her shoulder to dig into the contents.

"A bill." Kyle clarified.

She pursed her lips, "Bailey, are you in? I'll pay." Bailey nodded in consent, and Elizabeth pulled out two crisp bills amounting to 200 dollars tossing it onto the center of the table and pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

"What are those for?" Tyler asked rather impolitely.

"We're playing poker. Have you guys ever _watched_ a poker tournament? You wear sunglasses so your opponents can't tell what you are looking at or tell if you are bluffing." She snapped. "Believe me. I used to play all the time back home in Texas. There usually ain't much else to do." She hopped up, snatching my cigar out of my hand to place between her lips, sitting back in her chair next to Bailey, puffing away. _There goes another tally._

* * *

"All in." I blatantly exclaimed as I pushed my stack of chips to the center of the table.

Tyler raised an eyebrow at me as did Elizabeth trying to determine if I was for real.

"I fold." Elizabeth tossed her cards back to Reid who was the dealer this round.

Tyler seemed to be thinking hard for he did not have as much as I did. If I won, he was out of the game. Kyle was standing behind E, rubbing her shoulders, relaxing her. "Will you go ahead and play, Tyler? I'm getting tired of waiting here." She whined.

"Go do another line of coke then." He retorted snottily.

I could not see her eyes for they were shielded by her sunglasses; however, I noticed her jaw clench as she bit the inside of her cheek. It slowly turned into a smirk as she lifted her purse from the ground next to her and persisted in chopping up the substance. "Okay." She declared.

He seemed extremely appalled at the scene before him, but his eyes were intent on watching her actions. How could he be so judgmental? "Me too, E." His eyes snapped to me, and I shrugged my shoulders. He was being a dick tonight, and I loved rubbing it in his face. He continued to call her a coke whore as if it were the worst insult in the world. I dare him to say anything like that to me.

He didn't. Instead, he said, "I call."

I grinned and put my cards down. "Full house, Baby Boy, Kings and 9's."

His jaw dropped, and his face flushed, most likely because he was furious which was most likely the case. Tyler had been that way for much of the game. Elizabeth decided that it was absolutely hilarious to repeatedly blow the cigar smoke directly in his face. It was now 3:30 in the morning, and he had made it to the final four and lost. He pushed his chair back from the table and lifted Kayla off of his lap, clasping her hand and going toward the kitchen. _Oh, well._

"That's my girl." Elizabeth bragged as she pat me on my back. I smiled, "Why don't we just call it a game and split the pot?" She suggested.

My eyes drifted to Reid questioningly and he smirked somewhat and shook his head. "Uh-uh. I didn't sit my ass here for hours to give up now."

"Fine." She huffed.

Another hour later and Elizabeth was out. Kyle wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they glided into the kitchen leaving me and Reid at the table, alone and intoxicated.

* * *

He tasted of peppermint and beer. His hands clutched to my body with need and want, running up and down the curvature of my back and sides. It started out delicate and gentle, and it turned into a full fledged battle for dominance. My legs automatically wrapped around his hips as he slammed me into the wall by a door, breaking contact with my body for mere seconds as he tried hurriedly to open the door.

He focused all attention back to me again as he kicked open the door, squeezing me tightly, and I was grinding against him. When the door clicked closed, my back pressed against it, roughly. My senses were overloaded with his taste, and his touch, and his blue eyes filled with lust gazing into mine fixedly when they weren't shut tightly enjoying the sensations, and the smell of his cologne and marijuana, and his grunting and sighs that continued to arouse me. It was all me and him.

Until a person further in the room cleared their throat.

* * *

Well, that sucks. :) Who do you think it is? Review, please!


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Chapter 24: Uh-Oh

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much! I'm sorry for leaving the last chapter the way I did, but I wanted to be able to post something and still have enough for this chapter, so that is my excuse! Read and review. Love!

* * *

"Hey, babe. Wake up!" Someone forcefully shoved my shoulder, rocking me back and forth, dragging me from my contented sleep.

"What the hell, dude?" I whined rotating around to push the intruder away, tangling myself even more in the cool sheets, realizing I was naked.

My eyes opened slowly allowing me to view a tattooed figure with shaved hair and a defined body. _Mmm._ Okay, at least I had sex with a really nice looking guy. He lowered his face to mine allowing me to peer into those shimmering liquid blue irises. "I'm heading out." Kyle explained to me.

I waved my hand dismissively, turning back around, "I figure you would be gone by now. You don't have to wake me up to tell me." I stated nonchalantly.

I felt the bed shift under extra weight and an arm wrap around my waist. He kissed my shoulder and whispered into my ear, his warm breath sending chills down my spine, "I was kind of hoping for another round before I left."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I grinned playfully.

* * *

"Hey, Kayla!" Someone yelled as they banged on the door. _Fuck me._

The sleeping form next to me shifted and sat up quickly once she recognized the voice. She scurried from the bed, snatching up clothes quickly, trying to dress herself. "I'm coming." She voiced rapidly, her throat hoarse.

I sat up against the headboard, wiping my groggy eyes. "Dammit, Kayla. Let's go!" The voice outside the door sounded more forceful as were the knocks.

She finally noticed that I was awake and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about my brother." She climbed onto the bed and over to me to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "Call me later?"

"Of course." I agreed, kissing her forehead. She smiled and slid her heels back onto her feet before opening the door to reveal a frustrated Kyle and closing it behind her.

I lied back down on the bed, pulling the comforter up over my bare body to warm me from the cold room. Staring at the ceiling, I recalled events of last night.

_It didn't take her long to get her upstairs. It was almost too easy and caused me to rethink Reid's claim that he had never had her. As soon as we entered the room, she pulled off her sweater, walking further toward the bed. I shrugged and followed her tearing off my clothes as well. _

_After a hot and heavy make-out and petting session about to lead to my one request for the night, we were interrupted by a banging noise outside the door, and the sound of moans and grunts. The door handle rattled somewhat as light from the outside flooded the room._

_Bursting through the door was a stumbling Kyle, hands unable to hold anything but the girl with her legs wrapped tightly around him. I knew that this would happen. Not that they would barge in here, but that they would end up doing this shit. I knew from the moment she first met him and shook his hand._

_I tried to hold back the instinctual growl and instead cleared my throat to gain their attention. There was another banging noise, probably her head jerking back in surprise slamming into the door. Good. _

"_Get out of here!" Kayla shrieked once she realized it to be her brother._

_With a command like that, impulse is to look at the person yelling. Too bad, she was not wearing anything as she tried to cover up. "Eww…" Kyle tried to cover his eyes and shake the visual from his memory. I highly doubt that it worked._

_Elizabeth started chuckling which turned into full fledged laughter, "Dude, you just saw your sister naked."_

_She doubled over laughing. No one else seemed to find the situation as hilarious as she did. She took a glance at me, and she appeared to understand what was going on. I saw the change in her eyes. At first, they were sparkling with laughter, and then they darkened, filled with a pain that I had not ever seen from her._

_She snatched Kyle's hand and quickly exited, leaving us to our activities while they went off to start theirs._

_Kayla immediately assaulted my mouth with hers, pulling me closer to her. I shut my eyes tightly and imagined the forceful girl on top of me as the raven haired beauty that left the room. The one who should have been with me tonight to begin with. The one that I constantly harassed about her choices. The one that I still loved no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise. Everyone is right. I am jealous. I am a dick._

* * *

I knocked twice before opening the door to stroll into the room and jump on my knees on the bed. "Reid?" I bounced around a little bit, causing the body to do so as well. "Sleepyhead?" I pulled the comforter back and realized that Reid was not alone in his bed at all. There was a brunette in there with him as well. "Oh, my God." I whispered as he began to wake, his eyes widening when he noticed me. He reached for my wrist, and I jerked away. "I'm going to make breakfast." I huffed as I left the room.

I stomped down the hall to the staircase. The last door between me and my descent opened, and of course, this morning could get worse. Tyler walked out and almost ran into me; however, he glanced upward before he could, his blue eyes focused on mine. I bit my cheek and clenched my jaw waiting for a comment, but instead he peered back on the floor and walked around me to the bathroom closing the door. _Asshole._

* * *

Hushed curses woke me up from my slumber. Gazing up, I noticed Reid pacing around in the room, his hands pulling at his blonde hair. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed that it was Reid's room. I peeked under the sheet that was draped over me and realized that I was in fact naked. _Oh my goodness, what did I do?_

He noticed I was awake and his face turned to me, biting his bottom lip in hesitation, waiting for my reaction. I know my face had to illustrate my shock and embarrassment. _How did this happen?_ "I'm so sorry, Bailey. I don't know how this happened!"

I exhaled deeply, clinging to my only cover, trying to center myself and replay last night in my head. I peered around for my clothing and caught sight of the desk with empty wrappers and used condoms. "Well at least we used protection." I mused.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah," his voice sounded light-hearted, "We don't want a little Garwin running around."

"There's already one too many," I jested, trying to joke my way out of this, "Could you hand me my clothes, please." He obliged. "Listen, Reid. No one has to know about this. I'm dating Skylar, and I really don't want a reputation, so could you please not say anything." I pleaded.

He didn't look at me and stood facing the window quietly so that I could dress. "Elizabeth already knows, she came in this morning." He announced, sighing, "I really don't think you have to worry about her saying anything, but I think I might have just ruined what was going on between me and her."

Well that hit a little low. I started to feel nauseous. He just basically said that he still picks her over me. I guess I became a little bitter, "Why would she care? She's been having sex with other people and so have you! Why should it matter that you were with me?"

"You are her best friend, B. I know what she is feeling right now. I felt it last night when I found out about her and Tyler, and they didn't even go through with it."

I jumped off of the bed, "She is my best friend, Reid. I'm not denying that. She doesn't feel the same way you do about her because she doesn't _feel_ anything! She said so last night. All it ever had been was a sexual attraction. Are you ever going to realize that?!"

He stood there astonished, not uttering a single word. I huffed and exited the room, slamming the door shut behind me. _I need to talk to Elizabeth._

* * *

Okay, so let me figure out what the hell happened last night! I was with Kyle. _Understandable..._Tyler was with Kayla. _Figured... _Reid was with Bailey? I don't think I _saw_ that one coming. She was dating Skylar. What about Pogue and Caleb? Sarah and Kate were gone. Maybe they were together? _Hmmm…_ Interesting. Probably did not happen, but that would be hot…if they did not have girlfriends and I got to join, maybe, that would be even better.

Okay, enough of those thoughts. Make some damn food. I poured the eggs into a pan on the stove and leaned back against the island. I could hear a person enter behind me, and I felt my body stiffen slightly. I chose not to speak. Instead, the boy reached across the stove for the spatula, "I was supposed to help last time." He shrugged at my questioning stare. I nodded and returned to the refrigerator to find some fruit. "Are you going to talk to me?" There was earnestness in his voice as he asked the question.

I felt my body soften to his voice and wanted to be nice, but after remembering some of the words spoken last night, I changed my mind, "No." I replied shortly.

"I deserve that."

"You _deserve_ an ass kicking." I clarified tartly.

"It's not my fault you sleep with everyone. I was just stating a commonly known fact." He defended.

"Don't start with me this morning," I warned while chopping up some strawberries, "It's not _my_ fault you live in a fantasy world where you believe I am exactly the way I was when we were together."

"Eliz-"

I cut him off before he could finish the sentence, "It's alright, Tyler. I get it. I'm not good enough for you to be with like Amanda or Kayla. I understand completely. Now, shut up. I do not want to talk to you anymore. I want to enjoy my breakfast and go home, take a scalding hot shower, and sleep the day away." I stabbed the chopping block with the knife to emphasize my point.

A breathless Bailey rushed into the kitchen, "Elizabeth…"

"Well aren't I a popular girl this morning?" I mumbled to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Can we talk?" She glanced toward Tyler then back at me pleadingly.

"After breakfast, babe. I'm hungry." I half-smiled trying to ease her. She felt like shit for sleeping with Reid either because of me or the fact that she had a boyfriend. Hell, maybe both. It could wait. It did bother me somewhat because I did not know what was going to happen between the two, and if they were to get together, then I would have to find another guy I could trust enough to sleep with on a constant basis when I didn't feel like gong out to meet one.

* * *

Well, breakfast was slightly beyond awkward, especially after we found out that we were the only four people left in the house, and Pogue and Caleb had left earlier that morning. As Elizabeth had promised, we were now at her house, lying in bed, talking. Well not really talking because I had no idea how to start the conversation, and she was almost passed out. I blew out a deep breath. "I don't care, Bailey." She started, mumbling into the pillow.

"Huh?"

"That you and Reid were together. I don't care. I'm not going to tell anyone. Just please tell me if you two are official or not or if you plan to be because I am not going to touch him if you are. You are my friend, and there are boundaries that I don't cross."

Everything that I was worried about, she had demolished in less than thirty seconds. _How does she do that?_ "He's worried that you are mad at him."

"I'm not. We told each other no commitments, and I meant it. It is kind of weird that it was you, though. I mean I always knew that it _could_ happen, but I didn't expect it." She paused shortly, "Just make sure that you use protection."

I grinned as I felt her arms circle my waist and draw me closer. She really had a thing for cuddling, but so did I, so it was alright. "Yes, mom." I drawled in sarcasm.

"That's my girl!" She mumbled jokingly into my back. We fell asleep like that within minutes. Everything would be okay. _For now._ Now if only I knew what Reid wanted.

* * *

The next chapter will reveal a little bit more of Elizabeth's past. I'm working out the kinks right now. It might not be up until late tomorrow night though because I have two important tests and an abstract due. Gosh, I can't wait until I graduate next month. Hehe!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Violations

_

* * *

_

A/N: The first section of this chapter is of Elizabeth's past which is why it is written in Italics. You get to learn a little bit more about her. I would like to thank SnowFairy24, SlytherinSecret418, native-kitten, a.sam, jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl, RMGlovesME, twilightxLove02, Tarwen210, Anglchic340, Bookworm since birth, SnowFairy24, a rose by any other name715..., ReidsGirl18, FangedLovers, Jas120, Cara Mascara, addict-4-dramatics, TuggyAngel08, ReidLover0700, Niffer01, and jalapeno1011 for submitting reviews since the beginning of this story. You folks are awesome for giving me your input. It makes me want to hurry and get the next chapter finished! Love you and enjoy!

* * *

_I sat in the corner of the cafeteria reading Romeo and Juliet, trying to figure out what the hype was all about. I was alone and probably would be for the rest of high school. All because of one stupid mistake. I was not hungry, I really haven't eaten very much in recent months, but was chewing on my chapped bottom lip in anxiousness waiting for the bell to ring to return to class._

_A tray was plopped down across from me, rattling my crutches that leaned against the small table. I had to quickly grasp them to keep them from falling to the floor. "Hey." A masculine voice announced as he sat._

"_What do you want?" I inquired coldly, flipping a page from my book, shadowing myself away with the drapery of my long platinum blonde locks._

"_You look lonely." He declared, chewing on something. Don't people know not to talk while they are eating, it was disgusting._

_I lifted my gaze from Shakespeare's work to the boy across from me. Jason Caldwell. The only freshman in the school to make the Varsity football and baseball teams. He did not appear to be a freshman though, for he must have had his growth spurt years ago. His body was defined and tan, and his eyes were the most brilliant hazel. His dark hair was shaved recently, most likely because of the season. "You do realize that you are losing popularity points by sitting here with me, right?"_

_He choked on a french fry then proceeded. "I don't care. Listen. I was there that night when you and Cara left. You told her that you couldn't drive, but she didn't care. It was a choice that both of you made, and you should not be the only one blamed for it." He explained sincerely._

_I tried my best to blink back the tears that were beginning to form from the memory, "Wow," I mused, "Big words for a jock. I'm impressed." He grinned widely, and I smiled sincerely for the first time since that night everything was taken away from me. _

"_So what did you get?" He asked in all seriousness, leaning over toward me. My brows furrowed slightly, "In court." He clarified._

"_Well obviously I'm not in prison." I stated slightly annoyed, shifting nervously. "I pled guilty to a lesser charge, and I have to do 2000 hours of community service to be completed within the next two years and a hefty fine." His eyes widened in shock. "Yes, I know I got lucky. Thanks." I mumbled tossing my book into my backpack. "Now, go tell your friends because I'm sure that was the reason you were sent over here. Bye."_

_I flung my backpack straps over my shoulder and tried to steady myself with the crutches bruising my underarms. I tried to make a quick getaway, but I know I probably just appeared ignorant and an idiot. Trying to push through the doors, I began to trip from my crutch connecting with the metal doorstop. I shrieked loudly anticipating the force of my body with the carpeted cement ground, but a force pulled me back by the handle of my backpack sending a searing pain into my shoulder, "Son of a **bitch**!" I yelled, pressing my palm into the area to try and numb the throbbing while leaning back against the wall nearby._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just didn't want ya to fall." Jason held his hands up in surrender, his features seemed scared as if he might have accidentally killed me or something. "Do you mind if I help you to class or somethin'?"_ I stared at him dumbly. "I promise this is all me, no ulterior motives."

_I hunched over placing my palms on both knees, trying to breathe right, inhaling and exhaling as deeply as possible. I ran my fingers through my hair, gripping my fists into it as I stood straight. "Didn't I tell you to go away?" He shrugged his shoulders and held a wicked grin causing me to shake my head and chuckle, "I really don't have a choice do I?" Once more he shook his head with the same grin that reminded me of a certain someone from home. "You are a pain in the ass, you know that?" He nodded and picked up my backpack, standing next to me, wrapping a shaking arm around my waist tenderly as I tried to hobble down the hall to my classroom._

_After the extremely boring lecture, I staggered out of the classroom only to be met by a certain football/baseball player, "So…"_

_He stood before me shifting weight to one leg and then the other, hands shoved deep within his cargo shorts, unsure how to commence. "Stalking me now?" I teased, gazing up into those gorgeous eyes._

_He rubbed the back of his neck and mussed his hair, or lack of, biting the inside of his cheek, "It kinda seems like that, huh?" I nodded, "I was actually wondering if you would like to come over to my house tonight after the game. The baseball team is throwing a party."_

_I shook my head, "No. I don't think that's such a good idea."_

"_Why not?"_

_My eyes met his and then to the girls shuffling through the hallways, casting hateful glares in my direction at seeing me with one of the school's best catches. "Because of that."_

"_You really think I care what them girls think?" I halted my steps to look at him doubtfully, "Please. I'll even come and pick you up and you can stay over if you decided to drink."_

_I smirked, "Is this your way of trying to get in my pants or something?"_

_He grinned, "I ain't gonna say it hasn't crossed my mind, but…no. I really like you, and I want ya to come hang out with me tonight, especially after everything that's happened. It'll be good for ya."_

_I smiled, biting the inside of my cheek in thought. What could happen? If anything, I could make some new friends. Or at least try. "Fine." I rolled my eyes, surrendering as we came up to my next class._

"_Good." He nodded and bent his head to kiss my cheek, "I'll pick you up after the game." It was not a question, but a statement. I glared at him playfully and nodded, turning my body to enter the room._

* * *

_I stay there positioned on the brown leather couch, sipping from a red plastic cup of vodka and cranberry juice. I told him I did not like beer, and he stared at me flabbergasted. Heaven forbid that someone in Texas does not prefer beer! Then he informed me he had something else and that something else turned out to be vodka. _

_Jason sat by my side the entire night with his arm comfortably around my shoulders introducing me to everyone he knew, for it was close to impossible that I would be able to maneuver around everyone there with my crutches. It would be fun to hit some people with them though, especially the snotty girls. I met a couple that turned out to be quite friendly though to my astonishment. They were 'dating' some of Jason's teammates. Their names were Annabel and Grace. Both were blonde like me though different shades. I had seen them around before in school. Annabel was a cheerleader, and Grace was a dancer. Jason didn't seem to know them well though which I found quite strange. The guys that I met seemed nice enough. There were some that were completely arrogant, others that eyed me lustfully, and those that were too drunk to care._

"_Are you having a good time?" He leaned into me, yelling over the music._

_I nodded with a smile. I really needed to pee though. I pushed my body off the couch and began to feel dizzy and imbalanced. "Oops." I grasped onto his shoulder to steady myself._

"_Are you okay?" He questioned concerned, raising off of the couch as well, his hand on my low back._

"_I forgot I took painkillers before I left the house. I think I need to lay down." I slurred._

"_Alright," he clasped my hand, "My room's down the hall, c'mon."_

* * *

_A heavy mass flattened me into the bed beneath. I felt someone thrusting into me, grunting, and the putrid odor of beer overcoming my nostrils. This was wrong. I lifted my weighted eyelids, trying to gain focus though everything was blurry. _

_I did not recognize the figure above me. I tried to speak, but no words could escape. I felt warmness drip down my cheeks, and I thought it was from the sweat collected from his forehead, but I realized it was my tears. I tried to push him off, but my attempts failed. He was too big. I finally gained control of my body and shoved my hands onto his chest, but he was dead weight. I let out a wail that I had no control over the volume of it. No one came in to save me. The guy above me finished after another couple minutes, rolling off of me to button his pants and projecting himself off of the bed hustling to the door, silently walking out._

_I lay there stunned for several moments. Did that just happen? I knew it did. I could still feel it down there; it felt like something was ripped, and I needed to throw up. I tossed onto my right side, facing away from the door, letting the tears clouding my vision fall as I curled up into a ball. I had just been violated in the worst way, and the fact was that I did not even remember the majority of it. _

_The door opened again, and I froze, squeezing my eyes shut tightly and clutching onto the sheets. A hand clasped my shoulder, and I flinched. "Elizabeth?" A boy questioned hesitantly, "Are you okay?" My body racked with silent sobs and spasmed uncontrollably as I shook my head. He noticed that I was not wearing anything on my lower half and his tone became stern, "What happened?" I shook my head, still unable to speak, "E, tell me what's goin' on. Talk to me."_

_I managed to croak out words, knowing they were jumbled together as I stuttered, "I d-don't know. I w-woke up a-and he w-was on me…" I could not finish my thought process as I sobbed again. _

"_Who was it?" He yelled increasing the shudders down my spine._

_I cried harder, "I d-don't k-know. P-Please don't yell at me." I know I sounded like a three year old afraid at her parents. He turned to exit the room, furious, "D-Don't leave." I pleaded. He sighed heavily, and I felt the weight shift on the bed as he lay next to me. His shaking arm wrapped around me as he pulled me into him. Reid always held me like that. I needed to feel that comfort again. He kissed my shoulder blade lightly, sighing once more._

_  
"I'm so sorry I left you alone. This is all my fault. Tell me what to do, and I will do anything to make it up to you." He pleaded whispering. _

_I rotated around facing him. He seemed extremely fearful of the situation. I peered deeply into those pupils as his knuckles brushed away the stream of tears that had in no doubt ruined my makeup. The sensation brought back old memories. "Anything?" He nodded, "K-kiss me." _

_His eyes widened, "After what just happened I don't think that's a good idea-"_

_I cut him off with my lips barely brushing against his, "Please." I mumbled, noticing his reaction to the vibration of my voice against his skin, "Make me forget." His arms pulled me closer hesitantly so that more pressure was applied as the kiss became more intense. I had not been with anyone other than Reid and the one boy that took my dignity. I needed this and he gladly gave me what I wanted._

* * *

The clatter of Pogue's lunch tray snapped me from my reverie. I had been sitting at our table with an elbow holding up my weight as my palm cupped my chin. This sucks. It was Wednesday, and since I had left Reid's Sunday I had not said much but the usual greetings. Tyler and I were not on speaking terms which was nice because he also wasn't projecting snide comments, but that also meant that I did not have help in Calculus.

Reid and Bailey were acting weird when they were around each other. She was still with Skylar, but I knew that she wished it were Reid. After classes Monday, I walked into my room to find Reid on my bed, and I asked him to leave. Of course he got defensive, but I had to stop it sooner or later. His feelings were becoming too involved for my liking. I did not even care that Reid and Bailey had slept together this weekend, more power to them, but it was more than that even if neither wanted to admit it, and that was something I did not want to get involved with.

Pogue stuck to Kate and Caleb was with Sarah, and I felt alone. Why would I care? I like not being in a relationship, but I miss the comfort of having someone to talk to. I miss my friends from back home. I had not received any calls from any of them since last week. I figured they would forget about me, but I did not assume that it would be this quick. Everything just sucks.

I drifted back to the day that I had met Jason, Annabel, and Grace. It had been a horrible night because of that one faceless, nameless boy, but it was the beginning of something special, friendships, bonds, my new life. Now it feels like all of that was nothing. I still feel empty.

* * *

"What are we doing at Elizabeth's?" I asked as we pulled into the gravel driveway taking us to the mansion.

Caleb smiled at me, "It's a surprise."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" I teased. He nodded in affirmation.

When the front door opened, I was astonished. Candles littered the floor along with rose petals, leading the way. I followed the path to the back patio, my fingers locked with Caleb's, where an older man stood straight and greeted us. It was Samuel. I couldn't help but smile at the pleasant man. He instructed us to our seats and uncovered the dishes placed before us. I gasped. It was a lovely meal.

Caleb broke the silence around dessert, "You look beautiful."

I glanced down at the black loose-fitting mini-dress that Elizabeth had instructed me to wear. _If only he could see what was underneath…Elizabeth picked that out too._ I giggled to myself. "I really wouldn't have expected _you_ to like it."

"Then why are you wearing it?" He mused, taking a bite of the Chocolate Decadence.

"Elizabeth made me," I stated, pretending to sulk.

"Well I think it looks lovely." He smiled, rubbing the top of my hand tenderly with his fingertips, "I really don't mean to say anything about what you wear, Sarah. You always look amazing to me. It's just that I know what other guys would say, and I don't want you to leave me." He declared honestly, obviously remorseful about the situation at Elizabeth's party two weekends ago.

I grasped his hand tightly, "I'm never going to leave you." I leaned forward and over the table to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Ever."

He seemed to relax drastically and smiled at me, those chocolate eyes bright. Once dinner had ended, Samuel returned announcing his departure, "You kids have fun." He stated simply, and he was gone.

I gazed at Caleb, confusion taking over my features. "I have one more surprise." He announced taking my hand with his as he led me back inside and up the stairs where an alternate path had been laid on the stairs directing us to a door across from Elizabeth's bedroom. Once he opened it slowly leading me in, I was indeed shocked. Soft music was playing, candles adorned every inch of surface space, and velvety rose petals everywhere enhanced the romantic atmosphere. It was perfect. He squeezed my hand tightly catching my attention, "If you are ready, I am, too." He brought his knuckles to graze my cheek as he stated this softly and full of love.

I smiled, "I've been ready," I mocked, pulling him close to me into a sweet, gentle kiss.

* * *

Thursday morning in Calculus, Elizabeth squeezed in between me and Caleb who was trying like hell to finish last night's assignment. I smelled the faint scent of strawberries as she swung her head to stare at Caleb intently. _God, how I love that smell_.

She hasn't spoken to me all week. I suppose I was a bit harsh on her last weekend. Who am I kidding; I was being a complete moron. Now, she wouldn't even look at me. It was as if I did not exist. Everyone's been acting weird all week hell, even Reid was. Instead of hooking up with girls as what normally happens, he's been spending all of his free time in the dorm room, doing homework. Actually _doing_ homework. That was definitely not normal.

Her sweet, raspy voice broke me from my thoughts, "So…" She drawled at Caleb, "How did last night go?" _What was last night?_

I saw his lips turn upward into a soft smile, trying to hide it as his cheeks blushed profusely. _Okay._

Elizabeth let out a loud squeal, clapping her hands together in a Kate-like manner as she flung herself onto Caleb, tackling him into the bench seat. _Huh._

"Miss. Worthington, is there a reason you are disrupting my class?" The professor inquired as he turned from the board.

She adjusted herself as did Caleb and cleared her throat, "Sorry, sir. I can't keep my hands off of the boy." She shrugged, smirking.

"Or anyone else…" I heard Kira snide eliciting a few laughs from her friends. I wish I cold just slap her upside the head, but unfortunately, I don't hit girls.

"Don't get jealous now, Kira," Elizabeth reacted sweetly, "It ain't my fault your boyfriend would rather me touch him than you." _Ewww…_

That shut her up. _Good._ Now what the hell was going on with Caleb and Elizabeth?

* * *

I left the library around 8:00 that evening, jogging back to my dorm so that I could finally crash. Just one more day of classes before my birthday weekend. I don't know who I would celebrate it with though. I did not even let anyone know. _Oh, well._ Maybe I'll just try and drag Bailey away from Skylar for a little while.

As I entered my room, I found Reid sitting on the end of my bed, twiddling his gloved fingers. "I have already told you, Reid. It ain't going to happen anymore." I sighed, tossing my bag to the floor by the door and shrugging out of my jacket.

He stood up, walking slowly toward me, his eyes drifting to mine, holding it. "I can't help it, E. This week has been fucking torture. I miss you. I miss talking to you, touching you," He was now inches from me as he dipped his head, placing his palms gently on my shoulders, "Kissing you."

I felt the heat of his breath, and I couldn't help but give in as he took my lips hungrily. My hands slid up his chest and around to the nape of his neck, pulling him deeper. One hand cupped my cheek as the other arm traveled around my back, gripping onto my opposite hip as he lifted me, walking backward toward my bed, crashing down onto it, pulling me on top of him, never breaking contact.

When I finally did, I continued to his jaw, nipping at it violently on to his neck educing a grunt of satisfaction as his hold became more possessive and rough, fisting my hair. He jerked it back in order to attack my earlobe, eliciting a pleasurable moan as I bit my bottom lip enjoying the sensation. My entire body warmed to the feeling of his breath in my ear. My fingers flexed and clawed into any part of his body lying beneath. "I love you."

It was breathless and faint, but I know I heard it. This was not a hallucination. I felt every syllable spoken against my skin. I froze, pulling back, closing my eyes tightly, "Please tell me you did _not_ just say that."

"Yes," He began, his voice full of conviction, "I did."

I rolled off of the bed clenching my locks in frustration, pacing a little as Reid sat up once more. I pointed to the door, "Get out." I voiced calmly.

He lifted himself, ambling over to stand in front of me, "Elizabeth…"

"I said 'Get. Out. _Now.'_" I enunciated, making myself perfectly clear by gliding to the door and opening it for him.

There was a figure clouding the doorway, a man. I took him in from his toes drifting up his body to his eyes. He smiled, "Surprise!"

* * *

I wonder who the guy is. Hmm... (tapping my chin) :) Let me know who you may think it is! Leave a review!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: My Girls

* * *

A/N: This entire chapter is written in Reid's POV. By the way, I apologize for making you all wait so long. I had to go with my boyfriend for another one of his races. More will come tomorrow, though, I promise. Special thanks goes out to jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl (I know it's really dramatic, and I don't like drama in my life either, but it's fun to write about), Bookworm since birth (You will find out who is at the door! Yay!), native-kitten (Yes, I know I'm a biotch for doing that, but it made you wonder, huh :) ), jalapeno1011 (The guy that raped her helped shape who she turned out to become, but he will not make another appearance), RMGovesME (I still haven't totally decided yet, but if I told you who I was leaning towards, you might not read it anymore :P ), and a.sam (It's not Jason.) Have fun. Read and Review please!

* * *

I could not stop myself. I had yearned for her all week, and she was finally back in my arms like she was meant to be. I did not mean to say it, but it had slipped out, and I was content about it; it was honest. I finally admitted what was burning a hole in my chest the last several weeks. She on the other hand did not seem too joyful about my confession. I do not know what I expected. Maybe for her to say it back, to tell me that she felt the same, but it did not happen that way. One second we're going at it, and the next she freezes up and climbs off of me, telling me to leave.

As if that weren't bad enough, she even opened the door to usher me out, and there was a guy on the other side. After a couple moments, she basically attacked him, jumping up into his open arms and planting those luscious, bruised lips that seconds ago were mine onto his, ravaging them. Now I feel sick. When she finally came up for air, she slid down his body, hugging him tightly. She was grinning wider than I had ever seen. "Collin! What are you doing here?" _The cop?_

"Since you couldn't come be with us, then we decided to come to you. We couldn't leave you alone on your 18th birthday!" _Birthday?_

"We?" Elizabeth asked confusedly.

Collin beamed and stepped backward facing down the hall, motioning 'come here' with a nod. At that moment, two perky blondes rushed through the door, tackling her onto the floor with a tight embrace before any words could be spoken. All that were voiced were squeals. Two other guys, one brunette, and one with white blonde hair like mine strolled through with Bailey, all smiling at the scene before them. Probably because one was wearing a skirt that had decided to ride up during the struggle presenting her small ass. _Nice._

Bailey noticed me as her eyes drifted upward, and her smile faltered a little. We haven't really talked to each other all week. She was with Skylar, and I could not stop thinking about Elizabeth. I know it hurt her that I cared for Elizabeth as much as I do, but she just didn't understand. _Why couldn't I have both?_

Finally the two girls let her come up for air, pushing themselves onto their feet, brushing off their clothes of imaginary dust, situating themselves, then pulling my baby up with them. The two parted, allowing the dark haired guy to come before her. Both he and she appeared stoic and emotionless, just gazing at each other, until a few seconds later, their faces stretched into a grin as they embraced each other roughly, and he flung her around in a circular motion. He planted a long, virtuous peck to her lips and let her slide down. She strolled behind him slowly to the other guy standing by Bailey. She mussed up his hair playfully and gave him a hug, "Hey there, Sugar. I wouldn't have expected you to come after our last encounter." She teased to the boy.

He smiled at her and pecked her cheek, "Please, E. That was the most fun I've ever had." _I'll bet._

"Okay." She started to the group, hands planted on those slender hips, "What the hell is going on?"

Bailey replied, "Well, remember when I told you that Collin called a couple weeks ago?" She nodded, "Well after your conversation, he called again, and we discussed them coming up for your birthday." Bailey explained and shrugged her shoulders, "I figured you might be feeling homesick."

There was a brightness in her eyes that I had never before seen as she assaulted Bailey with the most forceful squeeze thanking her incessantly. Throughout this encounter, I noticed everyone turn their gaze toward me in question as if finally realizing I was there. When they released each other, Elizabeth noticed this as well. Two of the guys glared, while the girls seemed interested. _At least I know I still got it. _The other guy didn't seem to care too much. I recognized one of the girls from Elizabeth's picture. I think her name was Grace, and she was the first to speak, "Who's this?" She asked, eyeing me up and down in a pleased manner.

"Guys, this is my best friend, Reid." Grace gave her a 'yeah right' look. "We grew up together. He lives right next to me." She explained to answer her question. Grace still didn't seem as if she bought it, but the guys appeared at ease somewhat. She finally introduced me to her friends as she motioned to each, "Reid, the loudmouth is Grace, and the other blonde is Annabel. Then there is Beau, Jason, and Collin. They were my friends from back home."

We exchanged awkward pleasantries as Bailey left the room in a hurry. I decided to follow, making up some excuse about homework. I caught her in the hall gabbing on her cell phone. I strolled up to her, but she put a finger in the air signaling for me to wait a minute while she continued chatting with who I figured out was Skylar. _Great._ She finally hung up the phone and placed it in her back pocket turning her attention to me. "What?" She asked shortly staring into my blue eyes with those brilliant green ones coldly.

It pained me to hear the disdain in her voice. I knew she was upset. She just found me alone with Elizabeth in their room. It did not take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. She knew why I was there and what would have happened. My mouth opened to speak, but I was interrupted by Elizabeth coming out of her room with the giggling and laughing stampede following. "Hey, B. We're going to head to my house. I think I am going to skip tomorrow. It is my birthday after all." She smiled to her, but it fell somewhat when she noticed the look on our faces. "My car is not big enough for all of them, do you mind taking some?"

Bailey paused for a moment to take a look at me. Obviously, she did not want to be in this situation. "Yeah." She nodded, slowly, putting on a smile I could tell was fake, "Not a problem. Just let me get my keys." She walked away briskly into the room. Collin turned to admire her ass as she passed by. _Asshole._

"I'll go, too." I informed, not allowing for either of the girls to say 'no' as we walked out of the dormitory to the vehicles stationed in the parking lot.

I helped put the bags into the trunks then cut in front of Collin to seat myself in the passenger seat of Elizabeth's RX8. Grace and the guy I found out to be Jason, climbed into the backseat. Beau, Annabel, and a bothered Collin strode off to ride with Bailey. _He better not touch her._

Jason's firm hands planted atop Elizabeth's shoulders squeezing slightly as I put on my seatbelt, "So, baby, how about that satisfying experience? I've missed those."

Grace giggled at the statement. Elizabeth smirked into the rearview mirror at the guy, turning the ignition then quickly shifting into first, "You asked for it."

I was not prepared for the sharp jerk back into my seat as she slammed her foot onto the accelerator, weaving out of the parking spot then drifting onto the road. _Another tally._ I grabbed onto whatever I could, and I heard the snickers from the backseat. "Don't tell me you haven't had the pleasure of riding with Elizabeth?" Grace questioned in disbelief.

She took a sharp turn through a thankfully empty intersection. "Can't say that I have," I uttered as I closed my eyes tightly as she drifted onto another road directly into the path of an oncoming car. "Shiiiiiiiiiit!"

She barely missed the other vehicle, and the two behind us hollered joyfully. They were fucking crazy as was the girl beside me. Her eyes were lit up, and she laughed in a way I have never heard. She was insane. Continuing down the luckily straight highway that led to our houses, a new color flooded the car, red and blue. She pulled over onto the shoulder, smile still intact. The two in the back were still giggling. Do they not realize how serious this is? _Oh, God. I sound like Caleb._

She pressed a button on her door to roll down the window. The officer came up to us bending over slightly to peer into the car, flashing his light in the process. "Good evening, officer." Elizabeth drawled in her accent, laying it on pretty thick.

The officer seemed to soften somewhat once he gazed at the beauty. "Good evening, Miss…."

"Worthington." She finished.

His eyebrow lifted. Obviously he knew the name. "May I please see your license and proof of insurance?"

She batted her eyelashes to him, and he smiled at her, "You see officer, I do not happen to have any of those things on me. I just moved back. My daddy just bought me this new car to use to drive back and forth to school." _What?_

"You do realize that you were driving 105 miles per hour, correct?"

She grinned widely, "Is that it? I thought it was somewhat faster than that." She joked, chuckling somewhat. _Who the hell jokes with a police officer?_

He laughed. _He laughed?_ "Well, Miss. Worthington, please lower your speed. You don't want to hurt anyone. Just consider this a warning." _A warning!_

"Of course, sir. Thank you." She nodded, smile never fading.

"And get those documents. The next time you get pulled over, they might not be so forgiving." He warned.

"Will do. Have a good night, Officer…" She leaned forward to glance at his nametag, "Sanders."

I could have sworn I saw her wink and him blush as he walked back to his patrol car. Sometimes I wish I had boobs. The world would be a lot easier. She silenced one of Spencer's finest with that smile and twang as if he were some giddy, virginal freshman. She got out of one hell of a speeding ticket, no proof of insurance, and not supplying a driver's license. _Wait a minute…_

"Elizabeth?"

She looked in her mirrors before pulling back onto the highway submitting her hand to Jason in a high five, "Hmm?"

"Why did you not just give him your ID and the insurance?" I inquired bewildered.

"Because I don't have a license." She shrugged, stating it matter-of-factly as she continued driving the speed limit.

"Oh…wait...what!?" I snapped my head back to her as the occupants in the vehicle snickered, "How do you not have a driver's license?"

"I got into some trouble, and they would not let me get it until my 18th birthday, so tomorrow I will be able to get one." She explained, acting as if it were not a big deal. I sat there trying to figure out how she was not in jail yet. "Can you hand me my phone, please? It's in my purse."

A woman's purse is not something a man chooses to delve into. It is uncharted territory full of their secrets and things guys wish to never know about. She could sense my hesitation and scoffed, thrusting her right hand into it, sifting around, and coming up with her cell. She phoned Samuel and asked for him to make sure that there were three rooms set up for some guests.

We pulled into her gate several minutes later, typing in the pass code, and then driving to the door. I stepped out, never having been so jovial about setting foot on ground again. I thought my driving was horrendous, but she scared the shit out of me. About ten minutes later, Bailey followed, turning off her engine as she parked.

Samuel met us at the door, opening it to greet us. She introduced the new members and he strolled upstairs, asking us to follow. He instructed the group to the three rooms that were set up for them. Jason and Grace took the room directly across from her room, Collin set up shop in the one next to her, though by the exchanged glances, I could predict that he would not be spending all of his time there. Annabel and Beau shrugged and placed their bags into a room a little further down the hall. After everything was situated, Elizabeth said that she felt like crashing, and they all should get some sleep. While she was speaking to us, Collin walked out of his room and into hers, closing the door behind him. _Prick._

Once outside, Bailey seemed to notice that I would have to ride back to Spencer with her. She huffed as she threw herself into the driver's seat. I did not mind Bailey's driving, unlike Elizabeth's. She drove like a granny though, which was my only major complaint. I have no problem with having a sense of adventure. I just choose to get there in one piece.

We were close to half-way back to the dorms, and Bailey remained silent, her eyes focused on the road before her. I missed her. She was my best friend, and of course I messed it up…again. _Why can't anything be simple?_

"Bailey." I broke the quiet.

She did not answer. She rolled her eyes as she glanced at me, telling me to continue.

"I'm sorry." I continued to stare at her as I spoke.

I finally heard her sweet voice, but in a cold manner, "What for?"

I breathed heavily. I hate it when chicks ask that. "I'm sorry for what happened last weekend even though I enjoyed it and don't regret it, what I said that upset you even though it was honest, not talking to you all week, even though you were doing the majority of the ignoring, and that you saw me tonight in your room with her though it shouldn't bother you since you have a _boyfriend_!" I said it so fast, and I continued to rack my brain to see if I had missed anything. I didn't think I had, but girls had ways of coming up with more shit.

"You call _that_ an apology? You know what? Let's just stay not talking to each other." She informed as she increased her speed somewhat.

"Bailey." I reached for her hand, but she snatched it away. I was really becoming aggravated, "Damn it, Bailey, will you please quit acting like a bitch? I'm trying to talk to you, and you are not making it easy. Now give me your hand." She did so hesitantly. "Thank you." I laced my fingers with hers, "Now listen. You are my best friend, and I do not want to lose you. I have no idea what is going on between us, but I do know that you are one of the few things in my life that is right." She smiled slightly, trying to hide it from me. I smirked at her. _Damn, I'm good._

"I'm sorry I got jealous and for ignoring you." She surrendered dryly. She snickered and I laughed. "Since when have you become such a sap?"

"Watch it, B. I have a reputation to uphold. If you tell anyone, I'll deny it." She slapped me playfully in the back of the head with the hand that I was holding with my gloved one. _Finally back to normal. _

* * *

Well that is all for today. Tune in next time to see what happens! Please submit your thoughts!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Maybe

* * *

A/N: I am a little sad today. I had over 130 hits on the last chapter and only one review. It's alright though. I like this chapter better than the last one so I'm hoping for more feedback! Thank you a.sam for reviewing and yes you do get points because Jason was technically there! Happy reading!

* * *

The best thing in the morning after a long night of wild, crazy, uninterrupted sex is a scalding hot shower. That is where I was at the moment, scrubbing off dried saliva and sweat, letting the pressure of the water relieve my aching muscles. Collin was an amazing lover, though it did not seem that way when I compared him with Reid. Why did he have to say that yesterday? Why did he have to ruin it? He knew how I felt about _that_ word, yet he continues on rubbing it in my face. What the hell did he expect? I don't love him. I'll never love him.

I saw his dazed expression and felt the hostility he had against Collin when they met and again at the house when he went into my room. It was priceless to watch his expression as I drove though. That had to be the highlight of my night right there. He thought I was kidding when I told him that I knew how to drift. Living in the country provides the perfect opportunity to practice.

While lost in my thoughts, a cool breeze sent a chill down my spine as the shower door opened. Annabel and Beau stumbled sleepily in, turning on the opposite shower head. I did a double take. Well this is a bit unexpected. "Happy birthday, Lover." Annabel announced as she stood beneath the water, letting it cascade down her body.

Beau seemed somewhat embarrassed at the situation, so I knew that it was Annabel's idea to do this. I do not know why he was red in the face though, purposefully trying to keep his eyes off of me, looking everywhere else. He had a rather nice body. Okay, he had a very nice body…for a kid. Keep telling yourself that, girl. _He's just a kid._

"So how does it feel to be 18?" Beau asked, casually leaning against the wall, watching his girlfriend in all of her glory.

"Same as it did when I was 17, except now when I go to the club or buy cigarettes, it will be legally," I joked, casting my eyes over both of the new occupants. _Dirty thoughts._

That girl knows better than to dangle candy in front of me. Beau was too difficult not to look at. Annabel was a beautiful girl that I had previously been intimate with out of curiosity. I turned back around to continue bathing. Soft, delicate fingertips grazed down the center of my back, circling around to the front, drifting upward to caress my breasts and pull me back against her. Her raspy voice was slightly above a whisper so that I could hear her over the running water. "Do you want your present now?"

I was in a state of both panic and shock. It was of the good kind, of course, but nevertheless, this could be taken for slightly awkward. I nodded slightly as I turned around to face her, feeling a bit weak in the knees.

* * *

Sitting in Calculus this morning, I realized that Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. I wanted to surprise her and wish her a happy birthday. I nudged Caleb in the ribs lightly to get his attention. "What?" He whispered.

"Do you know where Elizabeth is?" I asked quietly.

"Bailey came in here earlier to drop off her assignments. I don't think she's coming to classes today." He explained lightly, eyes still focused on the instructor.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. Caleb looked at me, eyebrow raised, "I wanted to tell her 'happy birthday'." I clarified.

He seemed to be thinking for a moment, "Yeah that is today, isn't it?" I nodded, ending the conversation, now more antsy then ever, waiting for class to end so that I could call her.

Finally that time came. I rushed into the bathroom to get away from all of the noise in the hallway. I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. _"Hello?"_

It was a man's voice. _Son of a bitch!_

"Yeah, this is Tyler. May I speak to Elizabeth?" I tried to sound polite, but I was furious. She skipped classes to be with some guy. Sometimes I wonder why I care so damn much.

_"She's in the shower."_ He shortly stated. He sounded as though he had just woke, which was most likely the case.

"Thanks. Please tell her I called. It's pretty important." I stressed, a little let down. I was so excited earlier today to talk to her, for I know that no one else remembered, and maybe it would get me back into her good graces, but I was now disappointed.

_"Sure."_ He answered, and then hung up. _What a dickhead!_

I really did not want to go to my next class, especially when she called back. I figure I can skip this once. To make up for it, I went to the library to work on some assignments and catch up on some reading. Sitting in the back on the couch we shared a couple of weeks ago brought back the memories. I could still smell her hair. _I have it so bad._ She would be eighteen today, and I was taken back a few years ago.

* * *

_I sat next to her sleeping form watching her. Her blonde curls fanned out on the pillow during her peaceful slumber. I brushed some of the hair behind her ear that was obstructing my view of her porcelain features. She was angelic._

_She stirred slightly, my touch waking her. I smiled as those eyes opened to reveal those bright blue irises. Once her vision focused on me, she let out a small smile while she stretched. "Morning." How could one simple word cause my chest to tighten? _

_I bent down to peck her lips, "Good morning, Birthday girl."_

_She grinned while rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"_

"_I wanted to be the first one to wish you a 'happy birthday,' and…" I reached in my pocket, pulling out a perfectly wrapped small box, "bring you your gift. _

_She clapped excitedly and pushed herself against her headboard, reaching out for it, "Give me."_

_I jerked it back behind me, presenting my cheek, eyes glancing upwards, and waiting. She quickly kissed my cheek, and I gave it to her. She eagerly tore off the covering, realizing that it was a small jewelry box left in her hands. She glanced up at me, quirking an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, "Just open it."_

_She did as she was told. Her eyes sparkled as her nimble fingers pried it from the box. I grasped it from her along with her left hand, sliding the white gold band with a shining ruby onto her ring finger, "It's a friendship ring," I explained._

"_I thought we were more than friends," she joked._

"_Of course we are," I agreed and grinned fiddling with the ring around her finger, "And maybe one day, this ring will be replaced with something else."_

"_Oh, really?" She mocked._

_I nodded, glancing back up into those sapphire orbs to show her that I was serious, "Really." _

_She continued to tease me, "Are you proposing to me, Tyler Simms?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders, lacing my fingers with hers, "Not yet. Maybe on your eighteenth birthday. I'll see if you can stand me until then." I kidded, but deep down, I know that I really could see myself with her in the future._

"_Maybe I'll say yes." She smirked as she placed those plush lips against mine, cupping my face. Maybe._

* * *

Coming out of the shower with Annabel and Beau, spending a while longer in there than I intended to, I was glad to see that Collin was still sleeping. After sharing several chaste kisses with each, I ushered them out of the door, playfully slapping Beau's towel-clad bottom in the process. _That was one hell of a present._

I smiled to myself. _She taught him well._ I was still feeling the aftershocks. I sauntered over to my closet, picking out a dark red low cut sweater, black vest, and dark jeans along with my black heeled boots. Quickly dressing, I reached onto the desk for my phone to see if I had any missed calls. "Some douche called." Collin mumbled into the pillow, still half asleep. Scrolling to the call log, I saw that it was Tyler. I sent him a text:

_Call me when you can._

_-E_

I tossed the phone next to me as I pulled on my boots over my jeans, tugging them strongly until they fit correctly. Walking over to my jewelry box, I opened the chest and grasped some red hoops, sliding them in their place. My phone began to ring, and I rushed over to it, noticed Tyler's name, and answered it, pacing back to where I was.

"Hola, Senor." I answered joyfully sifting through the jewelry, one piece in particular catching my eye.

"_Good morning, Birthday girl." _He replied. I smiled at the memory. _"So I see that you weren't in class."_

"Some friends flew in last night," I explained glancing back at Collin. "Bailey thought that it would be nice to convince my friends from Texas to come see me for my birthday since I couldn't be there."

"_So what do you have planned for today?"_

"I think I might take them into town, show them around, go shopping, the usual." I smirked until a thought crossed my mind, "Shit." I blurted.

"_What?"_ He asked worriedly.

"They all won't fit in my car." I huffed, blowing my drying hair out of my face. He chuckled on the other end of the line, "What?" I asked out of exasperation.

"I figured it was something important." I could feel him smiling, and I wish that I was there to see it. Even though I had been pissed off at him all week, I really wanted to be with him on my birthday. "I'll tell you what. If you promise to be on your best behavior, I will lend you my car for today."

"I'll be there to pick it up in twenty minutes." I informed him as I hung up the phone. I was not about to take the chance of him changing his mind. Rushing out of the room, I tapped on Grace's door. She was in the act of dressing herself. Jason was passed out in bed cold. "We're going back to Spencer. Tyler's letting me borrow his car, but we have to be there as soon as possible, so hurry your ass up. I'll meet you outside."

* * *

Driving into town to campus, Grace rambled on about what all I had missed since I had left. Usually Annabel was the talkative one, but I suppose with me gone, they had changed a little bit to deal with each other. I was always the middle man, trying to keep them from choking each other, kind of like the mediator. I told her about my encounter with the sunshine twins this morning, and her face expressed both astonishment and envy as her head jerked in my direction, mouth open, "WHAT?" I smiled. Her voice lowered a couple octaves, "I thought you only had sex with 'men'!" She voiced sarcastically.

I shrugged my shoulders, smirking, "Would you turn down a threesome like that?"

She shook her head slightly, thinking, "So how was he?" How did I know that would escape her mouth?

"Annabel was right. Younger boys try their best to please older women." I grinned, pulling into the parking lot.

"Whore." She muttered under her breath jokingly.

"Hooker." I retaliated a little louder. Aw, the pet names.

"So who are we meeting here?" She asked, tapping her fingers on the console as I pulled in next to the Hummer.

"Tyler." I answered shortly, pulling out my cell to text him.

She began to mutter under her breath, "Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, TYLER!" Her expression showed one in which she had finally deciphered a difficult geometry problem. "He's the one we were talking about, huh? Tall, dark hair, bright smile, blue eyes…"

I rolled my eyes at her as I flipped my phone closed cutting her off. "Yes, that Tyler." I clarified.

"So have you fucked him yet?" She asked bluntly, staring at my face for the truthful answer.

"No," I giggled a little. "We were going to, but he left." I tried to make it less embarrassing.

"Is he gay?" I knew that was coming.

"I expressed the exact same sentiments, but he assures me he isn't, and I've walked in on him with girls, so I believe that he is telling the truth." I paused. I hated lying to her and keeping secrets from her, "Grace, there are some things I haven't told you about my past here in Ipswich."

"Like what?" She asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Tyler was my boyfriend before I left." I explained, "Before you say anything, I know that I told you I never had one before, and he was the only one. We broke up on bad terms, and I really did not want to bring it up."

Her jaw slackened as she motioned to my stomach, "So was he the father…" I shook my head no. "I know it was someone from here. It had to be."

"It was-" I was cut off at the tapping against my drivers side window. Turning I noticed a bright eyed brunette smiling down at me. I glanced back at Grace, "I'll explain later."

* * *

As the door opened, I extended my hand to help her out. The passenger door opened as well, but I couldn't cast my eyes in that direction. They were glued on the goddess in front of me. How could she make one simple outfit appear so incredibly sexy? I pulled her into an embrace and to my astonishment, she returned it. I pecked her slightly on the cheek and lingered there somewhat. I noticed the corner of her mouth pull somewhat as she tried to hide the smile. Her hand was still clasped in my hands, and I felt a stone from her ring. Glancing downward, I was disappointed to see that it wasn't my ring. She probably got rid of that a long time ago. "Happy birthday," I whispered against her cheek.

"Thank you." She replied softly. A little too softly. Was something wrong? Someone behind me cleared their throat. I stepped away from Elizabeth and turned to face the new girl.

She was definitely a looker. She had dark blonde hair that was straightened and went past her shoulders, an hourglass physique even though her bottom was much larger than her top. "You were right, E. He's definitely fuckable." She announced as she took in my appearance in the similar fashion I did hers a few moments prior.

"Grace!" Elizabeth chastised in disbelief that her friend would admit that statement.

I felt the heat in my face and knew I was blushing. Damn it. So this was Grace. Recalling our last conversation, I smiled, "So I guess now you have heard of me?"

"Well I didn't get all the information until we pulled into the parking lot, but yeah, she told me a little bit." She extended her hand, "Grace."

I took it gently, "Tyler."

"O-kay, now that you have formally met, may I please have the keys." She was slightly uncomfortable, not able to look at me for a few seconds. Since when did Elizabeth get so shy?

I dangled the keys in front of her. She went to reach for them, "Give me." I jerked them back behind me. _This seems all too familiar. _Maybe…

I turned my cheek, and I heard her huff playfully as she gave me a virtuous peck on the cheek. I grinned looking back at her as she smirked up at me, biting her cheek, amused at the situation. "Alright, I'm going to give you the same speech I give Reid." She sighed heavily, "No speeding, no drinking, no drugs, no having sex in my car-" She scoffed and I added, "Unless it's with me." Grace laughed, "No parking where it'll get towed or I'll get a ticket and absolutely, positively NO off roading. Clear?"

She gave me a mock salute, "Yes, Sir!" She pulled her purse off of the console and around her shoulder. She looked up into my eyes mischievously, "So…When can we have sex in your car?" _Did she just say that?_ In my daze she snatched the keys out of my hand, and started running to the opposite side of the vehicle, "Just kidding." I caught up to her as she slammed the door shut, rolling down the window when she inserted the key, "Thank you, Ty. I'm leaving my car with you so when you come over later you have something."

Oh, well at least she was being courteous. Can you sense the sarcasm? "See you later, Elizabeth. Please don't total my baby."

"Care more for your car than me. I see how it is." She joked, glancing over to Grace, "It's always the machines…" She shook her head.

"I'm not playing." I put on my best serious expression, but it broke. "Nice to finally put a face to the name, Grace. Do you two have anything planned for tonight?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know about it!" Grace interfered. "Bailey said that she would get her friends here and meet us somewhere later."

"Alright, enough talk. Let's get out of here." She bounced up and down gleefully. She looked so small in that giant monster. She leaned out of the window with the sincerest expression, "Thank you, Tyler." She placed a light, innocent kiss on my lips, lingering there for a moment. I could feel the heat of her breath in short pants on my skin as she sat there trying to decipher why she just did that. I was ready to strike back and give her a real kiss, the kind we have not shared in almost three years, but she pulled back, putting the vehicle in gear, screeching tires as she reversed. The two girls laughed as they waved goodbye and peeled out of the lot. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

There goes a little bit of Tyler's input. I have been leaving him out lately. This is how I originally thought of his personality. Tell me what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Birthday

* * *

A/N: I apologize for not getting this up sooner. My updates will probably now be 2-3 a week until I reach graduation next month. Please don't hate me. :)

* * *

What the hell did I just do? Did I just kiss him? Oh, my goodness. That was not supposed to happen. Now he is going to take it the wrong way. Shit. I guess I was happy that he remembered my birthday. And that he trusted me with his baby. Yeah, that is all it is. Who am I kidding? I wanted more than a kiss. My hands were clamped so hard on the steering wheel that my knuckles were turning white.

The metal was cutting into the back of my ring fingers. I glanced at one, an opal gaudy ring that my mother had thought was so precious when we went to antiquing. It was pretty. I had to give her that. The one on my left hand was turned around so that all you could see was a white gold band. I used my thumb to twirl it around to face me. I could not help but smile at the memory as the crimson jewel reflected the morning light. I had not touched it in years, but today just seemed like the perfect day to take it out of retirement.

"So dish." Grace commanded, glaring at me.

"About what?" I asked perplexed still lost in my thoughts.

"What you told me that you'd explain to me later. What was so bad between you two? It didn't seem like bad blood just now."

"I wanted to sleep with him before I moved, but he wanted to wait." It still frustrated me to even think about it. Why didn't he want me?

"Okay, so he was a dumbass." She stated sardonically. "So who was your baby's daddy?" _Ah, the inevitable question._

"His best friend." I mumbled lowly, praying that she would not hear it. She did.

"Ouch." She flinched, "And that would be?" She motioned trying to get me to continue.

"Reid." I simply stated.

She glanced out the window to think. Of course it always takes a while. Her head snapped back at me, her eyes wide, "The blonde hottie we met last night?" I nodded, biting my cheek, continuing to keep my focus on the road before me. "I knew something was going on with him. He is too good lookin' for you not to have at least attempted to taste. I take it Tyler doesn't know anything about it."

I glared at her with my 'are you serious' look. "Of course he doesn't know anything about it. You and Pogue are the only ones that know about the baby. Bailey knows that we slept together back then, and the girls know that we've been fucking since I came home, but all that ended last night. Don't mention it to anyone." I ordered, not even bothering to give her another look. She knew I meant business.

Several moments went by in utter silence before she broke it, "Who is Pogue?"

I chuckled to myself, "Another guy I grew up with. I'll tell you all about them later."

"Damn, woman. How many guys were there?" She inquired playfully.

"Four that mattered." I answered smirking to myself. "You will meet the other two tonight."

* * *

I glided into the cafeteria, probably grinning goofily. _She kissed me._ And she was sober this time around…I think. The way she was driving who the hell knows. It was real though; that's why I didn't have a problem with it. I felt the spark, the connection that I had forgotten about all this time was still there. I had not gotten a kiss from her in so long. My lips were still buzzing. It wasn't a full on passionate lip lock; it surprised us both. I knew right then that it was honest and unplanned, and as much as she wanted to deny it, she still had feelings for me. My day could not get any better.

I plopped down in between Reid and Bailey at the lunch tables. _Oops._ I didn't know that it had been that long. I missed my morning classes thinking about her and waiting for her. It was worth it though. Who cares if I had to do detention to make up for the lost time? "Someone looks happy." Bailey pointed out, smiling at me. I shrugged.

"Where the hell were you?" Reid asked uncouthly. "You get on my ass about missing classes and look who the one was skipping."

"I was waiting for Elizabeth to come pick up the Hummer." I explained, snatching some fries from his plate.

His brow lifted high under his hair with a wide-eyed expression, "You let her take your Hummer?" He asked astoundingly.

"It's her birthday." I shrugged it off nonchalantly. "She needed something to drive her friends into town, and I offered. It's not a big deal; she left me hers."

"Today's her birthday?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, Dipshit." Bailey retorted, "Which is why I was _trying _to discuss what we are doing this weekend. I hope none of you have plans." I glanced around at everyone who were shaking their heads and eyeing each other before turning back to Bailey. "Good because we're going to Boston." She declared.

"Wait a second," Caleb interfered, "We're going to Boston?" Bailey nodded at him as if he were dumb, "We can't decide to just take a trip and stay there for a weekend on a Friday afternoon. We have to have hotel reservations, transportation-"

Bailey cut him off, "Jason has already taken care of everything. He reserved seven rooms at some five star hotel, organized a limousine to pick us up tonight from Nicky's, picked out a club that she would like to go to tonight, paid for us girls to have a spa day tomorrow, and some other stuff that I can't think of at the moment."

_Who is Jason?_ Glancing at Kate and Sarah, they were already loving the idea and were probably in love with the guy for having included them on this mini-vacation. Caleb seemed at a loss until he managed to find something to contradict her, "Only Sarah and I are 18. How do you expect that we can all go to some club in Boston?"

"Because I have these," she grinned as she pulled out an envelope from her bookbag and tossed it onto the table in front of her. Caleb opened it pulling out ID's. "I emailed some pictures of you guys to Jason, and he brought those with him. As of today, we are all twenty-one!"

Kate and Bailey clapped giddily as Pogue snatched one of the licenses out of Caleb's hand staring at it and pulling his own out of his wallet, silently comparing. "These look real." He voiced astonished, sliding his new card into his wallet with his old one, and placing it back where it came from.

"Well it is Elizabeth's birthday." Caleb announced thinking as he observed the cards thoroughly. "I guess everything is handled then." Bailey grinned, seeing that she had won one over Caleb.

After pulling out Kate and Sarah's new fake id's, he slid the envelope over to me and Reid for us to take out our own. Checking it out, it really did look authentic. _Awesome._

This could be the perfect opportunity for me and her to get to hang out together. Maybe get a little closer. I smiled again, glancing at Bailey, "When do we leave?"

* * *

Well this afternoon was _interesting_ to say the least. After returning from Spencer's with Grace to the house, all six of us headed into town with constant outspoken thoughts from the boys about my newly acquired vehicle. _Boys and their toys. _We drove down the backroads, the others fogging out Tyler's baby. _Whoops_. He's going to kill me. Once we got to town, we went shop hopping. The boys really loved that. That's my sarcasm slipping in there in case you can't tell. They did enjoy the lingerie shop though. With promises of modeling whatever they picked out, they joined us enthusiastically.

However, when exiting, Collin was chasing me, and once the door swung open and I reached the sidewalk, I accidentally ran into someone knocking their bags out of their hands. Bending downward to help the lady pick up her things, I continued to apologize profusely. Normally I would not have thought twice about it, but when I glanced up into her eyes to hand her her things while trying to stand, I was hit with a sense of familiarity. "Mrs. Simms?" I asked rather nervously.

Her eyes narrowed, taking in my appearance with some displeasure until they reached my face. "Elizabeth?" Her scowl twisted into a heartfelt smile as she embraced me, "Tyler told me you were back. He came by last night to pick up your birthday present. He is so excited that you are home." She pulled back to look at me, capturing my face between her hands, studying me, "And he was right. You have grown up to be more gorgeous than ever."

Hearing that caused me to beam back at the woman, "Well, you look amazing. What are you doing in town?"

"We are home for a couple of weeks. We are having an anniversary party Wednesday night. Your father has been invited. You must come." She stressed to me as she kissed my cheek, "I will speak to you soon, my dear. It was lovely to see you. Happy Birthday!" With that, she was gone, rushing down the path to her chauffeur.

Tyler got me a present? He had to go to his house to get it? It better not be… No, it couldn't be. He wasn't that stupid to think that after all of these years he could just do that. No. Glancing to the side, the group stood and stared at me, wondering what the hell just happened. "Family friend." I shortly explained. "Come on, let's get over to Nicky's, I'm starving." I had yet to eat breakfast or lunch and it was nearing 4:30.

"Let me take your stuff; I'll put it in the car." Collin offered.

"I can do it." I conveyed as I strode over to the large black vehicle. He ran in front of me as I neared the back.

"You can't look in there, your presents are back here. Hand me your bags and turn around." He instructed.

I was beyond amused. They were going through so much trouble to try and hide my presents from me. I obliged, handing him my sacks and strolling back to the group. Across the street was the bar and out front I noticed my blue RX8 parked. I should have known that they would have been here. Pogue's Ducati and Caleb's Mustang were there too. My friends finally get to meet each other. I skipped ahead into the street, quickly glancing both ways, motioning the Texans to follow.

* * *

I just finished up a game with Tyler when she walked in. She entered as if she owned the place, trailing behind her was her following. Caleb, Pogue, and the girls were occupying the table and she continued that way, flashing those pearly white teeth excitedly. Bailey pretty much jumped her, wrapping her arms tightly around her, giving her birthday wishes. The others followed hugging her and placing kisses to her cheek.

Tyler laid his stick on the table and headed in her direction, not even saying anything to me. I walked behind him a little slower and less excited. I embarrassed myself yesterday, and now she doesn't want anything to do with me. It's okay though. Bailey and I made amends which made last night more tolerable. On the way over, the cute blonde that I would have ended up 'having' the day Elizabeth barged in intercepted me. I wrapped an arm over her shoulder, leading her with me. She could make this situation more bearable. Once arriving, I noticed the glint in Tyler's eyes as he kissed her brow. He placed her to sit next to him as everyone sat. I pulled a chair from a nearby table and put it in between Bailey and Tyler, pulling the girl, whose name was Keegan, onto my lap. Never did I speak a word to her.

* * *

I knew I recognized all of the people except for the young one. The photographs that I had inspected that one morning in Elizabeth's room were filled with them. The two guys, Collin and Jason, were in a lot of them, mostly in some compromising positions with her. I had expected that we would have a great weekend together, but unfortunately, it seemed that one was vying for her attention, since the other was taken by the beautiful green-eyed blonde who I met earlier. The younger boy greatly resembled Reid except that he was more built and darker skinned. His girlfriend, Annabel, was bubbly and cute. She resembled the old Elizabeth with the light skin and light colored locks.

After all of the introductions were made, the girls all left us guys to get on the dancefloor. Elizabeth veered off into the direction of the bar to talk to Nicky and probably get her free drinks. It still amazed me how she could pull off getting out of trouble and get whatever she wanted. It was as if she had a power all her own, except hers stemmed from her personality and appearance, not from magic.

Jason maneuvered to sit closer to the rest of us. Beau followed to sit in the empty chair between me and Collin. His eyes were planted on the girl that I love, completely enamored. The guy, Jason, huddled close to the rest of us to speak, "Are you guys ready for this weekend?"

We all nodded, Caleb decided to speak, "I don't feel right about you paying for everything though. Is there anything we can do?"

He shook his head, "It's all compliments of Daddy." He mused. "He'd do anything for the girl. He loves her!" I shared a glance with Pogue. I sure as hell hope that she hasn't slept with his dad. "She's like a daughter to him." He finished, calming my fears. That would be weird. "So you guys grew up with her, huh? What was she like as a kid?"

"Nothing like how she is now." Reid mumbled.

Jason chuckled, "I wouldn't expect so."

"How did you meet her?" I asked, pretty interested in her life back in Texas.

"I met her at a couple parties when she first moved there, she was shy and quiet unless she was around Cara." Reid instantly became more attentive, "We never did associate much. At the end of the year I invited her to my house for a party and she met Grace and Annabel. We've been best friends ever since." I could tell that he was hiding something, keeping it out of the conversation. Collin did not seem very enthused at the _friends_ comment since he scoffed. Of course I knew that they were more than friends, but there was something else.

The girls came back, slightly sweaty, and Elizabeth sat down in my lap, her vodka sour sloshing in her glass. "Are you ready for the start of your birthday weekend?" Jason prided.

"I thought it had already started," she stated perplexed.

Bailey grinned mischievously, catching her attention, "Uh-uh. Come on, the presents begin outside!"

Elizabeth grabbed her hand and hauled herself up. I felt around in my jacket pocket for the box inside. I'd wait until later tonight when we were alone to give it to her.

* * *

The next chapter will be an interesting one! Keep reading and reviewing! Love!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Truth or Truth?

* * *

A/N: Special thanks goes out to jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl (I hope you are feeling better), SnowFairy24, RMGlovesME (Sucking up gets you nowhere :) Just kidding), and Bookworm since birth (You will find out in the next chapter what is in Tyler's box!) for reviewing the last two chapters. I really appreciate all of the feedback, it keeps me motivated! Now on to the next segment!

* * *

Skipping out of the bar with my hand in Bailey's, I nearly ran smack dab into a stretch limousine. "Who the hell has a limo bring them to Nicky's?" I grumbled, trying to walk around it to the Hummer parked across the street where I knew my presents were hiding.

I was jerked back to meet her. The group had accumulated outside, and they were all smiling at me. _Weird._ "It's for you!" Jason exclaimed as the driver opened the door.

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, we all can't fit in one car." Bailey interrupted in a 'duh' manner.

Jason, Beau, and Collin slid past, on the way to Tyler's vehicle while the other boys headed to Caleb's Mustang. I intended on following them to see what they were up to, but I was pushed into the awaiting cabin by Bailey and the girls and forced to scoot over as they tumbled in afterwards, giggling like a bunch of crushing 12 year olds. Annabel shut the door behind her giving me a knowing smile. "What?" I inquired curiously.

"What's going on between you and the brunette? He's hot!" She exclaimed intrigued.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to hide the blush creeping up. Luckily I was not as pale as I used to be or else it would be very noticeable.

"I saw how you were making goo-goo eyes with him. I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me." I mumbled lightly. Her eyebrow rose at me which I found to be quite comical. She was not going to let this go until I answered. "Nothing is going on between me and Tyler. Now drop it." I stated sternly.

She waved her hand dismissively and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest, still smiling at me knowingly as the doors on both sides opened, and gifts were passed to Annabel who handed them off to Grace then to Kate, then Sarah, then Bailey, until they reached the other side of the limo where I was sitting and sat them in front of me. All of the boys stepped in, hunching low in order to get to their destinations and plop down ungracefully. Before I knew it, Collin and Tyler were on my sides as Reid sat between Ty and Bailey, still being quiet. He was probably pissed off at me for last night. _He'll get over it._

We began moving in an unknown direction. "So are you ready for the best weekend ever?" Jason asked, casually slinging an arm around Grace as he watched me.

"What is going on?" I asked glancing around at everyone who seemed amused.

"We're taking you to Boston." He stated simply with a shrug.

"But I don't have anything. No clothes. No toothbrush-" I began to contradict.

Annabel stopped me mid sentence, "I packed some stuff while you were out with Grace this morning."

"Well I need to call Sam to let him know I won't be home." I countered, pulling out my cell.

"Already took care of it." Bailey announced proudly.

"You scheming bitches." I playfully scowled as Jason's cell phone rang and he answered. "So I take it everything is taken care of, huh?"

"Yes ma'am!" Grace pronounced in a heavy accent. "All you have to do is sit back and enjoy, lover."

Jason interjected, covering the receiver of his phone, "Hey E." I turned to face him, "Someone wants to talk to you."

I grinned knowing who it was. He pressed a button with his index finger and held it out. I suppose he put it on speakerphone. "Hey, good lookin'!" I yelled.

"_Hey, sweetheart. Are ya having a good birthday so far?"_ Mr. Caldwell asked in an upbeat manner.

"Can't complain. Was this all your doing?" I inquired teasingly.

"_You know it was." _He chuckled lightly. _"Just because you don't live here anymore doesn't mean I can't still spoil ya."_ He rationalized. _True._

"Well since I'm legal now, you can ask me to marry you and spoil me anytime you want." I joked. That was our relationship. He was just that kind of man: bubbly and easygoing. He did not take anything too seriously unless it came to money.

"_If only I was twenty years younger."_ He sighed. Jason was making a gagging sound and pretended to stick his finger down his throat. Everyone was holding in giggles and chuckles.

"I like older men." I stated simply winking at Collin.

"_Oh, Elizabeth. You know just what to say to make an old geezer's day."_ He joked. "_But I don't think it's right that my son's stepmother be the one he lost his virginity to, do you?"_

My hand caught my mouth to stifle my laughter as I know I was turning red. Jason was too, though out of embarrassment. He cleared his throat, "Dad."

"_Sorry, son. Well y'all have fun. And Elizabeth?"_

I uncovered my mouth to answer, "Sir?"

"_Try not to get thrown in jail again. Keep her in line Jason."_ He commanded.

"Come on now, Mr. Caldwell, he was thrown in there with me." I whined as I smirked over to him.

"_Don't get me started now, Sugar. You kids behave. Have a nice time." _

"Yes, sir! Thank you!" I yelled into the phone.

"Bye, Dad." Jason voiced as he hung up with his father.

Caleb was the first to recover, "Please just tell me you were not just flirting with his father."

I chuckled loudly, "Oh, Caleb." I smacked his knee, "Of course I was." I joked laughing at his expression.

Jason choked back his laughter, "I told you that was _his_ girl."

I beamed, "Okay, so what do y'all have planned?"

* * *

"We should start with presents." I intercepted noticing the lot of gifts stacked at her feet.

I had to admit that the phone conversation with Mr. Caulfield was quite humorous even if the others found it weird or perverse. She's comfortable in her own skin and apparently she has no problem joking with older men, especially dads.

I liked the new group. Annabel and Grace had that spark of personality that Elizabeth held: honest and free. I used to be like that, and since she came into town, I noticed myself loosen up more. I had only known Caleb for a little over a month, and I was perfectly content with him, but sometimes I still felt the need to prove something, and now that has died down somewhat. He was amazing and perfect, even with the secret he was hiding. After what happened Wednesday night, I knew then and there that he was my soulmate.

I could sense the hesitancy in the boys though when dealing with Jason, Collin, and Beau. Caleb and Pogue were playing the role of the big brothers at first, loosening up somewhat as the conversation continued. Tyler seemed suspicious of Collin, and not so much of Jason, though at the mentioning of the guy's virginity by his father, he did give him a look of disdain. Reid appeared…indifferent. He was acting as if nothing important was occurring. Something must have happened between him and her. I would catch him take a glimpse of her every couple of minutes as he was sipping on the alcohol that was graciously provided. Everyone was trying to let loose, but I could feel that something would be going down later, especially with the new additions.

"Yeah," Kate chimed in, "Open mine first." She scrambled from Pogue's lap onto the floor to snatch her neatly wrapped box just as the car was turning throwing her face first into Elizabeth's lap. I stifled back a giggle.

Elizabeth looked down. I could tell that something perverted was about to be said by the look on her face, "Well since you're down there..." She leaned back, interlocking her fingers behind her head. She's never one to disappoint. Kate's eyes widened and everyone else grinned, focusing as intently as possible as a blush swept over her dark features. "I'm just teasin'." She admitted, extending her hand to Kate's to take the present.

With eager movements, she tore the paper off and opened the box to reveal a crystal dangling belly button ring. _Too easy._ She undid the bottom button of her vest and pulled up her sweater to switch accessories. Reid eyed her tone stomach the entire time while Tyler purposefully tried not to. "It looks hot." Kate replied.

"Thank you." She acknowledged placing a smackeroo on her cheek while getting the bag that Caleb and I bought her. Pulling out the tissue paper, she pulled out the brown leather book bag. She smiled. "Of course you two bookworms would think of this." She joked while admiring it, "It's beautiful." She placed it down gently in the bag while setting it next to her on the floor. "And the next person is…" She picked up another small rectangular box, "Reid?" She glanced over at him. "You got me a present." He shrugged, not looking, while taking a sip of his drink. She smiled widely, obviously excited. It wasn't wrapped, but had ribbon tying it shut. She undid it with a tug and lifted the top of the box. Inside was a piece of paper, "An IOU?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah." He shortly replied, "I figured you could get another tattoo or piercing or something, and I'll just pay for it. Sound good?" He smirked in his manner, a little chilling and mischievous.

"Sure." She sounded a little upset. Obviously this was not what she had expected. I guess she wanted something more sentimental or a little more thought put in. I mean she was spending all of her time with him and having sex with him all of the time. "Alright, Pogue."

As she unwrapped the gift, I noticed it was a book. She snapped her head towards him and smiled, "Salinger, huh?"

Pogue shrugged, grinning. "I thought you might need a new copy. It was your favorite book."

Leaning in closer, I realized it to be Catcher in the Rye. So Pogue was a sentimental person even if he rarely displayed it. He cared about this girl tremendously, though not in the romantic manner like Kate, but enough to let his defenses down and take part in understanding a person. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Pulling up a rather large gift, she read the card, "From Beau and Annabel. Aw. You guys are so cute, signing a card as a couple..." She tormented while tearing off the envelopment. "You did not!" She exclaimed as she hurried her actions. "I always wanted one of these!" _A stripper pole?_

"It was Beau's idea." Annabel stated, laughing.

"And it's portable." He offered smugly. I just shook my head at the thought. These guys were hilarious.

"And it goes great with my gift." Collin intercepted handing her a tissue filled sack.

"Victoria's Secret, huh?" She joked pulling out about ten different pairs of panties, flicking one into Caleb's face in amusement, a pink and black corset top that laced in the back, knowing she would probably wear it as a top to go out in rather than just lingerie, and a set of handcuffs. She dangled them in front of him, raising an eyebrow. "You actually trust me with these after last time?" She giggled.

Tyler shifted uncomfortably. Collin answered, "These," He took them from her grasp, "do not need a key to unlock them, Princess. There is a button you press to undo it."

"That's no fun." She playfully sulked, snatching them back and putting them back into the bag. _Did I miss something?_

There was another small jewelry box, unwrapped at the toe of her boots. "From Bailey." Inside was a silver necklace with a charm on it that matched her symbol on her scapula. Her eyes widened as she glanced to B.

"Don't worry, E. I'm not going to tell anyone what it means." She grinned as she moved to sit in Tyler's lap and help her put in on. _What does it mean?_

"Alright, ours next." Grace announced, pointing to the two light blue boxes.

"Well rush me why don't you?" She attacked teasingly, smoothing out her new necklace.

"The small one is from me, open it first."

She did as instructed, pulling out a beautiful, four inch, red, high-heel with a strap around the ankle. "Oh, my goodness. These are perfect."

"And it goes with mine." Jason interrupted.

"You've already done enough, J." She replied, pretending to whine.

"Just open the damn thing."

Inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. She even gasped as she slowly heaved it upward to show everyone. It was a bold red to match the shoes and the soft, flowing fabric would have probably reached mid thigh on her frame. _Her and her mini-dresses._ It was a strapless number that would not hug any curves, but hang loosely off of her. It was an Elizabeth dress. That's the only way to explain it. "I'm definitely wearing this tonight." She nodded at her own statement, eyes not leaving the delicate fabric. "I don't want to put it up." She whined, but she did nonetheless. "Okay, I guess that's it. Thank you guys so much. This is the best birthday ever!"

Tyler leaned in to whisper something into her ear causing her grin to grow wider if possible. She met his gaze and nodded slightly, affirming what he had just told her. I wonder if he is going to make a move. I don't think Reid would like that too much. As she turned away, her smile faltered as she seemed to be deep in thought.

* * *

Well, this was absolutely boring. Everyone is all fascinated by her and making such a huge deal. It's just a birthday. She isn't that great. I had to leave a lay behind for this shit. This was going to blow. I'm going to be stuck with these people all weekend. The girls were pretty hot though, too bad they were taken. _Not like that has ever stopped me before._

I tugged on my fingerless gloves and adjusted my beanie leaning back to drink more of my Crown and Coke. That was the good thing about this whole bit of transportation. Free liquor. Well, if worse comes to worse I could always sleep with Bailey again. _She has a boyfriend, Reid._ I really need to quit worrying about other people. She wants it.

There he goes again. She's leaning back against Collin, and Tyler blushes anytime her bare skin accidentally grazes him when she speaks to him, or when her leg on his lap might inch up a little higher or rub against his thigh. It's really starting to piss me off how enamored Tyler is with the girl. She isn't that great. Who am I kidding? I can't believe that she can just pretend like I never said anything last night. Now she's moving on to him, my best friend. Was she trying to punish me for ruining our arrangement by rubbing it in my face?

Kate was becoming gigglier as was Sarah. I think they were getting pretty plastered. Actually, everyone was becoming more talkative including Caleb who is pretty loquacious when he's drunk. Leave it up to him to use his SAT vocabulary words relentlessly. Kate interrupted everyone's mini conversations. "Why don't we play truth or dare or something?"

I scoffed at her, "You can't play that in a limo, Kate. There's not many dares you can do."

"Okay," she shrugged, waving an arm almost spilling her glass on Sarah while giggling and bumping heads with her gently, "Just truth then."

"That sounds fun." Grace agreed, "We can all get to know each other better."

"What if it's a question that is too personal to answer?" Sarah questioned shyly. _Hmm…I wonder what she is hiding?_

"Then you have to take a shot!" Elizabeth announced, pulling out a bottle of Vodka from one of the compartments. Everyone eyed her suspiciously, "What?" She asked dumbfounded, "It'll make things interesting." She reasoned.

I could cause some trouble. Tyler doesn't know certain things about Elizabeth, and she is absolutely clueless about some things too. This could definitely work out to my advantage. If I was going to be miserable, I could definitely use some company.

"Okay. I'll start." Kate declared and began motioning between the blonde couple, "So how did you two meet?"

"Elizabeth." They stated simply in unison.

"What can I say? I'm a matchmaker." She sighed, beaming up at the heavens. _Narcissistic much?_

"So how many guys have you been with since you've been here, lover?" Annabel directed to Elizabeth. _What's up with the nickname?_

"Am I counting since you guys have been here or before?" She inquired honestly.

"Altogether." She replied, snuggling into Beau's arms.

Elizabeth paused to think for a minute. Annabel asked a perfect question because it was easy to see that Tyler was getting a little disturbed, and her answer was sure to trouble him. "Um…six?" She answered inquisitively. That's about right. She was a slut. _But she was my slut._ At least she was supposed to be.

"So Collin?" She asked as she leaned back to look at him.

"Hmm." He replied.

"How did you get loose from the headboard that night?" At this, the Texans started laughing. I knew what she was talking about. She had handcuffed him to the bed the one night she got in trouble for stealing the cop car. _His_ cop car.

"He broke through it." Grace answered coldly, "With my alarm clock. Which reminds me, you get to buy me a new one." She smirked over to the boy as everyone started snickering, myself included. Okay so maybe this was fun.

"What she said." Collin affirmed pointing back at Grace with his thumb. "Okay, so Bailey…Got a boyfriend?"

He did not just ask her that. A guy doesn't ask a girl that unless he is interested or teasing them. He already has Elizabeth, he better not try and take Bailey from me, too. _What am I saying?_ I snapped my head to her for an answer. She nodded, "His name is Skylar, but he couldn't come this weekend. He had to see his parents or something."

"Good." He shortly responded, sending an impish grin in her direction which she returned. _She better not think about it._ Elizabeth elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a stern look, not out of jealousy, but in a protective manner for her best friend. _That's my girl._ Wait, no she's not. Damnit. I need to quit doing that.

"Reid." Bailey caught my attention, "Why are you being so quiet?"

"I need to get laid." I shrugged as I answered bluntly. "Jason, right?" He nodded, "So when did you lose your V-card to baby girl over here?" Elizabeth and Tyler both glared at me. Well I assume my plan seems to be working. I deserve a pat on my back.

"Freshman year at the party I held for the baseball team." He honestly answered.

I decided to pry a little further, "Didn't you tell us earlier that the party at your house was when you first officially met each other?" I pretended to be ignorant. I'm an asshole. I chuckled inwardly. I felt Bailey pinch my forearm and I flinched, "What?" I shrugged, "I was just wondering."

"Yeah." Jason replied abruptly, sending an apologetic look to Elizabeth who seemed more uncomfortable as if she were reminiscing something. That's not right. Tyler was fuming. It's alright though; I have a question for him that is sure to piss her off.

"So, Tyler?" Jason began as he sent a smirk to his girlfriend and Tyler became attentive, "What's the deal with you and my girl?"

I was definitely intrigued at what his answer would be, as was Collin. Elizabeth intently stared at Grace who in turn looked everywhere but at the girl showing her guilt. "Nothing." Tyler responded hesitantly. "We dated a long time ago, but that was it."

Jason, Collin, and Annabel appeared flabbergasted, mouths gaped open, "What? I thought you didn't date!" Collin exclaimed, removing his arm from around the raven-haired beauty.

"I don't." She shrugged.

"But you have. You lied to us." Annabel retorted slightly offended.

"You never told them about me?" Tyler asked troubled, leaning back to glance at her fixedly. _Finally, some suspense._

"What is this? Attack Elizabeth day? Yes, I dated Tyler when we were younger. He was the only boyfriend I ever had. I chose not to have another relationship because ours ended badly, and I like having sex with random people without commitments. I don't like being monogamous. There. Is everyone happy now?" She strained as she poured herself a shot, downing it quickly, and then starting another. Everyone was silent, "Tyler, just ask someone a fucking question." She commanded not so nicely.

"Fine." He scoffed, "Caleb, why did Elizabeth pretty much attack you in class yesterday?" _What?_

Caleb glanced over to Sarah who was slightly blushing. _She wasn't mad?_ He reached toward Elizabeth, "Hand me the bottle."

"Pussy." I jested as he snapped toward me, glaring heatedly.

"The girls already know, Cay. You might as well let your _brothers_ in on the secret, too. It's not like it's a bad thing." Elizabeth intercepted, holding the bottle close to her. _Alcoholic._

"Elizabeth arranged for Sarah and me to have a _romantic_ evening." He explained clearing his throat. Tyler and Pogue looked at him confused, but I got it.

"They had sex." I uttered, waving my hand in annoyance. Sometimes they could be so stupid.

* * *

The game continued on for awhile. Luckily they laid off of me and continued to ask personal questions of the others. Everyone was getting along, thankfully. I don't know what I would have done if all of my best friends disliked each other. It would have been utter chaos.

It was Sarah's turn to ask a question, and she directed it toward Reid, "As the player of Spenser academy, I'm keen on knowing who _your_ first was?" Oh, shit. Please don't say anything! My eyes widened as I watched him, and his icy blue eyes twitched making contact with me for a slight moment, "Kira." He sighed remorsefully. _Thank goodness._ Wait a minute…

"Kira?!" I exclaimed in shock.

That was the person he chose to sleep with after me? The premiere slut of Spencer Academy! Sure I got around, but it was because I wanted it for myself, not because I expected anything out of the guys I was with. That is what made me different than every other girl who spread their legs for the male population. "Don't look at me like that." He retorted, "Tyler lost his to her, too!" He disclosed feigning innocence.

My heart sank, and my stomach was churning. Tyler tensed up beside me, and I knew it was true. The boy who turned me down decided to be with the one girl that I utterly despised. I snapped my head to catch him glaring at Reid, biting the inside of his cheek Obviously it was something he did not want me finding out. I wanted to cry, but I knew I wasn't much better than he was. "When?" I inquired coldly, crossing my arms over my chest to let him know that I meant business.

Everyone in the vehicle was at a stand still. I suppose they could tell that this disturbed me. He was silent, still glaring at Reid for spilling his secret. "Well are you going to answer the woman or should I?" Reid asked, trying to hold back his smirk.

I recognized that look. He did it on purpose. He was getting jealous of the fact that I was focusing on Tyler instead of him, and he wanted to piss me off. Well, it was working to say the least. "When?" I asked once more, directing my gaze back to the brunette next to me.

His eyes drifted downward to concentrate on his hands as he popped his fingers. "The week after you left." He mumbled.

I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back the tears stinging my eyes, "You wouldn't sleep with your girlfriend that you supposedly _loved_, but you'd fuck Kira the next week?!" I yelled causing him to flinch. "That makes sense." I scoffed sarcastically. "Prick." I added as I moved away from him to sit on the other side of Collin who appeared more jovial that he no longer had Tyler as competition.

Snatching the Vodka bottle from the floor where I was sitting, I neglected to use any glasses as I drank straight from the bottle, eyeing Tyler's watery ones. He was regretful, but I couldn't care less at the moment. He had just tackled me with a low blow, and I felt that all of the pre-existing notions I once held about the boy being perfect and innocent flew out the window with all of my emotions I had been feeling for him. I know now that I really shouldn't care about the boy, but why does it feel like my heart is breaking?

* * *

Well there goes another chapter with a little suspense for you at the end. A lot of explanations will occur within the next couple of chapters so stay tuned. Please read and review. I only got two for the last chapter and I was slightly disappointed. I don't know if everyone is enjoying it anymore or not. Have a good day!


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

Chapter 30: Pretending

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter so far! You will find out how Elizabeth's curse came to be and a revelation that everyone seems to realize but her! I had an amazing ten reviews so far for Chapter 29 which is a record for me, so I have been ecstatic trying to get this out to you all. Special thanks to jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl, Bookworm since birth, Anglchic340, addict-4-dramatics, SlytherinSecret418, ReidsGirl18, RMGlovesME, native-kitten, Kayla Ashleee, and SnowFairy 24 for reading and choosing to review! Please continue! Thanks!

* * *

I am going to kill my so called _brother._ I cannot believe Reid would rat me out like that, in front of everyone no less. I didn't really expect her outburst though. It showed that she still cared, but the cold stare she sent me when she moved away from me in the limo also showed that she was truly hurt, and that she was not going to let me live it down.

I tried to speak to her, pull her away from the others, but she would have none of it. She would jerk her arm away and walk more quickly ahead. I regret what happened with Kira, but she doesn't know the whole story. Since we arrived at the hotel, she hasn't spoken one word to me, or even glanced in my direction. She and the girls scurried off to their respective rooms. We're right back where we started. _And things were going so well._

I tossed my duffel bag onto one of the two large beds in the suite I had to share with guess who?

"That was fun." Reid slyly remarked as he jumped onto his back on the other bed. "I didn't know she could be so…heated."

I couldn't hold it in any longer as I focused intently on the blonde dipshit inhabiting my quarters, "Why, Reid?" I questioned, "Why did you have to tell her about Kira of all people?"

"You did it man," He shrugged behind closed lids, "I didn't force you to stick your dick in her."

"You fucked her, too!" I announced defensively.

"But I didn't turn down my long time girlfriend when she was basically begging for it and instead have sex with the whore that she hated." Reid replied with a smirk, not once lifting his lids.

_I hate it when he's right. _I growled and headed out the door, in search of Elizabeth's room. I really needed to talk to her. I still had her present in my pocket and I was determined to give it to her, as well as discuss what happened that night.

* * *

_My body was weak as I lay curled under my comforter in my room, covering my upper half under the variety of pillows located at the head of my bed. I haven't left this room since she left Ipswich. It had been four long, sleep-filled days. I did not even make an effort to shower or go to class. My parents understood. They just said that it would take time but that I would be returning to Spencer the following week whether I felt up to it or not. The other guys had come by, but I did not want to see anyone or talk about it. I talked about it enough that night. Now all I could do was lay here, in my sweat soaked bed, and reminisce about the one girl that I fell in love with. My best friend. The girl that stole my heart before she even knew I cared for her in that way. She took it with her all the way to Texas. There was a hollow cavity left in my chest where the beating organ used to reside.._

_I could still see her cold expression behind my lids as I tried to squeeze her out of my mind. All I wanted to do was sleep. I wonder if you can die from too much sleep. My body felt frail, but my mind continued on frenziedly tormenting me. I could not bring myself to eat, or move, or shower. I knew that I must have smelt horrible, and it was in the stuffy air. I refused to come out of my room. My mother had come in a couple times to bring me some water and a sandwich. Neither of which I touched. _

_BANG. BANG. BANG. "TYLER! Get your ass out of bed and open thisdoor!"_

_I groaned at the sound of his voice. He really knew how to drive someone crazy. "Go away, Reid!" I yelled back with much effort._

"_Baby Boy, open this door or I will!" He threatened as he continuously banged against the door some more. _

_I wish I could strangle someone. I used to unlock the door, not realizing how much energy it took out of me since I was drained of it already. Reid waited for the click and stormed through the door, slamming it into the desk behind it. The next thing I felt was cool air as my bedspread was yanked off of me forcefully. "Damn it, Reid." I whined into the sheet below me. _

"_Dude, you fucking stink!" He remarked disgustedly, "Get out of bed. You're coming over tonight." He commanded._

"_No." I stated, huffing into the bed, feeling my warm breath berate me. I did stink._

"_You got to quit this shit, Ty." He commented, tugging at my pillow, which I was fighting him over, him easily winning and hitting me over the head with it. "Go take a shower, come over, I'm having a party tonight, and I need my best friend there with me." He demanded strongly. I turned over to continue my pity party. "Fuck her, man. She's not worth it."_

_That statement alone pushed me over the edge as I jumped off my bed to get into his face, "Yes, she is!" I roared, feeling the tears trail down my red cheeks. _

_Reid's expression softened immediately as he gripped one arm around me and pulled me into him. This was the side of him that no one ever got the chance to witness, the part of him that showed sympathy even though it went against his character. "I'm sorry, Ty." He began, whispering. "I know that you miss her. Hell, we all miss her. You can't keep beating yourself over it though. She's gone, and she's not coming back."_

"_She'll come back to me, Reid." I mumbled into his shoulder, "I know it."_

"_How do you know?" He asked simply._

"_Because she'll never forget who loves her." I answered, closing my eyes tightly. I felt the power rush through me, but I was not sure as to why._

_Reid let go of his hold on me, and began leading me to my bathroom, "Take a shower, Ty. You really need it." He chuckled slightly. "Come over when you are done. We all need to be together, and you __**really**__ need to get out of this room." _

_With a couple pats on the back, he walked out, still snickering to himself on my present state. I suppose how he could find that it was humorous. I lifted an arm and smelled under it. I nearly gagged at the odor. I definitely needed to bathe._

* * *

"_Well, it's about time you got here." Pogue announced over the crowd with a grin as we performed our little handshake. "How are you holding up, man?" He asked in all seriousness over the loud party around us. _

_Reid had always wanted to have a party such as this with the entire school present, which by the looks of it, it was. He was just waiting for the opportune time, and his father's business trip to Maui, which he asked his mother to accompany him on, was perfect. I just shrugged my shoulders in response to Pogue's question, "I could use a beer."_

"_Since when do you drink?" He asked curiously._

"_Since I have no reason not to." I replied nonchalantly as Reid made his appearance with two sophomores under both arms, clutching beer bottles in both hands that were draped over their shoulders. I jerked one out of his hand eliciting a puzzled expression as I pressed it to my lips, allowing the liquid to slide effortlessly down my throat._

"_That's my boy!" Reid exclaimed excitedly nodding towards me. "There's more in the kitchen whenever you are ready, but in the meantime…" He glanced between the girls lustfully, "We're going to be around." At that they were gone behind the blanket of sweat clad teenagers standing or dancing around on the hardwood floor. His parents were going to kill him._

_After finishing the beer fairly quickly and setting it on the end table, my eyes drifted back to Pogue who seemed to be concentrating hard. I followed his sight to a group of attractive girls, a few of which were in our grade. I glanced back to my brother, "Which one are you looking at?"_

_His eyes darted back to me quickly and his expression was one of a kid being caught stealing twenty bucks from his mother's wallet. I would know. I've seen Reid do it before numerous times. What do all those that have been caught normally do? Feign innocence. "What are you talking about?"_

_I scoffed. "I might not be completely here, but I'm not ignorant, Pogue." I retorted, glancing back at the group of girls who in turn were glancing our way and giggling. "Which one?"_

_Pogue blew out the air that he was apparently holding, "The one in the white halter top." He confessed running his hand through his lengthened locks. Sometimes he was such a girl._

_I took in her appearance, dark skin and eyes, her black hair cascaded down her back, with the ties of her top loosely draped beneath. She was not the type of girl I expected Pogue to go for, but she was pretty. She wasn't as pretty as Elizabeth though. No. I need to stop thinking of her. She left me, and part of me knew that Reid was right even if I didn't want to believe it. She wasn't coming back. "Go talk to her."_

"_Yeah, right. I'm just going to go and throw myself to the wolves, I don't think so."_

"_Dude, she keeps looking over here. Just go and say 'hi.'" I tried to persuade._

"_Go with me?" Pogue asked with pleading eyes. That was new._

"_If you go with me to the kitchen to get another beer." I convinced._

_He agreed and soon we found ourselves coming up to the group. All talking ceased as the five girls peered at us, batting their eyelashes. I was used to this already. Once you have a girlfriend, all girls want to be with you. I guess once one girl deems you acceptable, then they all do and come running. One of those girls stood not even a foot away on my left, twirling her finger through her red hair. Kira. The one girl in this school that Elizabeth despised because she publicly made it known that she liked me and that she was trying to sabotage our relationship. She wasn't ugly, for she seemed classy, but then again, she had been around. She was only a freshman and had slept with numerous people, or at least that's what I hear in the locker room. _

"_Hi." Pogue began dumbly with a grin as he spoke to his dream girl. She smiled back and greeted him the same. Her name was Kate, and he was completely charmed by her. She seemed to be with him as well. Soon they continued conversing, and I grew bored and maybe somewhat jealous as I took a seat on the nearby couch, clutching someone's drink that was left behind. _

_It didn't take long for Kira to come sit next to me with two drinks in her hand, giving me one of them. "I haven't seen you in class this week." She began._

"_Haven't been feeling well," I mumbled to her, taking a sip and feeling the alcohol sting my throat as it descended. _

"_How are you doing since she left?" She asked worriedly, interested in my answer as she scooted closer._

"_Not that great." I answered truthfully, my eyes transfixed on the whiskey before me._

"_Come on," She instructed as she stood up, holding her hand toward me, "Let's go someplace quieter. We can talk about it."_

_Peering up at her, I did not notice any mischievousness or malice. I nodded and took her hand in my own, lifting myself and feeling dizzy. I could not recall how much I had drank and being only fourteen and not eating for the past couple of days, I can only imagine how inebriated I would become. At that moment in time, I did not care if my body and mind was numb. I didn't want to feel anything._

_Finding an empty room upstairs, I stumbled through the threshold still holding her hand. She closed and locked the door and led me to the bed to sit down. In my case, I plopped down and lay on my back with my arms sprawled out as she curled one knee into her as she sat next to me. We both were quiet as I was thinking to myself. Finally I broke the silence, "I just don't understand…" I began._

"_Understand what?" She asked curiously, her small fingers running through my thick hair. That felt nice._

"_How someone you could love can just pretend that they don't care about you." I slurred. "How they could just give up."_

_Kira contemplated for a few moments before stating, "Maybe she did not feel the same way about you that you did about her."_

_At that time, it seemed to make sense. Maybe she didn't love me. But I could feel that she did. We belonged together. But perhaps, it was one-sided. "You're probably right."_

"_I really wish I wasn't Tyler. You are an amazing guy, and everyone saw how you treated her like a princess. You should not be feeling this way. It's not your fault that she didn't appreciate it. You deserve someone that will care about you the same way that you care about them." She verbalized softly._

_I lifted my eyes open searching hers, and sluggishly lifted my hand to the one in her lap, clasping around it and pulling her towards me, her straddling my slender hips as her lips hovered dangerously close to mine. I did need someone that could love me. Kira might not have been the person I once thought she was. She seemed empathetic and caring. She closed in the gap as our lips met._

* * *

The suite that Mr. Caulfield had reserved for me was absolutely amazing. It was like a penthouse or something. The bathroom was as large as our dorm room at Spencer which says a lot. The bathtub in there was more like a large hot tub and the showers held two heads as mine did at home. Jason said that I deserved it. It held two beds on opposite sides that were separated by a common room. Bailey, Collin, and I were sharing because he did not want Collin and me to have our own room and have Bailey end up by herself or with the boys. _Typical Jason._

The boys. Tyler and Reid. What was I going to do about them? Reid was pissed off at me and trying to instigate an argument between me and Tyler which he succeeded in doing. I was not mad at Tyler. It was more like disappointed. Why would he want to be with her? I threw myself at him and he said 'no.' Maybe he didn't love me back then like I thought he did.

Here I was now, straddling the ledge of the balcony in my undergarments, overlooking the busy city street below in the frigid, Boston air smoking a cigarette since the room was non-smoking. I had recently taken a shower with Collin who was now trying to take a nap before our evening leaving me to some alone time since Bailey was in the bathroom. It was starting to darken, and the skyline was outlined by shades of blue and orange. It was the most spectacular view I had ever witnessed. Glancing downward the 25 floors, I saw the streets alive, filling with people strolling on the sidewalks, cars bumper to bumper, stalled with nowhere to go.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be one of them. To not have a care in the world, rather than just pretend. I can't deny that I have feelings for Tyler or Reid. Either way, I was hurting the other, and given my past, neither would want me if they knew the truth. I just don't need to be with either. I should just be friends with both. No flirting. No kissing. No sex. No caring.

A large gust of wind blew past, nearly pushing me off of the ledge backward onto the patio, but I caught myself by gripping the stone edge. Pulling myself up, I glanced down once more and let out a deep breath. My heart rate began to even out as I focused on a point below. It would be so easy and simple, just let it all go and fly. I would no longer have to worry about disappointing people or myself. It could go back to the way it was before, when I was not here. Before I messed everything up.

I slid my leg to meet the other on the outside of the ledge, inhaling another hit from my cigarette, feeling the burn on my lips as I knew it was at the end. Slowly exhaling, I lifted it before me, taking in the burning white filter and released it, observing its fall to the cement below, the wind causally tossing it at an angle. Holding onto the ledge, I leaned over to watch as it made contact. It was so far away. _If only it could be so easy._

* * *

I decided to refrain from the shower considering that Collin and Elizabeth were in it earlier. I know that it wasn't dirty; however, it was just the principle. As I exited the bathroom, clad in nothing but one of the hotel towels, there was a slight knock on the door. All of the girls were going to come by in order to get ready, but not for another half-hour. The great thing about Boston was that it was open all night. We had all the time in the world.

Collin was sleeping, or at least I assumed he was. He wasn't snoring or anything which is kind of nice. At least it would not keep us up when we did decide to sleep. _Where is Elizabeth?_ Passing by the large widows displaying the view of the city, and on the balcony, I noticed her. She looked as if she were in deep deliberation with herself, taking in the skyline and smoking what I hope was a cigarette. Her movements were slow and absentminded. I knew that she was hurting inside. A couple more taps against the door tore me away from the scene as I continued to it, quickly opening it as I protectively held the knot of my towel in place to display a frazzled looking Tyler. "Hey, Bailey. May I come in?" He asked in a soft, weary tone.

I moved aside in response as he slothfully entered. He turned toward me as I closed the door, his glassy eyes pleading with me. "She's outside on the balcony." I motioned toward the window. He nodded and made his way there. I, on the other hand, decided to begin to get ready. He stopped at the door, peering outside, his hand clutching the door handle hesitantly. Tyler really loved that girl. That was a definite given. What wasn't a given was the fact that she loved him back. No matter what she said or did to try to deny it.

* * *

_What the hell is she doing?_ Elizabeth was sitting on the ledge of the balcony, leaning forward, barely holding onto it. She was pretty much naked, and it was freezing outside. Her raven hair floated freely in the breeze, constructing the image of an angel, a fallen one at that.

When I finally got the guts to open the door and walk outside, it didn't even faze her. She did not notice anything different. She must have been deep in thought. Was she still thinking about me? The consideration warmed my heart somewhat that she would, but then again, it killed me when I remembered why this was occurring in the first place.

Tugging off my jacket, I placed it across her shoulders, making sure that I held her in place so that she would not lose her hold and accidentally fall. She jumped in fright as a light shriek escaped her lips and her delicate body flew backward against my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her fiercely as her hands snapped to clutch mine. "Oh, my God!" She breathed frightened, allowing me to pull her off of the ledge altogether onto her feet back onto the balcony.

"What were you doing up there?" I questioned as she turned to face me.

Her eyes drifted toward the floor as her breathing calmed, "Thinking." She simply replied.

Since when did she become timid and fragile? "What about?" Her eyes met mine as if I were stupid, "Oh." I glanced away pausing for a moment, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be." She remarked quietly, turning back to look at the view.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. She did not say anything, but shook her head 'no.' "I know it bothers you. Please let me explain." I pleaded, standing behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

She pulled away. "It doesn't matter." She stated coldly. It was almost as icy as the temperature outside.

Why was she being like this? She should be furious. I know I would be if I were in her position. She keeps saying that she doesn't care, but I can tell that she does. It wasn't until this point in time that I finally realized why she was always forgiving me, always downplaying my actions when I hurt her, why she was pretending that everything was fine and that there was not anything going on between us. "What did you do?" I asked, merely a faint whisper.

She turned to face me, her eyes wide in shock, "W-what are you talking about?" She inquired, pulling my jacket to hug her body, trying to hide.

"Something happened. Didn't it?" I asked, taking a step forward to stand directly in front of her. I lowered my head to gaze into those beautiful blue-grey eyes that were glossed over, trying to hold back the tears. "Something you think is so bad that I would never forgive you. You told me a while ago that there were things you couldn't tell me."

She blinked a couple of times until her eyes dulled. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "And I never intend to. Just leave it be, Tyler."

I did as she asked and left it at that. It was her special day and I should not be trying to bring up the bad things. I struck a nerve with her, and I hit close to home. She turned once again to face away from me.

* * *

Why did he have to be smart? Why couldn't he just be clueless like Reid? I couldn't look at him or his cerulean orbs anymore. If I did, I would break. I tried to get rid of the stinging in my eyes, but it was proving more than difficult. Luckily, the sun had finally set and it was dark outside. I chose to stay quiet, trying desperately to ignore the scent of him. He was dangerously close behind me. One arm snaked around my shoulder to pull me flush against his chest while the other went around my waist into a warm embrace. It was not in a possessive manner, but supportive. His chin rested on my shoulder and his warm breath was a stark contrast with the cool breeze. "Friends are supposed to talk to each other about things that bother them." He breathed into my ear, sending shocks down my entire body. I wonder if he knew that he had that kind of effect on me.

"Friends are supposed to let it go." I countered, choosing to give in and slack into his body.

One of his strong hands reached into the pocket of the jacket I was wearing, pulling out a small box. "Happy birthday." He stated simply, holding it out before me.

My heart started pounding once again. How could he have this effect on me? Please don't let it be… I could not even finish the sentence in my head. I know he couldn't have possibly remembered or even thought that I would have. But I'd been wrong before. "Tyler," I started twisting around to gaze at my angel.

"Open it. I promise it's not an engagement ring." He grinned, causing me to chuckle.

I bit my bottom lip while thrown into the memory, the corners of my mouth tugging into a smile. I unwrapped the gift and slowly opened the case. "Tyler," I began in exasperation, my mouth gaping at the magnificence before me, "These were your grandmother's. I cannot take these." I expressed, gaping at the ruby and diamond antique chandelier earrings.

He took the box from my hands, his rubbing against mine in the process. He caught my left hand and brought it toward his face. "You _do_ still have it." He said in amazement.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly. I finally realized he was rubbing his thumb over my hand as he let it fall down somewhat, my present in his other. I was still wearing the ring he gave me for my fifteenth birthday. "Oh. Of course I do. I haven't worn it in years though. I found it this morning." I explained, pretending it was not a big deal.

"Well these earrings go perfect with it." He began, releasing his warm, tender grip to extract the jewelry from the container, trying to put them in my ears gently. "When we were kids, you use to always adore these. They were your favorite pair that my mom wore." He finished then positioned a finger under my chin to lift my head and observe the finished product. "Beautiful." He grinned.

Glancing up, my breath caught. It felt as if a lump was stuck in my throat, and I couldn't breathe. My heartbeat quickened as his eyes flicked from mine to my lips then back up again. I was sure that I had already done that as well, for I noticed his tongue dart out to moisten his lips subconsciously. His hand moved from my chin to cup my face, and I leaned into it unintentionally, but it felt… nice. "Thank you." I whispered, closing my eyes and enjoying the warmth, choosing to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. I rose onto my toes to kiss his cheek. I wanted nothing more than to kiss those moist, full lips of his, but I knew what that would lead to. I couldn't jeopardize my relationship with any of them. I said that I was not going to be in the middle anymore and as hard as it was right now, I succeeded in avoiding it. "I have to get ready. See you in a bit?" I asked, tugging him to the door.

"I can't wait." He smiled genuinely as we entered, "But I might need this." He gently pulled off his jacket from my shoulders leaving me yearning for the heat and the smell it possessed. "You should put some clothes on. One of these days you're going to catch a cold." He teased, his eyes sparkling. "Call me when you're ready?"

"Yes, sir." I joked as he walked into the hall toward the direction of his room.

Slowly I closed the door behind him, biting my bottom lip and leaning back against it. A small smile adorned my face in the mirror as I ran my fingers over my newest piece of jewelry. I should have kissed him. But he had been with Kira. _Way to fuck up the mood, Elizabeth._

"You love him." A voice broke the silent hotel suite.

Jerking my head toward the assailant, I made eye contact with Collin. My demeanor changed in a second, "What the fuck are you talking about?" I scoffed, "You of all people know that I don't believe in love."

He didn't say anything else about it. He just turned back around slowly and glided toward his 'room.' Today was my birthday, and even though I was eighteen, and I was with all of my friends spending the weekend in the city, I found my mind wandering to the cigarette filter that I had dropped and watched fall to the streets below. A part of me wishes that it were me so that I would not have to deal with any of this anymore. _I wonder what it would feel like to fly. _I desperately needed a pick-me-up. I strolled over to my purse an pulled out a vial of the ivory powder that could do it.

* * *

So that is Chapter 30. Finally! What do you guys think? Please leave any questions or comments! Now remember that this story is not finished yet and there will still be another 10 or so chapters. I know I dedicated a large portion of the first part of this story to Reid, but now I have to add Tyler in there, too, so it is still an open game!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Night Out - Part 1

* * *

A/N: Hello once again folks! Sorry it has been awhile! I had a tough last two weeks of school, then graduation, and then I was sent away on a cruise for a week to the Caribbean as a present to myself :) But now I'm back and in full writing mode, so expect a chapter every 1-2 days! We still have plenty to go!

Special thanks to the reviewers of last chapter:

Bookworm since birth - There will definitely be plenty more sex scenes in the future! But I'm not saying between who!

a.sam - I know that you are confused. The more I write, the more I switch around, but I already have the ending in my head and I feel that I need to write it out or I'll go crazy.

RMGlovesME - I'm glad that you felt that I got that scene right. It was one of the hardest to write!

ruggedangel0426 - I know how it is when you have a million things going on at once so that it is hard to stay on track and review, but I'm so glad that you have been reading this since I've started and are enjoying it! I've never had experience writing like this, but it is fun.

ReidsGirl18 - Here is your update. I'm sorry it's not soon ;)! I think it's cute that you are for "Reid" but rooting for Tyler! HaHa!

Kayla Ashleee - I'm glad that you think it's great. It lets me know that I'm doing something right.

Fyre of the Funeral Pyre - Stay tuned and find out. I like E too!

luvchyld21 - The triangle keeps me on my toes too! Thank you!

* * *

"That's not how you do it." Beau began, sipping on his beer from his spot on the plush couch in Jason and Grace's suite.

"Well since you know all about it, why don't you get your ass off the couch and help then?" Jason retorted from the floor.

"Nah," he replied sitting back some and lifting his feet onto the coffee table, "It's fun watchin'."

I could not help but snicker a little bit given the situation. Pogue set his bottle down on the table in front of us and maneuvered to sit next to Jason on the floor, picking up one of the pieces, "I'll help. It's just a pole, how hard could it be?"

I sat with Beau watching the scene before us, gulping down our alcohol and chuckling every now and then when either would get pissed and begin spitting out obscenities at each other, occasionally fighting over the pieces as if it were their favorite stuffed animal.

Caleb and Tyler walked in together, finally dressed and looking like a couple of gay guys, taking in the scene in front of them. "What are you trying to do?" Caleb inquired observing.

Pogue looked up with a glare. "What does it look like?" He asked aggravated.

"Grace and Annabel wanted this thing set up so that they could play on it tonight." Beau informed with a grin.

Caleb sat down with them to help while Tyler plopped down ungracefully on the couch next to Beau who handed him a beer. He chugged the entire bottle, and Beau with a surprised look handed him another. "Didn't go well, huh?" I asked with eyebrows raised.

He stared at me angrily with a frown, "It went fine, no thanks to you. But that's not the problem." He responded with another swig.

"What is?" Caleb began interested, finally helping the duo figure out how to assemble the stripper pole.

"She's hiding something from me. Something big. Something that she thinks I'll never forgive her for." He sighed heavily laying his head back on the couch, closing his eyes.

I snapped my head to Pogue who was already giving me a sympathetic look. He knew the truth and would not tell me, but a part of me knew the answer that instant. I heard the sound of metal clanking upon metal as Jason scrambled to catch the items he clumsily dropped. He knew something. I wonder if he knew about the baby. _If_ there was one. The door opened and closed not so quietly, overturning my thoughts. Turning to glance at the intruder, I noticed Collin. "I figured you'd be busy banging Elizabeth senseless right now." Beau remarked, chuckling and bringing the bottle to his lips. _He's more like me than I thought._

That earned him a slap in the back of the head. "Did that earlier." He grinned, "The girls are getting ready and kicked me out, so I decided to come see what y'all were up to."

I noticed the glare that both Tyler and Jason sent in his direction. I may have sent one to him myself.

* * *

"I can't believe that Tyler was with Kira!" Kate exclaimed while leaning closer to the mirror to apply some rosy blush to her mocha complexion. "I mean, Reid I understand, he screws everything that walks, but sweet, innocent Tyler…"

"I knew when I first met him that he wasn't innocent." Annabel chimed in, swiping her lashes with mascara.

"Well, obviously, he isn't." Kate retorted.

"No, not like that." Annabel giggled and turned to look at Kate while screwing the lid shut, "He is kind, and sophisticated, and completely hot, but quiet. Those type of guys are the ones that can make sweet, passionate love to you one minute making you believe that you are the only thing in their world, but then can also turn you over and plow you face first into the mattress long and hard, making you feel like a dirty whore." This caught everyone's attention with dropped jaws. He is the epitome of the perfect man!" Annabel explained with that far away look in her eyes before turning to the quiet girl curled up on the sofa, reading her new book, "You are one lucky girl, E."

"Yeah, real lucky." She admitted, dryly, not once tearing her eyes from the page.

"So what did Tyler say?" I asked sympathetically, slipping on my heels and wobbling toward her to sit beside her, us two now being the only ones ready to go, and the other girls crowding the mirror and leaning their ears toward us to hear.

"He apologized," she shrugged, turning the page, "And then he gave me a birthday present." She smiled, closing her book, while all of the girls rushed toward us in a somewhat stiletto stampede.

"So what did he get you?" Sarah asked excitedly.

At that moment, she lifted a hand to comb her black, curly locks back with her fingers revealing a chandelier diamond and ruby encrusted earring. Grace took this time to palm it to get a closer look, "Wow! Is this real?"

"Knowing Tyler, yes." I answered, leaning closer to get a good look as well.

"They were Tyler's grandmother's," Elizabeth began to explain, "When she died, they were left to his mother, and when we were kids, I was in awe every time I saw her wearing them."

"Aww…" The girls chorused. "He's so sentimental." Sarah added.

"Anyway," Elizabeth, grinning, slapped away the set of hands that were grasping her jewelry, playfully and ending the conversation. "You bitches finish getting ready! I want to go out sometime tonight!"

She situated herself to lie down across the couch with her head in my lap as the others retreated. She smiled up at me as I raked my fingers through her silky mane. I've never seen her so happy, but I knew that deep inside, she was tormented.

* * *

"What the hell are you boys doin?" Shrieked Elizabeth amusedly as the door opened.

I turned around from my spot on the comfortable couch to get a look at her. She appeared magnificent. Her long, ink colored, volumous locks cascaded down to cover her breasts, with a few strands pulled back and clasped. That strapless red dress accentuated her top but hung off of her except for the curvature of her round butt. Those red heels gave her even more height to where she would be about Reid's height or so, and her tanned legs seemed slimmer. I could not help but gawk at her with my mouth open, probably drooling, and I felt like a pervert. The girls followed, amusement glowing from their faces at our reactions. They looked just as beautiful. We were a lucky group of guys. Bailey's green halter dress barely covered her and accentuated her jade green irises. Turning back around, I noticed Reid's eyes glued to the brunette with his mouth agape. I knew he had a thing for Bailey.

"We're putting your pole together." Jason answered.

Strolling into the suite ahead of the rest of the girls, she hovered over the boys to note their progress and grinned, "You mean you're _trying_ to put my pole together." The girls behind her giggled as they, too, moved in. "Move." She commanded playfully, "Obviously this is a girl's job."

Grace and Annabel situated themselves to help her. Not even ten minutes later, it was fully erected. I could not help but smile as she glowered at her achievement and high- fived the other two. Annabel glanced at her cell phone, "Guys, if we're going to make dinner, we should probably leave about now."

"Good, I'm _hungry_!" She accentuated with her palm rubbing circular motions on her belly.

I am completely and utterly in love with this girl.

* * *

"Oh, my goodness!" I whined dramatically, clutching my stomach as I ungracefully placed myself on one of the seats occupying the limousine. "I'm so full! That was delicious!"

"It's too fucking cold out there!" Annabel complained, her teeth chattering. I have to admit miss Texas for it's heat along with other things.

Collin climbed in and sat beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to pull me into his side. Mmm… it was warm. I felt a little buzzed. It seems that our fake ID's worked as they should on their trial run, but the real test was whether we would be able to get into the club Jason stated he was taking me to. I haven't been dancing in so long, not real dancing anyways. Moving my ass around with Reid and Tyler on a small dance floor in some restaurant did not really count. "I'm so pissed off at you, dude." Beau complained as he took his spot by Annabel, directing his comment across the cabin to Jason who was snuggled up with Grace. _They are so cute._

"What did I do?" He asked exasperatedly.

"You made me 18 instead of 21 like everyone else! How am I supposed to drink with you guys tonight?" Beau whined.

"You're already pretty wasted." I retorted slurring slightly.

Beau tapped the tip of my nose with his, rubbing it a little before busting out with laughter, "So are you!"

"Well, that's a given." Kate teased.

"Shut up," I tried to kick at her shin but instead my stiletto heels connected with Pogue's toes eliciting a yelp, "Oops." I snickered uncontrollably, trying to hush it with the back of my hand, but it didn't seem to help much.

"Beau," Jason began to grasp his attention away from me, "I made them 21 because they are already 17 and 18. You're 15! I upped everyone's age the same." He explained huskily. Damn, he's hot. _Not going there!_ I was beyond comfortable at the moment, snuggling into Collin who did not complain. My lids felt a little heavy as I slowly closed them, "E!" I shook my head and glanced at Jason, "You need to wake up, baby! You can't go to sleep before we even go out!"

"I can't help it!" I whined, "I didn't get no sleep last night…or this morning." I smirked flicking my eyes to Beau who began to turn red, "Are you blushing?" I teased, sloppily leaning over to pinch his cheek, suddenly remembering that no one but Grace knew about our escapades this morning, "Get your mind out of the gutter, kid." I mumbled, leaning back ungracefully, hitting my head against the wall. Everyone was either chuckling or laughing at the priceless look on Beau's face as well as my actions. "Quit laughing at me, dickheads." I frowned, folding my arms across my chest, "You're not allowed to. It's _my_ birthday." I declared, clumsily pointing my thumb to my chest. Glancing back at the young boy who appeared to sober up some, I instructed, "You need to drink some more, Sugar."

"Don't give him any ideas, now, lover." Annabel commented, "I actually want him to be awake when we get back to the hotel room. You'll probably pass out before we get to the club."

"Now, Annabel, when have you known me to miss out on fun?" I asked, batting my eyelashes playfully.

She tapped her chin, pretending to ponder it. "Umm…never?"

"Damn, straight!" I grinned, nodding exaggeratedly, feeling a bit light headed. "I need to wake up." I whined, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"And I've got just the thing for ya, babe." Jason interrupted, lifting himself slightly and pulling a small vial out of his pocket with a grin.

"Got something to do it on?" I asked with a raised brow.

Bailey shuffled slightly and pulled out a small silver stray used for holding drinks, "Will this work?"

"Yeah," Jason rushed, reaching for the item and began to situate the substance, "Who all is doin' this?"

I raised my hand excitedly, looking around at the other passengers. Grace, Annabel, Bailey, and Beau raised their hands as well following my example.

"Elizabeth." Collin began sternly, his loud tone raising the hairs in my ear, voicing his displeasure.

I flicked my hand toward him to brush him off, "You're not my father, my boyfriend, nor within your jurisdiction for that matter, so lay off. Not to mention, I remember the days where you enjoyed this stuff just as much as I do." I glanced over at Caleb to notice the same look on his features, "Same goes for you, too." I informed firmly. "Anyone else? Please, for my birthday?!" I added a pout to my puppy eyes.

Sarah waved her hand dismissively shaking her head, Kate looked to Pogue and slightly nodded, "I'll try it, but only a little," she illustrated with her fingers. Pogue answered with, "It's not my thing, sorry babe."

"I got some other stuff, too, man." Again, Jason lifted himself up and pulled out a baggie from his dark jean pocket filled with small pills. Pogue sat there, somewhat interested as he tossed them to him. He inspected the bag, "It's ecstasy. Elizabeth's favorite."

I grinned proudly, "I don't do it all the time though, only when I party." I enlightened, "And you don't have to worry about the dependence and stuff."

"Your drug of choice is ecstasy?" Tyler added to the conversation. _Forgot he was here for a second._

"Why do you think we call her 'E'?" Jason smirked, finishing his labors and handing me the plate with a rolled up bill.

"Because she'll rip your nuts off if you call her Liz?" Grace asked with a grin, knowing it wasn't the answer, but just deciding to add it into the conversation.

I sent her a death glare eliciting a laugh. I hate it when people say 'Liz' or 'Beth' or even 'Eliza'. It drives me nuts! I did not mind 'E' so much because it was simple and not embarrassing. "Seriously. I made that mistake when we first met. Not pretty." Jason added.

My four boys nodded in agreement. They knew. I smirked to myself and asked Collin to hold my hair out of my face. He reluctantly complied as I took a few hits and passed it to my girl Bailey. Soon afterwards, I also popped an XO into my mouth, washing it down with a shot of Vodka. I knew doing all of these things at once was not a good idea, but I did not care at the moment. I wanted to get fucked up. Maybe get my mind off things. _God, I hope this works._

Tyler's worried expression caught my eye. I gave a small smile to try and comfort his fear. I knew what I was doing. I have done it a million times before. Sometimes it didn't turn out so well, but I didn't die. That has to say something, right? "Want some, Ty?" I teased with a seductive grin.

"I'll take some," Reid interfered and snatched a couple pills, swallowing them whole. Caleb frowned at him and opened his mouth to say something, "Did you not hear her speech a minute ago, Cay? Lay off, man. I'll be fine."

"You do know that if you take too much, it can produce something called limp noodle syndrome, right?" I questioned with a smirk. His blank face and worried eyes were priceless.

"Why do I have the feeling this night is going to end badly?" Caleb murmured, holding his head in his hands.

"Probably because it will." Bailey joked, sniffling somewhat, wiping the remnants from her nostrils with the back of her hand.

"I'll try some." A strong, yet low voice stated.

My eyes snapped to Tyler. I was only joking when I asked him. "Of what?" My eyes were wide, trying to determine the truth in Tyler's cerulean ones.

"Whatever you have." He articulated while shrugging.

I moved from Collin's warmth to squeeze in between him and Annabel to whisper, "You don't have to do this, Ty. I was only teasing."

"I'm not." He smiled slightly, appearing a bit nervous as Annabel handed him the small plate. He copied what he had seen us doing and sniffed the powder. My heart sank. I never expected something like this from him. _Why did I not care if the others did the stuff but I worried about him?_

Sitting back up, he tried to clear his nose as much as possible, his eyes watering. "Here," Grace entered handing him a pill, "This is better." She turned her gaze to me and winked. I know what she was up to, and it wasn't going to happen.

I bit the inside of my cheek, a little disappointed. Tyler had always been a lot like Caleb. He was a constant. This new behavior caused me concern on how much I thought I knew the boy. But unlike Caleb, he could be easily influenced. Whatever. Tyler is a grown man, he can do all the drugs in the world, but it's on him. He can't blame me for it later. I moved back to my seat next to Collin and stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride while everyone except for Caleb, Collin, and Sarah tried a little bit of something.

* * *

Exiting the vehicle once we reached the club proved to be a difficult task. My dress barely covered my ass when standing, so imagine how fun it was to try and not show my goodies to the public. Reid did not seem to mind though. He looks so hot tonight in his baggy jeans, loose grey shirt, and black gloves. I can still feel his skin on mine, and it has been so frustrating to try and pretend that nothing happened and convincing myself that I don't want him. _You have a boyfriend that's good to you, Bailey. Nothing can happen again._

Elizabeth was up again and once again the life of the party, however still moving around sluggishly. Once safely out of the limousine, I overheard her speaking to the bouncer about Beau. He was not going to let the boy in because it was a 21 and up club. _Great!_ Her accent became more exaggerated after drinking, so it was slightly difficult to understand, but the touch of her hand on his arm seemed to have quite the effect. "Look, Sugar. It's my 21st birthday, and my friends from Texas came all the way up here to visit and celebrate with me." She informed while batting her lashes, "Could you please overlook the age requirement this once? I promise he will be on his best behavior." She emphasized with her fingertips grazing the top of his hand. "You can come check on us anytime you want." She added with a pout, her glossed bottom lip protruding playfully. _Damn, she's good._

A lopsided smile crossed his features as he nodded his head toward the entrance allowing our entry. I strolled in somewhat stunned when I felt a warm breath in my ear. "That's how she got my attention the first night we met when she introduced me to Annabel." Beau joked with a sweet smile. That boy is going to be nothing but pure trouble when he gets old enough. The loud boom of the beat filled my ears as I followed the group to a large table near the dance floor. Something brushed the top of my thigh, and as I swung my body around shocked, I met a set of icy eyes and an impish grin. Reid licked his lips seductively as he walked around me to sit next to Tyler at the table. _Why does he have to make this so hard?_ I unenthusiastically followed to place myself next to him as Jason scurried off to the DJ booth with Grace, and Pogue went to the bar to get us all drinks.

Collin had yet to remove his arm from around Elizabeth as if she were his property or something. I could tell that she was getting frustrated after a couple of guys walked by to talk to us, and he clung on even tighter. After several minutes and Pogue's return, a Latin rhythm escaped from the speakers perking her interest and the vibrant colors of the lights went along with the beat. A grinning Jason ambled behind her chair and removed Collin's arm not so nicely. "Play like an All-star…" He began huskily holding out his hand in front of her.

Elizabeth excitedly grasped his hand as she jumped from her seat, "Fuck like a Pornstar, baby!"

Not even a moment later, they had escaped behind a wall of individuals lining the sunk in dance floor. "There they go." Grace remarked as she took her seat with the rest of us, "They can't be in a club for five minutes before they have to go show off." She stated playfully.

Collin's fist was tight around the entrance of his mouth as he was biting it, looking off in the direction that they had left, obviously pissed off.

Grace and Annabel were enlightening everyone at the table about some shit that they got into back in Texas.

And Reid's hand found a home on my thigh, lightly drawing patterns on it with his fingertips. He is making this so difficult. The problem was that it felt right. I knew that my breath was caught in my throat, and my eyes were closed trying to drown out the thoughts that were running through my mind at the moment. I finally took a deep breath and glanced over toward him. His expression was serious, and it kind of worried me. He nodded toward his hand where I had noticed that it had turned so his palm was facing toward me. He wiggled his fingers, and I obliged by sliding my hand into my lap and into his awaiting one. He let out a half smile and returned to the conversation. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

I hated making Tyler do drugs, but he does seem easily influenced. Don't hate me! Hope to see some reviews! Plenty more information will come out in the next chapter, and possibly a sex scene. Can you guess who?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Night Out - Part 2

* * *

A/N: Hello there folks! This is going to end up being a three part segment just for the Friday night. Go figure that it takes several days just to write about one darn night in this story. I can't help it. It takes a lot of words to write a club scene that so that you can really imagine being there. There are some song lyrics in here, but I did not write the whole song, just parts, so if you would like, you should really listen to them while you're reading so you can kind of understand where I was going with it.

Again, special thanks to the ones who have reviewed: SlytherinSecret418, a.sam, TuggyAngel08, and Tarwen210! I really appreciate the feedback. Now remember guys, it doesn't matter if it's positive or negative, as long as it is constructive criticism, so do not hesitate to tell me your thoughts. Now, on to the story...

* * *

Collin had left the table a little while ago, advancing toward the dance floor. I had a feeling that it wasn't to dance. Grace had made the comment that 'he didn't do that.' I was somewhat interested myself at what he was watching. I knew he was observing the missing two with much hostility. I could tell that by his body language... and the fact that he took a gulp of beer every ten seconds. One of the traveling waitresses continued to bring him more. It wouldn't take long before he would be shitfaced.

Bailey was shaking under me. My hand was rested there on her soft, bare thigh, intertwined with hers. I had not noticed until now that my thumb was rubbing along the top of hers. From the moment that she had walked into the suite with the other girls, I could not take my eyes off of her. I knew she was beautiful. She always had been, but since Elizabeth had come back, Bailey had changed into a more exquisite woman, taking some of the admirable traits from the raven haired bitch and applying them to herself. I cannot avoid these mixed feelings that I am having.

I had slept with Bailey, and for once I did not imagine Elizabeth in the process although we were both wasted, so that could have been a reason. I told Elizabeth that I love her, and she denied me. Bailey was dressed tonight as Elizabeth normally was, yet it was made into a style all her own. She was coming out of her shell, the one that kept her timid and gullible. Her revealed, slender legs were barely hidden toward the top, causing my groin to ache when I saw her. It took all that I had to refrain from dragging her to my hotel room and have my way with her… again.

Something else was bugging me. In the limo, when the drugs were being passed around, Elizabeth was worried about Tyler. She didn't want him to do them. She didn't care about anyone else's actions but his. It was in that moment that I realized that she still had feelings for him. _True_ feelings. She had been using me the entire time. Looking back at it, I knew all along, but I tried to convince myself that maybe, just _maybe_ she held the same feelings for me that I had for her. Perhaps my feelings for her all these years were not love, but indeed an infatuation. One over something that could never be mine. The thoughts I was having for Bailey, however, I'm not sure about just yet. There were two obstacles that were a given: Bailey's friendship with Elizabeth and the fact that she knew of my wants for her comrade, and then there was Skylar.

Grace's raised voice broke me from my thoughts as a new song, or actually older song, filled our ears. "Oh, shit!" She turned her gaze to Annabel who was grinning widely and snatched her hand, rising from the table, causing us to do so as well, "You guys have to come see this!"

I suppose Bailey remembered that our hands were still intimately clasped together and dropped her hand to her side as she got closer to Sarah and Kate and further away from me. I should have expected that. We arrived closer to the perimeter of the dance floor for the thing that we _had_ to get up to see.

* * *

Collin was really starting to piss me off. I was not his goddamn property! This was one of the reasons that I could not stand him unless we were fucking. For being a 21 year old, he sure as hell acted like a child…and I was his favorite Tonka truck or something. I was utterly delighted when I heard the violins and the sound of Akon saying "Convict." Jason had run away to the DJ booth to request this song. It was ours. Not in the romantic sort of way, but just one of our many songs that we _had_ to shake our booties to. Since we turned sixteen and he got his driver's license, we would always go to the city with our fake ID's and dance the night away…Latin, Rock, Hip Hop…In Texas, you had it all. I was surprised enough to hear that they actually had that song here in _this_ club. I became more ecstatic when Collin's arm was forced to detach itself from it's suffocating grasp and Jason's husky voice filled my ears, "Play like an allstar…"

It was an inside joke between the four of us, ever since that one song had come out. It started with "Party like a rock star," which was Grace of course, "Look like a movie star," Annabel took that title, for she could be someday with those long, golden, curly locks of hers and perfect body. "Play like an all star," Jason's all time favorite line, not only because he was a _player_ like Reid was, but also because of his baseball abilities, and "Fuck like a porn star," was unanimously reserved for me. I could have been all four, I chuckled inwardly, but the other three felt that it was perfect for me because of my endeavors and my all time favorite hobby. I completed my line back to him enthusiastically and grasped his hand excitedly as he led me to my home and away from my issues, never looking back.

Finding our spot in the center, he jerked me toward him, sending me crashing into his broad chest barely covered by a partially buttoned pearl snap shirt as we began to salsa quickly around in circles for a couple of seconds. If my stomach was not as sturdy as it was, I would have probably puked all over the place. The only thing I could do is lean backward with my eyes closed, laughing and enjoying the feeling of the whip of the wind as I cut through it. Once we stopped and were just stepping in place, I brought my body back straight, slowly opening my eyes to see his grin. One was plastered on my face as well. Our bodies flushed together sent chills up my spine as we moved in sync across the floor. This was a sensual type of dance, but also a calculated one filled with passion. The Spanish sure knew what they were doing when they invented it.

Dancing like this, I was in my own little world, feeling every sensation, yet tuning everything else out but the music. I wasn't thinking, just moving. This was the way I was satisfied with being.

_I love the way she moves_

_I see the way she's __coming_

_I want to rock her body_

_I know she's waiting for me_

At this point, Jason twirled me around quickly. The material of my dress was loose, and it lifted as I spun. Luckily, I was smart enough to steal Annabel's black Spandex volleyball shorts to wear underneath.

_For me it's so tempting that I can't deny_

He brought my knee up to his hip as I leaned backward and persisted in sliding me across the floor.

_For us to be together side by side_

He stopped and pushed me around so that my back was to him as he caressed my side delicately with his knuckles. The song picked back up in Spanish as we continued our steps like that. His hand protectively on my stomach pulling me into him, my eyes shut with my head lulling back against his shoulder, nothing but the music and rhythm. Everything in that moment felt perfect.

We continued dancing for a couple of songs, not wanting to go back to our friends at the table, but preferring to stay right there with each other as if nothing had ever happened. I caught a glimpse of Collin on the side, drinking exhaustively and glaring us down. Can you say psycho? I know he says he loves me and all, but this is starting to get ridiculous. Collin and Jason used to be best friends…until I came along. At the time I never cared, I still didn't up until today. What would happen between Reid and Tyler if they ever found out the truth? I really needed to stay away. No matter how much I wish I didn't.

I realized I was starting to get down. That never happened when I was dancing. I had just turned my other most enjoyable activity against me in a matter of seconds. _Lovely._ I was about ready to get off the floor when a familiar song began. I shifted my gaze into those gorgeous hazel ones of my dance partner and smirked. This was what he was waiting for. Over the speaker I heard, "Happy Birthday, Elizabeth! Show us what you got!" _Jason is such an asshole._

I knew what he wanted me to do, but with these freaking ankle breakers on, it would be close to impossible. He started to move, and I shook my head slowly with a smirk, pointing down to my feet. He nodded to someone behind me in return, and I turned to see the group watching. Grace held out her hand in a 'gimmie' motion. I rolled my eyes and used her as support while I slipped off my heels and gave them to her awaiting hands. They knew me too well. I shyly returned to Jason. It sucked when I knew I had all of their attention. I didn't want to embarrass myself. They've never seen me do all of this before.

_Cum girl I'm trying to get your pussy wet_

_Work that let me see you drip sweat_

_Cum girl I'm trying to get your pussy wet_

_Work that, let me see you drip sweat_

_Go on and play with it now x 6_

_Work that clit, cum girl._

We danced around each other for a couple counts popping our shoulders and arms and circulating my hips to the beat as I got lower and he got closer. I really shouldn't be dancing like this wearing what I was, but oh well. I'm about to have some fun!

* * *

I never knew that she could move like that. I caught a glimpse of her earlier when she first left through a break in the crowd and noticed how graceful she seemed as Jason lifted her and spun her around, that crimson dress cascading. She was magnificent. Now, it was even more amazing. She tossed her shoes to Grace who returned to the side with us and just stated, "Now, watch."

I would never think to dance with another girl like that if I had a girlfriend. Well, except maybe her. _She's always the exception _I thought as I shook my head, snickering inwardly. The song was dirty, but sharp sounding. Jason ended up skidding to her on his knees as one of Elizabeth's legs lifted over his shoulder. She slithered down onto his level and began grinding into him, her knee on the hard floor. Throughout the song, that is how is mostly went, expertly shifting positions and moving as if they were having sex, but never flat on the ground. I wish I was him. I wish I could _move_ like him.

They parted and continued to dance like on that movie 'Step Up'. Annabel politely informed us that they watched it and decided to learn how to do it. Also, that they would go every other weekend to the clubs in Houston or Austin depending on the amount of time they could spend and did this all the time. At one point, Jason cupped his hand and squatted somewhat as she made her way toward him stepping into it and doing a back flip landing gracefully.

"I never knew she could move like that." Pogue offered.

"We had ballet at our school, but she was too top heavy." Grace snickered, "So instead she did every other type of dance."

"And cheerleading." Annabel added with her index finger.

"Uh-huh," Caleb nodded in awe at the entertainment before them, "Wait," he shook his head, "Cheerleading?"

"Yeah." Annabel shrugged as if it were to be expected, "Notice the acrobatics," Her head tilted to the side as did mine as I noticed that Elizabeth was practically doing the splits with Jason on his knees behind her leaning her to hover over the floor, "…And the flexibility…" she jested, "She won captain this year, but she had to give it up when she moved." She finished solemnly.

"But Annabel took over…" Grace retorted with a grin that quickly turned into a frown as a rather inebriated Collin stumbled up to us with a scowl. "Here we go…" She mumbled.

His voice expressed his displeasure with the scene, "Damn it Grace, you need to do something about your _boyfriend_ practically fucking my girl on the dance floor!" He sluggishly pointed to the duo with is beer. Grace raised her brow, "How can you stand here and pretend like _you_ don't have a problem with it?!"

"Because I don't." Grace simply stated. "They've been friends a lot longer than me and her, and I know that I don't have anything to worry about." Collin's anger grew, and for a moment, it seemed as if he were about to advance on her. Caleb and I, being closer, took a step forward as a safeguard, "Not to mention," She began, "I don't remember anytime that she was _your_ girl."

"Fuck this shit." He grumbled while walking away.

"What the fuck is his deal?" Reid voiced.

"Collin hates Jason." Annabel answered simply.

"Why?" Sarah asked confusedly with her soft voice.

Annabel did not answer but turned to her with a 'duh' look.

"They used to be best friends back in high school. Collin was Jason's senior, and they also played football and baseball together. Elizabeth met Collin at some party that she went to with David the summer after freshman year, and they hooked up. He thought they were together, but found out that she was also fucking Jason when he went to his house for a party and saw them together. Collin figured that if it weren't for Jason, then she would be his." Grace explained as shortly as possible, leaving out some details. I'm not stupid, just sometimes ignorant. Why do people not just tell the whole story?

"I thought that they were friends. They've seemed that way." Kate declared taking in the explanation.

"They put on a front." Grace shrugged nonchalantly. "They knew that she wouldn't have anything to do with either of them if they acted like jackasses about it. It would seem wrong to not bring Collin up here since it was technically _his_ idea, so they've been civil, and Jason's paid for everything. Collin will be fine once we leave. Trust me. Oh, there's my cue! Y'all need to come dance."

My gaze was set back onto the blue-gray eyed girl before me. I couldn't imagine her so manipulative and shallow. Did she purposefully try to screw up their friendship? I couldn't imagine how either of those guys felt. I don't know what the hell I would do if she ever slept with Reid _and _me. That would definitely ruin everything. At least I don't have to worry about that. She would never do that to me, and he seemed pretty content with Bailey at the moment. I wonder if he noticed that I saw their little hand-holding session back at the table. That was very un-Reid like. I knew he liked her as more than a friend or just a fuck. I had been thinking nonstop since I had taken those drugs. My heart was pounding erratically and it felt…good. I felt…happy. Grace's hand clasped mine and the sensations were…sensual. Why hadn't I tried this stuff before? Now I know why Elizabeth enjoys sex so much.

* * *

In this intense state of euphoria and my over activity, I was sweating profusely and trying to catch my breath. I needed another drink. Once the song was over, I signaled Grace to come over to take her man from me. It was getting too hot, and I _really _needed to cool off. I passed by her as I exited the area, and she dragged Tyler along with her. He sent me a lopsided grin. I had never before seen him in this state, but he seemed to be enjoying himself so who was I to get upset about it. Everyone else continued along behind them, praising my "skills" as I scurried by with chuckles and smiles. I guess it wasn't that bad.

It took me a couple of minutes to make it to the restroom. I scrolled down some paper towels and immersed them with cold water to dab behind my neck and chest. I obtained some more dry ones in order to wipe off the sweat and remaining water. After cooling off, I managed to slide myself between the mass of people occupying the club and got to the bar and ordered my drink along with two beers.

The girl behind the counter was running her ass off trying to satisfy everyone. Her short, choppy red hair fell into her face as she hustled to pour my drink and pop the caps off the bottles. I handed her a 20. "Buy yourself one, too!" I winked at her and strolled away, heading back to my friends.

* * *

I thought that Grace was taking me out there to dance with Elizabeth while she took back her boyfriend, and I was a little confused when she walked past me. Grace pulled me into her as Jason got behind Annabel. Everyone was pretty much split up, dancing with someone else's significant other. I had no idea what to do. She started rolling her hips into mine, but I did not even move. She smiled at me, "Dance, Silly!"

I looked away and shrugged my shoulders, then turned my eyes back to her. "I don't know what to do."

"Hasn't E showed you?" She inquired, wrapping her arms around my neck and scooting closer. I could feel her chest against mine. I tried to shake away my dirty thoughts. This was the type of stuff that could get a guy into some trouble.

"But I don't want to have sex with you." I replied, wishing that I hadn't just stuck my foot in my mouth. She let go and seemed slightly offended, backing up a little. "No, no, no, no. Grace, it's not like that. I definitely would…because…well…you're hot, but you have a boyfriend, and I don't…" I rambled quickly until she cut me off by her laughter.

"I'm not asking you too, Tyler. I just want to dance. Jason doesn't get jealous like that. Dance with me the way she taught you. I should've known she would explain it in those terms." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. I chuckled a little bit, too, over my exaggeration of events and complied, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close against me.

Minutes later, I noticed my love return, gulping down what looked like a double along with two bottles grasped within the fingers of her other hand. She sauntered over to Jason and lifted that hand, allowing him to attain his drink. She skimmed the crowd and smiled as her eyes caught mine and followed her line of sight. She handed me the final bottle with an 'Oomph' as she was nearly tackled over by Bailey who had jumped onto her back. Seconds later, Bailey spun her around and pressed their lips together, taking Elizabeth by surprise. It quickly turned into a heavy make-out session while grinding into each other to the song. I stopped everything I was doing as I noticed Reid doing the same thing as well to stare at the sexiest sight imaginable.

* * *

Bailey's kiss took me by surprise, but it was pleasant. I love to kiss…I like doing other things more, but unfortunately it stayed just kissing. I don't know what she was thinking when she basically attacked me, but I believe the drugs came into play, and I was not complaining. My manicured nails ran through her hair as I pulled her face closer to me, and her delicate hands roamed along my hips and ass, scratching and squeezing in the moment.

I vaguely remembered contemplating if this qualified as her cheating, for I was never one to get involved in someone else's relationship, but all thoughts went out the window when an extra hand found a home in my locks, tugging me closer into my roommate. The touch was more than familiar, especially the way it was fisted. It was rough, the way I liked it.

Bailey moaned loudly into my mouth, propelling an extra heat through my frame. I slowly opened my blue eyes to find Reid licking and sucking slowly on her exposed clavicle moving in time behind her. _Reid is going to get laid._ I sang it in my head.

Before I knew it, I had to break away and gasp for air. It wasn't because I was running out of breath, but the fact I was getting too turned on and wouldn't have doubted that I would end up giving these people a show. Instantly, Reid's gloved hand slid from my hair and under Bailey's chin, twisting her face to meet his as he devoured her mouth.

What inhabited me, I had no idea, but I did not want the sensations to end. Not being able to control myself, I grabbed for the nearest friend I could by slipping my fingers into their beltloop and tugging them into me, rolling my hips in sync with theirs. There was no hesitation on either part as our lips melded into one.

* * *

So I wonder who she grabbed a hold of. I'll never tell...until next chapter, but feel free to try and guess by leaving a review! So what do you think about the whole Bailey/Reid thing. Now keep in mind that there will be problems later and it might not stay like that, but the sex scene has been moved to the next chapter. Try and guess that one! :) Love yall! Hope you enjoyed it!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Revelations

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long. I had a bit of writer's block for a bit on how I wanted to write this chapter. Kudos to all who reviewed! You seriously make me smile! This chapter is in a variety of POV's and I hope that it is easily distinguished! Be kind! Read and Review!

* * *

"Damn it, Collin!" Elizabeth screeched while trying to hold up the inebriated man in question, "Get in the fucking limo or we're leavin your ass here!" She was beginning to become flustered. Really, I think she began to ten minutes ago. Now she was beyond pissed! Apparently she was not one who liked to baby-sit. Sure, it was partially her fault that the guy drank so much, but it wasn't like she was shoving it down his throat.

He finally crawled into the vehicle, slowly, but he did it. Her stiletto heel pushed into his ass to quicken up his pace for her to climb in after him. She continued to silently curse him and mumbled a few choice words that would probably put a sailor to shame. I kind of felt bad at how the night was coming to an end, but hell, she had plenty of fun I would like to think, especially after the little show on the dance floor. Luckily, Caleb and Annabel had brought their cameras!

"_Pogue!" I heard Caleb shout amusedly from behind me._

_I released the succulent lips that I was consuming at that moment to turn towards him. He nodded in the direction behind Kate, who turned to take a gander at the scene that interrupted us just as I did._

_There in the middle of everyone stood Bailey and Elizabeth, entangled within each other, lips melding, tongues brushing, palms wandering. Reid took that moment to slowly stroll behind Bailey, but reached across her to entwine his fingers within Elizabeth's hair to pull her deeper into the other. His lips found Bailey's neck and shoulders rather quickly. I felt as if I were watching some porn on pay per view. At least, I thought that is what would have happened if Elizabeth didn't break from it all and reach for the closest person in proximity… which happened to be my girlfriend._

_Now I know I'm normally one to get jealous, but for some reason, the thought of my girlfriend with another girl, especially her, aroused me. As long as I could join in. I chuckled inwardly. That was never going to happen. Wait a minute. Kate seems to be enjoying it…immensely. I could feel a familiar twitch in my pants as they grinded against each other. Now I know why Reid was having such a hard time trying to say 'no' to the girl that his best friend was in love with. Hell, I think each of us loved her, though mostly in different ways. However, if I would have known that she would have grown up to look like this, I might have tried to enjoy my first kiss with her a little more. _

Glancing around the limousine, I have to admit that I believe everyone enjoyed their night. That is everyone except for Collin. He must have tried to drink himself into oblivion, or he may have purposely done it in order to be taken care of by a certain dark haired vixen whom they all call E.

I must admit that I am beyond glad that she came running back in our lives...literally. She helped Caleb loosen up, and after the whole Chase situation, none of us was sure that he would. She pulled Bailey out of her shell, Kate loves her, and well, I'm happy about the fact that I have my friend back, and I can go to her for help in any given situation and know that like my brothers, she always has my back. The only people that I feel sorry for are Reid, Tyler, and her.

Reid loves her although he seems to now be enamored with Bailey for the moment, and given the past between the two, nothing would be the same between them, best friends or not. Tyler loves her, but doesn't know about her past with his best friend, and not to mention that she has many dark secrets that she is hiding from everyone here, except me. She hasn't told me everything, but I'm happy that she decided to divulge those that she did. With the circumstances, I think that she is doing well. Especially after everything that happened to her and all that she has been through. She deserves this weekend more than anyone else I know.

Everyone was reveling in conversation except for a few. Kate was busy mangling my neck. Collin was leaning against Elizabeth, seemingly about to pass out. Bailey and Reid could not keep their hands off of each other, though they did separate to enter the discussion. Tyler was in a content mood. I've never seen him smile so much after all these years. Elizabeth, however, joined in when needed, but mostly she seemed to be keeping to herself. She may be a hard ass and all, but her eyes display her sadness. I've come to notice that those sapphire orbs become glassier after she glances at a certain blue-eyed brother of mine.

* * *

"Seriously, Collin?" I whined after hearing the clunk of his dinner in the toilet. "You are the oldest one here, yet you act like a fucking child!"

I was beyond pissed at the moment. It was suppose to be my birthday…MINE! And here I was, watching after the guy that got drunk because he was pissed off at me while my friends are all in Jason's suite having a good time on _my_ pole! I really don't get it. Okay, so I am probably acting like one of those spoiled, rich brats that don't get their way, but I can't help it. This was supposed to be a fun, relaxing weekend, and right now, it was neither.

Obviously, the drugs wore off a while ago. I can never keep my high when dealing with drama like this. This is why I cannot wait to get out of high school and go to college. Of course, I don't know what the hell I plan to do in college, I just want to get away from all the "crises."

Collin finally lifted his head away from the commode to glare at me, his dry heaving finally subsiding as he sluggishly stood up and moved over to the faucet to wash his face and brush those nasty teeth. After spitting out the remnants, I guess he felt the need to finally talk to me, "You tell me I act like a child? That's all you do!"

He maneuvered to push into me with his shoulder as he glided out of the bathroom and toward his bedroom area. I quickly followed, raising my voice, probably louder than I should. "How the hell do I act like a goddamn child when I am the one watching over your stupid ass?"

He swiftly turned towards me, almost sending me crashing into him, "I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you!" He retorted in a low growl.

"What did I do?" I bellowed back pointing at my chest to emphasize my point, "I try to go out and have some fun with my friends, and you resort to alcohol when you don't get your way!"

"You fuck up people's lives, Elizabeth!" He replied angrily causing my breath to catch, "On purpose! It's like you take pleasure in other people's misery! You know exactly what you're doing, but you keep on doin' it!"

Pushing my tears back, I kept my face stoic, "And what exactly did I do to you, Collin?" I moved forward to get into his face, "Huh? Last I checked, you weren't so miserable last night now were you!?"

"Is that what makes _you_ happy?" He replied lowering his voice to a softer tone, "It's always about the sex, isn't it? I try to be _everything_ for you and _do_ everything for you." He drifted off thinking about his words turning around and heading to his bed, pulling back his sheets as he sat down on the edge resting his head in his palms. "And tonight I just realized that everything I did never mattered to you because I'm not _him." _He finished as he lay back into the bed, curling under the covers.

Running my hand through my hair and blowing out a deep breath, I sat next to his almost sleeping form. I was still mad, but I found the understanding in his words. I knew he truly did care about me, and he was right for the most part. I did know what I was doing to him and to the other guys that had ever said that they love me. I use them. I always have. And I took joy in it, knowing that anything I ever wanted would be given to me in a heartbeat.

He was wrong about a couple of things though. The sex doesn't make me happy. I normally don't feel better after it or more complete. I feel barely normal. I just don't take pride in hurting others, I take pride in punishing myself because I know what happens when I reach that peak, but I try as hard as I can to reach it as quickly as possible. And the other thing, "Just because Jason and I were dancing, and he is my best friend doesn't mean-"

Collin began mumbling that cut off my sentence. I didn't comprehend it so I asked him what he said. He rolled over, sluggishly opening his lids to make eye contact with me. "I said, I wasn't talking about _Jason._" He returned to his previous position leaving me to stare at him in astonishment. I knew exactly who he meant. But it doesn't mean that I was content about it.

* * *

"Where's Elizabeth?" Sarah questioned while glancing at her watch, "She should be here by now, right?"

I myself was wondering the same thing. I know that she had to take Collin back to the room and make sure that he was alright before she would come over here but that was more than twenty minutes ago. I'm positive that it doesn't take that long. Annabel chuckled as she collapsed on the couch next to me and her boyfriend. "That girl ain't comin!"

"Why do you say that?" I asked, hoping for a different answer than the one I was thinking at the moment.

She shared a look with Beau as she leaned in closer. "Either she and Collin are _busy_, or he pissed her off enough to not want to do anything."

"Seriously." Grace entered, "If those two aren't fuckin', then they're fighting about somethin'. No wonder the girl never wanted to be exclusive with the boy."

"Although I think it's time that she start being exclusive with _someone_." Annabel stated, sending a wink to Grace.

"Yep." Grace smirked, "And I think I know exactly who that _someone_ should be."

After that statement, both girls and their boyfriends turned to look at me. Okay, does everyone know something again that I am clueless about or what?

"So what is everyone talking about?" Reid barged into the conversation setting himself down, pulling Bailey by the hand to sit down on top of him.

Those two had yet to separate since the club. I am happy though that Reid and Bailey are finally being open to each other, but I fear that Reid will probably screw it up somehow. He's always scared about getting too close to a girl, especially her. She was the only girl to get under his skin like that. I guess that's why he kept her around as a friend for so long after the _incident_. The only thing that I am not too crazy about is why. And the fact that she has a boyfriend that she is cheating on. That's low for her. She's never been that way. I hope that Reid's new infatuation isn't because of the fact that he just wants what he's not supposed to have. The truth is that I had a crush on Bailey. I mean who wouldn't? She's the epitome of the girl next door. But to me, she was never _her._

"The girls were just discussin' that Elizabeth needs a boyfriend." Jason answered amusedly, twirling a piece of Grace's hair.

"And who do you all suggest?" Kate interrupted from her perch next to Pogue with a smile.

"Tyler." Grace, Annabel, and Bailey answered simultaneously with wide grins.

Everyone's attention again was on me as I felt the familiar heat rush to my face. I hated the fact that I could get embarrassed so easily. How I wish that what they were saying could be true. I knew I needed to be patient with her and show her that I am the best thing for her, but I fear that she doesn't think that she is good enough for me. But, why?

* * *

Collin's words continued to haunt me as I sat once again on the ledge of the balcony overlooking the now vastly vacant streets below lighting up my cigarette. Had he been right? What caused him to have such great disdain for me so suddenly? I mean, we fought all of the time, for it was normal in our "relationship," seeing as how he wanted much more than I was willing to give, but he has never said such things as he had only a couple of minutes ago.

I do mess up people's lives. Hell, I've even taken Cara's, and Travis', and mine and Reid's baby. Not to mention, I've taken great pleasure in toying with Collin, David, his father, my mother, and every other guy I have met.

The weekend I arrived here, Jason said that he loved me. It was the first time in the years that I had known him for him to say that, probably because I always expressed my loathing of the word. I always felt that he might feel that way. I could see it in his eyes and since the incident at his party, he always held the need to take care of me, even if I didn't want it. We shared something that no one else in this world could understand, and done something that I'm sure no one else would do, but I used him as I had everyone else.

I knew Reid had always had some feelings for me, even when we were kids. Looking back at that day at the lake, when Tyler and I shared our news with them, his expression made me wonder. When Tyler left me that night, I realized that Reid would do what I wanted if I simply gave him the opportunity. I used him that night, and carried his baby for two months without even knowing it. When I lost it, however, I felt…sad, but relieved. Coming back, I knew that even if he hated me for leaving, I could still get what I wanted from the boy. He never could deny me anything.

Bailey was a different story. I feel something for her that I have never felt for another girl. It wasn't lust, but an emotion of contentment. She treated me like a mother would care for her child. I envied her, not just for taking my place in my old family, but also for Reid and Tyler's obsession with her. Thinking back that Saturday afternoon, I knew that she would take the drugs when I offered them to her. Even if I told her that I wasn't pressuring her, I was. And she altered herself. For Reid. The girl that she has transformed into recently wasn't even her, but who she believed she needed to be to snag the blonde 'Son of Ipswich,' me.

Tyler. My sensitive, sweet, caring 'Baby Boy' was another problem. Bailey was right. A part of me wants to be his again, like it was several years ago. I just know that it could never be. The things that I have done in the past would hang over us. I could never utter a word of it. And he would always know that I am hiding something important that has pushed me into who I am today. The person I am is not what he wants, but the girl that I used to be is. I could never be that girl again, no matter how hard I tried, or how much I want to be.

I pulled my body up to stand and peer down, slowly exhaling the smoke as I watched it rise. My shoes had been taken off in the limo before we even entered the hotel. The frigid wind blew past me, blowing my dress. I had become so use to the cold, to being so cold.

I pointed the toes on my right foot to make contact with the ledge, leaving my arms up beside me to keep my balance. Slowly I lifted that leg to a 90 degree angle directly in front of me, controlling my breathing and trying to stifle my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Bit by bit, my muscles kept my leg in that perfect angle, gradually rotating around as I leaned forward bringing it behind me. If I were to fall, would it be so bad?

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind sent we whirling away from the street and into a set of strong arms that held me tight against their body. I didn't even think I had time to scream. My legs were instantly dropped and my body comforted against that sturdy torso as fingers ran through my hair, pulling my head closer while my body racked with sobs, the other person joining me after seeing my dismay.

* * *

It didn't take long after the whole Elizabeth and Tyler comments before Reid decided that he wanted to go back to the room. I have no idea what came over me tonight. It was only the second time I had ever taken ecstasy, and I was taken back to the first night when Skylar started kissing me, and I had no sense to try and stop him. That happened once more with Reid.

But I had kissed Elizabeth. Spending so much time with her since she had arrived and then finding out about her previous relationships with the others left me…intrigued. I was attracted to her. Not only in a sexual manner because if I were ever going to be with another girl, it would _probably_ be her, but also by her character. She lied to keep some secrets, I know that, but she was also an exceedingly open person. After finding out about her and Reid, I admit I was jealous and somewhat spiteful, even more so after discovering her history with Tyler. Why was I having all of these feelings?

And what worried me more was Reid's sudden interest in me. Was it because he wanted to be with me? Or was it because she didn't want to be with him? The door to his and Tyler's room had just shut when his body pushed flush against mine, trapping me into it. It took less than a second for those rough, hungry lips to find my collar bone sending a wave of pleasure through my body. It took all of my emotional effort to stop and push firmly on his chest to get him to back up. His head shot up as his expression changed to one of confusion and a little of anger, "What?"

"What are you doing?" I softly inquired to not make it feel as if I were attacking him.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned flustered, using his grip on my hips to push me back into the hard surface as he tried to get closer.

I pushed him back again and stared into those azure eyes as I tried to maintain my control, "What are you doing, Reid? With me?"

The corners of his lips pulled upward into a small smirk as his mischievousness returned, "Well, Bailey. It looks as if I'm about to have my way with you…" He trailed off suggestively.

His hand inched lower along my outer thigh as his fingertips brushed along the fabric of my dress lifting it up slowly, making sure to draw small circles with them. The contrast between his flesh and the cloth of the gloves sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't control the gasp that escaped. His smirk widened into a grin as he pressed himself into me again, being sure to clutch onto my leg and set it along the crook of his waist. My head instinctually fell to the side to allow him to devour my neck with his kissing, and nibbling, and nipping as I began to feel the bulge in his pants pressed against me.

Automatically, one hand fell from my body and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I knew this had gone far enough. I had to have some answers before I could do this again. My heart can't take it. "Reid, please, stop." I tried to sound convincing, but the words came out in breathless whispers.

His mouth was still on my skin as he mumbled, "What, baby?"

"Stop." I commanded.

He maneuvered the hand that wasn't holding onto my ass in between us. He easily pushed my panties aside as he began to stroke along my folds. He brought his face to meet mine as he hurriedly rubbed his fingers back and forth but not entering. My knees went weak, and if he weren't holding me up with his body, I'm sure I would have collapsed. "Are you sure you want me to stop, B?" He taunted, "I don't think you do."

Of course he was right. My body was wanting him now more than ever, but I needed to know that he wanted me. Not the kind of want that our hormones decide, but a deeper connection. "We need to talk, Reid." I managed to choke out, trying not to moan, "About all of this." I motioned back and forth between us.

"Later." That was all he said before he shoved two fingers inside me, hard and fast, the tips curling inside of me in a 'come hither' motion. The places along my sensitive area where his other three fingers were meeting were sure to leave a couple of bruises and soreness tomorrow. I couldn't worry about that right now. I had Reid in front of me, letting me feel how much he desired me, and wanting to please me. What could I do but succumb to his command?

It didn't take long. Reid had this technique that I had memorized the last time we were together. He would get me to climax first before he would even think about putting himself inside me, and even then, he made sure I came once more before he would. It was completely different than the first time. The first time was all about him, and all I cared about then was trying to please him.

I couldn't lower the tone of my voice as he grabbed onto me harder, his magic fingers dancing inside of me at an even pace, bringing me closer and closer to my brink. I had no control. I was being dominated. And I didn't have a problem with it. My eyes closed tight as I began to feel the contractions coming on, my forehead dabbed in a cold sweat, and my hands clutching at the wall behind me. Arching into him and leaning my head back on the door, I was focused. That was until his voice broke me from it. "B…Baby." I whimpered in acknowledgement. "Look at me, B."

Slowly, my jade eyes met his blue ones. The expression on his face was softer than I had ever seen it directed at me. He was biting his bottom lip and was concentrating on watching me while he made me peak. As the waves of bliss racked my body, my first instinct was to lean back and close my eyes. He let my backside go and reached for my face, pulling it to meet his face once more. It felt awkward to have him watching me so intently during that moment, but at the same time, it was intense.

When the spasms ended, he hand loosened from my face and drifted to cup my cheek as he lowered his head to slowly consume my lips. His tongue licked over my bottom lip as I allowed him access, letting myself be conquered. His other palm wrapped around my waist as he lifted me, permitting my legs to wrap around him as he paced to his bed tossing me down on it.

Reid reached behind his head to tug off his sweatshirt and undershirt, leaving his bare torso in front of me. His tattoos were accented by his pale skin, but I had never seen anyone so handsome. He leaned forward to hover over me as his fingertips drifted up my calves, gradually moving to the outside of my thigh as he worked my dress upward until it was completely off. After pitching it to the side, he let his full weight come down on top of me as his lips connected tenderly with mine, breaking apart only to move to my jaw, then drifting to my neck. His callous fingertips brushed against my ribs down to my hips as he pulled me into him eliciting a moan from my throat.

My arms instinctively wound around his neck, my fingers tangled in his platinum locks as he nibbled his way back up to once again connect with my mouth. Drifting my hands down his back, I could feel every muscle contract under my grasp as I inched lower to slide my thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. I tried to pull them down, but with his full weight on top of me, I couldn't move enough to lean forward. As if sensing my consternation, he snickered as he lifted himself up on his arms permitting me to remove his jeans and boxers leaving him completely naked on top of me. He didn't even take the time to be gentle as he literally ripped my panties from their resting place.

He set his body completely on top of me and wrapped his arms around me to try and pull me as close as possible. One hand enveloped my neck while his other bound behind my back creating a permanent arch in mine. He was smushing me, but I reveled in the proximity. I draped both legs around his waist and used my heels to convey that I wanted him now. He had no problem answering with a low groan that rumbled from his chest.

Upon hearing his carnal grunt, I couldn't help but giggle a little. He stopped his nibbling on my neck to send me a playful glare. I knew that look all too well. His fingertips brushed against my sensitive sides as he began tickling me, "So you think that's funny, huh?"

I twisted and turned under him, unable to control my laughter as he continued his torture on my sides and stomach. His eyes shined with amusement and caught mine when he let up. We stayed that way for a few seconds, just starting at one another until his head dipped leisurely to meet my lips with a chaste kiss. Maybe something had changed. I lifted my face to kiss him back, but this time not let go as his desire grew once more. His long, slender arms embraced me once more as he wiggled in between my legs for a second to try and place himself at my entrance.

With one calculated movement, he filled me, driving as deep as he could until our hip bones met, eliciting guttural moans from both of us. He began rocking back and forth, pulling himself out and slowly going deeper. I had never known him to be like this, so devoted and tender. His eyes never left mine unless he was kissing me, trying to hush my whimpers and moans.

I thrusted myself upwards to meet his movements, taking great satisfaction in every advance. The ache in my stomach grew as did my body temperature. I loved this new part of Reid. In all actuality, I love Reid. I have since the first time I gave myself to him.

His breathing continued getting heavier, as did mine. We were both so close, and with the way he was biting his bottom lip, I knew that he was trying to hold back as much as possible. His hand maneuvered in between us as he started to rub on my clit, rubbing in a circular motion that instantly set me off. I cried out as I consumed his lips this time, almost choking on the pure ecstasy that ensued. He shoved himself inside of me a couple more times before shuddering under my grasp as he emptied himself into me, clutching onto my leg that was sure to leave small bruises the next morning. I was sure that I would look as if I went into battle after everything was over with.

That night, he never moved from his position on top of me, crushing me, hugging me and me holding him back.

* * *

After Reid and Bailey decided that they were going to take over my room, needless to say, I was infuriated. And where was I supposed to sleep? I suppose Bailey sensed this and threw me her room key with a wink, stumbling out after my blonde best friend.

Grace looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, what?" I asked confused.

"Are you going to go or what?" Annabel intercepted from her place beside me.

I flicked the key card against my fingers a couple of times, thinking. I really didn't want to walk in on her and Collin if they were doing something. But this was my chance.

I must have stood outside the door for a good ten minutes trying to come to a decision. I guess I was also listening for noises inside just in case. After taking a full breath, I inserted the card and turned the handle coming into an empty room. Glancing into her room, I could see that she wasn't there. I walked across the area to try and take a peek in Collin's room, passing the windows to the balcony.

A sudden movement caught my eye. She appeared like a ballerina, with her grace and poise, rotating her leg around her. Being so enamored with her, it took me a second to notice that she was on the ledge doing this. One slip and she would fall over. What the hell is she doing? Was she trying to kill herself?

In a millisecond I ran out onto the balcony. The door opening didn't even faze her. She was in her own little world, breathing deeply, puffing on the cigarette that was still in her mouth. I needed to get her down from there. I called upon my power to blow against her sending her into my arms. I dropped her legs and pulled her close against me as I tried to comfort her. She cried so hard and clamped onto my shoulders with her soft, delicate hands, nearly piercing holes into my skin with her nails. I couldn't take it. Why was she so sad? What had she done that been so horrible that she had to keep it to herself and hold everything in?

She scared me. In so many ways. I sympathized with her and seeing her in such a frail stage brought tears to my eyes. She collapsed in my grasp, so I fell with her, pulling her into my lap as we sat on the patio just crying together, running my hands through her hair and trying to whisper comforting things in her ear. I know that most of what was coming out was a crock. How was I supposed to know that everything would be alright?

After awhile she glanced up at me under those long lashes, seemingly surprised to see that I was still there holding her. I just couldn't let her go. "Why are you so good to me?" She asked innocently not letting her sapphire orbs fall from mine.

"I haven't been good to you, Elizabeth. I've been an ass for the most part." I denied her allegation, but secretly happy that she thought it.

"I've pushed you to it though." She confessed, "I've just been trying to stay away from you or make you want to stay away from me."

"Why?" I ran my fingers through her hair, brushing them away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Because you deserve better." She explained in a whisper glancing past my shoulder deep in thought.

"There has never been anyone better than you." I explained whole heartedly grasping her chin and pulling her attention back to me, "Ever."

I watched as her eyes shut tight, trying to hold back the tears as she took her lower lip in between her teeth trying to make her mind up about something. I released her chin and instead cupped both of her cheeks within my palms, running my thumbs to smear away the dampness. Her palms rested on top of mine as she slid them down to grip my wrists. I worried that she was going to pull them away. She could never let me touch her like that, but she didn't stop. They ran the full length of my arm gently up to my shoulders and around my neck as she moved to straddle my legs. She bent her head to mine, but I pulled back catching my breath. "I can't do this when you're like this." I explained softly, hoping that it wouldn't cause another fight.

She let out a deep breath as she pulled back to stare intently into my eyes, "Tyler, I'm the most sober I've ever been. Please-" she inched forward, "Just let me do this."

Her supple lips met mine chastely, and I reacted instantaneously pulling her closer with my claim along her jaw. I was sick and tired of making excuses. I yearned for her. Her lips against mine moved completely in sync as they had several years ago as if we were never apart. I held her gently, moving a palm to caress the smoothness of her bare shoulders as she clasped onto me tighter, streams of tears sliding down her face.

I grasped around her low back and bottom to stand up as she wrapped those long, tone legs around me walking inside to her bed and laying her lightly upon it, never breaking apart from her. I couldn't. Not now and not ever. It wasn't the heat of passion causing us to do this but a deep emotion that she says that she's never felt. My hands didn't wander, and I didn't make any further advances. I wasn't going to do anything unless she wanted me to. I could lie here with her and kiss her forever. This felt perfectly right.

My fingertips brushed against her arms, and it was then that I could feel her shaking under me. She was ice cold from the chill outside. I broke apart from her and stood up to the side of the bed to pull down the covers. She watched attentively as I undressed down to my boxers. She sat up so that her legs dangled off the side of the bed. I had never seen her so innocent and scared as she took in every part of my body, committing it to memory. She reached down to lift her dress up, and I helped her pull it off leaving her in a strapless bra and some black spandex shorts.

I leaned forward to kiss her once more as she used her hands to scoot back to the head of the bed and pushed the comforter down further with her feet to set them under it. I joined her and pulled it up over the both of us, rubbing against her arms to try and warm her up.

Her body soon became hotter than mine as she pulled me to rest on top of her once again. I could feel her soft whimpers vibrate against my mouth, and I ran my hand along the side of her breast, down her side, and rested it on her hip, pulling her closer to me. She shuddered beneath me, but not in a lustful way. Something was wrong. I pulled back from her to question her. "What is it? Are you still cold?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes, "I don't know what it is." She blew out a breath, "I guess I'm just nervous."

I snickered a little that created a large grin on my face, "Why are you nervous?"

She turned her face to the side to try and escape my gaze and whispered, "I don't want you to be disappointed."

I rolled onto my side so that I could face her, but kept my hand on her hip to pull her closer then used that same hand to run up her back to get her flush against me. "We don't have to do this tonight. I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer."

She smiled as she pressed her forehead against mine. "Thank you."

My other arm found a place under her neck as my other held her tight alongside me. We found a steady rhythm as our breathing evened, each intake being the scent of strawberries.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Right direction? Of course there are going to be a few more problems in the upcoming chapters and pairings _may_ be altered. Anyone catch the Travis comment? Will be explained next! I really would like to have more reviews so please fulfill my hopes! :D


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Who's Travis?

A/N: I apologize so much to everyone for making you wait. I have had many reviews that have been getting me back into this story, and with work and all the drama of a breakup of 4 years, it's been kind of difficult to get back into the mood. I'm back though, with my outline completed. Please let me know what you think of where I'm heading.

* * *

"_Travis! Get the fuck off of him!"_

"_And what are you goin' to do, E? You won't pull that trigger." He stated maliciously, slowly stepping toward me, wiping the blood leaking from his nose onto his sleeve._

"_Wanna bet?" I lifted it to press it to his forehead, feeling the pang in my right shoulder. _

"_Give me the gun, E." Jason instructed as he gradually lifted himself off the floor and moved toward me, slightly limping, with one hand reaching toward me to try and take the gun from my hands. _

_My eyes never left the man in front of me. I felt a twinge in the side of my head and felt for the sting bringing back blood stained fingers. "Nah." I shook my head. "I think I like him right where he's at."_

_He smiled at me, slowly turning up the corners of his mouth. I've never seen such an evil expression before. _

"_Baby, give me the gun." Jason desperately pleaded, making sure to keep from any sudden movements._

"_He won't do it to anyone else, Jason. I can promise you that." _

"_Whatever you say, 'E'." Travis interrupted disdainfully, "You'll be all over my dick again by tomorrow. You always are. You ain't nothing but an easy ass slut." I chuckled a bit and smiled back at the piece of shit in front of me and cocked the 9 mm. His grin deteriorated a bit as the revelation struck him as my finger flexed against the trigger. _

_Again, my ass._

I shot up at the sound of a bang drowning in my ears, barely able to breathe and drenched in a cold sweat. I looked beside me to see the sleeping form of the one man I had always wanted, but could never have. I'm not good enough to be his, I wasn't when I was younger, and I sure as hell don't deserve him now. If he knew the things that I had done, he would never look at me the same. Those bright blue eyes would never stare intently into mine and see the fantasy, only the nightmare. The nightmare I've been living for years.

* * *

My cell phone ringing woke me from my almost dead slumber. I slid one arm from underneath Bailey, shaking it a little since it was asleep as well. I lifted myself off of the girl that I had made love to last night…made love…_did I, Reid Garwin, just say that_? I chuckled inwardly watching her whimper slightly as she rolled onto her side, probably thankful that I was no longer crushing her.

By the time I tripped off of the bed, the phone had silenced. Digging through my belongings, I finally found it under my jeans. _One missed call._

Elizabeth.

What the hell did she want? She probably had Tyler last night. Hell, everyone's rooting for him to be with her. I see the way she tries to distance herself from him, but she does have feelings for him. I just wish that I wouldn't have held on to something for so long, knowing that she would not feel that way about me. She was always supposed to be his.

Walking into the bathroom to take a leak, I decided to call the bitch back. I pressed call with one hand bringing it up to my ear, and held my dick in the other, sleepily beginning the process. Shit! I hate pissing after fucking. You would think by now that I would have a knack for this.

Not even two rings later, Elizabeth's somber tone breached my ears. "_Finally_."

"What the fuck do you want?" I didn't see any reason to be nice to the girl simply because it was her birthday weekend or whatever.

She scoffed somewhat at my rudeness. I had a feeling she expected it though. "_To talk."_

"About what?"

"_Stuff_." She replied meekly. Something was wrong. She had attitude. She would have ripped me a new one for having the tone of voice with her that I was having. That or she would have already hung up.

"Where are you?" I questioned as I hurriedly pulled on some boxers from my bag.

"_Outside_."

"Can you be more vague?" I asked, slipping on some jeans, tucking my boxers into the legs, clutching onto my phone with my cheek against my shoulder.

"Yes." She joked somewhat, but the tone never fluctuated into the usual playful manner she always held. This sounded like that one night after she first saw Tyler at her house. Shit! She's probably feeling guilty about sleeping with Tyler or something. I really don't want to listen to her shit.

I sluggishly threw on my wife-beater, a t-shirt, and my hoodie, bringing the phone back to my ear. "Where are you?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Outside your room."

I pulled my wallet from my jeans that I had worn last night and inserted it into my new ones. Bailey never moved an inch from the spot that she had created a couple of minutes ago. She snored a little louder than Elizabeth, but her expression was still her, still beautiful. Taking a glance at her, I moved my attention to the door as I slowly opened it, revealing a solemn black haired girl sitting with her knees to her chest in the hallway across from our room entrance. She was pale in the face, unusual for her skin tone, and held dark circles under her eyes, but not from her makeup. She was not wearing any. The only thing covering her body was her ripped jeans, a black Famous hoodie, and a pair of black Converse. Her usual piercing blue eyes were clouded and darker than usual. She glanced up at me flipping her phone shut, and then wrapping her arms around her body in a defensive manner as she spoke. "How bout that IOU?"

I turned back toward my room to glance at the resting form of the girl I figured out I finally wanted to be with, then I turned back to the girl that I knew needed me, her eyes desperately pleading with me. I managed to blow out the breath I was holding as I closed the door.

* * *

I pretended to still sleep as Elizabeth's body jolted straight up as she gasped, panting. She slid out of the bed a few minutes later, sobbing somewhat, trying to hold it in as she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door softly. A few moments later, the spray from the shower drowned out all else.

I do not know why I didn't try to comfort her. It was what I normally would have done. Something about the tone and weariness of her voice as she was dreaming told me that something wasn't right, and that it was something I was not suppose to know. I lay there silently until the rushing water stopped, and I heard the door to the suite close, letting me know that she had left.

There were two names that she spoke of during that dream, the one that caused her to have this sort of reaction. I slid out of bed myself and continued down the hall looking for some answers.

Once I reached the door, I lightly tapped on it. It was early morning, and I felt stupid for taking the chance to wake them, but it was necessary. I had to find out what was bothering her. She could have killed herself last night on that ledge…twice. It was as if she had a death wish, and she wouldn't openly discuss anything with me. But the people who have been in her life since her departure should know something.

The door opened slowly as a groggy Jason answered, running his palm through his hair, his eyes half-open. "Tyler, man, what are you doing here so early?"

"I need to talk to you…about _her_." I replied.

His reflexes quickly opened the door further as he nodded for me to come in. I complied. He shut the door quietly behind me. "What happened?" Jason prodded, worry overtaking him.

All I could do was glare into those guilt ridden hazel eyes of the guy I knew had been sleeping with the girl that I loved for years. Whom he loved. If he truly cared for her, he should be able to tell and explain to me what the hell was going on. I decided to be direct. "Who's Travis?"

* * *

We'd been walking through the cold, misting streets for what seemed like an hour in a complete and total silence. She stared mostly at her untied shoelaces as we drug along. I continued to glance in her direction every now and then, wondering how she had not run into anything yet. I don't know how I could have ever thought I wanted her. Everything about her annoys me now.

"Alright, damn it, stop!" I commanded as I took hold of her hoodie to halt her. "Come here."

She did as she was told, slowly blowing out a breath, as her eyes closed when she turned to face me. I knelt down and began tying her shoelaces, frustrated at her behavior. A small droplet of water splashed onto my right knuckle as I was pulling the loop through. Glancing upward, Elizabeth's head was turned, her eyes clenched shut as streams of tears collected and drizzled down her once golden face. She bit her lips together in a fine line as if trying to keep the situation as quiet as possible, nearly choking on her sobs. Finally, when she felt she had a handle on it, she muttered something, I could barely hear, "I'm sorry."

Afterwards, the tears were free flowing and unstoppable. As much as I despised her, I couldn't help but feel her torment. I stood erect and enclosed her in my arms letting her dig her face into my chest. "Why are you sorry, Babygirl?"

She moved her head from it's resting place to stare intently into my eyes. All of the pain, sadness, and misery showed through, finally allowing someone to recognize the person that she truly was, how something was plaguing her, inwardly killing her. It hurt her that she had to say what was coming next, and I did not know if it was because she was lying or because she was expressing the truth. All I know is that she finally admitted to me in words my worst fear. "Because I don't love you."

I glared over her, not able to look into those misting eyes, afraid that I may falter as she had. "I figured that."

"Reid…" She began, placing her silky palm along my cheek, trying to maneuver my gaze downwards toward her. "Please, don't hate me. You're my best friend." I finally made contact with her again, her eyes pleading. "It's my fault this went on so long, and I could never tell you. I knew you cared about me more than what you let on, and I used you for it. There are so many things I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Like what?" I asked disdainfully.

Her face scrunched somewhat as her lips were bitten into a fine line. "Some things aren't just my secrets to tell. And those that are…they would kill you if you knew."

She brushed her fingers along her cheeks and under her eyes to try and wipe away the tears. She took a deep breath and turned forward to begin walking. I knew that she was telling the truth. Hell, if one of those secrets was one that I had already expected, it did kill me. I stepped quickly to fall in step next to her. "Where are we going?" I asked, stuffing my hands into my hoodie.

"You'll see." She glanced sideways, trying to give me a smile. It was strained, but I know that she wanted to mean it. I smiled back trying to calm her. I think everything between us will be okay. At least for now.

* * *

The warmth next to me shifted, and a weight was lifted from our bed. I heard a faint tapping on the suite door as Jason hurried to get it. Turning over, I noticed it was a little past 7 in the morning. Who the hell is coming to wake us up so early? Pulling the bedsheet off, I clumsily wrapped myself in it, skimming to the door of our room, seeing Tyler be let in. Both boys expressions were one of worry, and I myself digged my mind for any reason why this would be happening. My first thought...Elizabeth. Oh my goodness, I hope she was okay. Before I could say a word, Tyler, full of conviction mentioned a name I had not heard in a while, "Who's Travis?"

Jason's eyes widened in fear as he turned from Tyler, striding toward the window, "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Jason," Tyler began to plead, "You have to tell me what is going on. I caught Elizabeth on the ledge of her balcony twice last night not sure about whether she had it in her to jump. She had a dream last night that sent her on the verge of tears and practically running out of the room this morning. Two names were mentioned while she slept...yours and his." Jason turned back to face Tyler, leaning into the bar, trying to gain his composure. "I'm worried about her. Now will you please just let me in on _something_."

I slowly made my presence known as I stared at Jason, unsure of what was being said, my brow furrowed. "Jason," I began, "He was one of your best friends..." My attention went to Tyler, who seemed greatful that I was mentioning something about the person he wanted to hear about. "I guess it _is_ tough to talk about. You actually look a lot like him, it's eerie." I continued. "He and Elizabeth were pretty _close_...actually _very_ close." I explained, "About this time last year..." I dug into my mind for a second, "Actually one year ago today... The cops found him on his bedroom floor. He shot himself in the head."

* * *

A/N: Okay folks, I planned on heading this way. It just took me awhile to get everyone's POV's right. Let me know what you think. All will be explained about the Travis situation a couple chapters from now. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know! Good? Bad? Not up to par?


End file.
